Halibel's wiki
by Ultrawolfie
Summary: Halibel's soul was kidnapped after the Winter War. Her mysterious character will come to the light. Ask anything you want to know about Tia Halibel. There could be spoilers though I doubt it at this stage. *The story will draw to a close at chapter 40.* Rating changed to T because of the occasional swear through the story.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction, just a test run but I'll continue it if I get enough reviews so review please. I need to know how I'm doing. My name is Ultrawolfie but you can call me wolfie. I can guarantee spoilers so don't read if you dislike spoilers.

This is a "question and answer" with Halibel. Oh and I don't own bleach, I just own a copy of the manga.

**Halibel**: What am I doing here, just now Aizen stabbed me, I'm supposed to be in fake Karakura and who are you?

**Wolfie**: My name is Ultrawolfie, I caught you while you were plummeting down and stole your spirit. Your body is still there so you'll have to heal first before you can go back.

**Halibel**: This is a little off, anyway what am I supposed to do until then.

**Wolfie**_: Smiles evilly_, well you know you're a very mysterious character in bleach and nobody knows much about you…

**Halibel**: so… and what is bleach, do you mean the hair thing, my hair's natural blonde.

**Wolfie**: Never mind that, what I mean is that you're going to answer all the questions from your fans.

**Halibel**: I have fans? It's too cold for fans in Hueco mundo.

**Wolfie**: sighs, do I have to explain everything, fans as in admirers. I'm your number one fan, anybody out there going to argue with me? If you do, I'll sic my Rotweiler on you so there.

**Halibel**: Ok I see, and just what makes you think that I'll answer questions about myself.

**Wolfie**: The book I bought on e-bay, "101 ways to murder Aizen", for each chapter of questions you answer, I'll let you read a chapter of the book, how does that sound?

**Halibel**: Tempting but I'm not that desperate.

**Wolfie**: Fine, _replays the part where Aizen betrays Halibel on the big-screen._

**Halibel**: $^*%3ing ^&*$#^#^$y #%&$^% Aizen, I'll do it! Just give me that book!

**Wolfie**: Not so fast, you'll have to wait for some questions first so I'll just keep the book for now.

**Halibel**: Fine, but you better keep your promise.

**Wolfie**: Of course I will, oh! And before I forget, we'll accept dares too as long as it isn't something that lasts longer than an hour.

**Halibel**: Hey wait, I didn't agree to that, you have no right to do that.

**Wolfie**: _Opens book_, "Chapter 1-How to choke Aizen with his own zanpakuto…

**Halibel**: You're evil… all right as long as it's something possible, nothing completely ridiculous and nothing like yaoi or something like that.

**Wolfie**…Yes you're right Bel, I'd hate to see you humiliated since you're so awesome.

**Halibel**: Thanks for that compliment and my name is Halibel, Tia Halibel.

**Wolfie**: Aww don't be like that. One more thing, to my readers, I'll occasionally borrow other characters and bring them here for answers but only from Naruto, Bleach and Avatar. I don't watch any other stuff.

**Halibel**: Where's Naruto, is it a place?

**Wolfie**: Actually it's a person but don't worry about that now, I'll introduce you later.

**Halibel**: Whatever, hey! by the way, where's Tiburon?

**Wolfie**: Sorry, still in fake Karakura, I can't have you killing somebody, but if a dare requests you to use your zanpakuto then I'll go fetch it quickly. Happy?

**Halibel**: Not particularly but it'll do.

**Wolfie**: All right, that's it for today. Just send in any questions or dares and I'll get

Halibel to do it, please, she really wants the book and I'd hate to begrudge her that.

**Wolfie**: You can ask me questions too but I'm not giving my surname or address so tough luck.

Everybody please review, if this story does well I promise to do proper stories though most of them will probably involve Halibel since she's my favourite character in Bleach and please send proper reviews with questions, not just, "hey nice story" I'd like that but won't update. I'm planning to put a chapter of "101 ways to murder Aizen" in at the end of every chapter so please give me some ideas, I only have two or three ideas.


	2. Halibel

**Thanks for the reviews, only two but two's better than nothing so I thank you. The first reviews to my first story, feels so good, hehe I'm ranting a bit, anyway on with the story, I have to apologize because I won't be able to update often since I'm busy with my exams so please bear with me.**

**I do not own Bleach, if I did Halibel would have had a bigger part.**

**Chapter2**

Wolfie: Hello everybody, welcome to the first official chapter of Halibel's wiki.

Halibel: Hi…Wolfie couldn't you have chosen a better name for the story you know? Wiki sounds so strange, where do you get it from?

Wolfie: Wikipedia, before you ask, I'll explain later…maybe. Anyway, lets start the questions, the first one(s) are from…Aoi-Mizu!.., Hey! Your profile picture is also a wolf, they're my favourite animals, I also have one on my profile page…well technically it's a werewolf but same difference.

Halibel: I think you're wandering a little off subject…why didn't you just get someone from wolf's rain to answer your questions if you like wolves so much?

Wolfie: Trust me, they're harder to find than I thought and I don't really watch the show you know.

Halibel: Whatever, aren't I supposed to answer a question or something?

Wolfie: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, _rubs back of head sheepishly, _Anyway back to Aio-Mizu, since you're my first ever reviewer I'm turning on my stove right now to bake a batch of waffles specially for you, if you're not on a diet, you're my reviewer

of honour so if you want me to do anything, just ask.

Halibel: ……..

Wolfie: Alright alright, officially onto the questions…

_**Aoi-Mizu: Awesome! Ok, I have a question.(Or a few...hehe, Halibel is one of my favorite characters...)**_

Wolfie: Mine too, who's your others?

Halibel: Oh boy…

_**1: How does it feel being the only female espada?**_

Halibel: Neliel got that position before me unfortunately, but currently, it is quite good in some aspects and bad in others.

Wolfie: Like what?

Halibel: The good part is that I get certain honours, for example, in some meetings if I'm there, Aizen says "Ladies and Gentlemen" especially for my benefit. But the bad part is that Nnoitra always picks on me like he did on Neliel.

Wolfie: I see, that's really annoying huh?

Halibel: You have no idea.

_**2: How do you put up with all the arrogant, impulsive and bloodthirsty male Espadas(excluding Ulqiorra)?**__**  
**_

Halibel: With a lot of trouble, that's partially why I'm so different, about the only male that's different is Stark so that's why I prefer to stay away from the others and I usually talk to Stark if I'm bored. Ulquiorra's too quiet.

Wolfie: Are you sure that's the only reason? ; )

Halibel: Are you implying something?

_**3: How do you feel about Aizen?  
**_

Halibel: I used to be extremely loyal to him, because he gave me power but right now because he betrayed me I just want to murder him in 101 different ways.

Wolfie: Hence the book, I was just reading the first chapter and I love it.

Halibel: Let me see.

Wolfie: _Hides book, _Not so fast, finish all your questions first.

_**4: How do you feel about your Fraccion?**_

Halibel: Apache, Mila-Rose and Sunsun were like daughters to me, I blamed the captain commander for their deaths but now I realize it's Aizen's fault because he's the reason we went into battle in the first place. But they were really conflictive, their arguing almost drove me mad, though if their teamwork were better they would probably have been able to control Allon and not gotten themselves killed.

_**5: This isn't really a question, so just tell HAlibel she rocks! **_

Halibel: Thank you, you're the first one to compliment me.

Wolfie: And that's the truth, by the way, that episode you were talking about was 63 not 66, I checked, it was so funny but scary. Uh by the way, are you a boy or girl because for some reason I get the feeling that you are a girl.

Halibel: What are you talking about?

Wolfie: You'll see, now for the second reviewer, you can also have waffles, I have enough.

Halibel: Ahem

Wolfie: Anyway, give it up for…Dareth!

_**Dareth: Now, I'm going to sound like an obsessed fanboy (which I'm not,and yes, a fanboy or a fangirl are - THINGS(as in "not sentient)),**_

Halibel: This ought to be interesting.

Wolfie: Yep,let's listen.

_**but this has to be said..."Leave Halibel alone! For crying out loud! Her fraccione were murdered,**__**  
**_

Halibel: _starts to sniffle _I miss them so much.

Wolfie: There, there _pats Halibel on the back_

_**she didn't get much screentime and in the end she was stabbed in the back by one, whom she followed!**_

Halibel: I hate that #%%#$ing Aizen

Wolfie: You have a…colourful vocabulary.

_**Seriously! It's like she was put in the series to look good...which she does..."**_

Halibel: Thanks a lot, that cheered me up quite a bit, thanks you're a really nice guy.

Wolfie: Phew, I almost thought that you were going to make her cry, nice save!

Halibel: Anyway, are there any more questions?

Wolfie: Nope, that's it for today.

Halibel: So will you finally let me read?

Wolfie: Yep _takes out book_

Halibel: Last time you said it was **how to choke Aizen with his own zanpakuto **right?

Wolfie: Well I lied, it just sounded good, you'll see that part later, the first chapter is much better than that. _Opens book_

**Chapter 1- Have Unohana smile at Aizen**

Wolfie: Wow

Halibel: sweatdrops, who's that, anyway this is ridiculous! Smiles can't kill, who wrote this book anyway.

Wolfie that's where you're wrong, oh before I forget here's the waffles _hands out waffles to reviewers and Halibel and keeps some _Anyway, Unohana was the first one to figure out that Aizen was up to no good and when she confronted him he had the perfect chance to kill her but he didn't, you know why?

Halibel: He wasn't interested or he didn't see her as a threat?

Wolfie: Quite the opposite, you've heard the saying, looks can kill, right? Anyway they recently invented a new one for Unohana "Smiles can kill"

Halibel: I find that a little hard to believe.

_Door opens and Unohana comes in_

Wolfie: _sweats _Uh what are you doing here, I don't think you should be here.

Unohana: Really? I heard that I was involved in this story, what a pity, don't you think that I should stay. _Smiles_

Wolfie: _sweats harder _Uh… forget what I said earlier, You can stay for the rest of the chapter.

Halibel: _whispers_ I see what you meant

Unohana: Those waffles look delicious, can I have one please?

Wolfie: Well there isn't anymore, I'm the only one who haven't touched my waffles yet, everyone else has already begun eating.

Unohana: Oh what a pity, couldn't you spare one? _Smiles wider_

Halibel:_ Chokes on her waffle_

Wolfie: _sweats even worse_ You know what, take them all… I'm… on a diet anyway…they look so good.

Unohana: Why thank you, that's kind of you.

Wolfie: Anyway, that's it for this chapter, thank you everyone.

Unohana: Please review _Smiles and opens her eyes_

Wolfie: _Faints_

Halibel: This woman is ten times stronger and more invincible than Aizen-Sama. I think that I will follow Unohana-sama from now on.

**And that's it, please review or I might ask Unohana to come and visit you, I have to thank Aoi-mizu for the Unohana idea, it was awesome, perhaps you have some more pleeeaaase. **


	3. Halibel p2

**Hello again everybody, nice to see you're still sticking with me. I repeat, don't expect me to update too quickly because I'm kinda banned from the internet. **

**Disclaimer- Unohana: "Wolfie does not own Bleach" **_**smiles, opens her eyes, then leaves.**_

Wolfie: _Peeks out from behind Halibel, _Is she gone yet?

Halibel: Yes, you can come out and reclaim your honor now and good luck with that, I think you just ruined your self image.

Wolfie: _Clears throat _Ahem, Welcome back to Halibel's wiki.

Halibel: Why haven't you thought of a better name yet?

Wolfie: Shut up and don't interrupt me when I'm busy with a speech. Now to the first question from… lols!...where do you get that name anyway?

Halibel: Don't be rude or they will stop reviewing.

_**Lols: **__**I have it on good authority that you loved aizen more than kel loves orange soda. IS IT TRUE? IS IT TRUE?**_

Halibel: Firstly, No! It most certainly is NOT true, I merely respected Aizen a great deal but that's it. Secondly, who's this authority you're talking about? I demand to speak to whoever said that…-

Wolfie: I think killing is higher on your to-do list than speaking.

Halibel: Shut up! Thirdly, who the hell is kel? ……that rhymes.

Wolfie: Perhaps kel is someone who absolutely hates orange soda and thus the statement would make sense, orange soda? Is that Fanta Orange, that's what I call it. I love it too.

Halibel: You're not helping.

Wolfie: Anyway, on to the next batch of questions…

Halibel: Idiot, batch is a collective noun for stuff like cakes.

Wolfie: Well I eat questions like I eat cakes.

Halibel: Nice comeback but won't you choke on the computer screen?

Wolfie: …Alright, you're better at comebacks, lets just get on with it. They next one is… Hey! Welcome back nonfanboy-Dareth!

Halibel: Is that the one who made me go through so many mood swings?

Wolfie: Yep, that's him.

_**Dareth: Hm...Captain Unohana is the kindest person in Bleach, but she is only the second strongest (though Yamamoto did say once that he is afraid of his doctor...but that could be anyone...).**_

Wolfie: Odd, where did you hear that? Well the only one who could have scared Captain Commander Yamamoto must be Unohana. I'd rather not think there was someone worse than Unohana-taicho.

Halibel: Yamamoto is the strongest? Rubbish. I saw how that guy killed my fraccion. All I have to do is soak him and the battle is as good as won.

Wolfie: Well said but are you planning to fight him then?

Halibel: Not yet, Aizen is first on my to-kill list.

Wolfie: Does such a thing even exist?

_**Anyways I suppose I should ask some questions:  
1). Can Halibel sing? **_

Halibel: Well, I used to be a singer when I was still a human, but since I've died I haven't tried singing again. Besides, my hollow mask is not good for acoustics you know.

Wolfie: Really, I never pictured you as a singer, though you do have a very smooth voice, I'd like to hear you sing sometime.

Halibel: Maybe later. _Yeah right, never in a million years_

_**2). Is Halibel's name really Halibel or Harribel...(it sounds...wrong...)**_

Halibel: Well you see, I was named after some kinda architecht named "Harry Bell Measures" and that's where Harribel first started but you are right. It does not sound right so eventually my name was changed to Halibel which sounds nicer and more feminine.

Wolfie: Why don't you just make it Belle or something, then it fits with both names and it sounds cute.

Halibel: That is ridiculous, almost every second person has that name. At least I can pride myself in the fact that I have a very original name.

_**3). If Halibel had a choice between: ripping out Aizen's eyeballs and stuffing them down his throat, slashing him open and strangling him with his intestines, then rending flesh from his bones and grinding the remains to dust or feeding him Inoe's cooking, what would Halibel choose?  
**_

Halibel: Wow, you have a violent mind…

Wolfie: No kidding, I'd get nightmares for weeks if I saw any of that, but really, what would you pick?

Halibel: Well, the eyeball plucking sounds like the type of thing that Loly and Menoly would do and how bad can Inoue's cooking be? So I'd go with option 2 since he practically slashed me open too.

Wolfie: Uh…about Inoue's cooking….

Halibel: What?

Wolfie: I'll explain later.

Halibel: You always say that but you never do…by the way, have you noticed that Dareth must have used my name about five or six times already.

Wolfie: Come to think of it, you're right.

_**Note: I used Halibel's name instead of she,her because I like the sound and view off Halibel's name...Halibel...it gives you a sort of peaceful feeling...  
**_

Wolfie: Oh I see. Haalibeeeeellll, he's right, it sounds so smooth.

Halibel: That explains it but please stop that Wolfie, it sounds weird.

Wolfie: Strange that an evil person from the Bleach hell Hueco-Mundo can sound so peaceful.

Halibel: Here we go again, firstly, I'm not evil, it's just a point of view, to me, the shinigami are evil. Secondly, what the hell is bleach. Thirdly, please stop going on about my name.

Wolfie: Fine, we'll go on. Up next… Hey it's my honored reviewer Aoi-Mizu, glad to see you're back.

Halibel: Likewise

_**Aoi-Mizu: Oh my god! That was hilarious! My stomach started hurting!! ^_^**_

Halibel: That's odd, I don't recall telling any jokes.

Wolfie: I think she was referring to the…_gulps…_Unohana incident.

Halibel: Oh, you're right, that was pretty funny.

Wolfie: Speak for yourself, it's funny to the smiler but not to the smilee.

Halibel: Speaking of her, maybe you shouldn't talk about her, remember. She found out that she was in the story.

Wolfie: Unohana, never, I was talking about … uh Ukitake. _Peeks over shoulder_

Halibel: Relax, she's not here, lets just continue.

_**I love this chapter. Thanks for answering my questions! And you were right the episode was 66, I was re watching some of them this weekend**_

Wolfie: Uh, I think I just said that it was 63 not 66, oh well, doesn't matter.

Halibel: And don't worry about the questions, you were the first reviewer so I'll always answer them.

_**. And I'm a girl.**_

Wolfie: Yes! I knew it, my wolf instinct was correct, I'm a girl too.

Halibel: Uh perhaps it was her name that gave you a clue Einstein.

_**Hm, I don't have anymore questions right now**_

Wolfie: That's ok, it's just nice hearing from you, and about the rest of your suggestion, the first one, well, it sounds interesting but it's a little tricky so give me a chapter or two to work on that alright?

Halibel: I thought you were so smart Wolfie, just use your imagination or something.

Wolfie: Oh shut up, and the second suggestion, well I have something to admit. I'm deaf so I don't listen to music and thus don't know any songs. Weird huh?

Halibel: Really, so that's what those strange things in your ears are, I thought it was a new trend. No wonder you're addicted to reading.

Wolfie: (I'm not posting the ideas on the chapters but speaking to you directly otherwise it would spoil the book ok?) Anyway, that's all the questions for today so what do you say to looking at chapter two of 101 ways to murder Aizen.

Halibel: Finally, let's see.

Wolfie: _brings out book and opens it_

**Chapter2- Have Aizen eat Orihime Inoue's cooking**

Halibel: Huh, Inoue's cooking again, what's so bad about that anyway, I like exotic foods.

Wolfie: That's what you think, personally my opininion is… Inoue does not have tastebuds, never had, never will.

Halibel: Stop making a mountain of a molehill.

Wolfie: Actually I'm doing it the other way around, but guess what, I invited Inoue over to specially cook you one of her favourite meals.

_Door opens and Inoue comes in _

Inoue: Wolfie-chan, Halibel-chan, thanks for agreeing to eat with me. No one ever does, they're always on diets, even Tatuki-chan who is so thin.

Wolfie: I wonder why.

Inoue: Halibel-chan, here is some food for you I worked hours on this meal so it's perfect.

Halibel: _takes bowl and starts eating _thanks, what's in this anyway/

Inoue: Salami, Tuna, Mustard, bread, peas, chocolate, milk, soya-beans, ketchup, rice, asparagus, pumpkin and some other ingredients.

Halibel: _turns grey_

Inoue: Oh Halibel-chan, I can see why they call you a shark sometimes, your skincolour is the same as a shark's skin. Eat up, the food'll make you feel better in no time.

Wolfie: _Rolls on floor laughing,_ "you're the one who said she couldn't be that bad so eat up" _almost splits a gut from laughing_

Inoue: Oh that's right Wolfie-chan, of course I didn't forget about you, I brought you an even bigger bowl of that.

Wolfie: _turns green_ uh…thank you very much, that looks delicious… but uh.. unfortunately I'm on a diet too, diets are in fashion you see.

Inoue: Really, that's good because I planned ahead for that, you see. All those ingredients I mentioned only make up to 10% of the food for the taste, the other 90% is pure spinach with some broccoli, very healthy and perfect for a diet.

Halibel: _chokes on food and almost suffocates_

Inoue: Your diet won't matter so eat up, eat up, It's delicious see!

_Three hours later_

_Wolfie and Halibel manages to choke down the last of the food with extremely green faces._

Wolfie: _gags _Uh thanks Inoue, we're finished for today so you can go now.

Inoue: _smiles brightly _Of course, you were such good company, next time I make a new recipe I'll come and cook for you again. Byebye.

_Inoue leaves_

Halibel: You'll pay for that.

Wolfie: _gags _I already did.

Halibel: Anyway, that's it for today so we'll conclude this chapter. By the way, can't you invite someone else for a while, it's a bit lonely you know, you're not good enough company.

Wolfie: _pouts _fine, tell you what! I'll go through all the espada first so that you are with people that you know ok? We'll start with Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerback.

Halibel: Good, I like them.

Wolfie: Please review or I'll tell Inoue that you're just dying to taste her cooking.

Halibel: Literately, if I wasn't already dead, that would have killed me.

**Ok everybody, that's it. Just a warning, if you don't see your questions appear then that means they will be on the next chapter since I only check reviews once before I start writing again Ok? And for my other story I'm doing an arrancar encyclopedia at the end of every chapter. I just explain something in the anime and gives it a funny twist like Gin so please, do you have any ideas for that. (Something that I can explain properly please) You should read it, they are pretty funny and I already have the next chapter done for that story, I just need an idea for the encyclopedia. Also, expect to see Stark and Lilynette the next chapter, I'm going to move through the espada. By the way, you can give dares too if you want but dumb stuff like yaoi or raping dressing up and singing. Everybody does that and it's just boring. Give proper interesting dares. Thank you.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	4. Starrk and Lilynette

**Well howdy do everybody, welcome back. I see that some have favourited this story like Dareth and Aoi-Mizu so thank you. Remember you can send questions and dares for both me and the guests and please send in ideas for the book. Even if it sounds ridiculous, just send it. I might be able to get something really good from that like the Unohana chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Wolfie: And we're back, how's everybody?

Halibel: Same as always._**  
**_

Stark: Tired and bored.

Lilynette: Great, so we're the first guests on this?

Wolfie: Yep, when I don't get too many questions then I get more characters to get more attention.

Stark: Are we ever going to have to come back or something?

Wolfie: That depends, if the reviewers like you, then yes but otherwise no. I'll try to move through all the espada and some other characters first before I invite someone again.

Halibel: All right you two, this is the procedure, the reviewers send the questions or dares, we do what they want and at the end of the chapter we read a chapter of "101 ways to murder Aizen" Ok?

Stark: It's unlike you to be so motivated in something like this.

Halibel: I'm just doing it for the book.

Lilynette: Why do you want to murder Aizen-Sama, I thought you liked him so much?

Halibel: Respected not liked, the #%$er betrayed me.

Wolfie: Yes, take a look at this, it happened right after you died. _Replays part of Halibel's defeat._

Lilynette: Wow, bastard

Stark: That son of a bitch.

Wolfie: Actually, that's just an insult to dogs and wolves, comparing him with one of them.

Halibel: _Gives of evil aura. _Someday, I'll get my revenge, just you wait Aizen. I'd like to see you with Inoue or Unohana.

Lilynette: By the way, weren't we supposed to do questions?

Wolfie: Oh yeah, I forgot. First reviewer, welcome back Dareth.

Stark: Who is this guy.

Halibel: a non-believer in fanboys or fangirls but still a good friend to me.

_**Actually...this time Inuoe's cooking was decent...I remember a time when Inoe did her best to make Toushiro appreciated and put all her heart into making his dinner...you can imagine his reaction...**_

Halibel: I pity him from the depths of my heart.

Stark: Hollows don't have hearts.

Halibel: Figuratively.

Wolfie: That's a shame, he was one of my favourite characters.

Lilynette: When's the funeral?

"_**OH GOD, IT'S BURNING MY EYEBALLS OUT!" Hitsugaya screamed, desperately pouring ice right out of Orihime's freezer and into his mouth in an effort to quench whatever the Hell it was the the girl had just fed him.**_

Halibel: Probably lava.

Stark: I'd go for spices, curry and a lot of Tabasco, I tasted that once.

Lilynette: Yeah, I poured it in his mouth to wake him up. His reaction was hilarious.

Wolfie: Which episode was that anyway? Arrancar arc, because I don't have a lot of those, just 130-143, 48-103 and the whole Hueco-Mundo arc. 144-206 Amagai arc excluded (You have no idea how difficult it is for me to get the anime so I watch the manga instead.

_**  
**_Halibel: That's a little off-topic.

_**Orihime, who had just demolished nearly a pound of the exact same substance without ill effects (She wasn't exactly sure what it was, despite having made it herself. In her defense, she really didn't pay much attention to things like that.), looked on quizically. "Um… what's wrong, Toshiro? Should I have put salt on it?"  
**_

Halibel: Like I said, no tastebuds.

Wolfie: With her luck, she'll put pepper or baking soda on it.

Lilynette: Perhaps I should ask her for some tips. Her food sounds hot enough to keep you awake for quite a while. _Grins evilly_

Stark: Don't you dare, I'll lock you in with Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun.

"_**Oh, sweet lord, it burned like lava mixed with acid…" Hitsugaya gasped after polishing off the last of the ice in the house. "I think some of my Gigai's teeth actually melted…"**_

Stark: It probably was.

Lilynette: I wonder if he had to go to the dentist?

_**  
**_Halibel: I wonder how anybody can even stomach her monstrous creations that she call food._**  
**_

Wolfie: Actually, Hitsugaya's vice-captain Matsumoto loves Inoue's food.

Halibel: The sake killed her tastebuds so that makes sense.

_**It happened after he had eaten ONE spoonfull of the substance...after Kurotsuchi learned of this incident he immediatly requested Inoe to be transferred to his division upon becoming a shinigami...**_

Stark: Sounds just like the sick idea of Szayel-Aporro to invite her to cook the espada's food instead of them taking it in turns.

Lilynette: That's a pretty good idea, I should do it.

Halibel: What does that scientist want with her?

Wolfie: He probably wants to create a new poison for Konjiki Ashisogi-Jizo.

_**While we mentioned Hitsugaya, I have a question concerning him:  
1). Does Halibel respect Hitsugaya? (you see there were rumors,most likely spread around by Matsumoto, that he had a thing for Halibel).**_

Halibel: I respect him as a good fighter and well aware of the laws of battle but that's about it since I don't know him that well. Though I'm pretty sure that I can defeat him in combat. I just shouldn't use my resurrection because I was already winning but my water gave him a weapon.

Wolfie: And where exactly did Matsumoto hear that I'm interested to know?

Lilynette: Probably sucked the information out of her sake bottle like usual.

Stark: I have the greatest respect for the boy now that I heard about his survival.

Lilynette: You mean his fight with Halibel?

Stark: No, I mean his fight with the woman's cooking.

Wolfie: Go figure. Anyway, there's a review from Euregatto, though it's just a comment, no questions.

_**Euregatto: lol poor Aizen XD**_

Halibel: Yes, when I'm finished with him he'll wish that he stayed with the shinigami.

Wolfie: Yeah, Euregatto. Do you have any evil ideas for Halibel's revenge.

Lilynette: Don't encourage her.

Wolfie: Oh by the way, did you know that Euregatto has a lot of stories about Halibel and Stark as a pairing, care to comment?

Halibel and Stark: NO COMMENT!

Wolfie: Hey, about the reviewers, guess who's back?

Halibel: Well Dareth already went so it must be Aoi-Mizu.

Lilynette: Nice name, who's she?

Halibel: Wolfie's first reviewer to her first story ever.

Stark: So Wolfie holds her in high regard, I see.

_**Aoi-Mizu: Your honored reveiwer is back! That made my day. I've never been anything like that! Thanks!**_

Wolfie: You're welcome, I just hope you'll stay my honored reviewer.

_**Anyways, this chapter was great. I' haven't had any new ideas, but I have a new question.**_

What would you do if you got stuck in the world of hte living and had to be in a gigai?  


Halibel: Well, I'd probably take up singing again or do all the fun things that I never could when I was alive.

Stark: Ride a horse?

Halibel: Already did that.

Lilynette: Go bungee jumping?

Halibel: Who's crazy enough to go jump of a bridge.

Wolfie: Ok, moving on you lot.

_**Hehehe, hope that wasn't too evil of a question Halibel! And I saw in your last chapter that you wanted to know who my other favorite character are. The list is quite long, so I'll narrow it down to m top TOP favorites... **_

Halibel: The question didn't bother me, but Lilynette and Stark are starting to annoy me.

Stark: Fly a plane?

Halibel: Boring.

Lilynette: Eat Orihime's food.

Halibel: Already did that, never again.

Wolfie: Never say never.

_**Ok,  
Tia Halibel :3  
Toshiro Hitsuguya  
Gin Ichimaru  
Rangiku Matsumoto  
Kenpachi Zaraki  
Jushiro Ukitake  
Yachiru Kusajishi**_

Stark: That's a lot.

Lilynette: I like Yachiru, it's fun eating candy with her.

Halibel: Hitsugaya and Gin? Well, glad to see I'm one of your favourites.

Wolfie: Glad to see that someone remembers old Ukitake.

_**Renji Abarai  
Ichigo Kurosaki  
Rukia Kuchiki  
Ise Nanao  
Retsu Unohana  
Isane Kotetsu  
Soi Fon  
Yoruichi Shihoin  
Kisuke Urahara and all the Vaizards!**_

Stark: Whoa! And these are only some of the favourites.

Lilynette: Notice that we're not included, that's sad.

Halibel: You actually like Unohana!!!!! She's evil.

Wolfie: My favourites are- Halibel, Stark, Lilynette, Komamura, Tatsuki, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya, Neliel, Kensei, Kaien and Aaroniero. As you can see, I favor the hollows.

Stark, Halibel and Lilynette: AARONIERO?

Wolfie: Don't misunderstand, I just like his name. It sounds so badass. Aaroniero Arrureurie.

Stark: Ok, that's just weird.

_**I know it's still pretty long. Peace out!**_

Stark: No kidding, I almost fell asleep halfway through the list.

Lilynette: See ya.

Halibel: Till next time.

Wolfie: _Shows peace sign _Looks like we have a new reviewer this time. Give it up for… only4bass.

_**Only4bass: First of all i love how well this interview is moving along. Well i am currently writing a Halibel/Ichigo fanfiction (check it out) an wanted to see if halibel herself could help me out**_

Wolfie: Check it out? You must be joking. I've been reading that story since there was only 5 chapters. I love it.

Lilynette: Consequences of becoming a Vasto lord, to all the other readers, go read it. It's great.

Stark: The first story in a long time that doesn't pair me up with Halibel.

Halibel: I thought I already was a Vasto lord? Oh well, I wouldn't mind helping out.

Wolfie: Sorry, I don't review. I promise that I will starting now. It's just that I'm not allowed on the internet for too long so I just go to whatever story I'm reading then I turn of the internet so I don't get a chance to review.

_**Question 1. What do you (Halibel) think of being paired with a hollowfied version Ichigo?  
**_

Halibel: It sound ok since I'm a hollow myself but I would prefer Ichigo to be in control not Hichigo because from what I hear, the hollow is too wild and battle hungry and I'm a calm person.

Stark: So he's deciding whether Ichigo or Hichigo should win the fight.

Lilynette: I bet Hichigo wins and takes control for a while and everybody will wonder why "Ichigo" is acting so strange.

Stark: Well, then Ichigo will probably forced to rech some kinda agreement with Zangetsu to get his control back.

Wolfie: It's not your story, we'll just have to wait and see.

_**Question 3. You adrimed Ichigo's strength when he fought Grimmjow, but nothing else. Does Ichigo intrigue you?**_

Lilynette: I think you forgot question two.

Halibel: Yes, I realized how much like a hollow he was and don't really know much about vizards so I am curious about how this happened since he isn't nearly as old as the regular vizards.

Stark: Well he is pretty strange, I mean, a shinigami substitute beating the sexta espada.

Lilynette: Don't forget Ulquiorra.

Wolfie: But that was his hollow or something. He said so himself that it wasn't him.

_**Question 4. Can you even see yourself having a relationship with Ichigo**_

Halibel: That is a difficult question because technically, I haven't even met him and he's a lot younger than me but in certain circumstances like in your story it could be possible.

_**  
**_Lilynette: Eww,you like a human boy.

Stark: Shut up, she didn't say that.

Wolfie: Touche.

_**Question 5. Why are you so quiet?**_

Halibel: That's just part of my nature, like Nnoitra's a bastard. I'm just the serious type and don't want to let things that I don't want others to know slip and stuff like that.

_**  
**_Lilynette: Why is Stark so sleepy, why is Ulquiorra so melancholic and so forth.

Stark: Halibel's more the type to listen than speak, it's a good quality.

Wolfie: And it makes her seem more secretive lol.

_**Question 6. How would your fraccion react if you were in a relationship.**_

Halibel: Intersting question, they'd probably be surprised and worried at first because because we all normally look down on guys.

Lilynette: Apache and Mila-Rose will be jealous because someone else is getting Halibel's attention.

Stark: Sun-sun would probably tell them that they should just be happy because Halibel's happy.

Wolfie: I wonder if since their teamwork is better, if their minds are on the same wavelength would they be able to control Allon with their minds or something.

_**Question 7. Do you have any secret abilites aside from water based attacks when using ressurecion?  
**_

Halibel: There's one more extremely powerful water attack when the atmosphere is covered in enough water, remember, before Hitsugaya got me he realized that's what I was waiting for. Otherwise my segunda Etapa, if I taste blood in my mouth, I can use segunda etapa and completely go berserk in a Shark-Frenzy. My strength is greatly increased along with my speed and I turn completely on the offence, ignoring my defence so it's dangerous because I sacrifice my logic and thus might attack my friends.

Wolfie: Why have we never seen that?

Halibel: Because I hate it when that happens, it actually happened by accident when I bit my lip.

Stark: Ouch.

Lilynette: Bet everyone got trashed.

Wolfie: Anyway, on to the last reviewer of the day. Lets see…A Dreamer's eyes. Whoa nice profile pic.

Lilynette: What is it?

Stark: A close up view of Halibel's face, by the way Halibel…

Halibel: What?

Stark: You have nice eyes.

Halibel:…not sure how I'm supposed to react.

_**A Dreamer's eyes: Ah! The pain of seeing Halibel in such a injured state! I seriously teared up when I saw her being betrayed from that Bastard Aizen...She's to awesome.**_

Halibel: Another one who thinks I'm great, thank you.

Lilynette: I agree, all that blood, it was pretty gory.

Stark: You should get used to it since every single time someone gets hurt they spill at least a litre of blood. I mean, did you see when Kyoraku cut me, I didn't even know I had that much blood.

Wolfie: It's a little strange to me since I thought that you were all supposed to be spiritual bodies so there shouldn't even be any blood.

Halibel: Please change the subject. All this talk about blood is making me feel a little strange. _Twitches_

_**I'm not to fond of calling her Harribel...for one it sounds like Hannibal and a guys name...which she most certainly is not a guy!  
**_

Stark: I think that we can all agree with that since we've all seen her…assets.

Lilynette: Pervert.

Stark: Am not.

Lilynette: Are too.

Halibel: Yep, I've mentioned in another chapter that I also prefer Halibel so I agree.

Wolfie: Well her name is based off a guy's name, maybe you should check your spelling, you keep using one "o" in "too".

Lilynette: It doesn't matter, if we can understand what they say than it's fine.

_**Secondly Halibel: When was the first time you were introduced to Tiburon? Is it male/female? and does it behave like yourself?**_

Halibel: I met Tiburon for the first time one week after I became an arrancar. I was injured in a fight then my mind was transported to my inner landscape. It was an island in the middle of the sea. Tiburon is a male, he is usually in the form of a shark and swims around the island but when we talk or fight, he turns into a human form. Tiburon looks like some kinda tanned surfer punk then with wet black hair with blue streaks through them and only wears shorts so his abs are in clear view. His personality is kinda like an opposite of mine because he is a more fun-loving and friendly guy though he is quite serious in a fight and very apt at hand to hand combat-

Wolfie: Okay okay, we get the idea, we're going to be here all day if we let you talk. If someone asks you more about him then you can go on.

Stark: It's useless for anyone to ask me about my zanpakuto since it's just Lilynette.

Lilynette: _kicks Stark in the shin._

_**Thirdly: (I'm writing a Halibel Kenpachi story :P) what do you think of such a pairing?**_

Halibel: That's a very odd pairing, I think that Kenpachi would be more interested in fighting me if he realizes that I'm much stronger than Nnoitra.

Stark: I don't think that guy's capable of loving anyone.

Lilynette: Except Unohana! _Laughs but stops when she realizes that everyone's staring at her. _What? They're both scary.

Wolfie: I'd certainly agree with that.

_**Fourthly: Halibel, did you ever meet Nel and if you did, did you enjoy her company? did you respect her?**_

Halibel: Only once, and that was when I was still a hollow. She was the third espada then and tried to convince me to join the espada but I refused and unlike the other espada she didn't like fighting so she didn't try to defeat me to bring me back so that was nice. I liked her personality, she was serious and friendly at the same time, similar to Tiburon. I respected her for respecting my privacy but didn't think that much of her strength since she was of adjuchas level.

_**Nice story so far!**_

Halibel: Thank you.

Lilynette: So far? It sounds like you think Wolfie's story is going to start getting boring.

Stark: It will if she doesn't get good ideas for the book.

Wolfie: Yes, I'm completely ashamed of myself if I think my humor standard is falling.

Halibel: That was the last question so lets get to the book.

Wolfie: _takes out book and opens it_. Alrighty then, on to chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Have Gin glare at Aizen**

Wolfie: hmm interesting.

Stark: But how are we going to manage that?

Lilynette: Easy, remember I'm the master of pranks so I'll handle it. Firstly, Hide all Gin's clotheshangers that he swallow to keep his smile so wide. Secondly, Put a note where the hangers was, saying: "I'm going to need these to make my grin more badass and evil than yours to raise my popularity. Yours truly, Aizen-Sama" Thirdly, go to Aizen's throne room and watch the show.

Halibel: Wow, did you just think of that yourself.

Lilynette: No I just DID that myself.

Stark: You already did it!!!!

Lilynette: Yes, Aizen's finished.

_Door opens and Gin enters_

Gin: Lilynette Gingerback, give my clotheshangers back right now!

Lilynette: How did you know it was me?

Gin: Easy, you're the only one who knows about the clotheshangers, everyone else actually thinks my smile is natural. _Looks at camera_ I bet you did too, readers.

Stark: Guess you're caught Lilynette, return them.

Lilynette: Uh, I can't, I already gave them to Ulquiorra to make him more badass.

_Somewhere else Ulquiorra smiles a Gin smile and every mirror in Las noches cracks_

_A mirror cracks in the room_

Halibel: What the hell was that? A mirror cracked.

Stark: Ulquiorra just smiled.

Lilynette: that explains it. _Notices an evil presence_

_**  
**_Gin: _shedding off some dangerous reiatsu _You gave someone else my smile.

_Gin stops smiling, opens eyes and starts glaring_

_Everyone passes out from fear_

_Gin cheers up and start smiling again_

Gin: Please review, byebye.

_Later_

Wolfie: What on earth, soul society and Hueco-Mundo was that?

Halibel: An evil magic.

Wolfie: I guess the chapter is over then, oh wait? Stark and Lilynette are dead aren't they.

Halibel: Yes, so if you let them go, they'll die again.

Wolfie: Oh no! I can't have that on my conscience. Ok Stark, Lilynette, starting now, you can live in the spare room. If anyone wants to ask you something, you can come out but otherwise, enjoy!

Stark: Thanks, I've got dibs on the bed.

Lilynette: I'll definitely have fun.

Halibel: Without destroying the room.

Lilynette: Spoilsport.

Wolfie: There you have it, see you next time, please review.

Halibel: I think Gin already said that. By the way, did you notice? No-one asked Stark or Lilynette any questions. _****_

Wolfie: It's not required, besides they're now permanent characters though they're behind the screens so you're still the main attraction.

**All right, that's it. Please give me more ideas for the chapter ends. Wow this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Please review, I can go longer. My first exam's done 14 more to go. Stark and Lilynette are permanent characters if you want to ask them anything but the focus is still on Halibel. Remember, questions or dares. Targets: Halibel, Stark, Lilynette and me. I'm not bringing another character in next chapter but the one after that I'll probably bring in Barragan.**

**Ultrawolfie out. **_****_


	5. Starrk and Lilynette p2

**Hello everybody, two exams down, 13 more to go. But I'm still working as fast as ever because your reviews really please me. I wish I could say the same for my other story, I don't even feel like working on it when I don't get reviews so it's going pretty slow but I see this one gets much more readers so it's my main focus. Thanks to all the reviewers, especially the usual ones, Aoi-Mizu and Dareth.**

**Chapter 5**

Wolfie: Hello everyone, I'm back. Did you miss me?

Halibel: No, and why are you talking to others, Stark and Lilynette are at the back and won't come unless someone has questions or dares for them.

Wolfie: That's not nice. I'm talking to my readers too you know?

Halibel: Whatever, let's just go on. I'm in a bad mood and needs something to distract me.

Wolfie: Me too, the weather is so cold now that I go to school with a blanket, how cold is that?

Halibel: You haven't been to Hueco-Mundo yet, there's no sun outside Las-Noches so it's freezing but there's not nearly enough water in the air for ice and snow.

Wolfie: Good point, your attacks must be pretty useless there.

Halibel: Yes, that's why I'm so good with swordwomanship. I've got the hang of things so I'll do the first introduction…

Wolfie: All right but do it properly, you have to make them feel welcome.

Halibel: All right, first reviewer for the chapter is, facelessgunslinger. Why does that name make me think of Stark?

Stark: Because I am a gunslinger duh!

Halibel: Go back to your room, welcome facelessgunslinger, nice clothes.

Wolfie: That's not what I meant, how do you even know what clothes he/she is wearing. I meant, saying something like thanks for reviewing or nice name.

Halibel: Fine, I'll just pass. On to the questions.

Wolfie: That's my line, get your own line.

_**Facelessgunslinger: Awesome story! I too am making a halibel/ichigo story, it involves Halibel going to school with Ichigo and I was wondering how you would react if Ichigo asked you on a date?**_

Halibel: I'd be quite surprised, he doesn't seem like the type to just ask people on dates and I'm a hollow, we don't have hearts, but if this was some kinda mission I'd do it because it's easier to get information when you're alone.

Wolfie: Yeah, I remember your story, I've read it. Ichigo is a little Ooc but it's your story so it doesn't matter. When will you update again?

_**One more think, why do you wear a collar? You are gorgous! **_

Halibel: My fraccion are a little jittery around it because it looks like I'm permanently jeering at everybody and that doesn't fit my nature. Thanks for the compliment but I think that it only is valid when I'm in released form.

Wolfie: Besides, the collar gives her a really mysterious look. I mean come on everybody, surely when you saw her for the first time your first thought was, "What's under the collar?" Don't lie, that's what I thought. Next is my honored reviewer's return. The stage is yours Aoi-Mizu!

_**Aoi-Mizu: Oh god! I can finally write a review! This whole freakin chapter was hilarious! Thanks for using the Gin idea. I always wondered why his smile was so wide. It's creepy.**_

Halibel and Wolfie: We agree. It's just not natural.

_**Sorry Stark and Lilynette! I like you guys too!! Please don't hunt me down! **_

Stark: Why would I do that? It's too much trouble and I'm tired. Let Lilynette do it.

Lilynette: _stomps on Stark's foot _Shut up, it was only a comment. If we harmed Wolfie's guest of honor then she would not be happy and probably send us back where we came from.

Wolfie: Hey, I'm not that evil, you know.

Halibel: Anyone who likes Aaroniero is not right in their minds.

Wolfie: I already explained that. I just like the sound of his name.

_**I have a good dare for anyone.  
Pretend your a Chinese Takeout place and call someone askin if they would like to place and order!  
I would suggest calling Yamamoto, Byakuya Kuchiki or Ulqiorra. That would be hilarious.  
**_

Stark: You take this one Halibel, we'll do the others..

Lilynette: I vote you do Byakuya, I already did that loads of times with Ulquiorra but he's no fun.

Halibel: Fine, gimme your phone Wolfie.

_Halibel dials a number_

Byakuya: Yes, who is it?

Halibel: Hello sir, this is Kung fu kitchen, would you like to place an order?

Byakuya: No, begone with you.

Halibel: Don't be like that sir. We serve really delicious food, how about some Sushi?

Byakuya: Did you not hear me woman? Begone before I send Senbonzakura through the line and destroy all evidence you have of my number._**  
**_

Halibel: Senbonzakura? I'm sorry sir, we don't serve that. Would you like some Chop Suey instead, there's a bargain if you order for three. Perhaps you and some relatives like your sister and her husband could eat together sir?

Byakuya: Kurosaki Ichigo, is this your way of telling me that you've proposed to Rukia. Bankai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Wolfie: I think that would be your cue to end the phone call before petals come through the window.

_Lilynette rolls on the floor laughing_

Stark: What the hell Halibel? I didn't know that you were so good at prank phone calls.

Halibel: Years of listening to Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun prank calling Tesla and Barragan's fraccion.

Wolfie: You really should teach me what you know…I pity Ichigo, Byakuya's going to kill him when he see him again.

Halibel: You're right, maybe we should warn him. _Dials another number_. Is it Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yeah, who is that? And make it fast, I'm battling Aizen here you know.

Halibel: Good luck with that, by the way. Kuchiki Byakuya is on his way to kill you so I suggest that you run as fast as possible.

Ichigo: What the hell? Renji is that you, stop trying to prank call me. This is no joke.

_Phone gets destroyed by Kyoka Suigetsu_

Halibel: Oh well, at least he can't say that I didn't warn him.

Wolfie: On to the next dare then.

_**And another one.  
Go up to Komamura(He's awesome too!) and pet him on the head and say "Good Doggie". **_

Wolfie: I agree, before I knew about Halibel, Komamura and Tatsuki were my favourite characters.

Lilynette: I'll do this dare, I'm good with wolves and nobody would harm a kid right?

Stark: I wouldn't be so sure.

_Lilynette goes to fake Karakura and stands in front of Komamura._

Lilynette: _Pats Komamura's head. _Good doggie. _Runs back as fast as she can._

Komamura: What the hell was that?

Tousen: That's was the sight of true justice, here I come Komamura. Prepare to meet your justice.

Komamura: We're not playing "I spy "here. You've completely missed the path of justice. It's another colour.

_Back to Wolfie and Halibel_

Lilynette: That was fun, Guess what, he's fighting Tousen.

_**  
**_Stark: You must be joking, Tousen's a pansy. All he can do is play "I spy"

Wolfie: I agree, but we're moving on.

_**Also, go up to Soi Fon and tell her Yoruichi hates her.**_

Stark: I'll do this one since I'm the fastest.

_Stark goes to Fake Karakura and goes to Soifon._

Stark: Hey Soifon, guess what! Yoroichi hates your guts.

Soifon: _censored censored censored censored *$&*%_ing Bastard. Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben, your ass is mine!

_Stark uses his teleport sonido and returns_

Stark: That was the most dangerous thing I've done in my life. None of you would have survived that.

Halibel: Excluding Inoue's food, Unohana's smile and Gin's glare?

Stark: Yeah, excluding them.

_**Take your pick! Wow, this is my longest review... *_***_

Great job! 

Wolfie: Don't worry, I like long reviews. It makes me feel appreciated when everybody goes to the trouble of writing such long reviews with their precious time. My other story's reviews are just about a sentence long. Sad.

Lilynette: Yeah crybaby, stop moaning and improve, you get lots of reviews for this story so why are you complaining?

Stark: You have no tact Lilynette.

Halibel: Yeah, besides, this may not be a proper story but it's much funnier so cheer up.

Wolfie: Now for the last reviewer of the day, it seems that Dareth has an interesting story to tell us.

_**Dareth: Wow...I actually expected Lilynette to do all the talking and for Stark to fall asleep...guess dying can get you energized (or is that adrenaline from the his recent fight?)...anyways...**_

Stark: I wish, there's a really great bed in Wolfie's room but Lilynette keeps stomping on my foot whenever I try to sleep. So I'm not pushing my luck since she might do something worse…………..zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ

Lilynette: _Kicks Stark between the legs._

Stark: SHIT Lilynette that hurt!!!!

Lilynette: Told ya to stop dozing off, that was only half my power. Next time I'll cero your balls.

Halibel: Lilynette, mind your language, we have readers.

_**You should defiantly bring Yachiru next time...just make sure she isn't left unsupervised even for a milisecond**_.

Wolfie: Interesting. I will, I already have an interesting combination in mind.

Lilynette: Great, another kid, it will be fun!

Stark: No way, double the youth, double the trouble.

Halibel: Stark, you'll have to keep your wits about you. I'll watch Yachiru so you watch Lilynette.

Stark: Agreed.

_**I remember a time when Zaraki went to a captains meeting and she was left to her own devices for 37 minutes...**_

Stark: If she's anything like Lilynette then that was a horrible mistake.

Wolfie: She is.

_**Kenpachi Zaraki was not what you would call a deep thinker. It wasn't that he was dumb; quite the opposite. His tactical skill alone marked him as being of above-average intelligence. He just didn't like thinking, much preferring to slam headlong into whatever life happened to throw at him. However, even he appreciated the fact that sometimes, in some things, you were supposed to at least think a LITTLE BIT before you rushed ahead and did it. Not fighting, of course, but SOME things.**_

Halibel: Actually you have to think during fights too to analyze opponents' weaknesses.

Stark: Some things? Like what.

Lilynette: Moron, all you think about is how long you will get to sleep.

Stark: You wake me up before I get the chance to do that.

_**Unfortunately, he'd apparently failed to instill even that tiny, insignificant bit of restraint in his subordinates.**_

Halibel: Oh dear.

Wolfie: Why do I get the feeling that they're going to burn the place down or something like that.

"_**Well, guys. I'd really love to know exactly what happened here." Zaraki said, staring at the raging fire that was currently consuming the 11th Division barracks at an alarming pace. Standing with him were his three primary aides, Vice-Captain Yachiru Kusajishi, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. Sometimes, Zaraki wondered why his 5th Seat was apparently more powerful and respected than his 4th Seat, but knowing Ayasegawa it probably had something to do with the attractiveness of the various numbers, which meant Zaraki really didn't want to know the details. "So talk. I KNOW one of you three was responsible for this."**_

"How do you know it was us?" Ikkaku protested.

"Because it's ALWAYS you three. Everyone else in the division is too afraid of me to do something this stupid."  


Halibel: True.

Wolfie: Hey, I was right about the fire.

Lilynette: Wow, they're almost as bad as me.

Stark: With that I can't argue, you're much worse.

"…_**Point. But you can't blame me for this one; I was in the training grounds. I didn't have access to fire."**_

Wolfie: He doesn't need access to fire, all he have to do is stand in the sun. The sun's rays will reflect from his head to a building.

Halibel: Is he bald?

Stark: According to him, he shaves his hair.

Lilynette: That's basically what makes him bald.

"_**Fair enough. Ayasegawa?"**_

The effeminate 5th seat sighed. "It IS a rather striking inferno, isn't it? I feel it really brings out my eyes…"

"… are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, were you asking me something? I just couldn't help but stare at these delightful flames. They remind me a little of my hair ornamentation." he said, gesturing to the red and yellow feathers attached to his hair and eyebrows. "Now THAT is a fashionable disaster…" Ayasegawa said, drifting off into his own little world again.

Zaraki shuddered slightly. Freak.  


Halibel: I'd like to see him locked in a room with Charlotte Cuulhorne.

Lilynette: Oh the horror, they'd argue for hours.

_**Ikkaku turned to his friend. "Yumichika, you do realize that all of your clothing and makeup was in there, right?"**_

THAT got the 5th seat's undivided attention.

"! DAMN YOU, FLAMES! OH, THE CRUEL WHIMS OF FATE MAKE THEIR TWISTED ATTEMPTS TO STRIP ME OF MY BEAUTY YET AGAIN! ARE YOU THAT JEALOUS, GOD?" Ayasegawa screamed, falling to his knees and shaking his fist at the cheerily burning building.  


Halibel: Good thing Barragan didn't hear that.

Stark: Or Cuulhorne.

"_**It'll be okay, peacock-head." Yachiru said consolingly, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find a way to be just as girly and weird without all that stuff!"**_

"AHEM!" Zaraki cleared his throat, casting his imposing glare at his young charge, who met him with a cheery grin as always. "Yachiru… third times the charm. What did you do?"

The small, pink-haired girl scratched her head thoughtfully, as though considering exactly what to say in this situation. She remained that way for several seconds as she pondered, then looked up at her captain and friend. "It's possible… just possible… that I maybe, MAYBE, was trying to bake a giant, 7,0 pound chocolate cake for myself, and while I was doing it, I got bored and ran off to play and possibly left the fires in the oven burning. Maybe."

"… Maybe."

Wolfie, Lilynette, Stark and Halibel: Maybe…my ass.

"_**It's a theory. And in an unrelated note, I learned that smothering a fire with towels only works if you cover the WHOLE fire. Otherwise, it just makes the towel burn." Yachiru said knowingly.**_

...yep...not even for a milisecond...

Wolfie: I see your point. I'm starting to have second thoughts about having her over.

Halibel: That must have been a fire to make Yamamoto red with envy.

_**Also I have to wonder what would be so bad about getting locked in a room with Halibel's fraccione?**_

Halibel: Have you not heard those three fight?

Lilynette: Yeah, it's so bad that they even drive me insane.

Stark: And that's saying something.

_**Note:...Halibel...yep, still pretty! **_

Halibel: Thank you, at least my hierro still keeps me pretty.

Wolfie: Well, that's it for this chappie so…

Lilynette: Bedtime story!

Wolfie: _pulls out 101 ways to murder Aizen. _By the way, did anyone notice that I missed chapter three?

Stark: Really, you'll just have to go back.

Wolfie: Yeah, I didn't have one the first chapter so I accidently skipped chapter three of the book. I can't believe no-one noticed that.

(Aoi-mizu, I like your idea but I'll do that next chapter. I just want to try something else first otherwise I'll forget it. Ok?)

**Chapter3- Play "I spy" with Aizen and Tousen**

Halibel: So that's two birds with one stone?

Stark: But how's that going to kill them?

Lilynette: Piece of cake. Take something that doesn't exist at all and use the first letter instead of a colour. They'll never be able to guess it but will both be too proud to admit that they give up.

Halibel: So they'll be guessing forever? Not bad.

Stark: Yeah, Aizen's ego is too big for him to admit that he lose.

Wolfie: Lilynette: You really have experience with pranks, we should make it a habit to play at least one prank for each chapter.

Lilynette: That's a great idea.

Stark: Oh boy, this is so not going to end well.

Halibel: I spy with my little eye something that starts with an "a".

Lilynette: Arrancar?

Halibel: Nope, it's even more dangerous.

Stark: Apple?

Lilynette: How is an apple dangerous?

Stark: Haven't you heard the saying, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. So it must be something really dangerous if it can kill someone who can cure any injury or illness.

Lilynette: Makes sense, is that it Halibel?

Halibel: No moron, there isn't an apple in the room.

Wolfie: Would that be anthropomorphic canine?

Halibel: Yes.

Lilynette: Where?

Halibel: Behind you.

Komamura: Why on earth would you pat my head!!! …would you do that again please?

_But everyone had already passed out from shock_

Komamura: That's a pity, uses I'll have to come back later, …please review. I'm just saying that in case they don't wake up.

_Komamura leaves_

Wolfie: What on earth was that, I wish Komamura wouldn't just pop up like that.

Lilynette: Yeah, I think we should end the chapter till we recover from our shock.

Halibel: Agreed

Stark: _snore_

Lilynette: u_ses cero_

Stark: OWW!!!!!! They burn.

Wolfie: So that's it for this chapter.

Halibel: Aren't you forgetting something.

Wolfie: Oh yeah, the guests for next chapter are Barragan and Yachiru.

Halibel: that's an odd combination.

Wolfie: Yeah, I was already planning to invite Barragan but when Dareth suggested Yachiru, I thought that It'd be funny to put them together. Well Sayanora till next time.

**Ok, please keep the reviews and suggestions coming. I hope I'm living up to your expetations. Barragan and Yachiru are guests next time so please include something for them too. Don't get me wrong, I hate Barragan but I want to go through all of the espada. Today I wrote Afrikaans (That's my home language) exam. Tomorrow I'm writing English, comprehension and language so I've really got to watch my grammar. Fortunately I do very well at school so it shouldn't be a problem.**

**Ultrawolfie out**


	6. Barragan and Yachiru

**Al right everybody, three exams down and twelve to go. But the weekend gives me time to study since I have a difficult one on Monday. Oh well, there's something I want to ask. I've been checking the story's progress and noticed something. Over 500 people have read this story so far. That's amazing but if so many read then please tell me why I only get about three reviews for each chapter, it doesn't make sense at all!!!!!! Ok I'm done ranting. Let's start, thanks for reviewing, the three who did.**

**Chapter 6**

Wolfie: Guten Morgen meine freunde! (German for good morning my friends)

Halibel: What the hell did you just say?

Barragan: How dare you use a strange language in my presence, that's just an insult to my greatness.

Yachiru: Danke Gleichfalls! (Thanks the same to you.)

Stark: Since when did you learn to speak German?

Yachiru: Since I stole Wolfie's German school book that she needs for studying.

Lilynette: She's my shinigami clone!

Wolfie: What the hell, When did you get that? Give it back!

Barragan: How dare you use such language in my presence! And no-one except me can give orders around here!

Wolfie: Yes your highness.

Barragan: I'm glad to see that you've learned your place underling.

Wolfie: _whispers to Halibel _He knows that I was sarcastic right?

Halibel: No, he's always like that, we don't even bother correcting him anymore. It's just not worth it.

Stark: Lets move on before a certain someone in the room orders us to build him a palace.

Barragan: I agree, the insolence of some people are amazing.

_Yachiru and Lilynette rolls on floor laughing_

Wolfie: Doesn't he even realize…never mind, moving on. The first reviewer today is another new face here… Grimdivide!

Halibel: That's a pretty grim name.

_**Grimdivide: **__**Sorry I won't be happy excited to ask like the other reviewers. Meh, can't expect everyone to be.  
**___

Yachiru: Why not, just be happy.

Stark: Oh shut up, you get on my nerves almost as bad as Lilynette.

Lilynette: _kicks Stark in the side_

_**Questions:**_

1. What do you think it'd be like if you were a shinigami instead of a hollow?

Halibel: I probably wouldn't need to cover up my face anymore without the hollow mask and wear decent clothing. My zanpakuto should also be different. I don't think it would be hollow anymore but probably still have reiatsu and water type abilities.

Yachiru: Yay it would be great if all of you joined us and played with Ken-Chan.

Barragan: You dare suggest that I would play.

Yachiru: You're not invited Bony-Chan. _Sticks out tongue_

Wolfie: By the way, in Enchanted's fanfiction you and and a couple other arrancar get turned into shinigami. I really like that story but I wish that she would update again. You should read it, there's two stories, Silent force and Arcana and Halibel has a decent part.

_**2. Do ever wonder how Ulquiorra learned the Segunda Epata?**_

Halibel: I did a good part on that in my other story. I think its because he just trained lot more than the rest of us but I'm sure that I can reach it too if I work hard enough.

Stark: I thought that you said you already had it?

Halibel: I only said what it might be to help some other stories.

_**Well that's it. Oh right, Wolf, how about you see my Bleach/Dissidia: Final Fantasy Crossover. Still just starting but, I'm about to introduce the villains soon... Heheheh. I've thought of a funny way for Zidane to meet Halibel in a far off chapter. I've got to stop thinking ahead of myself. **_

Wolfie: A crossover, I don't noramally read those but it sounds interesting. Unfortunately I don't even watch final fantasy or Dissidia so I might have a hard time getting the feeling of the story.

Halibel: Who's Zidane?

Barragan: Interesting, there are other worlds for me to rule?

Stark: Thinking ahead is a good quality, Wolfie planned her other story almost 20 chapters in advance.

Wolfie: But I don't feel like writing so much anymore since nobody reviews. _****_

Lilynette: Cheer up Crybaby-Chan.

Stark: Oh great, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you started talking the same.

Yachiru: Lighten up Bear-Chan.

Halibel: Where does that nickname come from? It's pretty macho.

Yachiru: Bear-Chan sleeps half his life away like a bear.

Stark: I'll kill you.

Halibel: You have to admit Stark, she's right.

_**  
**_Yachiru: Yay, see Bear-chan? Fishy-Chan agrees with me.

Halibel: I'll help you kill her Stark.

_**New question for all present Arrancar:**_

How do you feel about insane clowns with great power at their command?

(In the background) !

Shut up Kef-

Barragan: How dare you ask such a ridiculous question.

Lilynette: Sounds like Ulquiorra gone mad.

Yachiru: Ulukira?

Lilynette: Emo-chan.

Yachiru: Is Emo-chan a clown?

Lilynette: Well he wears makeup so…

Yachiru: Yay a clown, I want to meet him.

Halibel: I feel that clowns should not be included in our natural order.

Stark: If you have one, please don't free him.

Wolfie: What's with the insane laughing in the background, it's giving me the shudders.

Halibel: Is Kef your clown?

Wolfie: Lets worry about that later, can any of the readers tell me what Red Rover is?

Halibel: I hope someone answers, the next reviewer is……………………….

Wolfie: You're overloading it a bit too much on the suspence.

Halibel: ……………Aoi-Mizu's back!

Stark: Thank you for finally finishing with your suspence

_**Apisteuto! (Amazing in Greek) These are just getting better and better. I look forward to reading this all the time. I loved those dares! Thanks for doing them! I hope no one was injured!  
**_

Halibel: Why does everyone insist on speaking different languages? First Wolfie and Yachiru now you. Me no habla Greek. (I don't speak Greek)

Stark: I just speak geek.

Wolfie: Nice, I like different languages, the dares were a pleasure, thanks for giving me that idea. Do you have any more ideas for possible pranks?

Yachiru: Yay are we going to play pranks?

Stark: Maybe later.

Barragan: I won't participate in such a childish activity.

Stark: Okay, it's settled. We will play pranks later.

_**Hmm, Yachiru is coming on next time. I wouldn't give her any candy if I were you. That's a really bad idea.**_

Yachiru: Why not? I like candy.

Stark: And that's where our problem is. I agree with Aoi-Mizu.

Wolfie: _hides candy stash just in case_

_**Here's a quick idea...  
What would happen if Soi Fon got a little black cat and named it Yuffie?  
(Note: See part above this, Soi Fon thinks I insulted Yoruichi.)**_

Soi Fon: Why did you insult Yoruichi-sama?  
Aoi-Mizu: It wasn't on purpose, it was part of the reveiw! Please don't pull Suzmebachi out Soi Fon!!  
Soi Fon: I'm not going too.  
A black cat walks up.  
Soi Fon: Yoruchi-sama! (glomps cat)  
Yoruichi walks in holding Yuffie.  
Soi Fon and Me:...

Well, ok. Hope you guys liked it.

Wolfie: _rolls on floor laughing_

Halibel: I wish I can see that, they should put it on Shinigami cup.

Barragan: How dare you mention that weakling in front of me.

Lilynette: Come to think of it, Bony-chan. Didn't Soifon totally own you with her bankai.

Yachiru: _Rolls on floor laughing_

Barragan: How dare you! Insolent youth.

Halibel: That explains why he didn't notice the sarcasm earlier. Soifon's Jakuho Raikoben totally blew his brains out.

Barragan: I'm not even going to bother with you lot. "Rot Arrogante"

Wolfie: Whoa not so fast, if you release here then I'll call Hachi in as a guest.

Barragan: Fine, puts away axe.

_**Anyways, um...**_

Oh! Question time! I'm really out of it today...

1:Halibel, what would you do if you got stuck in a room with Kenpachi and Yachiru on a sugar high?

Halibel: Uhm is suicide an option?

Yachiru: What's wrong with that. You could go on sugar high with us Fishy-chan.

Halibel: Don't call me that!

Yachru: Okay Tuna-chan.

Halibel: I'll-

Stark: Don't even bother, threats won't work.

_**2: What do you think of the stories pairing you up with Shinigami?**_

Halibel: They're pretty odd since I've never even met most of them. I've only actually met Hitsugaya and now they pair me with Kenpachi and Ichigo. Where do they think of the pairings anyway. That's like pairing me up with Barragan.

Barragan: What a ridiculous idea.

Wolfie: Actually there is such a story.

Barragan and Halibel: WHAT!

Wolfie: Don't worry Halibel, nothing actually happens and you get to kill off all Barragan's fraccion. How does that sound?

Halibel: Not bad, I even get Cuulhorne. He's such a cross dresser.

_**3: What do you think of all the fan fiction?  
**_

Halibel: The old ones were just odd but the newer ones are quite good. A lot of them have been mentioned in this story so far.

Wolfie: I read every single one of Halibel's fanfics so I know them all.

Barragan: What a waste of time, reading fiction.

Wolfie: Exscuse me but you are fiction.

Halibel: Notice that Stark and the kids are pretty quiet.

_Stark is sleeping and Lilynette and Yachiru seems to be conversing quietly_

Halibel: Oh well, as long as we keep an eye on them they can't do anything too bad.

Wolfie: …_**  
**_

_**4: I've been wondering this for some time now. Do Arrancar have to eat? I would think you do. I mean, the regular Hollows eat human souls. So, seeing as how the Arrancar take on a human form, you'd think you have to eat. Just wondering because there's been alot of speculation over it.**_

Halibel: Of course we do. Like shnigami, if we have spiritual power then we get hungry too. After all, arrancar are Hollow with shinigami powers. We eat both souls from our hollow side and food for our shinigami side.

Wolfie: Go check the part where Yammy uses Gonzui, it's obvious that arrancar still eat souls and thus hollows too. As for food, go to the part where Nnoitra slashes Neliel's hollow mask. When she's looking for Pesche and Dondochakka she clearly says that she's hungry.

_**Peace out everyone! **_____

Yachiru: Byebye water-chan.

Halibel: Oh shut up, we all know that mizu's Japanese for water so you don't need to point it out.

Wolfie: Till next time. Now, the last review for the day…Dareth strikes back.

_**Dareth: I just realised exactly how BIG my previous review was, so I'll try to refrain from being so outspoken...the dares were funny though...**_

Wolfie: You must be joking, I love your reviews. It's really funny to hear about all these stories. At least you have the record for the longest review.

Halibel: Good for you.

_**Might I try my own? This one is to Ultrawolfie! I DARE you to bring Captain Unohana back!  
**_

Wolfie: …I can't believe this! You're more evil than Aizen. I can't believe you're making me bring that sadist back.

Halibel: Your own fault. You told them that they could dare you as well and a dare's a dare.

Wolfie: Hmpf, fine but only for as long as my sanity can stand her since you fortunately forgot to mention how long she should be staying.

Halibel: Good for you, you found a loophole…but I saw it before you.

Wolfie: Oh shut up! _Leaves to find Unohana_

_Wolfie returns with Unohana_

Unohana: It's very kind of you to invite me again. _Smiles_

Wolfie: _mumbles _I didn't invite you the first time, You just crashed.

Unohana: I'm sorry, did you say something. _Smiles_

Wolfie: I said uh…You should stay all night, the reviews were smashing.

Halibel: Good save.

Unohana: Why thank you, of course I will. _smiles_

Yachiru: Hiya Ret-Chan, it's great that you've come to play.

Barragan: Who is this interfering woman. I command that you get rid of her right now.

Unohana: Is that so, I thought I was pretty likeable. _Smiles straight at Barragan_

Barragan: _Glares right back at Unohana_

Halibel: I can't believe that someone can actually survive her smile.

Wolfie: Lets see how long they lost but for now we'll go on.

_Unohana and Barragan are still staring at each other._

_**Also I discovered a new way for Aizen to die, but because Miss/Ms/Mrs Ultrawolfie**_

Wolfie: I'm 15 years old so that would probably be miss, but it still makes me sound so old.

Halibel: Another way for Aizen to die? Shoot.

_Stark pulls out a gun in his sleep_

Halibel: Figuratively.

_**doesn't like brutal, mental images I'll refrain from describing it (I'll give you a hint though: use a prosthetic arm, a pair of scissors and some bandages(to hold the tissue together for a little while))...**_

Wolfie: Oooh I already don't like the sound of that. It sounds extremely painful.

Halibel: I think the only person who can listen to the whole idea would be Szayel-Aporro since he's probably already considered it.

_**Finally, I have another question to Halibel:**_

Facelessgunslinger mentioned Halibel wearing a collar to hide Halibel's face. Now, what follows is quite private and personal ,but I'm known for being very tactless and curious.  


Halibel: I'll try not to be offended…I think.

_**All of Halibel's clothing is very revealing, thus making the entire male population concentrate on Halibel's , umm...assets...instead of looking at Halibel's face.**_

_Stark wakes up due to the tension in the room from Barragan and Unohana_

Stark: Good point.

Lilynette: Pervert!

Stark: Am not.

Lilynette: Are too.

Stark: Why does this feel like dejavu.

_**Now, it is quite possible that Halibel is, for some reason, feeling ashamed of Halibel's facial appearance and that's why Halibel is wearing such clothes, so when Halibel does have to talk to somebody they will be concentrating on any other part of Halibel.**_

Halibel: So someone finally figures it out. I was wondering how long that would take. Yes Dareth, you're right! I can't believe other people actually thought that I was some kinda slut or something. Do I strike you as that kind of person with my personality.

Wolfie: No, that's why I like you so much. I just look past your appearance to your personality…well you look pretty badass too. I love your hollow mask.

Halibel: I don't. It's only good for intimidating enemies, that's why I take it off when I get serious during a fight.

_**So my question is as follows:**_

Is Halibel a shy person?

Halibel: Not that shy, I just keep to myself. I'm just quiet and serious.

_**...you know...Halibel's name is till very pretty, but do you think I'm using Halibel's a bit too much?**_

Lilynette: Uh let me check…fourteen times during one review. Maybe you're overdoing it a little bit.

Wolfie: Take no notice of her. I agree with you. Halibel's name is adorable, it's better than Tia even though that's her first name.

Halibel: Hey!

_The staring in the background comes to an end._

Barragan: I can't take this anymore! Rot Arrogante. _Barragan releases and gets rid of the force field that protects him from his own abilities _Respira

_Barragan rots away_

Wolfie: ….

Halibel: ….

Stark: …._snore_

Lilynette: ….

Wolfie: Did Barragan just…suicide?

Halibel: My eyes are deceiving me.

Unohana: …victory. _Smiles and opens her eyes_

Wolfie: I can't believe that she just made Barragan suicide.

Halibel: Yeah, next thing you'll know she'll make Yachiru behave…come to think of it. Where's Yachiru, I haven't seen her for quite a while. _Glares at Lilynette._

Lilynette: What?

Wolfie: Out with it.

Lilynette: Well she might have… might asked me to maybe…cover for her…possibly.

Halibel: My ass, you're just as guilty as she is. What's she planning?

Lilynette: She might possibly be admiring Wolfie's exam summaries for the rest of the exams.

Wolfie: 3$^%^*%^%$#&*%^*%#$^%&%*$%#^#$^&%*#$^&^&**^#$%!#%#$^%^&*$%^ WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO!!!!!!

Lilynette: We took a peek in the book and acted accordingly.

Halibel: Speaking of the book, lets check the next chapter first before you go looking for your stuff.

Wolfie: Fine but quickly! _Takes out book_

**Chapter 5-Tell Wolfie that Aizen has all her Exam notes**

Wolfie: $&^#$^$%!#%$^%$ When did he get them?

Lilynette: That's what Yachiru was doing.

Wolfie: _Swears and leaves the room to go get her notes back_

_After Wolfie left, Yachiru comes back_

Yachiru: Did it work Lily-chan?

Lilynette: Yep, she fell for it hook, line and stinker.

Halibel: Please. No fish expressions. Why did you trick Wolfie like that?

Yachiru: Heheh it's going to be an epic fight because I told Aizen that those notes were essential to his plans of world domination so he's not going to let them go just like that.

Lilynette: And surely Wolfie didn't think that we didn't know about her candy stash.

_Lilynette and Yachiru raids candy stash._

Yachiru: _twitches_

Lilynette: _twitches_

Halibel: This is not going to end well but Unohana can stop this. _Climbs in cupboard and locks herself in._

Unohana: Have a nice day. _Smiles, opens her eys and leaves._

Stark: _snore_

_Three minutes later, the room is completely destroyed by a sugar-high Lilynette and Yachiru._

Halibel: _Still safe in cupboard_

Stark: _snore_

_Wolfie returns extremely beat up but satisfied with her notes in her arms._

Wolfie: What the heck happened here, can I not turn my back for a minute?

Halibel: _from inside cupboard. _No!

Wolfie: I think I'll have to end here for now. Everything is in ruins. Definitely no guests the next chapter. We still have to recover from our current ones. Sayanora!

Stark: _Wakes up, _huh? Did something happen?

**Ok, you know the drill, please review. No guests next time though Stark and Lilynette are still there. I can't turn them out to the cold cruel world. Please don't make me do such an evil dare again though it was fun to see Barragan rot. I hate him. Maybe later I'll bring in Ulquiorra but that will be the chapter after the next one. Oh and remember to send suggestions for dares and pranks and also the book.**

**Ultrawolfie out! **


	7. Starrk and Lilynette p3

**Hello everybuddy. It seems that my ranting was a success, my reviews have doubled. Thank you everybody. Please keep it up and I will keep the chapters coming fast. Ich habe nein Bleach. (I don't own Bleach)**

**Chapter 7**

Wolfie: Okey dokey, it seems that the room is in a useable condition again. After all my hard work.

Halibel: Ok Wolfie, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?

Wolfie: The good news.

Halibel: The good news is that the reviews have doubled this chapter but the bad news is that there are some questions for Barragan and Yachiru, it seems that they came late.

Wolfie: Damn, all my hard work down the drain. Fine I'll bring them back but just for their questions. And that's final!

Halibel: Don't tell that to me, I feel the same way trust me.

Wolfie: Ok first up is another new face…Northern Shinigami, are there Southern shinigami then?

Halibel: No, it's the Eastern Shinigami and the western arrancar. That's obvious from their languages.

_**NorthernShinigami: Hello, would you like to join us for a cup of tea? *seats beside a round table with half-dead-Grimmjow on one side\seat and a big green ash-jug labeled 'Ulquiorra' on it on another seat***_

Halibel: No thank you, I had enough tea for a lifetime from all the espada meetings.

Wolfie: Ouch, maybe you should actually try to help Grimmjow first.

_**Me and Orihime-chan over there made some cookies! *hold a bat-shaped cookie* though, the flour was kinda grey-ish and not white...ho well. *bites on the cookie***_

Wolfie: I'll pass, I think we already learned not to trust Inoue's food_**.**_

Halibel: I don't think it was wise to bite that, you don't know where it's been.

_**Orihime: come skipping to the table* Here Ulquiorra-kun! have some cookie! *opens the green ASH-jug and tilts her head cutely* Oh! he isn't here!..did he went on a small trip? I'll join him :D! *skips away***_

Halibel: Don't you think someone should break it to her?

Wolfie: Not me! That sounds like a very odd tea party so I think we'll pass on to the next review for now. Up next is…Grimdivide. Uh oh, it's the dude with the insane clown.

Halibel: Let's pass to the next review.

Wolfie: Too late, I already introduced him-

_**Kefka: Sorry, but Grimy is a little...tied up at the moment.**_

(In the background) I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS KEFKA!  


Halibel: Oh dear, it sounds like the clown got loose, are you sure we can't skip.

Wolfie: Unfortuntely not, we'll just have to bear it.

_***Sigh* Whatever, you need to relax more, kid, and have a little fun. Since I'm filling in (YOU'RE NOT!), I thought I would ask MY questions! *Insane Laughter***_

Halibel: …Wolfie…

Wolfie: NO! It seems that Kefka wants to speak to our guests so who are we to deny him.

Halibel: Aha Barragan and Kefka, this ought to be interesting.

Wolfie: Yep _forms seals, _Kuchiose, Edo Tensei. (Naruto-A jutsu summoning the dead)

Barragan: Where am I, oh it's you again, underling.

Halibel: Some people never change.

_**First set is for the old freak...Barragaban? Baka? Barbie?...Don't know his name. Then again, I don't like him. Why? Because, King or not, he's still lower than a cockroach.**_

Barragan: How dare you, you insolent wretch. I am the god of Hueco-Mundo Barragan-sama.

_Halibel and Wolfie rolls on floor laughing_

Wolfie: Yeah Barbie-sama, I wish Yachiru was here to see this.

_Yachiru comes in_

Yachiru: Did someone call me, oh hello Barbie-chan, fishy-chan, Wolfie-chan.

Barragan and Halibel: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

_**How does it feel to be as old as dirt?**_

Barragan: Shut up wretch, I am just wise beyond my years to fit my aspect of death which is time!

Wolfie: waaaaayyyyyy beyond your years.

Halibel: I'm starting to like this Kefka guy as long as he stays of my back.

_**How does it feel to BE dirt?  
**_

Barragan: You…you, miserable cockroach.

Halibel: he already said that you were lower than that so you actually put him higher than you. Sucker!

_**I'm SURE he is now ranting on about me being an insolent clown. Just goes to show, what a nimrod he is. He doesn't even realize that he is LOWER than lower than dirt!**_

Halibel: He called you a cockroach actually but he used insolent a couple of times so you're right.

Barragan: Hmm by lower than dirt you mean I'm beneath the ground so that means hell. Thank you for emphasizing my point. I am Definitely the god of hell too.

Wolfie: Actually Satan is.

Barragan: Who is this Satan, I'll meet him in open combat.

Halibel: He still doesn't get it, does he?

Yachiru: I like Keffy-chan, he's funny.

_**You lost to a fatty!...and a shrimp with a cat obsession! Barbie, such a disgrace you are.**_

Yachiru: Yeah, Barbie-chan lost to Bee-chan and Hachi-chan.

Barragan: They just used dirty tricks.

Halibel: Like you didn't.

_**Okay, next up is...eh, what's his name? Sparky? Yeah! That is it!**_

1. So, uhh...Actually, I have anything for you. You bore me so much, I want take a nap.

Halibel: Is that supposed to be Stark.

Yachiru: I like the name Sparky-chan.

_Everybody looks at Stark and Lilynette. Stark is trying to sleep on the bed and Lilynette is standing in the corner._

Yachiru: Why is Lily-cahn in the corner?

Wolfie: She got a time-out for helping you steal my exam notes but I guess that's enough. Lilynette, your time-out's over.

Lilynette: Finally, _kicks Stark awake._

Stark: Why did you have to let her go now? Huh Kefka asked me something…If you want to take a nap then go ahead, that's what I'm trying to do.

_**You're a disappointment to me, Sparky. You actually care, that others die around you? I would be DELIGHTED, ECSTATIC, to have that kind of power. There is NOTHING more fulfilling than death, and more importantly...DESTRUCTION! *Insane laughter* The only thing that life was meant for! HAHA!**_

After all...Life. Dreams. Hope. Where do they come from and where do they go? All that JUNK is WORTHLESS!  


Stark: Wow, you must have grown up in a bad environment. Idiot, the reason I joined aizen was to have allies that wouldn't die around me so of course I would care if they died.

Halibel: What kind of heartless wretch are you.

Lilynette: Uh Halibel, we don't have hearts either.

Halibel: Why does everybody have to take things so literately?

_**Well on to the next last one. Miss Shark-Face...Tia Halibel. No insult for a fish out of water yet.**_

Halibel: That was already two insults moron clown.

_**Um, how do you eat with that mask exactly? Can you take it off without releasing your Zanputo?  
**_

Halibel: The top jaw and bottom jaw aren't stuck to each other so they can open if I have to eat or drink.

Wolfie: Duh! Like Grimmjow and Ichigo's masks

_**Would you be angry, if I took away your revenge?**_

Halibel: Yes, I would take my revenge on you then.

_**What size coffin do you think you fit in?**_

You see, I've completed your funeral arrangements for when you return to your world where you died...again. Wanna hear?

Halibel: …yes.

Wolfie: huh?

_**I'm guessing you said no...Hahahaha!**_

Halibel: Wrong, I said yes because I knew you would say that. In your face!

Lilynette: Good one Halibel!

_**I'm gonna tell you anyway. You see, I'm going to-**_

KEFKA!!

Wolfie: Please tell me that Grim got loose.

Lilynette: Wolfie, a strange package came through the mail.

_**Sheesh, so noisy. I guess I didn't tie the rope tight enough. Well, gotta go, hope you enjoy the package I sent. It should have a return address inside the box if want to send something back to me. ! *Vanishes in a flash of light***_

Halibel: The only thing I would want to send back to you is a rabid hollow.

_**Sorry about all that, but that mad mage surprised me and tied me up. Did he send you a package with a return address inside?**_

Wolfie: Yeah, should I open it?

_**If so, and I cannot stress this enough...Do not, repeat NOT, open it! Trust me, knowing Kefka, what ever is in there, will probably blow that entire area to kingdom come. The fact that it will be pretty much like fire works just makes it sad.**_

Wolfie: Then on second thoughts maybe I won't open it.

Yachiru: Hehe I'm getting an idea…

_**Anyway, sorry again and if there's anything I can do-**_

Hey Grim! Whatcha got there?

Nothing Zidane...  


Halibel: Please tell me this Zidane guy is sane.

Wolfie: That's it, he cut off the connection. Let's put the box in the corner and deal with it later.

Halibel: Ok, the next reviewer is…VampireEspada. Have you seen Twilight?

_**VampireEspada: okay, i have read all the chapters, and trust me, my mom thought i was insane, and she almost broght me to the hospital from how hard I was laughing.**_

Halibel: Glad to see we amuse someone.

Wolfie: Wish I could have been there. That's why I type in my own room just to prevent any embarrassment.

_**Any way, my question is for Hallibel-sama.**_

If you were given the choice to be someone else, who would it be?  


Halibel: Difficult question, probably Unohana or Soifon. I want to stay the kick-ass woman I am now.

Wolfie: I'm glad you're not one of them.

...  
_**Another question..Would you rather make out with Barragan, or become an experiment for Apporro Szayel?**_

Halibel: …you're evil!

Wolfie: Come on, you have to answer.

Halibel: Probably…Barragan, at least I would be in fullcontrol of myself and have no lasting damage. Besides, my hollow mask covers my face so I can't really kiss him.

Wolfie: You're good at spotting loopholes.

Halibel: Thank-you, it's one of my hidden talents.

Lilynette: Hidden verryyy deep…_kicks Stark again_

Stark: Dammit Lilynette, won't you just let me sleep for once.

Wolfie: Ok next review from…Rainy-lullaby, that's a very peaceful name.

_**Rainy-lullaby: Hehe! I just started reading this & its so funny!  
& I would love to ask some questions for Halibel/Harribel. XD  
**_

Halibel: Halibel!

_**What was Grimmjow like when you first met him?**_

Halibel: Pretty much the same reckless idiot that he is now, he even wanted to fight me once. But after I kicked his ass and Aizen scolded him. He left it there.

_**Have you see any Grimmjow x Halibel/Harribel fanfiction?**_

Halibel: Yes, there are a couple but the most recent two are by the same author.

Wolfie: They're fragile twilight moon and fragile shattered dreams by VelonicaBase. It's a bit of a crossover I think because there are a lot of strange characters. Ther story involve Halibel, Grimmjow and Stark.

_**~Thanks! ^_^  
**_

Wolfie: No problem, thanks for reviewing.

Halibel: Ilovebleach102012 is the next reviewer. That's a whole lotta numbers, how do you remember them.

_**AWESOME Story! :D ^_^  
You should try Bringing in Charolette of whatever his name is :D and lock him up with Yachiru AND Yumichika...DId I mention the Pink sparklies too? Plz invite Kon(I have no idea whatsoever why I'm actually saying this) and Halibel(as usual) MUST PWN  
well then... thanks if you read this :D :D D D: D: :D :D **_

Halibel: Ooh, they don't make a nice combination.

Wolfie: What pink sparklies?

Lilynette: Kon huh? Good idea.

Halibel: Thank you, I always pawn.

Wolfie: Do you even know what that means?

Halibel: Something to do with being the best.

Wolfie: I like your other ideas, but I'm not going to post them but keep them for future book chapters, thanks a lot. ; )

_**SORRY Sorry Gomenasai...Gomenasai**_

Wolfie: Relax, that was funny. Thought I think that Halibel would be a better idea for you-know-what.

Halibel: I-don't–know-what?

Wolfie: Don't you worry about that right now. Next is…truemasterhaseo_**, **_wow that's a long review. I think you just broke the record.

_**Um. I'm not 100% sure if I should ask this but, do you think you could put an OC of mine in your story? He is related to Halibel in a way and I would be willing to help with his parts ,but you can say no if you want. Also it would motivate me to post the story. Please think about it.**_

Wolfie: Sure, why not? I could use someone to keep my guests under control. _Glares at Yachiru and Barragan. _But he must have nerves of steel in this story because I don't know if he might meet more people like Unohana. Get my point. Sure send me the details.

Halibel: Related to me in what way?

_**ANYWAY! on to my questions/dares for the gang.**_

Wolfie:  
you have anymore waffles from the second chapter?

Wolfie: Unohana ate them, _sulks. _But if you review again in another chapter I'll bake again.

_**2.I dare you to have an eating contest with Yammy.**_

Wolfie: Ooh, depends on what we should eat.

Halibel: Another loophole, he/she didn't mention what food so you can choose.

Wolfie: Great you're pretty sharp. Ok. _Runs away to get Yammy._

Halibel: Wolfie might take a while to bring him back since he's busy fighting so we'll just continue with the questions.

_**Halibel:  
GOOD! *thumbs up* ^-^**_

Halibel: Thank you. I try.

_** you were a hollow, did you take the form of a shark or a woman, or some kinda shark-woman?**_

Halibel: My body looked like a shark and I had the tail of one but my arms and legs were more human, or monstrous with claws actually. It's difficult to see my gender in my hollow form, that only became more clear in my Vasto lord form.

_** you had to choose between being stoke in room with Yachiru and Lilynette with a shugar high, Unohana-taicho,  
or Nnoitra for six hours which would you choose?**_

Halibel: Nnoitra, at least I can still kick his ass for all the insults. I can't hurt children, and I'm too scared of Unohana.

_** I help you kill Aizen?**_

Halibel: Sure, why not? I need all the help that I can get.

_**5.I dare you to paint a kick me sign on the back of Aizen's jacket wile he's fighting and video tape the whole thing.**_

Halibel: This ought to be fun. Come on Lilynette, you can help. Take Wolfie's video recorder and follow me.

_Halibel and Lilynette leaves and goes to where Aizen is fighting._

Lilynette: Hey Aizen! Over here, you're a dumbass.

Aizen: Some children don't understand when they shoul be showing respect to a god like me.

_While Aizen's attention is on Lilynette, Halibel paints "Kick my Godlike ass please" on Aizen's back. Then gets away while Lilynette records the scene._

_**  
**_Aizen: Come Kurosaki Ichigo, you must bow before me.

Ichigo: Hell no! _Notices painting on Aizen's back _Heh, now I know which one's the real one. _Kicks Aizen from behind._

Aizen: What the hell? How did you know I was the real one.

Ichigo: You have a kick-me sign on your back sucker.

Aizen: _Looks over shoulder._ ……When did that get here?

Lilynette: And cut.

Halibel: I think that's our cue to leave.

_Lilynette and Halibel runs back to Wolfie's room._

Halibel: Make a copy of that tape, Wolfie's going to love this!

Lilynette: Ok here's the tape you wanted.

_Wolfie returns with Yammy._

Wolfie: Jeez, this guy's tough to get out of a fight. Okay Yammy, I dare you to have an eating contest with me.

Yammy: With pleasure, easiest contest ever, what are we eating?

Wolfie: My super deluxe extra-hot thick-base double tomato paste pizza!

Yammy: That's a long order, why not.

_The pizza truck brings a couple hundred of Wolfie's pizza._

Halibel: First one to stop eating or puke or drink water loses. Ready,set,go!

_Wolfie and Yammy starts eating._

Halibel: Wolfie loves that pizza so I don't know how long this is going to take so we'll go on.

_**Yachiru:  
is your favorite kind of candy?**_

Yachiru: There's more than one kind? I love them all, candy is candy as far as I'm concerned!

_**Lilynette:  
1.I dare you to not physically hare stark for one day and if you do you must...*grins evily* EAT ORIHIME'S COOKING MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *COUGH* *wheeze* sorry.**_

Lilynette: _About to kick Stark awake,___Huh, what the hell. I can't physically hurt him?

Halibel: There's nothing about other ways. And please don't do that evil laugh.

Lilynette: A loophole, sweet! _Shouts in Stark's ear _WAKE UP STARK!

Stark: Ow what the hell was that?

Lilynette: Since I found a loophole I'm not going to eat her food._**  
**_

Halibel: Ahem, I found the loophole.

_**Yachiru and Lilynette:  
1.I dare the two of you to run up to Ulquiorra, give him a big hug, and as cutely as you possibly can ask him "Why are you so sad?" Please video tape.**_

Halibel: I got the recorder.

Yachiru and Lilynette: SWEET!

_They leave for the dare and go looking for Ulquiorra. _

_They run up to him and gives him a big hug._

Yachiru: _puppy dog eyes _Why are you so sad Emo-chan?

Ulquiorra: What the…? I'm not sad, I'm melancholic. That's different. And please stop that disgusting thing that you call a hug, they eyes included.

Lilynette: Why Emo-chan, don't you like hugs?

Ulquiorra: Lilynette huh, I should have known that you would be involved in this. I'm taking you back to Stark. _Picks Lilynette up and leaves._

_Halibel in the background, stops recording._

Halibel: Success, he didn't notice me. Come on Yachiru, we're heading back.

_Yachiru and Halibel returns before Ulquiorra._

_Ulquiorra enters and puts Lilynette next to a sleeping Stark._

Lilynette: WAKEY WAKEY STARK!

Stark: Dammit Lilynette, shut up!

_Wolfie and Yammy are still eating but then Yammy can't stand the hot food anymore. He runs away to find water._

Wolfie: Success, hey Ulquiorra. What are you doing here?

Ulquiorra: I just came to bring Lilynette back.

Wolfie: Uh ok then. Hey,why don't you come back as a guest next chapter. It would be fun to have you here.

Halibel: What's your definition of fun? That guy can turn a party into a funeral.

Ulquiorra: Why should I do this trashy thing?

Wolfie: If you don't I'm going to put that video of Lilynette and Yachiru hugging you on Youtube.

Ulquiorra: Fine trash. You win. I'll be back.

Wolfie: Heh, now we have a guest. He'll go we'll with Kon, just like the Barragan-Yachiru combination.

_**Stark:  
's up with Coyote in your name? **_

Stark: It's because I was a wild-west gunslinger hotshot back when I was alive. Notice something, if you put my and Lilynette's names together it's Coyote Gingerback.

Halibel: You must be really old then._**  
**_

Stark: Oh no I'm just in the springtime of my youth.

Halibel: No need to be sarcastic.

_** was your purpose with joining Aizen?**_

Stark: To find allies that wouldn't die from just being around me.

_** you have any other abilities worth mentioning?**_

Stark: My short-Barreled gun has quite a variation of cero like Gran Rey Cero.

Halibel: Then why don't you use it during battle?

Stark: Then my enemy would die as soon as I use it. Too easy.

_**4.I give you the gift of sleep uninterupted by Lilynette for 24 hours. use it wisely.**_

Stark: THANK YOU! There is a god out there after all.

_Stark gets in bed and Starts sleeping and when anyone tries to get close a barrier pushes them back_

Halibel: Guess he will have his sleep after all.

_**To all:  
order what are your favorite colors, animals, holidays, scents, foods, and words.**_

Wolfie: Ok, my favourite colour's blue.

Halibel: Blue and yellow.

Lilynette: Green

Yachiru: Pink

Barragan: None of your business.

Stark: _snore_

Wolfie: Favourite animal is a wolf, and no. It has nothing to do with Stark.

Halibel: Obviously a shark.

Lilynette: A monkey.

Yachiru: a Puppy.

Barragan: None of your concern.

Stark: _snore_

Wolfie: my favourite holiday's Christmas. And my favourite scent is vanilla.

Halibel: Holloween and the smell of the sea.

Lilynette: Hannukah and the smell of Stark in pain.

Yachiru: Easter and the smell of sweets_****_

Barragan: None and nothing.

Stark: _snore snore_

Wolfie: Favourite food is pizza and my favourite word is "Okeydokey."

Halibel: Seafood and the word is, "interesting".__

Lilynette: Ramen and itadakimasu. (Wait a minute, she was't supposed to sound like Naruto. These words just popped up I promise)

Yachiru: Candy and Yay.

Wolfie: I like your ideas for the book. Thank you. Please expect to see them in future chapters.

_**As another guest if you don't like my OC, I vote you put in Arturo Plateado, the arrancar from Bleach: Shattered Blade for the Wii.**_

Wolfie: I don't even own a Wii so I unfortunately don't know who that is.

Halibel: Last review for the day…it seems that Grimdivide managed to connect with us again.

_**I've got an idea. Do you wish to meet some of the characters of Dissidia?**_

Not just the villains, like Kefka, but also the heroes?

It would help to get a...basic idea on how the Espada and other characters react to 

_**them.**_

Wolfie: Good idea but please describe them a little since I have no idea what're they like.

_**Each warrior will ask their question like every other reviewer. I promise not to make them like Kefka...again don't open the box. Who knows what a crazy magician clown would put in there?  
And if you want, you can ask them a question if you like. That way you can learn their personalities. Some are comparable to a lot of characters in Bleach.**_

If you agree, tell me and I will bring in the next one:

Zidane and Bartz.

Wolfie: Sounds good to me.

Halibel: Ok that's all for today, let's get to the book.

Wolfie: Ok but since the book's one chapter behind the story, we'll do two today. _Takes out book and opens it._

**Chapter six-Give Aizen the package from Kefka**

Wolfie: Good idea, but where is it.

Halibel: I could have sworn that I put it in the corner…YACHIRU… please tell me you didn't…

Yachiru: I may have sent the package to someone…

Wolfie: Oh great, so that prank's out.

Lilynette: I wouldn't say so…

_Aizen receives a strange package in the middle of his fight. He stares at it then opens it._

_On the other side of the world, our group feels a slight shake._

Halibel: Was that my imagination or did I feel a slight shake in the ground?

Wolfie: I felt it too. I wonder what that was.

_Lilynette and Yachiru shows the victory sign to each other_

Wolfie: Probably nothing, lets go on.

**Chapter 7-Poison Aizen's tea.**

Halibel: That's a great idea! It's the perfect way to stop him giving us tea as well.

Wolfie: Yeah, its not like there will be any other casualties.

Halibel: Lets see, Yammy crushes the cup, Aaroniero… can't exactly drink through that mask, szayel is too busy studying the tea for chemical x, zommari doesn't drink any non-pure fluids, Grimmjow would rather die than accept anything from Aizen, Nnoitra's too busy glaring at me, Ulquiorra would smear his makeup, I can't drink with my mask, Barragan ….

Barragan: Tea's below me.

Halibel: Exactly and Stark falls asleep in his tea.

Stark: _snore_

Wolfie: Good point, lets put that on our list of possibilities.

Halibel: Ok this chapter is done, who's the guests for next time?

Wolfie: Ulquiorra and Kon, to the readers, if you want to ask them anything then please do it on time. I don't want to have to bring them back again like Barragan and Yachiru.

Halibel: Ok Barragan, Voertsek!

Barragan: What the hell did you just say to me.

Wolfie: That's what I say to our dogs if I want them to leave.

Barragan: You'll pay for this.

Wolfie: Tough go die, _Dropkicks Barragan out of the room. _Nomore questions for him or Yachiru please.

Yachiru: Why should I leave? It's fun here.

Wolfie: If you stay then Kenpachi will find someone else to ride his shoulder.

Yachiru: KEN-CHAN! I'm coming.

_Yachiru leaves_

Wolfie: Okay everybody, please review. Sayanora!

**Ok, that's odd, no Aoi-mizu or Dareth this time. Is something wrong?Anyway, please review. I finished this chapter early because I'm busy for the rest of the day. Wow these chapters just get longer.**

**Ultrawolfie out**


	8. Ulquiorra and Kon

**Hello everybody! I almost didn't write because I bought a couple of new dvd's and wanted to watch them so I did it like this. I watched one and now I am seeing to the needs of my reviewers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all and I would love you even more if you keep reviewing.**

**I think it's pretty obvious that anyone who writes fanfiction does not own the anime. **

**Chapter 8**

Wolfie: And we're back for more it seems.

Halibel: Hello, it's been a while Wolfie.

Ulquiorra: More of what?

Wolfie: That was a rhetorical statement.

Kon: Halibel-neechan. Please take this frail stuffed animal in those goddess' cleavage of yours.

Halibel: _Kicks Kon into the wall. _Do we really need this stupid thing?

Wolfie: Sorry, request of a reader. You can physically injure him as much as you want though.

Halibel: Good.

Lilynette: I'm bored, why does Stark need to have a barrier that lets him sleep. It's still another hour before the barrier lets up.

Wolfie: You can take your anger out on Kon too, that's what he's there for.

Kon: HEY! _Gets kicked by Halibel and Lilynette at the same time._

Wolfie: Ok for the first review…NorthernShinigami returns.

_**...*stares down to my cup of tea*..Poison Aizen's...? but.. that tea is from Las-Noches ._...**_

Halibel: Uh oh, did Yachiru really poison the tea as well. I hoped…

_***lookes over to Grimmjow* I think I just killed Grimmjow...  
**_

Lilynette: You probably did, it was poisoned.

Halibel: It seems that now besides Yammy I'm the last of the espada.

Wolfie: Lets take of our hats for a moment of silence.

Halibel: We don't have hats.

Wolfie: Figurately

_**p.s:for me, there's A southern Shinigami, but I'm looking for northern Arrancar! anyone?**_

_**  
**_Halibel: No we're from the Spanish areas. You're looking in the wrong place.

_**Lilynate: I dare to paint Halibel's hair green. **_

Halibel: You're mean.

Lilynette: This should be fun. _Takes a pot of green paint and paints Halibel's hair shoking green._

Wolfie: Wow, where do you get such a bright paint? You look like Nel now.

Kon: Neechan is a shining beacon of light.

Lilynette: I'm gonna photograph that. _Digs around in Kon for a camera._

Halibel: Hate to burst your bubble but NorthernShinigami didn't mention how long the hair must remain green so I'm going to wash it of right now sucker. There's always a loophole that only I can notice. _Borrows Wolfie's bathroom and washes her hair._

_**Yachiru:..stark's hair. PINK!**_

Wolfie: As I mentioned the previous chapter, Yachiru's left. She was just a temporary guest so there.

Ulquiorra: Good, she was a trashy shinigami.

Lilynette: I'll do it. Painting his hair isn't physically harming him so I can do it. _Steals Yachiru's hair dye and colours Stark's hair pink. _It's a work of art.

Halibel: _Returns with blond hair. _I'd like to see his reaction when he wakes up.

Wolfie: Ok, up next is Grimdivide who's going to bring a couple of Dissidia characters for us to meet.

_**As promised, here is the next two Zidane, the perverted thief with a monkey tail. And Bartz, the adventurous mime.  
**_

Halibel: Strange combination._**  
**_

Lilynette: Not as odd as Ulquiorra and Kon or Barragan and Yachiru._**  
**_

Ulquiorra: The wolf trash was the one who wanted me here.

Wolfie: Who the hell do you think you're calling wolf trash. I might invent a real evil dare for you and pretend it's from a reviewer.

Ulquiorra: Point taken.

_**Zidane: I'm not perverted! I am a perfect gentleman toward the ladies. Aren't I Bartz?**_

Bartz: Yeah you are, but...

Zidane: What?

Bartz: You kinda are perverted.

Zidane: What?! And here I thought you'd have my back.

Bartz: Well you're more things than just a pervert-

Zidane: I'm not a pervert!  


Halibel: Why is this starting to sound like a conversation between Ulquiorra and Kon. _Looks at them._

Kon: You really are a busty gal, please come to my arms.

Ulquiorra: Stop sounding like a trashy pervert.

Kon: I am not a pervert, women fall over themselves for me.

Ulquiorra: Yes, to get away from your trashiness.

Wolfie: Yes, I see your point Halibel.

_**Bartz: You also perform in that traveling theater back in your world, right?**_

Zidane: Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

Bartz: Well let's get to our questions. My first one goes to Stark. Why are you so lazy? You should be up and about doing something. Be more active!  


Stark: _snore_

Halibel: He's still sleeping so we'll let his other half answer.

Lilynette: It's because when we were still a hollow we never had time to rest even though we really wanted to because of other hollows attacking us so when we split up and became arrancar, all Stark wanted to do was catch up on that rest that he missed.

Wolfie: Then shouldn't you be sleeping too?

Lilynette: I'm the young energic half so I'm never tired.

_**Okay my next question is this:**_

Want kind of adventure would you want to go on and where would you want to explore?  


Halibel: You didn't say who the question is for so I'm going to assume it's for me. I would like to swim across an ocean with maybe just a little boat for rest. I'd like to explore the far outskirts of Hueco-Mundo where nobody ever goes.

Kon: That's my neechan, always with adventurous dreams.

Ulquiorra: You're being annoying. Cero oscuras! _Kon gets blasted._

_**Zidane: That it?**_

Bartz: For me, yeah.

Zidane: Alright. My questions:  
1. Hey, old guy! If you're a king, got anything worthwhile for me to steal?

Wolfie: I repeat, Barragan and Yachiru are long gone and I'm not bringing them back for a third time. My guests only stay one chapter. Though Barragan wasn't the type of king for silver and gold but more one to rule the world if you know what I mean.

Halibel: And to boss weaker ones around. Even stronger ones too.

_**My most important question. Halibel, would you like to go on a date with me?**_

Halibel: No.

Wolfie: Why not?

Kon: That's my neechan, she only has eyes for me.

Lilynette: Cero. _Kon get's burened black. _That guy just won't quit.

Halibel: Frankly, you sound like a pervert and I don't really go for guys who just want me for a reason like that. They have to be serious about me.

_**Bartz: Hahaha! Wow, can't believe you actually asked.**_

Zidane: What's so hard to believe? She is a pretty lady and she's got a good personality. Halibel would be a great person to know. Not to mention, as far as I know, she's single.

Halibel: What makes you so sure?

_**Bartz: Hmm, you do have a point...But what about you?**_

Zidane: What about me?

Squall: You already have a girlfriend, Zidane.

Zidane & Bartz: Squall!

Zidane: Are you talking about Garnet? I know, but- Huh, I've got this funny feeling now...

Squall: That is called guilt. Shouldn't cheat on your girlfriend.

Zidane: Old habits die hard I guess...

Kon: Neechan please.

Halibel: What's up with this toy, he just won't die?

Wolfie: He's a modified soul with powerful legs so he can probably outrun the ceros.

Halibel: Well outrun this! _Pricks a finger on Lilynette's horn. _GRAN REY CERO!

Farewell

Ulquiorra: So the trash received his well deserved end.

Wolfie: I wouldn't be so sure…

_**Well, that is all the current time I have. Next up will be Squall Leonheart and questions you have, if any, will be answered by Zidane and Bartz**_

Halibel: Yeah, who's Squall? He sounds nicer.

Lilynette: Where does Zidane get that monkey tail from.

Wolfie: What do you mean with miming, I don't really understand. Do you mean that Bartz can copy any move his enemy uses?

Ulquiorra: Yes, why are you all trash.

_**...Eh, where is Squall?**_

Bartz: He left saying that he'll do this when Zidane and I finally manage to make him smile.

When will that be?

Zidane: You want the truth or our optimism?

Truth.

Zidane: Never.

Halibel: Guess we won't be seeing Squall after all, it's like making Ulquiorra smile.

Ulquiorra: Why would I do such a trashy thing just to please you.

Wolfie: Please don't, I just bought new mirrors.

Halibel: Ok it seems for the next review, Dareth has finally returned…Whoa that's a long review!

_**I'M BACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER!**_

Yes, I've returned to dazzle you with strange stories, seek the truth through precise questioning and to leave NO MORE loopholes in my dares!

Halibel: Uh oh, please keep the dares gentle if you value my life.

Wolfie: Glad to see you're so fired up.

_**So, how about a story first? What if Hitsugaya Toushiro sought training from Zaraki Kenpachi after Aizen's betrayal?**_

Halibel: If that's the guy who killed Nnoitra…

Wolfie: It is.

Halibel: Then the results will be catastrophic.

"_**Oh, thank God." Aizen said, practically collapsing from exhaustion. "Is he… is he finally restrained? Triple check ALL of the chains!"**_

"God, I hope so." Stark, one of the five espada who weren't in the infirmary, said wearily.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS, I AM GOING TO PEEL YOUR FACE OFF!" Hitsugaya roared, chained to a wall in Las Noches with chains that were actually thicker than he was tall. The effect was somewhere between amusing and disturbing, particularly considering the amount of blood (all of it belonging to other people) that covered the raving young captive.

Halibel: Yep I thought so, am I glad that those two captains hate each other.

_**Grimmjow, who was on the floor rubbing an ice pack to his head (which he had made from ice he peeled off his legs), said, "Well, that was painfull."**_

Ulquiorra said, "You know, Shinigami means 'Death God'. It has never seemed so appropriate."

Ulquiorra: No kidding.

_**Nnoitra just shuddered.**_

"He's very cute, isn't he?" Halibel commented.

All eyes turned towards her.  


Halibel: Did I really say what I thought I just heard?

Wolfie: Don't look at my, I'm deaf so my opinion can't be trusted.

"_**What… the… HELL?!" Grimmjow snapped, asking the question on everyone's mind.**_

"What? I appreciate the way fresh blood shines upon his ice it's aesthetically pleasing.  


Halibel: Oh god, please tell me I didn't say that.

Wolfie: Again! Stop looking at me!

"_**ALL OF YOU WILL FALL BEFORE ME!" Hitsugaya roared.**_

"What shall we do with the prisoner, Lord Aizen?" Tosen asked.

"Kaname, you don't get to talk." Aizen said.

"Huh?"

"You just stood back and didn't do jack while Toshiro beat the crap out of us. You know how many espada are in this room? Five. You know how many SHOULD be here? Ten. Gin currently has half as many hands as he normally does. And me… this may actually be the first time I've been HIT with something in like five-hundred years. And you didn't do a damn thing. Just babbled about justice like you always do. So until I feel you've redeemed yourself, you're not allowed to talk." Aizen said. "Now, keep his zanpakuto away from him, and I'll seal the room"

"Umm...Aizen, you told us to keep his sword away from him, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, yes. I mean, I figured it was obvious, but I brought it up to emphasize how incredibly important it was. With that sword, he could freeze and shatter his chains! God knows the LAST thing we need is him getting loose AGAIN." Aizen said.

"Well it's just that… we don't have his sword." Grimmjow said.

"… what?"

"We don't have it. None of us do." Grimmjow said, looking around at his fellow espada to confirm. All them nodded their agreement.

"… Kaname?"

Tosen shook his head to indicate 'no'.

"… did ANYONE remember to take his sword from him when we got the shackles on him?"

Lilynette: I'm guessing the answer is a no.

_**The air in the room cooled noticably.**_

"We just put it back in the sheathe on his back, didn't we?" Aizen asked sadly.

"It's starting to look that way." Ulquiorra said, eyes widening in fear.

Ulquiorra: How ridiculous! Me using the concept of fear.

"_**He just managed to reach it, didn't he?" Aizen asked sadly.**_

"… Crap." Stark said.

"Son of a **." Aizen said glumly.

...scene break...to hide the unnecessary violence...

Wolfie: Good! I already had a nightmare last night so I don't need another one tonight.

_**Aizen dropped to the floor, panting. He could feel his heart beating harder than it ever had in his life OR death. This was made worse by the fact that it was the ONLY thing he could feel; between the ice and the blood loss, his body had gone completely numb. "… sword?" he gasped.**_

"Check." Ulquiorra said, weakly holding up Hyourinmaru… at least to the degree he still COULD with his arms in… that condition.

"… chains?" Aizen gasped.

"He's… h-he's in… locked!" Grimmjow stammered. Being the one who'd finally clasped the chains shut, he was still much closer to Hitsugaya than he would have preferred, and was desperately trying to drag himself away using his teeth.

"… Halibel?"

Halibel: I hope I didn't get hurt as well.

"_**Hm… oh! Oh, sorry. Yes, Lord Aizen?"**_

"You're… not… hurt?"

"No."

Halibel: Phew.

"_**Secret mission. Just for you." Aizen gasped out.**_

"What's that?"

"Drag. Us. Medic." Aizen gasped out.

That would have been interesting, don't you think?  


Wolfie: It really would! Do you really think of those yourself?

_**So...questions...ermm...oh, I got one!  
Lilynette why do you never let Stark sleep during the days? I mean, isn't he something akin to a brother to you? Why annoy him when you can annoy anyone else?**_

Lilynette: I'm bored when he's sleeping and unlike Stark, others might actually hurt me if I do something to them or they're too stuck-up to play with me. Stark's part of me so he should be sticking with me, not sleeping and leaving me on my own.

_**A dare...to...Ulquiorra Schiffer  
I DARE you to sing "Our World" by Namikawa Daisuke!**_

Ulquiorra: Ridiculous!

Wolfie: Sorry but you have to do it unless you want me to… lock you in with Lilynette and Yachiru.

Lilynette: How would that be bad?

Halibel: Ask Stark when he wakes up.

Ulquiorra: I don't know the song.

Wolfie: _Looks it up on Youtube. _Here you go. Just copy that.

Ulquiorra: What a trshy dare… _Sings song. (_I'd put in the lyrics but I have no idea what song you're speking of.)

_**Ok, that about covers it!  
**_

_**Now, I realize that this review is a bit (read: very) late but I'll still post it...because I can...anyways:**_

Ultrawolfie! You have to realize one universal constant - humans are LAZY! They will never bother writing a review unless they are REALLY interested in the story. Most likely they'll just skim it over, laugh at a few choice parts and forget about it(at least until an update)...Ok I'm done ranting...goodbye?

Wolfie: Trust me, I know since I usually do that myself but the ranting still helps.

Halibel: Yes, the reviews did double for one chapter even though neither you nor Aoi-Mizu reviewed so that's still really good so exscuse Wolfie if she rant.

Wolfie: Though I don't want too much reviews because it takes me forever to put them all in the chapter lol.

Halibel: Now we shall listen to the last review of the day…truemasterhaseo!

_**Halibel: Still looking good!**_

Halibel: Why thank you.

_**1.I apologize for any touble my OC may cause in advance (you shall understand soon enough)**_

To all the readers, we'll be receiving a new member for our cast starting next chapter. It's an original character created by truemasterhaseo and we're doing it to give him the guts to publish his story. I'll describe him at the end of the chapter so please acknowledge him too. He is also available for questioning and daring just like the rest of the cast.

Halibel: I don't think he'll be that annoying, it'll be nice to see him…again.

_** did your little piece of revenge on Aizen feel?**_

Halibel: It would feel good if I actually had my revenge. Remember, Lilynette and Yachiru takes all the good ones.

Lilynette: I think he's talking about that kick me sign thing we did.

Halibel: Oh that, I loved seeing how he was humiliated and his "ass got kicked!"

_** there anyone in Soul Society that you know you could not beat?**_

Halibel: That's a difficult question since I don't know all their abilities. Some of them I can beat in speed, some in swardwomanship and others with battle experience and Yamamoto's fire won't work well against my water so I think in a fair one on one fight I could possibly beat most of them thought Kyoraku's abilities seems very difficult to counter and he didn't even use bamkai so my answer would be captain Kyoraku.

Lilynette: …Yeah he's the one who killed me and Stark.

_** sould be a package ariving at wolfie's place right about...now.**_

Ulquiorra: Halibel, a strange package for you has arrived at the door.

_**Open it, and NO it won't explode like the last one. It's an early christmas gift.**_

Halibel: That's a relief, thank you for your consideration, taking in mind that I won't be around for Christmas possibly. _Opens box. _A fishtank with three fishes. _The multi-coloured fish and the brown fish starts fighting and the green fish watches them from the side. _Strange, they act very similar to Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun?

Wolfie: Awww that's such a sweet gift.

_**I dare you to ... err, sorry, but I can't think of anything right now.**_

Halibel: _Too busy feeding the fishes to pay attention._

Ulquiorra: What a trashy way to waste your time and a space for words.

Wolfie: Be nice Ulquiorra, not everyone likes being called trash.

Kon: NEECHAN! I return with war wounds to protect you from all that ails you.

Lilynette: _Wraps Kon in a ball _What is this thing? Immortal?

Halibel: _Stuffs Kon in the fish tank. _…..How interesting, it seems that the fishes are a rare breed of piranha that feeds on cotton.

_**Wolfie: GIVE ME MAH PANCAKES! I brought syrup.**_

but I love pancakes like Yachiru loves candy.

Lilynette: Wow, that's one serious obsession.

Wolfie: You're in luck, my mum baked pancakes this weekend because of all the rain. It's a tradition to bake pancakes when it rains a lot. There's still some left. I only like them when they're hot and fresh!

_** any chance are you German?**_

Wolfie: Lol. Not quite, it was my German words last chapter that made you think that wasn't it. Nein, ich bin nicht Deutsch. I'm going to refrain from telling you where I come from. See if you can guess. German is just my extra subject at school. Shouldn't be too tricky to guess since I let something slip in a previous chapter.

_**3.I got a present for you too. It should be ariving ... now.**_

Ulquiorra: Wolf trash, there's another strange package at the door. Permission to cero it?

Wolfie: Permission denied! And it's Ultrawolfie-sama to you since you're so mean to me. The others are allowed to call me Wolfie or Wolf if they prefer english. Wolfie is a word from my language for wolf cub.

Ulquiorra: Fine, here's the box.

Wolfie: _Opens box and gets an evil grin. _This is a book. "101 ways to kill annoying reviewers" Thank you, I love it. Ok reviewers, don't annoy me or I might follow Halibel's example and take revenge.

_**4.I want that pizza now. *drools with stars in eyes***_

Wolfie: Dream on, it's pretty hot. I'm sulking now because we usually have pizza on weekends but because my mom baked pancakes she refuses to buy pizza. Now I have to wait another week before tasting the joy of a pizza. _Cries._

Lilynette: Obsession.

_**5.I dare you to ... crap, I guess my brain's in a dare free zone at the moment.  
**_

Wolfie: Phew, I don't trust dares. Questions won't hurt anyone but dares can be very annoying sometimes if it's not something fun.

_**Lilynette: Good job with Ulquiorra!**_

Lilynette: Thanks, it was pretty funny huh?

Ulquiorra: Were you the one who suggested that these two trash cans should hug me.

Lilynette: _Tries to attack Ulquiorra but gets held back by Halibel._

Halibel: Calm down everybody. Ulquiorra, here's a dare for you. You can't use the word trash or anything associated to trash for the rest of the chapter. If you feel like you're going to say anything mean then say something nice instead. How's that for a loopholeless dare.

Ulquiorra: You're not a reviewer, you can't do that.

Wolfie: Actually I never specified that only the readers could send dares.

Ulquiorra: Fine tr- gorgeous.

Halibel: That's more like it. Don't worry, we understand that you're thinking insults but it's just nice to not hear them.

_**1:How does it feel to be a zanpakto?**_

Lilynette: Pretty good, it forces Stark to take me everywhere with him. And I'm pretty sharp you know?

Halibel: Notice the pun.

_**2:Can you see out the mast fragment covering your eye?**_

No, it's just bone and reiatsu. That's where I fire my cero from.

_**3:That was a dirty trick screaming in Starks's ear like that. Funny but a dirty trick.  
**_

Lilynette: Well boohoo to you. I just happened to find a loophole.

Halibel: I did stupid. You're lucky I even tell you of the loopholes.

_** punishment I dare you to...**_

... give Stark a hug. (Oh yeah! my mojo's back)

Lilynette: Damn, I hoped you were still stuck. Good thing Stark's sleeping otherwise he would think he was in a nightmare. _Goes over to Stark and gives him a sweet hug._

Stark: _snore mumbles snore._ Nice.

Lilynette: Asshole, he'd better not think I'm gonna do that again.

_**5.I did get you a present should be ariving... now.**_

Ulquiorra: Another parcel has arrived for Lilynette, where do al those pop up from anyway?

Lilynette: Sweet! _Opens parcel._ It's a stress ball with Stark's face on it. Awesome, now I have something to do while he's sleeping. _Punches, Kicks and ceros the ball._

_**Ulquiorra: Hi.**_

Ulquiorra: Not hi.

Wolfie: Oh sorry to interrupt but I have to tell you an interesting fact. In my language, the translated word for shark is Haai and that's pronounced like "hi", weird huh?

Halibel: So I'm a haai. (shark)

_** those stripes under your eyes natural or make-up?  
**_

Ulquiorra: Why do everybody always ask that? Of course it's natural. Do I look like the kind of guy who uses makeup.

Lilynette: …

Halibel: Do you really want us to answer that?

Ulquiorra: On second thought, that was a rhetorical question.

_** you hold a grudge against Ichigo?  
**_

Ulquiorra: Not really, it's my own fault. I should just have finished him of the first time then all this wouldn't have happened.

_** you that unemotional when you were alive?**_

Ulquiorra: Not as much as now but more or less because our emotions stay the same throughout life and death.

Halibel: Like the way I'm serious and Lilynette playful and Stark's lazy.

_** say you want to know what makes a heart so special right? My gift to you is an understanding of human emotions. Use it wisely. (and don't turn out crazy emotional afterwads, Please?)**_

Ulquiorra: Hmm so this is the secret behind a heart, and sadness naturally causes tears and love…it's an interesting concept.

Halibel: Oh boy, now he'll be musing over the emotions for the rest of the chapter but at least he didn't become all emotional.

_**5.I dare you to go Segunda Etapa on Aizen! ATTACK!**_

Ulquiorra: The emotion you're going through is glee, bloodthirstynes and some satisfaction. Bind Murcielago, segunda etapa. _Goes to find Aizen._

_With Aizen._

Aizen: Ulquiorra, I thought you were dead? Ad what's that form.

Ulquiorra: You are feeling utter confusion and curiosity. Lanza del Relampago.

Aizen: AARGGH.

Ulquiorra: Now it's terror, interesting, I never knew you had such a wide range of emotions. _Throws lance and leaves.__**  
**_

Ulquiorra: I'm back and feeling a slight bout of satisfaction.

Wolfie: I don't think the gift was such a good idea since it'll get annoying if he tells us our emotions the whole time.

Halibel: Yes, I think I preferred the emo Ulquiorra.

Kon: _manages to climb out of the piranha bowl._ Neechan, true love cannot be destroyed with pitiful attempts like that, now proclaim me a hero and hug me with your heavenly valleys.

Halibel: I have one nerve left and you're getting on it.

_**Kon: Perv.**_

Kon: Am not!

Halibel, Ulquiorra, Lilynette and Wolfie: Are too!

_** are so don't argue.**_

Kon: I merely have a great love for the fairer gender.

Halibel: That's basically what makes you a pervert.

_** Halibel and my OC well do unmentionable things to you once he finds out. (and if I can't say it then these things would probably make Aizen and Szayel puke.)**_

Kon: Bring him on! I can take him.

Wolfie: No you can't, trust me. He'll destroy you. Fortunately you'll be gone by the time he comes.

_**3.I dare you to take over Ichigo's body, jump in the fight, and roundhouse kick Aizen in the head.**_

Kon: Sweet! But someone will have to transfer my soul.

Lilynette: I'll do it since I'm still in a bad mood because of Stark. _Kicks Kon so hard that the soul capsule comes out. Picks it up and takes it to Ichigo's body._

Kon: Yes, my body knows new power. Watch me neechan, I do this for love!

Halibel: Quick, cover my eyes. I can't watch him or it'll just encourage him.

Kon: _Jumps up to Aizen. _KON KICK! _Does a roundhouse kick to Aizen's head._

Aizen: OW! That hurt! And why are there two Ichigo's.

Kon: Kiss my ass! _Runs back._

Lilynette: _Kicks Kon in a sensitive place and soul capsule comes out of his mouth. _Sorry Ichigo, you'll never be able to use that body again.

_** gift is the gift of no longer having the quincy symbol on the back of your head.  
**_

Kon: What the hell! There was a quincy symbol on the back of my head? When did that get there?

Wolfie: A long time ago, right after the soul society arc when the Karakura heroes destroyed you. Ishida put it there after you complained about him making you look like a fairy.

Kon: That bastard. I'll kill him.

Lilynette: Just relax, it's gone now.

Halibel: Come to think of it, Ulquiorra's been quiet.

Ulquiorra: _Sits in corner talking to himself about emotions._

Halibel: Never mind.

_** do have another gift but you will only get it if you don't sexually harass Halibel. Wolfie will know what it is. It's a certain book series that a certain ninja writes and a certain cyclops, scarcrow ninja reads.**_

Wolfie: Aha! I know exactly what you're talking about. Trust me Kon, you want to read this. So leave Halibel alone.

Kon: Choices choices, the book or the boobs.

Lilynette: _Steps on Kon._

_**Stark: Rise from your slumber.**_

Stark: _Wakes up. _Aaah

_** you enjoy my gift?**_

Stark: That was the best sleep I ever had in my whole life and death.

Lilynette: _Tackles Stark and beats him up. _Finally you wake up you asshole.

Stark: And now it's over.

Ulquiorra: I sense disappointment.

Stark: Huh? Why are you here Ulquiorra?_**  
**_

Halibel: You missed a lot.

_** me, you'll like my OC.**_

Stark: Really…what oc?

Wolfie: Keep up sleeping beauty. The oc will be described at the end of the chapter. What he means is that the oc likes to take his occasional nap too.

Stark: Cool.

_** extremely powerful cero huh? Cool.**_

Stark: Thank you, I should probably have used it though.

_** also have a gift. It will arive...now.**_

Ulquiorra: Another parcel at the door. Cero Oscur-

Wolfie: Not so fast. Leave that alone. It belongs to Stark.

Stark: _Opens parcel. _This…is a ultra soft pillow and blanket that's also portable. Thank you! _Goes back to sleep._

Lilynette: Not so fast! _Punches Stark in the head._

_** dare for you is ...**_

Shoot Aizen with a cero to the nuts. 

Stark: Your wish is my command. Come here Lilynette.

Lilynette: sure, lets do this.

Stark: Kick about Los-Lobos! _Transforms and goes to Karakura._

Stark: Hey Aizen! This is for Halibel! Cero metraletta. _Shoots Aizen in his sensitive place._

Aizen: What the- OWW THEY BURN!

Stark: So long. _Returns._

_**Adios me Amigos! (Good bye my friends!)**_

Wolfie: I'm pretty good with some languages so I understood that thank you. Auf Wiedersehen meine freund.

Lilynette: Okay, book now!

Wolfie: _Takes out book._

**Chapter 8-Have Halibel give him a hug.**

Halibel: Are you insane, what kind of murder method is that?

Kon: Neechan! I'll die for that hug.

Stark: Then die! Cero metraletta!

Wolfie: Uh Halibel, don't be offended but uh you see, your...assets will suffocate him if you give him a hug.

Halibel: What do you mean?

Wolfie: Try this, give Stark a hug.

Stark: Wait what are you- _Halibel hugs him. _Uurhg can't…….. breathe……sight failing……can see my life flash before me…….farewell Lilynette.

Halibel: _Lets go of Stark. _You might have a point, he does seem to be in unhealthy condition.

Wolfie: Yup, Ok the chapter is at an end. The only guest next chapter will be truemasterhaseo's oc. I'll describe him to you now.

Name: Masamune Okami (Masa-kun, etc.)

Sex: Male.

Age: Same as Halibel

Appearance: Silver/white hair. (Ichigo style), burnt gold eye colour. Slightly tan complexion.

Status: Substitute soul reaper and perfect vizard.

Weapon: Has a shikai, bankai and resurrection.

Background: He and Halibel have been a couple before death, a hollow attacked them and Halibel sacrificed herself to defend him. Then Masmune develops his spiritual power and kills the hollow. After that he moves to Karakura and befriends Ichigo and co.

I don't want to spoil Truemasterhaseo's future story so that's where I'm going to stop.

Please include some questions or dares for him. He will remember Halibel but she won't remember him in this wiki so he'll be protective of her but she will probably just see him as a friend. (for now) I might change their relationship along with truemasterhaseo's story.

**And that's it. Please remember to include Masamuna in your greetings questions or dares. It'll encourage a certain someone to actually publish. I wrote a really difficult exam today and had to study so that's why this chapter's so late. Any reviews that didn't appear here will be In the next chapter.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	9. Guest OC Masa

**Aloha, I'm hurrying on. This was written immediately after the previous chapter because I was so slow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've written 4 exams and have 11 to go so it's still a long time. I'm sorry this chapter is so late but my reviews got completely messed up and I had to add new reviews to the old ones.**

Wolfie: Whew, we're in a hurry today aren't we?

Halibel: Yeah, I havn't gotten any rest yet.

Wolfie: I'm just waiting for someone before we start. _Garganta opens and Masamune comes out. _Oh, right on time.

Masa: Halibel? I… thought you were dead? _Runs up to Halibel with tears in his eyes and hugs her. _I really missed you.

Halibel: Uh I am dead and who the heck are you?

Masa: You don't remember me?

Wolfie: _Whispers to Masa. _The thing is, when you die, you lose all your memories so she don't remember you. Give at time and just act like yourself.

Masa: I see, Ok, I'll do what I can. Please introduce me to the folks.

Wolfie: Ok the sleepy guy is Coyote Stark and the girl is his other half, don't ask, Lilynette Gingerback. I'm Ultrawolfie and the star of this story is-

Masa: Halibel!

Halibel: Again, how do you know my name?

.

Masa: Ok… never mind, you'll understand later. But let me say this. I glad you're allright and happy.

Halibel: …Thank you.

Wolfie: Ok you can get to know each other later, we're on a tight schedule now. First reviewer…great! Aoi-Mizu has returned!

Halibel: Finally!

Masa: Is she your friend? Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.

Halibel: More or less, she's an honored reviewer who's been missing for a couple of chapters. Wolfie was really worried.

Wolfie: Was not.

Halibel: Were too, admit it.

Masa: Yeah!

Wolfie: Okay two against one isn't fair. I'll admit that I was maybe a little worried.

_**Ok, don't be ticked. I was out in the wilderness all weekend with no internet connection, so I couldn't review! Signommi!**_

Wolfie: That's ok, just tell me before you leave next time please. Did you enjoy your weekend.

Lilynette: Where did you go?

_**Both chapters were awesome as usual. Thanks for answering my questions Halibel! Alright, I have a few dares.**_

1: Give a Death Note to Yachiru.(Except you might want to give it to someone else, yeah, someone else. i'll let you guys figure that out.

Wolfie: I agree, let's see. How about you Masa-kun?

Masa: Thanks, do you have any enemies Halibel?

Halibel: Lets see, I'd have you do Kon but that thing is immortal so go for Aizen Sousuke. He stabbed me in the back.

Masa: Bastard! _Copies death note a 1000 times over with Aizen's name. _Take that Aizen, starting now you are my mortal enemy.

Lilynette: Try immortal or undead.

_**2: I dare you, Ultrawolfie, to tell Unohana that her smile is creepy. I have a pretty good guess of the outcome, but I wanna see if it happens.  
**_

Wolfie: Wtf? What did the wilderness do to you? Ugh Fine! _Leaves to find Unohana. _

_Somewhere else, Wolfie steps up to Unohana._

Wolfie: Please stop smiling because frankly, your smile is just creepy.

Unohana: My smile is…creepy? _Stops smiling and starts glaring._

Wolfie: _Sweats faster than it rains in a storm. _Please go back to smiling, I preferred it over this.

Unohana: Please tell me why I should since you find my smiling creepy. I'll just keep glaring if it satisfies you.

Wolfie: It doesn't satisfy me at all, please I beg you. My legs are jelly already so I can't escape.

Unohana: Very well, since you insist. _Starts smiling again but forgot to stop glaring with the smile so it looked like an evil sneer._

Wolfie: I can't take this anymore. _Faints dead._

Unohana: Oh dear, looks like I overdid it.

Masa: _Jumps in and grabs and unconscious Wolfie and brings her back._

Wolfie: uhh what was that? Thanks, I owe you Masa. Please stop making me go to Unohana or talk to her at all averybody. My sanity won't hold it.

_**3:Tell Kenpachi, that Ichigo died, and wants to join Squad ...**_

Wolfie: Oh boy. _Runs of to Kenpachi_. Hey Kenpachi! Guess what!

Kenpachi: You want to fight me?

Wolfie: No, are you insane- oh wait you are. Never mind. What I was trying to say is that that Ichigo is dead.

Kenpachi: Damn, now I can't fight him anymore. How did that shithead get himself killed?

Wolfie: Remember he was alive, so him dying means that he comes to soul society permanently.

Kenpachi: Really?

Wolfie: Yes and he want's to join the 11th division, in other words, you two can fight every day.

Kenpachi: Finally, now he can't keep running anymore. Yachiru! We're going to find Ichigo for the battle of the century. _Charges of with no idea whatsoever of where he's heading._

Wolfie: Weird. Anyway…_returns,_

_**I hope you all don't hate me now! And again I'm sorry about last time!! I was camping, in the middle of the woods.. I almost ran an armadillo over with my bike..  
Aloha!**_

Wolfie: What the..? I used aloha too at the start of the chapter. I swear that was before I read your review. Weird?

Halibel: Sayanora.

Masa: Adios me amica.

Wolfie: Up next is …VampireEspada!

_**Haha, that wasn't a bad loophole hallibel-sama. Now, please understand, Hallibel-sama, you are awesome, but I want to ask ultrawolfie-dono a question.**_

-When will you have kenpachi in there? he is rather funny and it is rather odd that you have Yachiru in here, and no Kenpachi, seeing how they are like glue. its just a question, please dont be insulted or offended! your..err..wiki on Hallibel-sama(^.^) is great!  


Halibel: Actually there's only one 'l' in my name.

Wolfie: Why would I be offended. It's a good point about Kenpachi but I don't like bringing in too many characters. With Stark, Lilynette, Halibel, me and Masa there's already plenty and the more there are the more I tend to forget about some of the characters and that's not good.

Stark: Wiki's for wikipedia. Wolfie's too stupid to think of a better name.

Wolfie: I heard that!

_**Now Hallibel-sama! this is a dare! please understand that you are loved by all of us, so dont take this to seriously...and get to mad at me!**_

Halibel: Something tells me I'm not going to like the next sentence.

Masa: Me neither.

_**I dare you to...sit with Unohana-taicho for twenty three minutes and have your 'superior' aura (no matter how much you are scared) and have a stare down with her..DONT HATE ME!!**_

Halibel: I hate you.

Lilynette: Don't be so mean, he/she apologized after all.

Halibel: Just let me do my loophole check…the only thing that I can find is that I don't have to be alone.

Wolfie: Don't look at me.

Stark: I'm too tired.

Lilynette: _Looks at wall as if it's something very interesting._

_**  
**_Masa: I'll come with you, she can't be that bad and you're quite good with staring down someone.

Halibel: I wish. But you can still come. _Both leaves to find Unohana and approaches her._

Halibel: _Sits next to Unohana and builds up a superior aura. Stares._

Unohana: _Stares._

Halibel:_ Stares._

Unohana:_ Stares_

Masa: _Sweats._

Halibel: _Stares._

Unohana: _Stares._

Halibel: _becomes nervous but still stares._

Unohana: _Smiles but still stares._

Halibel: _Stares……_I can't take this anymore! _Runs back._

Unohana: …………..victory.

Masa: Who the heck is she?

Halibel: Someone you don't want to know.

Wolfie: Come to think of it, this is off subject but…Stark, we forgot to tell you about your hair.

Stark: What about my hair?

Halibel: It's still pink, we got so used to it that we forgot to tell you.

Stark: I know it was you Lilynette, _Goes to wash hair._

Wolfie: The review isn't finished yet.

_**OKay, Masamuna-san, I have a question. You are Hallibel-sama's lover correct?**_

Masa: Yes, though she doesn't remember it.

_**So, if you two were so in love(so much that Hallibel-sama saved your life, by dying in your place) why didnt you go to Hueco Mundo with her? You could do it, all you had to do was ask Urahara..and pay him somehow..anyway, why didn't you go there if you two were lovebirds?  
**_

Masa: I didn't know that Halibel went to Hueco-Mundo, I didn't even know about the place. I thought I lost her.

_**Ahh, Im sorry if I have offended you in any way, Hallibel-sama, Ultrawolfie-dono.**_

Wolfie: Dono? I like the sound of that thank you.

Halibel: You should get fraccion. They give your name an important title every day.

Wolfie: I'll consider it. Our next reviewer is…DevampedShadow!

_**Hiyo! Shadow here to impart a dare or two. And a question or three...**_

Wolfie: or four, or five or six…

_**First question for Halibel: Tell us more about Tiburon. I want to know more about him, I was interested before but Wolfie had to cut you off.**_

Wolfie: Yeah, or she'd talk all day.

Halibel: Ok I already described his appearance so I'll tell you about the first ime we met. It was while I was fighting a numeros of no real importance. He cut me on my back and I fell unconscious and that's when I went to my inner mindscape. It was a deserted island surrounded by endless seas. When I'm conflicted, the island gets submerged and that bothers Tiburon so I always have to keep calm. Our first meeting went something like this.

Halibel:_ Lying on the shore of the island, then she wakes up to see a deserted island._

Where the hell am I?

Tiburon: _Swimming around island in shark form._

Halibel: A shark? What's it doing here?

Tiburon: _Suddenly jumps out of water and turns into human form. _I am not an "it" silly, I'm your other half.

Halibel: You mean my sword spirit. Then what's your name?

Tiburon: Ah ah not so fast, how do I know that you deserve to wield me, after all getting slashed on your back by a numeros. That's just not cool.

Halibel: It was not my fault, he's too strong and fast for me. I can't beat him.

Tiburon: Amica, if you can't match him at speed then become faster. If you can't match him at strength then become stronger. That's all there is to it.

Halibel: It's not as simple as that!

Tiburon: Yes it is, don't wonder if you'll win a fight. Wonder how you'll win it instead. You can do it, I'll take you on. Let's see if you can wield me.

Halibel: _Tiburon's sealed form materialized from water in Halibel's hand. _This is your sword form?

Tiburon: Yes, defeat me in my domain and I will tell you my name, that will help you reach your full potential but that's up to you to make use of it. So attack!

_Back to present_

Halibel: I'll tell you about the fight later.

Masa: That's amazing, Tiburon sounds really cool.

Halibel: Yes, the odd thing is his personality reminds me of you.

Masa: Really, am I like that?

Halibel: Yes, when you're not asking questions but making statements.

_**Second Question for Halibel: Which of the three Privaron Espada do you find the most irritating, and then which one of them is your favorite. Ganteinbanne, Dordonni, or Cirucci?**_

Halibel: I don't know them well since they were more in the time of Neliel but as far as I can tell. Cirucci annoyed me the most with her high screechy voice, it got on my nerves. My favourite would probably be Gantenbeinne since he is more calm and reserved. Dordonii was just weird.

_**Third Question, this one for Wolfie: Can you bring in Soi Fon? Please?**_

Wolfie: Sure why not. This is perfect because someone else's review refers to her. I'm trying not to to the vistors in pairs anymore because then they're too many otherwise I would have put her with Nnoitra lol. But I'll do him later.

Lilynette: It would have been funnier had you put her with Barragan. They'd kill each other within 5 minutes.

_**Fourth Question for Lillynette: I gotta ask. How come your outfit is three times as revealing as Haribel's and you look about as old as Ichigo's sisters. -Shows picture of the twins-  
**_

Halibel: So that's Ichigo's sisters, they're pretty cute.

Lilynette: I just like my outfit, besides it's not a shame for me.

Stark: Because unlike Halibel, you don't have anything to show. _Gets kicked in the jaw._

_**For Halibel, I dare you too tell Tousen that the real reason why Aizen and Gin keep him around is because he's the greatest source of entertainment next to Grimmjow. They always laugh at him because of his 'justice rants'**_

Halibel: No problem, I've thought that often myself since all he do is preach and attack Grimmjow. _Leaves fore dare and finds Tousen._

Halibel: Hey Tousen, you really are useless, I mean do you really think this is the path of least bloodshed. Look at all the blood that's been lost.

Tousen: Silence, you know nothing. Aizen-sama needs me.

Halibel: That's what you think. The only reason they keep you around is as source of entertainment like Grimmjow.

Tousen: That's not true. It's for justice.

Halibel: You don't really do justice a lot of good with all the bloodshed moron. The justice talk is what entertains Aizen the most. To see us all bored shitless. See you, think about what I said.

_Halibel leaves, leaving a stunned Tousen behind._

_**My next dare is for Wolfie. I dare you too proclaim your undying love to Aizen.**_

Wolfie: What are you…?

Halibel: Wolfie there's a-

Wolfie: Never mind, thanks. I've already noticed the loophole.

_Wolfie goes to Karakura to speak to Aizen._

Wolfie: Helooo Aizen-kun.

Aizen: Who the heck is this one?

Wolfie: I love you for all eternity with all my soul.

Aizen: Really?

Wolfie: No. _Proceeds to kick Aizen's butt then leaves him for Ichigo and returns._

Wolfie: No one said I couldn't take it back.

Masa: Nice one.

Wolfie: Ok bout the next review. Dareth, I'm going to postpone your review for the next chapter since Soifon will be there herself. I hope it's ok?

Halibel: So we're moving on to Grimdivide.

_**Okay, I managed to convince Squall to do this...with some difficulty.**_

Squall: Where is my Gunblade, Zidane?!

Zidane: Can't tell ya until you're done with this.

Squall: I'm not doing this crap!

That was rude. You could make friends...for once.

Bartz: Why so anti-social?

Squall: Friends only get in the way on the battlefield. I don't want to be distracted protecting others while I fight.

Zidane: ...I...didn't know you felt that way about us...

Hmph, well, sooner this is over, the sooner you can leave.

Squall: ...Fine.

Despite everything you say, you still treasure the friends that you push away.  


Halibel: Squall sounds like a bit of a loner like Ulquiorra or Stark.

_**Squall: Hmph, so what?... *Sigh* They are never going to let me be... Stark, right? I guess you're another loner like me. I can see why you are annoyed by Lilynette, I don't do well with children either.  
Tell me, why do you seek allies? I can understand that it's good to have someone,don't you fear the possibility of abandonment, of separation? You might have Lilynette, but only one person can go so far for you to escape loneliness. Would you be able to cope with that?**_

Stark: Yes but I know Lilynette will never leave me. We promised that we would stay together forever.

Lilynette: Besides, what would Stark do without me heh.

Stark: For a starter I'll start sleeping 20 hours a day at least.

Lilynette: Idiot. _Punches Stark._

_**Tidus: Squall, is that why you don't ever talk to anyone?**_

Tidus? I didn't know you'd be here.

Tidus: Just got here...Squall, you don't want to have memories with anyone because you're afraid that when our war is over, that we will forget you when we return to our own worlds.

Squall: I don't need a lecture from someone my age, that doesn't understand what it means to be abandoned and separated.

Tidus: You shouldn't be afraid of that. Friends always remember the good times they had, and the people they shared it with. You should enjoy the friends you have and make good memories with them for when we separate. That way, when you return home to your friends, you can tell them about us! Even if we'll never meet again...

Squall: Doesn't explain why I have to talk to people who could be enemies in the future.  


Halibel: How touching.

Wolfie: I could just cry. _Gets smacked on the back of the head by Masa. _What was that for?

Masa: Shut up, he's being quite serious.

_**Well, just because in my story you'll eventually fight the Espada doesn't mean that right now, they are enemies. Don't you agree Wolfie?  
**_

Wolfie: Yes, please don't let anyone kill Halibel in your story will ya.

Halibel: If he didn't already do it.

Masa: I won't let them, they can all come charging but none will get past me.

Halibel: Thanks I'm not in a mood to fight right now.

_**Squall: Hmph... Enemies as friends... Makes no sense.**_

Tidus: Doesn't have to! Just swallow your lion-like pride and enjoy the time you have here.

Squall: Gr... Fine... By the way Tidus... I've thought of something. You sounded like you've been separated too, but you also sounded hopeless of returning.

Tidus (with half-hearted smile): Heheh, sometimes... you can't go back. (leaves)

Squall: Hmm...I wonder if... Never mind, that's his busniess.  
I haven't asked Halibel a question yet have I? What is it that you want to protect most?

Halibel: _sighs, _Previously I would say my fraccion, but they're already dead because of my failure to protect them so I'd say I want to protect my pride.

Masa: You really care for your fraccion, don't you. They were like your subordinates right?

Halibel: Technically yes but they felt more like sisters or daughters or something like that.

Masa: I'll see what I can do. I'll bring them back!

Halibel: They're already dead but you can try.

Masa: I'll think after the chapter.

_**Is that it?**_

Squall: Yeah... Where are Zidane and Bartz?

They said something about playing a trick on Stark while he is asleep... Left with some itching power, warm water, and shaving cream.

Squall: *Sigh* I better go get them before they get themselves into trouble.

Here's your Gunblade.

Squall: Thanks. Hope I won't have to fight another arrogant ** that messes with time. (leaves)

Well, if that's all for today then, next up is... I guess, Tidus, since he was in the review. That okay with all of you?  


Wolfie: Sure.

Halibel: Wait a minute, didn't he say something about a prank?

Masa: On Stark I think.

Lilynette: Hehe, _watches Stark._

Stark: _Starts scratching himself softly but starts scratching more and more._

Wolfie: Where's Stark's goatee?

Halibel: Shaving cream, check. Itching powder, check. But something's missing?

Stark: _A hot water balloon falls on his face. Shoots upright. _DAMN THAT BURNS! IT ITCHES SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T SLEEP. AND WHY'S MY FACE SO SMOOTH?

Wolfie: Wow, I didn't know that Stark could scream like that.

Lilynette: I gotta hang out with these guys.

Stark: _Runs of to bathroom to nurse wounds and a bruised ego._

_**Okay, next up, Ace Player of the Zanarkand Abes, Tidus! Questions for Squall or Tidus, go ahead and ask. **_

Wolfie: What war are you talking about?

Halibel: Do you have different worlds too?

Masa: What's the Zanarkand abes?

Wolfie: He's going to answer the questions on the previous chapters now.

_**Zidane: I have a tail because...Hmm, I guess that is just how I was born. I never knew my parents, but apparently I'm part of a race called genome. In my world, there are only three of us and we were actually created too... Anyway, my 'brother' Kuja is one of them. Too bad that we are enemies.  
**_

Lilynette: Why?

_**Bartz: What do I mean by mime? Well, it's like you guessed, I copy my opponents moves, but mainly I use my allies. That doesn't mean that the attack will equal strength, I just know the move. My real power is through combining the moves I learn into combos. For example: Say I send an enemy flying with Renji's Zabimaru then follow up with a quick Cero.**_

Masa: That's seriously cool.

Wolfie: Next reviewer is…RLE95, a code name?

_**Konnichiwa Wolfie-chan, Stark-san, Hallibel-san, Lilynette-chan and Masa-kun!O genki desu?(how are you?)Anyway, this story is so funny! I almost passed out laughing.**_

Wolfie: Hallo and thanks. Hope I didn't cause any injuries.

_**Now, I have a dare for Hallibel-san. I dare her to hug Inoue until she suffocates and lock her in a padded room full of Ichigo posters.**_

Halibel: That's a weird dare but ok. _Leaves to find Inoue with Masa following to check it out._

Halibel: _Sneaks up behind Inoue and hugs her from behind and holds till Inoue passes out from suffocation._

Masa: _Locks Inoue in a room and puts loads of Ichigo posters up. _Mission accomplished.

_Both returns._

Wolfie: How did it go?

Halibel: Pretty easy but I had to hug her from behind because her boobs are too big to do it from the front.

Masa: She's in Ichigo heaven now.

_**Secondly, I have a question for Lilynette-chan. Don't you ever get cold wearing that skimpy outfit?**_

Lilynette: Not really, I'm always inside Las noches and the hierro helps a little against cold so I'm fine.

_**I have a present for Wolfie-chan. Your gift is...your own Hallibel dress-up doll!**_

Wolfie: Thanks? I'm not really the dressing up type but it looks nice.

Halibel: I'll kill you if you put me in anything else than my espada outfit. I don't want anyone making fun of me.

Wolfie: Don't worry, I like your outfit too so relax.

_**out of sympathy for Stark-san, I'm sending you a year's supply of super-strong sleeping pills(they only work for eight hours and you cant take more than two in a 24hour period, so you have to play with Lilynette the rest of the day).**_

Stark: Thank you, _Immediately takes one._

Lilynette: What the hell? _Kicks Stark till he's black but it doen's work._

_**Finally, a big hug for Masa-kun and a sprig of mistletoe...~_0.  
**_

Masa: _Blushes crimson. _Normally I wouldn't hesistate but…she doean't remember me so won't she kill me for this.

Halibel: For what?

Wolfie: No chance, her hollow mask is in the way so you'll just get a mouthful of jaws.

By the way, I'm posting your idea for the book right here.

_**To murder Aizen**_

_**take the e-string from a guitar(the skinniest one) and slowly castrate him while shoving a sword down his throat and then have Ichigo slice him all over then dump him in a tub of salt. From there, let him bleed to death slowly.(if it helps, have Hachi(from the Vizards)put a barrier around him so he wont escape and heal.) then, when he's within a micrometer of death, shave his head.**_

Wolfie: Shit, you have a violent mind.

Halibel: I'm getting nightmares from the thought.

Masa: My eyes! They burn.

Lilynette: I like.

Stark: _Snore._

Wolfie: To get the thought out of our heads, let's move on to TrueMasterHaseo.

Anyway, about Masa's background. It was in a separate section so the other characters didn't hear a thing so relax.

_**Thank you Wolfie-sama! I will upload the story as soon as possible.**_

On to the dares!  
To All

1.I appologize for the repurcusions of my gift to Ulqiorra.  


Wolfie: Ooo sama!

Halibel: You really should stop getting excited about the honorifics.

Wolfie: Well exscuse me miss" I always have honorifics on my name"

Halibel: Oh shut up.

Lilynette: Yeah, Ulquiorra acted really weird.

Halibel: He was just annoying.

_**2.I hope you all enjoyed your gifts.**_

Wolfie: I love it.

Halibel: _Stares at fishes and feeds them._

Stark: _Cuddles to blanket and pillow._

Lilynette: _Bounces stress ball._

Masa: Yes master, I think they did.

_** to clear up any confussion I am a guy.  
**_

Wolfie: Thank you, I hate not knowing the gender of people I talk about because I'm worried about using the wrong gender when I refer to them and insult them. Well I already made it clear I'm a girl.

_**! In a fight betweed Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris who would win?  
**_

Wolfie: Bruce!

Halibel: Chuck!

Lilynette: Buck!

Masa: Kenpachi!

Stark: _Snore._

_**Wolfie:**_

it ... Europe?

Wolfie: Nope, wrong continent. What about you, are you European or American because that's what most people are.

_** is my middle name! I could eat that pizza in a heartbeat!  
**_

Wolfie: Really? TrueSpicymasterHaseo, does have a certain catch to it. Then come and joineth me.

_**, there. Since you couldn't have pizza, I will work twice as ** getting this story up!  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks, that's so nice of you. I've already read the first chapter and reviewed. Everybody, you should go and read his story and review. Masamune and Halibel are the main characters. It's called…the title has angel in the name. Sorry I forgot the rest of the title. I'm crap at remembering names.

_**4.I dare you to read one chapter from the book I sent you.  
**_

Wolfie: Alright, chapter one of how to kill annoying reviewers is: **Put a virus digimon on their fanfiction page. **The virus will destroy their fanfiction page so they won't be able to read or write ever again and sometimes the digimon escapes and wrecks the rest of the computer. That's pretty bad.

Halibel: You should do it with the next person who sends one of us to Unohana.

Wolfie: Agreed.

_**Halibel:**_

easy on Masamune.  


Halibel: I'm not doing anything wrong?

Masa: Really, she's ok.

_**2.I apologize for Kon's behavior.  
**_

Halibel: He rally annoyed the crap out of us but it's not your fault that he is such a pervert.

Masa: What did he do to you?

_** retaliation, I recorded the events of the previous chapter and showed them to Masamune.  
**_

Halibel: When?

Masa: I haven't seen it yet. I've still got to watch it.

_** all the arrancar which one creeped you out the most (there has to be at least one)  
**_

Halibel: Creeps me out? In that terms it'l probably be…Szayel-Aporro and Aaroniero. Szayel-Aporro looks at me like he's dissecting me with his mind and Aaroniero…I know it's not their faults but the two voices are just creepy.

Masa: How dare Szayel look at you like that, I'll kill him.

_**5.I dare you to walk up to Kenpachi, challenge him to a fight(a physical fight, with swords, no loopholes, no getting out of this one.), and if he loses he must let Yachiru be captain of squad 11 for a month. If he wins, Actually he would probably just say that the fight was enough for him.  
**_

Halibel: Oh shut up about the loopholes. I can't help it that I'm good at spotting them. fine.

Masa: I'll come along.

_Both leaves._

Wolfie: Heh, there's still a loophole. You didn't say that she had to fight him alone so Masa will probably help.

_With Halibel, Masmune and Kenpachi._

Halibel: Ok, since I've got to defend my pride, there's no pretending to lose. Kenpachi, I challenge you to a fight.

Kenpachi: Sure, you're stronger than Nnoitra right? _Pulls out sword._

Halibel: Yes, much stronger! _Draws Tiburon._

Kenpachi: This should be fun, hey kid! You can fight too.

Masa: If you wish.

Halibel: No wait please. I can take him. If I win, you have to let Yachiru be captain for a month, if I lose then you'll have to admit that the fight was enough.

_The fight starts………………………………….three hours later,_ _Kenpachi lies defeated but alive._

Halibel: Whew, did it. He couldn't do much against water so I won. And my swordwomanship was good enough to stand up gainst him.

Masa: So Yachiru is captain for a month.

Yachiru: Yaay vice-captain Kenny. _Drags Kenpachi to fourth division._

Halibel: I pity their subordinates. _Both returns._

Wolfie: Had fun?

Halibel: Yep I did it.

Wolfie: Alone?

Halibel: Of course, I'm not that weak.

Lilynette: You really took your time, Stark's sleeping pill's effect worked off.

Stark: Man, I want to use another one.

Lilynette: _Holds bottle out of reach. _I don't think so.

_**Stark:**_

! Dude, that was priceless! I was expecting you to just use a normal cero, but the cero metraletta was 10 times funnier than what I excpected.  


Stark: Thanks, I was already in my release form and Kon's like immortal so I hought cero Metraletta would be more successful. I didn't see Kon again so I think it worked.

Wolfie: Hate to burst your bubble but he survived. I ditched him at Ichigo's after the previous chapter.

Stark: Damn.

_** the blanket or pillow is destroyed than just ask Masamune for a new one.  
**_

Stark: That sounds good but I think I'm gonna need new sleeping pills more since Lilynette took the bottle while I was sleeping and she's definitely going to destroy it.

Lilynette: I already did. I fed it to Halibel's fishes.

Halibel: What! _Looks at fishes. _They're just floating you killed them you're in trouble!

Lilynette: Hey relax, they'll be fine by next chapter.

_** many wolves can you summon in your resurreccion?  
**_

Stark: They're pretty much unlimited but only if the old ones get destroyed, I have a limit to how many we can use at the same time.

Wolfie: What's the limit?

Lilynette: Fifty wolves.

Wolfie: Whoa that's a lot.

Halibel: They look really cool.

Masa: Pity they get blowed up each time.

_**4.I have an idea for another gift for everyone if the story stay's untill Christmas and I must say yours is probably the coolest.**_

Stark: Really, what is it? Masa-san do you know what it is?

_**, I won't tell you what it is and Masamune doesn't know either.  
**_

Stark: Damn.

Masa: Tough luck.

_**Lilynette:**_

? Really? That's the best you could come up with?  


Lilynette: Oh shut up! I was in a bad mood alright!

_** Los Lobos are you both of Stark's guns or just one or something else?  
**_

Lilynette: I can either be in one of the guns or in Stark's body.

Stark: That's why I don't use both guns at the same time.

_**3.I've been meaning to ask this for a while. What's up with your outfit?  
**_

Lilynette: Why does everyone ask about that. I happen to like my clothes. I mean can you see me in an outfit like Stark's or something. I won't be able to move. I get a lot of free movement in my clothes.

Halibel: But the fact that they look more like underwear doesn't help.

Lilynette: Piss off.

_** I said about Stark's present applies to yours as well.**_

Lilynette: Really that's awesome.

Halibel: Why do they get all the good stuff?

Masa: Don't worry, I'll make sure master gives you an awesome present too or I'll just give you a better one myself.

_**5.I dare you to find Umichika and Ikkaku, switch between looking at one then the other for a while and then ask, "So, when's the wedding?"  
**_

Lilynette: Hahahaha, definitely. _Leaves for eleventh division._

_Lilynette walks up to Yumichika and Ikkaku and looks at the one for a minute then the other one._

Ikkaku: What's up?

Yumichika: Please don't look at me. You have a very ugly hollow mask.

Lilynette: What was that! I mean….So, when's the wedding?

Ikkaku: …What the hell are you crapping about!

Yumichika: How dare you suggest that we are gay you unbeautiful kid.

Lilynette: Does such a word even exist? Anyway, I'm not suggesting that either of you are gay. You're both perfectly staright.

Ikkaku: Then why..? Oh I get it, hehe. Yumichika, she thinks you're a girl.

Yumichika: What was that you unpretty bitch.

Lilynette: Don't just make up words as you go along. Use ones that actually exist you moron. See ya girlie, baldy.

Yumichika and Ikkaku: I'LL KILL YOU!

_Lilynette returns._

Wolfie: Bet you had a lot of fun.

Halibel: Both Masa and Stark used the opportunity to get in a nap.

Lilynette: What! _Divebomb's the bed making them wake up._

_**Masamune:**_

may now watch the video I gave you.  


Masa: Sure, _Put's on video and grows very quiet through the video._

_** hell, my child.  
**_

Wolfie: What have you done!

Masa: Ok, I'm going to need the following. 12 spoons, a wooden table, 3 bottles of hot sauce, a metal-handled broom, a white mouse, a bag of ballons, a book, some rope, some string, lead wheights, a couple sticks, a hacksaw, three mice, and five galons of water, and a gigai from Urahara.

_Stark and Lilynette gathers everything, realizing that it would be unwise to argue._

Masa: Oh, and I'm going to need your video recorder Wolfie.

Wolfie: Ok, _hands it over._

_Masa leaves with bloodlust in his eyes._

Wolfie: I don't think he'll be back for a while so we'll go on. Up next is NorthernShinigami.

_**You know, since you ladies are really flooded lately, I didn't meant to post dares every single time but...Helibel! paint your hair purpule. you are to keep the paint on your hair for the whole chapter.  
**_

Halibel: I smell a loophole firewall coming.

_**You are frobidden of wash it off. You are forbidden of touching it in anyway by ANYONE, not by yourself or telling somoeone else to do it. You are forbidden from coming in contact with your hair with\through anything; material, physical, spiritual (meaning NO removing the paint with your spiritual presure\power), fire, water earth or wind, ANYTHING IS FORBIDDEN TO CAME IN CONTACT WITH YOUR PURPULE--PAINED HAIR!**_

YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM MAKING A LOOPHOLE TO GET THE PAINT OF YOUR HAIR. I DARE YOU N-O-T MAKING LOOPHOLE  
no one, and I repeat: NO ONE gets away from MY DARES!  


Halibel: Damn! Not a single possible loophole. You're good at this. Learning out of previous experiences are you? _Goes to bathroom and paints hair purple._

Stark: Admit it she got you good.

Halibel: Oh shut up pinkhead.

Stark: Not fair, I was asleep so how was I supposed to know. I already washed it off.

_**Lilly (my inner cat-woman): ...Ahmm..she's a bit..nuts?  
**_

Lilynette: Agreed. Wait inner-cat woman with half my name. What the heck?

_**Just do it. I promise there's a treat if you keep your hair purpule till the end of the chapter. You said it yourself: I'm mean. (lilly: you have no idea how much)  
**_

Halibel: Funnily enough I've figured that part out for myself.

_**Lillynette:..*giggles* I dare you to...Ulquiorra...*starts laughing hard*...**_

Lilynette: Huh? _Cleans ears._

_**Dare you..to..dress..lquiorra...**_

As a CLOWN.  


Halibel: How is that different from the way he looks now.

Stark: His clothes just need to match his face.

Lilynette: And how am I supposed to do that. He cuatro espada, me fraccion.

Stark: No, you half primera espada. Figure it out.

Lilynette: Fine, _Sneaks off to find Ulquiorra and sees him in Las Noches and follows him. Ulquiorra goes to sleep and Lilynette takes out a sleeping pill that she took from the bottle and puts it in Ulquiorra's glass of water. He wakes up later and drinks the water then goes back to sleep. Lilynette uses the opportunity to dress him up as a clown then runs away and returns._

Lilynette: That was dangerous, I gave him one of Stark's sleeping pills and dressed him when he was asleep.

Stark: You still had one!

Halibel: He won't be waking up soon anyway so let's just move on.

_**Wolfie:..A cake for you. just because you're such a good host :D. pick a flavor.  
**_

Wolfie: Awww thanks, I'll take a vanilla cake. I'm not that fond of chocolate.

Halibel: When you say your English is bad does that mean you usually speak another language?

Wolfie: Hmm I speak another language when I'm not writing stories but fortunately my English is fine.

Lilynette: Ok, last reviewer today is Aoi-Mizu.

Wolfie: Huest of honor returns.

_**Ok, don't know if Ulqiorra will be there again or not,but... Here I go...**_

Wolfie: He isn't but I'll tape your speech with my phone and send it to him after he wakes up.

_**Do not insult wolves again if you do not want to be hurt...badly! And stop calling people trash and acting all high and powerful. How owuld you like it if I called you trash.(Stupid green emo freak...) I'm not going to waste any more words on you, trach**_

Wolfie: I wholeheartedly agree.

Stark: Wolves are the ultimate.

Lilynette: Yeah and they're really sweet too.

Halibel: Loyal as well.

_**Sorry bout' that! Anyways, that was great! The part about Toshiro being trained by Kenpachi... I think I burst a gut! ALrighty, moving on..  
**_

Wolfie: Hey, that's my quote.

Halibel: You should thank Dareth for the stories. He's written another one but I'll post it next chapter for certain reasons.

_**Great chapter as usual! I have a question for Muramasa. What is your deal? I mean, your setting the Zanpakuto free, and stuff. But, what is your story?  
**_

Wolfie: I think you misunderstood. The new character is Masamune which is an original character by TruemasterHaseo who wanted me to put Masa in. I haven't even seen the zanpakuto arc yet. Or the fake Karakura for all that matter. If I could just get the anime…I'll have to be happy with the manga for now. But that means I don't get to see the zanpakuto arc for a while, damn.

_**Hehe, you'd never be able to get my zanpakuto! We have a great freindship. (Note: I don't actually have one :(  
**_

Halibel: Not yet. You can have one after you die but don't go suicide now.

_**I can't really imagine Halibel with pink hair, that's kinda scary to think about. Farewell, Adieu, Sayonara!**_

Halibel: Right back at you.

Wolfie: Totsiens, Auf Wiedersehen, vaarwel.

Halibel: Ok that's it for today.

Wolfie: _Takes out book and opens it at chapter nine._

**Chapter9-Show Masamune the scene where Aizen stabs Halibel**

Halibel: Ooh, I can't imagine what he's doing to Kon.

Wolfie: Speaking of which, it's been 12 hours already.

_Garganta opens and Masa comes back bloodstained and sweaty with a video in his hand._

Masa: Here you go Wolfie, _Hands video over._

Wolfie: What's this? _Puts video in videoplayer._

_Five hours of fast-forwarding._

Wolfie: That was…

Lilynette: Horrible.

Stark: I''m getting nightmares and I'm not even sleeping yet.

Halibel: …

Wolfie: It's worse than all the saw movies, the grudge, the village, the ring and all the gory movies together.

Lilynette: I bet Kon wished that he wasn't immortal.

Wolfie: You're pretty quiet Halibel.

Halibel: _Smiles evilly, takes out video and puts another one in. The scene where Aizen hurts Halibel replays._

Wolfie: Oh-

Stark: -Shit

Lilynette: This is not good.

Halibel: _Smiles._

Masa: …I'm going to need the following please; a chainsaw, a vicious rat, a javelin, a helium-pump, 12 bottles of Tabasco,weed killer, a razor, a flamethrower, knitting needles, a golf club, 40 sheets of paper, a rabid wolf, a hive of poisonous wasps, a couple a hairpins, a very big vase, garden shears, suntan lotion….

_Stark and Lilynette gets everything and Masa leaves without the video camera because it'll be too horrible to watch._

Stark: Thank goodness he's not filming it this time.

Wolfie: Even if he did, I'll immediately burn it.

Lilynette: I think I'm going to be emotionally scarred for life.

Wolfie: Maybe it's best if we end this now to drink some sugar water and recover. Oh before I forget. The guest for the next chapter will be second division's captain Soifon!

**And that's it. Sorry I'm so late but I didn't have much time to write and there kept coming new reviews before I could even finish the old ones so I got swamped. But I fixed everything up. Soifon will be a guest in the next chapter so please don't forget about her.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	10. Soifon

**Ok my reviews are back in order and I'm back for more, my maths went well. Thanks to the reviews. I should be sleeping now but oh well. I do not own bleach.**

**Chapter 10**

Wolfie: Alright, hello everybody. Glad to see you've recovered.

Lilynette: Yeah I think we did.

Halibel: Masa has been cleaned of all evidence of torturing.

Soifon: Sissies, you can't even take a little scare.

Stark: Speak for yourself, you didn't see the video of Kon.

Soifon: Then show it to me.

Wolfie: I already burnt it.

Masa: Sorry, I might have went a little overboard.

Lilynette: That friend, is the understatement of the century.

Wolfie: I think we're ready to get started now, first up is…Grimdivide and co.

_**Okay, allow me to introduce-**_

Tidus: I'll do it! Ahem... Hiya! Name's Tidus, (big grin) the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes.

They don't know what the Zanarkand Abes are.

Tidus: They don't?!... Oh yeah, not from my world. The Zanarkand Abes are my Blizball team. We should play some time! It's like soccer, volleyball, and rugby at the same time. Halibel, you might like it, I mean, it is an underwater sport even if we play in a giant floating sphere of water... But even if you're the third Espada, you'll need to practice a whole lot to beat me!

Halibel: You're on.

Masa: I've played this sport before. Piece of cake for me.

Lilynette: Show off.

_**Zidane: Aren't you a bit obsessed with that game? I mean, you use a blitzball along with your sword while you fight and you move like your in the water sometimes. Care to explain?**_

Tidus: Well, Blitzball reminds me of my home... my real home... Anyway, think of the feeling you have when you perform an awesome shot, hear the roar of the cheering fans, and the glory you get when you make the winning goal!

Sounds exciting. And there's nothing wrong with the way you fight. I mean, when you use the Jecht Shot... Damn you kick that ball hard!

Tidus: Heheh, I wouldn't be the Ace if I didn't would I?

No, no you wouldn't. It'd be great to see you play a game in Zanarkand.

Tidus: ... Yeah... it would be great... but I don't think I could ever go back.

Hmm?

Tidus (big smile): Nothing! Uh, Halibel, your question... Hmm... Got it! Would you and any of the others like to play a game?  
_**  
**_Halibel: I'm in.

Masa: So am I.

Lilynette: What the heck, sounds like fun so I'll join.

Wolfie: Sure, sounds interesting.

Stark: I'm too tired so I'll pass.

Soifon: It's just a waste of time.

_**Jecht: Tch, a crybaby like you will most likely lose to that girl!**_

Jecht!... Oh no.

Tidus: What are you doing here old man?!

Jecht: What? Can't a father see what his crybaby son is doing?

Tidus: Don't call me that!

Jecht: You gonna cry?... Are you gonna cry?

Tidus (brandishing sword): You're really asking for it, aren't you?!

Jecht: Heh, you thinkin' you can beat me, The Strongest Fighter in the World? Tsk, you ain't gonna win, kid.

Tidus: Argh, you are nothing but a self-centered old BASTARD!

Jecht: Hmph, crybaby.

Tidus: THAT'S IT!

HOLD IT!

Tidus: Eh?

No fighting, hold it off for later. Okay...

Tidus: Humph, fine.

Jecht: Whatever... What are you doing anyways?... Halibel's wiki... What kind of stupid name is that?  


Wolfie: Then can you think of any better names gramps.

Halibel: I bet he can't, his attitude reminds me of Barragan.

_**Tidus: Oh yeah, as if "The Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark I" is any better. There wasn't even a Jecht Mark I or Mark II, it was just Jecht Shot!  
**__**  
**_Halibel: You tell him Tidus!

Wolfie: Yeah Jecht, your names are worse than mine. At least mine makes sense.

Lilynette: A little.

Soifon: This is a waste of my time.

_**Jecht: Hey, the crowd kept coming back, didn't they?**_

Yeah, for Mark I and Mark II.

Jecht: Hmm, who's Kenpachi? Sounds strong, heh, I think he and I would have a fun match.

Tidus: I think that would actually be a good fight to see... Old man.

I think I'd want to see it too...

Halibel: Me too.

Wolfie: Do you think Jecht is stronger than Kenpachi or vica versa. I don't really know how strong Jecht is so I can't really comment on that.

_**Jecht: Bring 'em over here! I haven't fought a strong opponent without holding back in a long time! Ha! This outta be fun.**_

Wolfie: Kenpachi is at this place…_Gives Jecht directions._

_**I guess, you'll be busy with the fight so... who will be the next guest?...**_

Cloud: What's going on?

Tidus: Jackpot.

Right on cue. Next up, ex-SOLDIER, Cloud Strife!

Cloud: Not interested.

Too bad.

Tidus: Yeah! We're not going to let you blow this off just to go brood about whatever it is that you think about. So, enough moping!

Yep. Now, onto answers to the questions you asked.

Squall: I'm a mercenary that is fighting against a witch/sorceress, name Ultimecia, that manipulates time, even more so than Barragan, but she's just as arrogant. She can mainly stop time around her. Apparently her plan is to compress time into one single moment so she may be the only one to exist.  


Stark: Did Barragan clone a female of himself.

Lilynette: Arrogant, check. Time, check. Probably old, check. I think she is his clone.

_**Zidane: Well, Kuja and I were enemies before we met and he doesn't really like me too much. Always thinks he's above every one and thinks that he needs no allies. He is alone and is afraid of his own mortality... Well, anymore? Hey Lil, me and Bartz would love to hang around some time. We'll bring Squall too.**_

Squall: (Groan) Why do you have to include me?

Bartz: Because we're friends right?

Squall: Hmph, fine.

Lilynette: We should really trade out pranks.

Wolfie: Right so Dareth is next.

_**THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH NorthernShinigami'S FREAKY FETISH WITH COLORING HALIBEL'S HAIR! Why does he not understand that Halibel's beautiful golden hair must remain its natural color?!  
**_

Halibel: I agree with you. Why should I disfigure myself just for others' amusement.

Wolfie: Careful, don't just say he. It might be a she and then you'll humiliate yourself. The smartest thing to do is like I do he/she or (s)he.

_**So, seeing as he had forced my hand, I bring forth a dare to Halibel!**_

Halibel! I DARE you to completely ignore whatever dares, questions or sentences NorthernShinigami has spouted in the course of three days and nights, both: in the past, and in the next three days, since I have posted this review!Furthermore..

Halibel: Whoa long dare, you really care about me.

_**I DARE Halibel to FOREVER ignore ANY dares involving Halibel changing her style, hair color, skin tone, eye color or dress code.**_

Halibel: I happily accept your dare. Best dare I've ever gotten.

_**Note: I left several loopholes in my dares, if you want to exploit them, you can...but...if you actually DO enjoy changing your hair color, then I'm going to borrow Ulquiorra's emo corner for a few days...**_

Halibel: I shall ignore the loopholes this time.

Wolfie: Besides, I doubt that Ulquiorra would share his emo corner since he's probably using it now because of the clown outfit. Oh that reminds me, I have to send him Aoi-Mizu's message. _Sends text message to Ulquiorra._

Ulquiorra: _Texts back, _I apologize Wolf-sama. I shall never offend wolves again, including you or Stark.

Stark: Well that was easy.

_**NorthernShinigami will probably try to copy me and after a while will issue a dare to ignore me...Ultrawolfie, can you make a rule (starting from the 11th chapter) forbidding reviewers from limiting other reviwers and from ever making permanent dares?**_

Wolfie: The first idea sounds okay but actually I've already made a rule about no permanent dares. It's on the first chapter. "No dares that last longer than an hour"

_**Sigh...I've sent the ladies a box of chocolates, and a rose to Halibel, Ultrawolfie and Soi Fon.**__****_

Halibel and Ultrawolfie: Thank you.

Soifon: What am I supposed to do with a rose. It'll just die.

_**Can Masamuna-san tell me if he needs polishing equipment for his zanpakuto (I'm done polishing my longsword so I can lend it to you)?**__****_

Masa: Thanks I'd like that but do you have a zanpakuto?

_**Stark, I've  
sent you some sleeping pills (hide them!)in addition to those sent by Grimdivide.**__**  
**_

Stark: Thanks, she fed the last lot to Halibel's fishes.

Halibel: And they're still floating upside down. _Glares at Lilynette._

Lilynette: How was I supposed to know that fishes don't react well to sleeping pills.

Soifon: Idiot. No one's going to react well to a year's supply of sleeping pills at the same time.

Stark: Hides pills while Lilynette's not looking and takes one. _Snore._

_**Sorry, no story this time...for some reason NorthernShinigami got me too irritated to write...**_

Wolfie: Fortunately I still have your story of the previous chapter. I just kept it for Soifon.

_**Heheheh...good chapter...**_

I have to apologize for the excessive amount of bloodlust in my previous review…not to mention Halibel's rather strange and out of character remarks. You see, I was feeling restless and wanted to read something violent, however seeing as Halibel is a work of Art and shouldn't get hurt, the role she played was the only viable option…well, ok, she could have joined Tousen, but that time he was just being selfish and simply didn't want a repeat of his fight against Zaraki….Sorry...  


Halibel: That's ok.

_**Anyways! How about you listen to my story? Its called:**_

"Why Yammy should NEVER fight Soi Fon"

Two opponents stood in what appeared to be a vast desert, far off you could see enormous columns that looked like they reached the sky.

Halibel: Let me guess, Hueco-Mundo.

_**One of the opponents was a massive being that dwarfed even the tallest of buildings. Bulging with muscles, eyes filled with rage, desire to crush, kill and, destroy. This being was called Yammy Rialgo and he was the Zero Espada, supposedly, the strongest of the strong.**_

Opposite of him, stood his opponent. A young, petite looking woman. Skin pale as a blade, hair a dark ebony, the girl was almost reflective of a porcelain geisha doll. Almost. Her eyes, nearly dark as her own hair, were fierce and smoldering. A permanent scowl seemed to mar her features which must look quite attractive during one of her more un-guarded moments. A captains haori adorned her lithe figure.  


Lilynette: Yammy and Soifon.

Soifon: Ridiculous, I don't look like a doll.

Masa: What do you mean she looks pretty without the scowl, I don't see it. _Gets smacked on the back of the head by Soifon._

_**Yammy stared hard at his would be opponent, and he broke into laughter.**_

"HA…HA…HAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!" he bellowed "THIS!? THIS IS MY OPPONENT?! I CAN BARELY SEE YOU! HOW ARE YOU THINKING OF HURTING ME?! WILL YOU ANNOY ME TO DEATH?! HAHAHAHAHA!

"Fool" said the captain of the second division, before she disappeared and reappeared a moment later.

"HUH?"

That was the only thing Yammy could say before an enormous butterfly like mark appeared on his chest.

"WHAT'S THIS?!"

(He's loud isn't he)?  


Wolfie: No kidding.

Soifon: That's too easy.

"_**It is called Hōmonka and it's the special ability of Suzumebachi. If I hit you in there one more time, you'll die, regardless of how strong you are." Soi Fon explained calmly.**_

The wheels in Yammy's head started to turn…

"Usually my opponents do their best never to get hit in that spot again, however, considering the size of the mark I left on you, it's not so much a question of hitting you, but the impossibility of missing…."

From the enormous height where his head was, Yammy looked at his chest….he finally understood, and there was only one thing he could say…

"CRAP….."

So, that's it for my story! Can you show it to either Soi Fon or Yammy (if he can read that is…)  


Soifon: You must be joking, I would have killed him before he even saw me.

Halibel: It's just a matter of penetrating Yammy's skin. Remember, Ichigo's hollow Getsuga tensho barely scratched Yammy.

_**Ok! Finally some questions and some dares! Because I was mean to Halibel (FORGIVE ME!)I won't bother her…  
**_

Halibel: Thank you, I'll forgive you because of the other dare.

_**Ultrawolfie! If you had a choice between Pizza and pizza, which would, you choose?**_

Wolfie: That's a tricky question. Let me think about it for a bit…

_**Lilynette! I dare you to go find Grimmjow and give him some catnip!  
**_

Lilynette: Sure, though you could be a little more original. Everybody always gives him catnip then he ges hyper and all that. _Leaves. Returns soon._

Halibel: That was fast. What happened?

Lilynette: He's still lying and bleeding on the sand so I lef it there.

_**Also….does anyone have a cure against super long reviews? I seem to have a slight problem….A SLIGHT ONE!**_

Wolfie: You think your review's long. Go see some of the other reviews. Takes me an age to write comments through all the long reviews because I make it a point to comment through the whole thing instead of just putting the whole review there and commenting only at the end.

Halibel: Ok we're moving on to TruemasterHaseo.

_**Thank you Wolfie-sama!**_

The name of the story is An Angel's Love

I had three/fourths of chapter two written last night but my computer decided to update and I lost the entire chapter. TT~TT.  


Wolfie: Ouch, fortunately my computer never does that.

_**On to the questions.**_

Wolfie-sama:

are all my questions missing the first word?

Wolfie: ..?They're not missing any words. I looked at the word document of the previous chapter but I'll look on the fanfiction page too to make sure.

_**2.I'm American but I like to think I'm Irish.**_

Wolfie: So I'm right both times lol. But why?

_**, no offense, but right now no one knows what Masa looks like. If you want, I could put up his desciption in my next review.  
**_

Wolfie: What do you mean? I described him at the end of chapter8 or do you want me to describe his outfit too?

_**, South Africa maybe?**_

Wolfie: You looked at my profile page didn't you? Yes I'm a South-African. Bet no-one knew that. (Except those who was at my profile page)

_**5.I can't blame you with the Unohana thing. *shudders* that woman is scary.**_

Wolfie: Yes, can you please tell me why everybody coughAoi-Mizucough chooses to make me go to her?

Halibel: You're not the only one. They do the same with me.

_**6.I'll give you some more time to recover before I dare you.  
**_

Wolfie: Very considerate of you..

_** a side note, I'm also 15.**__**  
**_

Wolfie: Cool so we're the same age.

_**Halibel:**_

about the fish. I'll take care of that right away! *resurects fish* Your fish are now immortal.

Halibel: My fishes! They live!

Lilynette: Told you.

Halibel: No thanks to you, master did it.

_** sounds awesome.  
**___

Halibel: He really is!

_**, I guess your hollow mask would get in the way of kissing. I'll get working on a solution right away! *grabs notepad out of thin air and starts writing down complex theories and equations*. This might take a while.**__**  
**_

Halibel: Why? It's not like I want to kiss anyone.

Masa: _Looks upset._

_**, so a better present huh, hm, I'll think of something just give me a few minutes  
**__**  
**_Masa: Just let me know and I'll give it to her.

_** dare but I do have a question. It sorta relates to my story. Would you prefer Tia or Hallibel or something else as a surname?**_

Halibel: Either Halibel because then everybody calls me on my name even if they're only being polite. Or something else. Tia doesn't sound right. Perhaps a Spanish surname like Rodriguez or something like that. They're pretty cool.

_**Lilynette:**_

,ma. Calm down fireball.  


Lilynette: Shut up. I can't help it that I'm hyper.

Stark: _Wakes up. _Yes you can. Just sleep or something. It really calms you down.

Halibel: Too much I'm afraid.

_** performance with Ikkaku and Yumichika.**_

Lilynette: Thanks that was fun.

_** punishment for killing Halibel's fish with Stark's sleeping pills, you must be tied in a straight jacket and restrained to a wall whilewatching Stark sleep for 20 hours. You may only be let out to do a dare or use the bathroom. After whatever you had to do has been done you must return to the straight jacket and restraints. While you are out of the restraints the amount of time you must stay in them freezes and only starts up again once you have returned to them.  
**_

Lilynette: Wtf! That wasn't on purpose dammit. How was I supposed to know that it would kill them.

Wolfie: Ok about that twenty hours. I said in the first chapter, no dares lasting longer than an hour because of some inconvenient dares. So this'll only be an hour, not 20. But Lilynette being so hyperactive it wn't make much difference.

Lilynette: _Gets tied and restrained by Masa and Halibel._

_**Stark:**_

'll have to wait untill Christmas (or the last chapter, whaever comes first.)  


Wolfie: The story will continue for as long as the questions continue though I'll probably be taking a break the first couple of weeks in December to play chess nationals. I don't think I'll be able to use the internet since we'll be staying at friends.

Stark: I'll just sleep the time past. No problem.

Stark: _Snore._

_**Soifon:**_

being such a prude and live a little.  


Soifon: Shut up. Someone has to be serious.

Halibel: And that someone is me.

_**2.I guess you bring new meaning to "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee" huh?**_

Soifon: Are you kidding? I invented that saying.

_**3.I dare you to confess your undieing love to Yuroichi.**_

Soifon: How dare you!

Wolfie: You don't have a choice.

Soifon: Fine, _Shunpos to Yoroichi. _Yoroichi-sama. I love you with my whole heart.

Yoroichi: I know. Did you want to tell me anything?

Soifon: ??? Never mind. _Returns._

Soifon: What does she mean she knows?

Wolfie: Well you do act pretty loving towards her.

Soifon: Shut up, I just highly admire her.

_**Masamune:**_

1.I have taught you well.

Masa: Yes master. _Bows with hands together. _(Sorry, I couldn't resist imitating star wars)

_**Pick one of the following dares:**_

I dare you to tell everyone about your your zanpakto. Just a basic idea of it's power.

I dare you to show everyone your tatoo.

Which ever one you don't do you must do next chapter.

Masa: I'll tell them about the zanpakuto. The shikai is "rage Gogyojin (5 element blade.) It's a gold and black katana with all the elements's symbols on. The guard is a yin/yang symbol and the shikai controls all five element in a certain range to a certain extent. I an also send out waves of spiritual power with the blade which glows silver. The bankai is Gogyojin Shuugotenji. (5 element blades, guardian angel) The blade shatters and I get full control over the elements and gain several powerful attacks. The elements cover me like a fire halo, wind wings, metal armor, water rings around my wrists and ankles and a water disk under my feet. (Shouldn't it be ice instead?) I'm not spoiling the second stage now so wait and see.

_**Everyone:**_

1.I'm sorry if this sounds selfish but I need a good idea. Can any of you think of an enemy stronger than the Arrancar?

Wolfie: Remember the hollows that go to hell like the serial killer. Couldn't they become strong and escape. They'd be some monstrous superstrong type of hollow of something.

Masa: I'm going to take a little break. _Goes for a nap on Stark's bed._

Halibel: Ok, next reviewer is NorthernShinigami

_**Ok, let's get this stright: Hallebel, Dareth...*takes a deep breath and smiles***_

Halibel: Here comes the apology. (To music of here comes the bride)

_**  
**__**I'm so SO sorry for causing you such suffering! I am raely sorry. I don't have anything against Halibels hair, and frankly, I think Halibel-sama look cool no metter how she looks.**_

You have no idea how sorry am I, and I ask for forgivness for all the pain and anger I have caused you, Halibel-sam, or any other reader, I really do.  


Halibel: I forgive you since you're so sincere.

_**I also ask forgivnss from Lillynette ..I thought that you'll like to pull such a prank (prunk?) on Ulquiorra.  
**_

Wolfie: What do you mean by prunk?

Lilynette: I like pranks but Ulquiorra's a bit scary.

_**So i'm really sorry, especially from Dareth and Halibel-sama (I leav that treat Ipromised for another time)**_

Halibel: Rats.

Wolfie: Did you look at the reviews, Dareth's complaint is in this chapter not the previous one.

_**HOWEVER...there's something that really REALLY makes ME angry.**_

Wolfie: I think I know what it is.

_**Dareth: you seem to think that just because I'm evil I would copy you and dare Halibel to ignore you..probably because you think i'm a HE...  
**_

Wolfie: LOL

_**And that's the thing: I'm an honest person, so I NEVER ask such a thing, And for making you this mad I will respect your wish and won't send dares or anything for three chapteres...HOWEVER...**_

Halibel: You are honest…and good at canceling out loopholes.

_**he?**_

H-E?

HE?!

Soifon: Let me guess, she?

_**I. AM. A GIRL!you-...you-!...you-..cake-eating-huge-one-eyed-RABBIT!..God, my pride just gor crashed, burned and stepped on..(but I geuss I deserved that..)**_

Wolfie: That's some insult. I told you to watch what you say Dareth.

Halibel: You reap what you sow.

_**p.s: Wolfie, there was only a wedding cake left in the store in Vnilla flavor. *gives the cake and storms away* HE?! do i even LOOK like a HE?! MY BOOBS are bigger then my 22-years-old cousin!...*disapears.**_

Wolfie: Wow that's big.

Halibel: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Lilynette: He probably deserved that. (No offence Dareth)

Soifon: That'll teach men not to underestimate women.

Wolfie: That's gotta hurt. Up next, Aoi-Mizu's back. Hello me Amica.

_**Oh my god... I can't breathe! This chapter was so hilarious! Yay, your gonna have Soi Fon next chapter. That's good! (Has evil grin)  
I'm plotting.  
**_

Soifon: This can't be good.

_**But, yes I'm leaving again! Back to the forest! He he, I went to a state park, lots of hiking involved. ^_^**_

Wolfie: Nice lucky you.

_**Alright, a couple questions and dares!**_

Lilynette, can you see out of your eye where your mask is?

Lilynette: I already answered that. No, but that's where I fire my cero.

Stark: But in our release form, when we share that eye. Then Lilynette can see through it. That's why it's there.

_**Halibel, do you enjoy going hiking?**_

Halibel: I'm more of a beach type but hiking's allright.

Wolfie: I'm the hiker. I'n not that fond of getting wet.

_**Soi-Fon, why do you have such a freakish obsession with all cats and Yoruichi? I get she was your teacher, but...  
**_

Soifon: I respected Yoroichi-sama a great deal when I first saw her. She was like a goddess and should just have ignored me but she didn't. She recognized me and trained me. Cats remind me of her when she's not there._**  
**_

_**Dare time!  
Soi Fon, I dare you to go up to Byakuya and tell him Yoruichi loves him.**_

Wolfie: What's with all the loving dares people.

Soifon: I decided that I don't like you. _Leaves to find Byakuya._

Soifon: Byakuya, Yoroichi loves you.

Byakuya: Tell that demon cat to stay away from me and that Hisana was my only true love so I'm not interested.

Soifon: Fine, as you wish, yeah right. _Returns._

Wolfie: You don't really put a lot of effort into making dares interesting do you?

Soifon: Why should I? It's none of my concern that your stories suck.

Wolfie: _Goes to cry in a corner._

Halibel: Now look what you did. Now I'll have to take over as commentator.

_**Umm, and one for Halibel and Wolfie! I dare the two of you to go up and ask gin if he loves Rangiku and why he always smiles.**_

Halibel: _Sighs, goes to Wolfie. _Look cheer up. Soifon didn't mean it.

Soifon: Yes I did.

Halibel: Shut up. You're making things worse.

Wolfie: _Sniffles. _A dare, I get it already. I'm coming. _Halibel and Wolfie leaves to find Gin and approaches him._

Halibel: Do you love Rangiku?

Gin: Of course I love Ran-chan. _Smiles._

Wolfie: How am I supposed to know if he's being serious? Why do you always smile?

Gin: Why? Because I'm happy of course. _Mumbles, _And because it always confuses you nitwits. _Smiles._

Wolfie: Did you say something?

Gin: Of course not. _Smiles._

Wolfie: I think we'll just leave for now. _Leaves with Halibel._

Gin: My my, it's fun messing with their heads.

_Back to our gang._

Stark: How was it?

Halibel: Weird.

Masa: _Wakes up._ That was a nice nap but I'm surprised Lilynette didn't bother me.

Lilynette: If I wake you up then Stark gets to sleep again so go back to sleep.

Stark: Finally, that bed is mine. _Snore._

Masa: Too late.

Wolfie: Alright, next is vampireEspada.

_**hello Halibel-sama, Ultrawolfie-dono, Masamune-san, and just as a side note, I am a female. So..no guy reference's, i get teased enough at school enough  
**_

Wolfie: Thank you for clearing that up. I feel safer knowing that I won't make Dareth's mistake. But why do you get teased?

Halibel: Yeah? You sound like a nice girl.

_**Anyway! I hope that you arent to mad at me Halibel-sama for daring you to have a stare-down with Unohana-taicho. Masamune-san, just as a future warning, dont EVER ** off Unohana-taicho, if you do, be prepared.**_

Masa: Thank you but I think I've already figured that out by the others' reaction to the name Unohana.

Others: _Winces_

Halibel: Please don't dare me to go to her again. I'm sick of Unohana dares.

Wolfie: Me too.

_**...A dare for you Lilinette-san; Let Stark sleep for as long a he wants, dont let anyone else bother him,you cant shout at him, hit him, or release your spritual energy to wake him up!!...So basically, nothing you think of will work, because absolutely NOTHING will disturb his precious sleep...You better thank me for this Stark-san. **_

Stark: _Snore._

Masa: He's sleeping so I'll thank you on his behalf.

Lilynette: Dammit, why does everyone help him sleep. Don't they understand that I am bored when he's sleeping. _Ceros stress ball into oblivion._

_**Another dare..for UltraWolfie-dono; Walk up to Ichigo-san and tell him Grimmjow wants to have sex with him, and then go to Grimmjow-san and tell him Ichigo wants a rematch, and wont stop until one of them is dead! hehe...ohh...the pleasant akward tense aura!**_

Wolfie: That's weird but since there isn't actually anything going to happen I'll go for it.

_Opens a garganta to Ichigo's house. _

Wolfie: Hey Ichigo.

Ichigo: Yeah who are you and why did you come out of a garganta?

Wolfie: No time for questions. I came to tell you something about Grimmjow.

Ichigo: What?

Wolfie: He wants to have sex with you.

Ichigo: WTF!!!!! OoO

Wolfie: See ya. _Leaves for Grimmjow. Approaches him._

Wolfie: Hey Grimmjowwww.

Grimmjow: What bitch?

Wolfie: Ichigo wants a rematch. He says he won't stop till one of you are dead.

Grimmjow: Oh yeah, that bastard better be ready. _Grins, takes out Pantera and opens a garganta for Karakura._

Ichigo: _Runs away when he sees Grimmjow coming._

Grimmjow: Where the hell are you going you chicken shit.

Wolfie: Well that was funny. _Returns to our group._

Halibel: We watched it on your plasma screen. That was hilarious.

Lilynette: _Rolls on floor laughing._

Masa: _Has a big grin plastered on his face._

Soifon: Has a faint smile on her face.

_**Ohh. forgive me Soi-fon-taicho! I almost forgotten aout you! Please forgive me, But I have question..Are you and Yoruichi-san in a loving relationship? or not..because in the end of two hundred forty something, you fuss about Yoruichi-san holding you bridal-style..and there are so many parts in the anime that you two are somewhat 'seeing' eachother! Forgive me for the personal question!**_

Soifon: What the hell! Of course I'm not together with Yoroichi-sama. She's much higher up than me.

Wolfie: Really? I wish I coul see it. I only saw up to episode 206.

Halibel: RLE69 is next, I mean 96 or was it 95?

Wolfie: Never mind. Just continue.

_**Konnichiwa minna! once again, hilarious! If I had athsma I probably would have died already. And RLE95 is not a codename. It's just my initials and a number. But anyway, I dared Hallibel-san to do what she did to defend you all from her cooking  
**_

Halibel: Yeah, Inoue's cooking is not coming close to us again.

Wolfie: Just be more specific please. When you said her I thought you meant Halibel's cooking and had to go back and check.

Halibel: Are you suggesting that my cooking's bad?

_**And Lilynette-chan, if you promise not to take anymore of Stark's sleeping pills, I will make you homemade boston cream pie with chocolate sauce and whipped cream.**_

Lilynette: I can't take them anyway. He's hidden them this time. Man that sounds delicious.

Halibel: Can you bake?

Wolfie: I can.

Soifon: I didn't bother learning since Omaeda always has food.

_**And again, more sleeping pills for Stark-san. This time I will make the conditions clear: no taking them during the day, and you can only take two in a twenty-four hour period or you'll OD and die(or whatever Arrancar do). So in other words, you're supposed to take two at a time, but you do just fine with one, so I guess that makes it a two-year supply.**_

Stark: Thank you. There is a god out there besides Aizen.

Lilynette: And Barragan.

Halibel: And all shinigami since they are death gods

Soifon: Like you are any batter.

Stark: You know what I mean. _Takes a pill and goes to sleep._

Halibel: The readers really care about Stark, they keep helping him get sleep.

Wolfie: No kidding.

_**Good luck, Masa-kun,and you can wait till Christmas when she'll have to obey the mistletoe(besides no one said it had to be her lips).**_

Masa: Her cheeks aren't exactly available as well.

Halibel: …?

_**And, I really don't mind if Wolfie-chan doesn't use my review. I understand that she's busy! Ja ne!**_

Wolfie: Why wouldn't I? I like reviews. _Mumbles. _Though some people should really shorten their reviews a bit. It takes me ages to go through everything.

Soifon: Can I leave yet.

Halibel: Okaaayyy we're done now.

Wolfie: Finally. _Takes out book and opens._

**Chapter 10- Tell Aizen to call NorthernShinigami a guy.**

Halibel: Makes sense. She almost bit off Dareth's head.

Lilynette: Yeah, no kidding.

Masa: Isn't NorthernShinigami a guy?

Wolfie: Shhhh, you were asleep so you didn't hear her. Don't call her a guy._**  
**_

Soifon: I've had enough of this. I'm leaving now.

Wolfie: As you wish. See ya.

_Soifon leaves._

Halibel: She's probably going to compete with Byakuya about who has a bigger stick up their ass.

Wolfie: We're done for today it seems. See ya all.

Halibel: Sayanora till next chapter.

Lilynette: Adios

Stark: _Snore_

Masa: Adios me amicos.

Wolfie: No guests the next chapter since I keep forgetting to mention them through the chapter.

**And cut. That's a wrap. Everybody thank you for sticking with me up to the tenth chapter. I've got over a 1000 hits for this story. That's brilliant. I want to ask everyone a favour. Please try to shorten your reviews at bit, don't stop reviewing but maybe a little less dares because they take me longer to write and I take ages to finish one chapter. I want to have some time for my other story too. I'm halfway through the next chapter. Dareth is excluded from this short reviews since everyone loves his stories.**

**Ultrawolfie out. **_****_


	11. Starrk and Lilynette p4

**Welcome back readers. I've got thank everybody. You listened to my pleas for shorter reviews. Don't get me wrong, I love reading your reviews but it's such a bother having to work for more than three hours just to get one chapter done and I want to work on my other story.**_****_

**There's**__**something that I don't own and never will and I think you can figure it out by yourself.**

**Chapter 11**

Wolfie: Hi folks, I'm having an off day so I'll just get on with it.

Halibel: Someone's pretty moody, aren't we?

Wolfie: Oh shut up and lets start. The first reviewer is…Dareth!

_**Erm...um...eh...ok...this is the first time I have ever upset a girl...**_

Halibel: And for your sake I hope it's the last time as well.

_**...I...wont be saying much...just that I have a lot of things to do...that have a single purpose...**_

Wolfie: Wow it's the first time you're this quiet.

Halibel: She really got to you didn't she.

Masa: What's the single purpose?

_**After I'm done, I'll be joining Ulquiorra in the emo corner...sorry...**_

Lilynette: Is that it?

Stark: That is, if Ulquiorra will share with you.

Wolfie: Ok, next up is Grimdivide.

_**Okay, here's the ex-SOLDIER Cloud.**_

Cloud: I told you. I'm not interested... It's just a waste of time.

... No comment. Still, I've already brought you here, so you might as well say something.

Cloud: ...

Well?

Cloud: ... Fine... I can only think of two things for me to say... Wolf, pass this on to Ulquiorra: "You don't know what true despair is." Trust me... I have suffered through it, and I still am.  


Wolfie: Alright. _Takes out phone and sends message to Ulquiorra. _But what happened to you if you're so down?

_**Masamune, that name is... the same as his sword.**_

Masa: Who'se sword?

_**The next thing is a question for all. What reason did you fight for?**_

Wolfie: Ok I don't fight so I'm not going to answer that.

Halibel: I fight for my pride especially since I'm the only girl among the espada so I've got to prove a point.

Stark: I never want to be lonely again so I fight for my allies' survival.

Lilynette: My answer is basically the same as Stark's.

Masa: I fight to protect my friends and all those I care about.

Wolfie: Yep, basically you need a reason to fight like you and your friends tried to make clear in Grimdivide's story.

_**(Dark chill fills the air)**_

Wolfie: Exscuse me for a moment. _Goes to put on a jacket._

_**  
?: Still a puppet I see.**_

Cloud: Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: Good to see you... Cloud.

Gulp. *Inner Thoughts: He makes me shiver... What is he?*

Cloud: What do you want?

Sephiroth: Hmph... I see you are still searching for a reason...and you are still so eager to make the reason of another as your own.

Halibel: Is that why you asked?

Wolfie: I don't like Sephiroth.

Stark: Come to think of it, what's your reason for fighting Cloud?

_**Cloud: That's not-**_

Sephiroth: You're nothing but a puppet... And like I told you before: If you need a reason to keep fighting then... I, shall provide.

Cloud: Grr...

Cloud, this is not the time nor place to fight.

Cloud: Fine.

Sephiroth: What a good boy. You always do as you're told, don't you? You let others pull your strings.

Cloud: Shut up!

Sephiroth: Accept it... I am the one that guides you... Forever.

Lilynette: Sephiroth keeps using references to puppets. I didn't know that he likes playing with dolls.

Stark: Maybe he should hang out with Szayel-Aporro.

_**Cloud: I-**_

Cloud! Save it for another time.

Cloud: ... Fine.

Sephiroth: What is this... Halibel's wiki... Hollows? Hmph, just another type of washed up monsters. Arrancar, monsters that don't want to accept what they are

Halibel: What the hell are you talking about? Of course we accept what we are.

_**. Perhaps, I shall partake in this... Masamune, that's the name of my sword. How does it feel to have the same name as a hero's blade? Heheheh.  
**_

Masa: I'd like to think that my name has nothing to do with your stupid sword. It's just a coincidence. Since when are you a hero?

_**Uh, alright then.**_

Sephiroth: Are you afraid?

A-a bit.

Sephiroth: Hmph.

Well, next time is Sephiroth... Any questions for now?  


Wolfie: We already asked our questions through the argument of Cloud and Sephiroth though I don't think they heard it.

_**  
**_Halibel: Ok, VampireEspada is next.

Wolfie: That name makes me think of the movie I saw yesterday. Twilight saga: New moon. It was amazing!

_**thank you, Ultrawolfie-dono, for your review on my short one shot, it was nice..though i had made some major errors with my grammar..and my sentence structure**_

Wolfie: No problem, if I see a Halibel story by one of my reviewers. I make it a point to review because they go through the trouble of reviewing to me. And I'm not very observant of grammar and sentence structure. I read too fast to notice any of those.

_**well! Masamune-san, if you were to fall in love with someone else besides Halibel-sama, who would you chose?**_

Masa: …Look, can I get back to you on that. Please ask me again next chapter. I have to think about it for a bit.

_**? Oh and Lilinette-san, I...err..Im sorry, I think I realize a TINY bit on how you feel, my sister would not get up this mornin, and I was late for school...and I got a dentention! So i take back my previous dare, and I dare you to keep Stark-san up for the rest of the chapter, and ignore everyone elses dares! Sorry Stark-san, but Lilinette needs you awake. **_

Lilynette: Thank you, finally someone realizes how I feel.

Stark: I great, I was just planning to take a nap while she was distracted.

_**And as for your question Ultrawolfie-dono..i dont mix well, Im a bit odd looking, and people just choose to pick on me for that..but it doesnt matter!...not pity please.**_

Wolfie: Ok, I get it. Thanks.

Halibel: RLE95 returns.

_**Yo! Stark-san gets too many sleeping pills...so, I'm giving Lilynette-chan a life-sized Stark doll that talks(and it's indestructable so you can be as rough as you want!)**_

Lilynette: Thanks, I'll kill it later, Stark's awake at the moment.

Stark: Why do you use the word kill…

_**Also, here's Lilynette-chan's pie that I promised(it's like a big pie-shaped chocolate eclair, but I added chocolate sauce and whipped cream...so yeah)**_

Lilynette: Awesome! _Starts eating._

Stark: _Takes a nap while Lilynette's distracted._

_**Also, Hallibel-san, I give you an indestructable tank for your fish! **_

Halibel: Thank you, now my fish are immortal and the tank indestructible. Nothing can get rid of them now…Where are the fish?

Masa: I think Lilynette stole them, just because they can't be killed does not mean they cannot be taken.

Halibel: Grrr! Where is she this time?

Stark: Gone and I'm not finding her, this is my chance to sleep.

_**Wolfie-chan gets a $10 gift card to pizza hut for her hard work**_

Wolfie: Sweet! In my currency that's about 120 rand and that's enough for five of my deluxe pizzas. Twice in one weekend!

_**And...well that's it. Keep the hilarity coming! *doubles over in laughter***_

Wolfie: Am I still managing to amuse you, though I'll warn you. I think this chapter is pretty gloomy and boring because of my off day. The reason I try to be so funny is because I've read the Ulquiorra and Grimmjow question and answers and the way they skip questions and dares makes me mad so I decided to make sure that I never do that.

Halibel: Ok Aoi-Mizu's next. Seems she still have to go on her holiday. Be careful of werewolves in the forest.

Wolfie: Maybe I shouldn't have told you about New Moon.

_**Alright, I will try to make this shorter. ^_^ Thanks for doing all the dares and questions! Bloody brilliant chapter as usual.  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks, I hope I'll manage to keep it up.

_**Ok, this time, I only have a few questions.**_

Halibel, have you ever wanted any sort of pet?  


Halibel: Apart from my fishes…that was stolen, I'd like a shark. If anyone bothers me I can threaten them with the shark.

Masa: I really wouldn't want to mess with you then.

_**Lilynette, can you play any kind of instrument? Like guitar?(Sadly, I suck at playing it,*_*)**_

Lilynette: I play the trumpet to wake Stark.

Halibel: You're back! Where are my fishes!

Lilynette: Back in the sea. I couldn't stand to see them stuck in a tank so I let them free. They were born free, free to follow their dreams!

Wolfie: _Sniffles. _That was beautiful _**  
**_

Halibel: Your charm doesn't work on me. I'll get you for this sometime.

_Somewhere else the fishes' indestructibility charm wears off because they're no longer in the story and they get eaten by a shark._

_**Stark, what is your dream place to sleep?  
**_

Stark: Any comfortable place where it's physically, mentally and spiritually impossible for Lilynette to reach me or contact me in any way.

Lilynette: Good thing such places don't exist.

_**Ok, that's it for now! ll,k ndsvl,kk, k,g vlklvlklk kvkl,v l/lfdl7uyzyxl8j mncszx,c c cdxcc,,klkcfklfckck c kjcxk ssx,jxkmm vm v**_

Wolfie: ?

Stark: ?

Halibel: ?

Lilynette: ?

Masa: ?

_**Hehe, sorry about that. My cat wanted to leave a review. I guess he likes the story too!**_

Wolfie: I see, pet him for me please and give him a treat. I'd do it myself but I'm allergic to cats and that sucks.

Halibel: What's your cat's name?

Wolfie: Alrighty then, next is truemasterhaseo.

_**Hello, Wolfie-sama (and guests.)**_

Wolfie:

see, I'm American, but I have German, Scottish, Irish, British, and Canadian blood in me. The reason I like to think I'm Irish is because I love the celtick culture and art.  


Wolfie: Wow, that's a lot of different blood types. I like Spanish culture and also Brazilian but I have no idea what type of blood I have in me. All I know is that I'm your regular white South-African that speak Afrikaans most of the time.

_**2.*sweats nervously* You caught me. Yeah I looked at your profile page. *bows with head to floor* Please forgive me!**_

Wolfie: I knew it! No one would guess South-Africa so soon…even though Afrikaans is a bit of a giveaway since it sounds the same as the name Africa.

Halibel: You were playing a fun game but cheated so I don't think Wolfie will forgive you that easily. She enjoyed seeing you guess.

_** say you like spice? Well I dare you to eat ... The Ghost Pepper! Look it up. It's supposed to be the spiciest pepper on the planet.**_

Wolfie: I boy, I think you're overestimating my liking of spicy food. _Goes to buy a gost pepper. _Well here goes. _Eats the pepper._

Halibel: …how is it?

Wolfie: …

Masa: Hey, say something.

Wolfie: …

Lilynette: Your skin seems to be taking an unhealthy shade of red.

Wolfie: …

Stark: _Wakes up. _Do I smell smoke?

Wolfie: _Vanishes._

Lilynette: Where did she go?

Halibel: I think she said something about drowning herself in Victoria-Falls.

Masa: Really, when do you think she'll be back?

_**  
**_Halibel: Not soon, so I'll take over from her for now. _Tries the rest of the pepper. _Not bad, could use some salt. I wonder why Wolfie reacted so violently to it?

Masa: It's called Ghost pepper right? Since you're all technically ghosts it should taste nice to you.

_**Halibel:**_

1.*sigh* Fine. But still if you ever want to know how to remove your mask, at least partially, just ask and I'll tell you the theory I put together.

Halibel: I think Wolfie mentioned it to me. Maybe you shouldn't post it because everyone will use the idea.

_** you regret any actions you made as an Espada?  
**_

Halibel: I regret even joining the espada in the first place but I also wish I could have killed Nnoitra before I left for Karakura because he dies anyway and I never got to fight him after he insulted me.

_**, but I already posted the chapter with your familly name being Tia. Ask Wolfie for details. (If she read my latest chapter)**_

Halibel: That's alright, in your story my name's Japanese style so actually it's fine. I meant that it would sound strange if you call me Halibel Tia.

_** has your gift.**_

Halibel: Gimme.

Masa: Not so fast, maybe some other time.

Halibel: Spoilsport, then give me a clue.

Masa: Let's just say you'll remember it.

Halibel: That makes no sense.

_**Lilynette:**_

. I'm turning over a new leaf. I will stop antagonizeing you about Stark if you PROMISE to let him sleep for at least eight hours a day. (no this is not a dare just a suggestion)  


Lilynette: I'm leaving him alone aren't I. I'm sick of everyone picking on me so I'm giving him some rest.

_** hollow's celebrate holidays? This is a question for all present arrancar.**_

Halibel: Not usually.

Stark: There is no time in Hueco-Mundo because it's always night so we can never tell.

Lilynette: We only celebrate if one of us was at earth and found out about some kinda holiday that day.

Halibel: Which is rare.

_**3.I dare you to take a fiteen minute nap.**_

Lilynette: As you wish. _Kicks Stark of bed and goes to sleep on it._

Stark: Damn, just when I thought I was getting some decent rest.

_**Stark:**_

there any ability that you wish you could have but don't?  


Stark: I wouldn't mind being able to clone myself so that my clone can exhaust the enemy first and if we fire cero together it will be too difficult to dodge.

_**2.I'm going to guess that as a hollow, you and Lilynette (when you were still one being) Had a lupine(dog, wolf, coyote, etc.) appearence, right?  
**_

Stark: Yes but only in our hollow and Adjuchas forms, the Gillian form was different but the vasto lord form made us look human, see our flashbacks.

_**3.I dare you to completely destroy Los Noches by any means neccesary.**_

Stark: I'm not in the mood to use resurrection now so… _Goes off to find Kefka and borrow a package and leaves it in Las-Noches._

_Masamune:_

Since no one has asked about your appearence other than your hair and eyes, I'll describe them for everyone.

Black tabi socks with silver straw sandals.(Arrancar footware)  
Black Hakama pants with tatered edges.  
White sash/belt  
Ichigo's bankai jacket except completely open in front. with white lining.  
Black bandages around abs.  
Black fingerless gloves with metal plates in the shape of a skull on the back.  
Silver heart locket around neck with a wave design on one side and crossed katanas on the other. (contents top secret)  
Zanpakto in sash on the left side.

Halibel:What do you mean contents top secret?

Masa: You'll see some other time.

_** Wolfie to take Halibel out of the room.  
**_

Masa: Wolfie's not here so I'll ask her myself. Please leave the room for a moment Halibel.

Halibel: Fine, but just a moment. _Leaves room._

_**2.*bows to the ground* I'm sorry my child. seeing her again and her having no memory of her past with you must be painful.**_

Masa: I'll survive master. Besides, I'll show her the locket when the time is right. I don't want to upset her now.

_**bring back Halibel.**_

Halibel: I'm already back.

_**4.I have sent you your guitar**_

_**  
**_Masa: Cool, plays a quick riff. _guitar looks like a western-style broadsword about three feet long with Angel wings in place of the gaurd.__**  
**_

_** still have to show your tatoo. Halibel, please leave the room.**_

Halibel: Wait! What tattoo?

Masa: _Points finger to the door._

Halibel: This is ridiculous, this is my story. I should be the one sending you out. _Leaves._

Masa: _Takes of top part of jacket and shows tattoo. It's a sentence telling him not to forget Halibel. Below it it the tattoo sya he didn't forget her._

Stark: That's …

Lilynette: …kinda lame. No offence.

Stark: Why not just a shark with Halibel's eyes or something?

Halibel: Ok, for the last review we have a new reviewer…AngryDragon, who angered you so much that it's part of your name?

_**Yo hows everybody doing...**_

ok first off just call me B every one does(except for Shela cause she calls something different), Angry Dragon is a nickname cause of what I am...an angry dragon  
Aizen what a cheap a**hole he NEEDS to die him and his superman looking hair cut and like you lady Halibel I am also ranked 3rd and have been betrayed by someone that I once respected like a brother but lets just say his fate was worst then anybody can expect and he'll never exist any trust me and for an immortal he didn't listen when I said "Don't taunt The Angry Dragon"__

Halibel: Ranked third of what?

Lilynette: Who betrayed you, you seem really…

Stark: Angry?

Halibel: Alright we won't taunt you.

_**...um I some Questions from me and my friends because "too afraid" ok heres the my friends for questions  
note:if you want me to hurt them let me know it would be an honor to serve you for the time being my lady  
1)what would all of you do for a Klondike bar?  
**__**  
**_Halibel: We don't even know what that is so you can give your friends a smack on the heads for that.

_**2)what type of shark are you Halibel-chan?**_

Halibel: A Stump-Toothed shark. Does my teeth look sharp to you? You expected me to say Great white didn't you?

_**3)has the "JAWS theme" when you're walking up on someone?**_

Halibel: What are you talking about, I don't have a stupid theme song! _Jaws theme song plays in the background._

Halibel: Ok what is that?

Lilynette: Sorry, couldn't resist. _Turns of radio._

Halibel: That wasn't funny.

_**5)do the arrancar rooms have a bathroom?**_

Halibel: Of course! What do you think we do? Squat behind a bush, oh wait, there's no bushes in Hueco-Mundo.

_**6)where is your hollow hole exactly?  
**_

Halibel: It's in my zanpakuto, since when you become a arrancar you split into a body and a zanpakuto except in Stark and Lilynette's case. My hollow hole split into my zanpakuto for some reason but I'm not complaining. It's pretty handy.

_**7)what your bust size Halibel?**__**  
**_

Masa: You can just go ahead and punch your friend in the faces because she's not answering that!

Halibel: Who the heck are your friends?

_**I'm going to stop there with their stuff cause is starts to get weird after number 7 trust me so I'll ask mine now  
1]What do you guys think of my profile pic(the one here and the one in link)**_

Halibel: They look pretty cool, where did you get the picture? Wolfie always uses wolves or werewolves because of her username…by the way, Masa can you please go look for Wolfie? I'm starting to become worried.

Masa: Don't worry, I'll find her! _Leaves through garganta._

_**2]Wolfie do you have a deviantART**_

Halibel: No she doesn't, she doesn't even know how to create one. Though she has a scanner so she should be able to send her pictures up easily.

_**3]Would any of you taunt the Angry Dragon**__**  
**_

Halibel: I think you told us earlier not to.

Stark: I'll pass.

Lilynette: Sure, yabbadabba doo to you. Eeni meeni miny mo, scotla weyna wina wou, ink pink pudding black you stink.

Halibel: Shut up! Where did you hear that anyway?

Lilynette: Wolfie said it when she taunted her best friend though it was just in good fun.

_**4]if you could go back in time and redo any 1 moment what would it be and why  
**_

Halibel: I'd go back to the winter war and stop Yamamoto from killing my fraccion and tell them to step back. He just killed them because they attacked him.

Lilynette: I'd go back to the time Yachiru was here and play pranks with her again.

Stark: I'd use my other gun in the winter war and not step on the ground after I beat the two vizards. That stab wound really hurt.

_**Shela:Um...Tatsu-sama?**_

Ya

Shela:Their fighting again

say wha- *gets hit by a flying object and falls over*

Shela:uh-ho

um Shela

Shela:Y..y..yes sir

tell me is that a sword in my head

Shela:Yes sir

I see...would you finish please cause I need to go kick some ***leaves*

Shela:O...ok,that wont end well

Shela:um...hi

Halibel: Hi. I get the feeling that you don't have much self confidence.

_**Shela:You're...You're...tres espada Tai Ha...Halibel-sama you're so cool  
**_

Halibel: Thank you.

_**Shela:That Aizen need to be put in his place I hope you do it before Tatsu-sama does cause he doesn't like to see anybody betrayed by their comrades  
**_

Lilynette: I wonder why!

Shela:Oh Tatsu-sama had a dare and a surprise but you didn't that surprise from me ok

_**Shela:He dares you guys to shave Aizen's head a make up on him and take pictures**_

Halibel: Fine come on Stark, Lilynette. _The three leaves for dare and does it_**. (No details**__**because Aizen's cursing and reaction has been censored.) **_Returns._

Stark: Here's your picyures though they are the only ones I could take because the camera exploded at the sight of a bald Aizen with makeup.

_**..oh can I have one of the pictures and the surprise is that Tatsu-sama re-**_

What do you think you'er doing missy

Shela:nothing *look innocent*

If they want the surprise they'll have to wait until the end of the capture

Halibel: Capture of whom?

_**so were at the end huh**_

Shela:Yup look like it

Halibel I have taken the liberty to revive your friends say hello girls

ok ok that is enough now get off me

Apache:Hey watch it ** hole were still injured prick

oh big talk from someone who was one BBQ **

Mila-Rose: look like he got you

Apache:Last time i checked your ** got fried too Mila-Rose

Mila-Rose:what was that *starts fighting with Apache*

Sun-Sun: Ugh the two are so foolish

ok thats it Shela open the vortex please

Shela:Sure thing *vortex opens*

you two *grabs Mila-Rose and Apache by the arm and throws them in* STFU & GTFO!

Sun-Sun:*walks in as the vortex closes*

they should drop in like...3...2...1...0

_**Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apache: HALIBEL-SAMA!  
**_

Halibel: Girls? Is it really you? **(I can't believe that angrydragon was the first one who actually considered bringing them back!)**

Apache: I missed Halibel-sama so much.

Mila-Rose: No, I did more you barbecued goat.

Apache: What was that Gorilla tartare?

Sunsun: Please stop. We've just seen Halibel-sama again and already you're making fools of yourselves.

Apache and Mila-Rose: What was that Sunsun!

Halibel: Same old, same old. It's good to see them again.

_**and I'm out see ya**_

Shela:Bye HALIBEL-SAMA!

Halibel: Bye! Thanks for bringing them back.

Lilynette: Ok the chapter is finished, now where's the book.

Halibel: …Wolfie has it.

Stark: Oh boy, we're in for a long wait.

_Three hours of Apache, Mila-Rose and Sunsun fighting._

_A garganta opens with Masa and Wolfie_

Masa: Sorry I took so long, Victoria-falls is huge.

Wolfie: Throat….hurts…can't….speak….shall…write.

Halibel: Book please.

Wolfie: (Everything in bold is what Wolfie writes on a paper) **When did your fraccion get here?**

Halibel: See the chapter.

Wolfie: **Oh I see, here's the book.**

Halibel opens book.

**Chapter 11-Tell Soifon that Aizen killed Yoroichi.**

Halibel: Good thing she's not here anymore. She would definitely not have liked that.

Masa: Shouldn't we tell her that. It would be fun to watch.

Wolfie: **No, let's leave it for another time.**

Halibel: What are you doing with that phone Lilynette?

Lilynette: Nothing. _Texts something and sends it._

Wolfie: **Give me that phone now!**

Lilynette: Too late. _Gives phone._

Wolfie: _Looks at outbox, there's one message to Soifon. "Dear Shaolin Fon, I have taken note of your ridiculous obsession with the goddess of flash Yoroichi and I dislike the thought of another god so I took the liberty of killing Yoroichi. Hoping you are not well. Yours truly. Aizen-Sama."_

Halibel: This is not going to end well.

_Somewhere else, Soifon looks at her phone. _

Soifon: What the…! I'll kill him, I'll murder him, I'll eviscerate him, I'll incinerate him, %&*#$^&&^% Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben!_ Leaves in Shunpo form._

_Back with our group._

Stark: Did you hear that scream, it reminded me a little of Aizen.

Halibel: Uh oh.

_In Las Noches Aizen is fleeing at top speed with Soifon hot in pursuit. He cuts a corner and stumbles over the package Stark left there. (Another one from Kefka) The box falls over and opens._

Apache: Do you feel a slight shake in the ground?

Mila-Rose: No it's just you trembling. I heard a slight rumble.

Apache: That was you farting.

Mila-Rose: What was that!

Sunsun: Please stop being so loud, besides you're both mistaken. It was a slight earthquake.

_Somewhere in Hueco-Mundo two hollows stand next to each other._

Hollow1: Tis the end of Las Noches.

Hollow2: So sad, where were we? _Continues eating hollow1._

Wolfie: **Ok, that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter Stark and Lilynette will be taking a break. In their place wil be Apache, Mila-Rose and Sunsun.**

**That's it, I'm going to switch a bit between the extra characters like Lilynette and Stark and Halibel's fraccion because if there's too many characters I start forgetting about them and neglecting some. Please pay attention to my notes. NO STARK OR LILYNETTE NEXT CHAPTER, APACHE, MILA-ROSE AND SUNSUN WILL TAKE THEIR PLACE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry, there's always someone who doesn't read properly so I had to make sure. Enjoy your day.**

**Ultrawolfie out! **


	12. Apache, Mila-Rose and Sunsun

**The next chapter is up. Over 1800 people read this story! That's amazing, thank you. My exams are going well but I still have many more to go. My other strory's been updated. Check it out!**

**I do not own bleach.**

**Chapter 12**

Wolfie: Hello everybody. Nice to see you guys again.

Halibel: Is your throat better yet?

Wolfie: It's still a little sore but I'll survive. Please people, I may like spicy food but that doesn't mean I have no tastebuds.

Masa: Like Orihime.

Apache: Yeah, I think she was born without them.

Wolfie: We're going off topic. Let's get on with the story. First reviewer for the day is Grimdivide!

_**Well, here is Sephiroth.**_

Sephiroth: Hello, Arrancar... Arrancar lover... Do you wish for me to explain what I meant about what I said about Arrancar?... Very well. A Hollow wears it's mask to make itself look more like the heartless monster it is. An Arrancar shatters it's mask to gain power... But breaking the mask makes it easier to act less of what you truly are... a heartless monster meant only for destruction. Yet, some, like you Halibel, pretend to act like you have a heart and emotions.

_**  
**_Halibel: I may not have a heart but I have feelings because you just stomped on them!

Mila-Rose: How dare you insult us.

Apache: Even more important, how dare you insult Halibel-sama!

Mila-Rose: Shut up Apache, you know that's what I meant.

Sunsun: Will you two please cease this bickering, you're only giving Sephiroth what he wants.

_**Where are you going with this?**_

Sephiroth: Simple... Perhaps, she needs a reminder of just what she is... Tell me, what is it that you cherish most, I want to be the one that takes it all away. Then you can rid all that's left of your heart and act like the monster you truly are... You think you can protect them? Then, I'll make you drown in despair.  
You may try and stop me, if you can.  


Halibel: Yeah like I'm going to tell you that.

Masa: If you haven't figured that out yet then you must be really stupid.

_**Cloud: You won't go anywhere.**_

Sephiroth: I see you accepted the reason I provided for you again.

Cloud: What?

Sephiroth: Protecting another's life from becoming like you... One of a puppet.

Cloud: I-

Sephiroth: You always look for a reason, because you don't want to get swept away from a fight. Hmph. But all you do is look, you do nothing to follow that desire. That is why you are so eager to make some else's reason your own.

Cloud: What's your point?

Sephiroth: Your companions could get hurt, yet they'd still have the will to continue. But what about you? You're nothing but a puppet that gets swept away, unable to make any decisions on it's own.  


Wolfie: Again with all the puppet talk.

Apache: Are you a toy maker or something?

_**So... I'll continue to provide you with a reason...every time you need one.**_

Cloud: Shut up! I've had enough of being told what to fight for... What I do, is of my own will!

Sephiroth (materializes his Masamune): All you've ever wanted... is to cling to old memories, Cloud.  


Masa: Thank goodness I'm not that guy's zanpakuto spirit or something.

_**Cloud: Argh! (Grabs his sword) You're the one that can't let go!**_

Sephiroth: Try and stop me, if you can.

(They clash and they disappear in a flash of light.)

What the hell happened?

Firion: They left, to settle things.

Think Cloud will be alright?

Firion: I don't know. It's his own battle to finish.

What exactly is Sephiroth?

Firion: That's a question that even I wonder sometimes... So, what are you up too? Halibel's wiki... That's... a strange name.  


Wolfie: Ok that's it! I'm sick of people going on about the name of this story! Haven't you ever heard of the information website wikipedia. That's what I was referring to. Here's a dare to all the reviewers. Send me suggestions for a better name for this story but makes sense as to the content!

Halibel: You can't dare the readers.

Wolfie: I just did!

_**Well, up to the author to name it.**_

Firion: Huh, maybe I'll join in.

Alright, Rosebud.

Firion: Ever since Tidus thought of that, you have been calling me by that embarrassing nickname. Why is that?

Your dream. It's symbolized by the Wild Rose right? So, Rosebud makes since for your nickname.

Firion: *Sigh* Fine...

Well, next up will be the Weapons Specialist, Firion.

Apache: See ya flower.

Wolfie: Ok, RLE95's next…you're a girl right?

_**Awesome as always you guys! *thumbs up* Welcome back to life Apache-san, Mila-Rose-san, and Sun-Sun-san!  
**_

Mila-Rose: Heh, thanks.

Apache: Sunsun-san that sounds so weird.

Sunsun: Please stop your jealousy on my pretty name.

_**Sorry about your fish Hallibel-san. I got some pretty exotic ones for you for the new tank.**_

_**  
**_Halibel: Thank you, I still have to get back at Lilynette for what she did.

_**Here's some cake gift cards for Hallibel-san's Fraccion. I don't know what flavors they like,**_

Apache: Strawberry!

Mila-Rose: Chocolate!

Sunsun: Exotic fruit cake.

_**so that's the best I could do. Adios! Sayonara! Oh and Masa**_

Masa: What?

_**Masa and Hallibel, sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *runs away laughing***_

Masa: _Blushes._

Halibel: Hey what the heck! Get back here you!

Wolfie: Alright then, truemasterhaseo's next.

_**Hello wolfie-sama and guests!**_

Wolfie:

1.I think it's kinda unfair having Masamune as the only guy there.

Wolfie: Yeah it kinda is, but I had to send Stark on a vacation because if there's too many characters I start forgetting about some of them. What do you think I should do?

_** about the Ghost Pepper!  
**_

Wolfie: Apology not accepted. You'll pay for that.

_** a peace offering I give you this *pulls out "anthropomorphisism for dummies: human to were(insert animal) in ten chapters!"*  
**_

Wolfie: Nice, did you ask captain Komamura where to find that? _Looks through book._

_**Halibel**_

1.I have a gift for you and Masa has a gift that he will give you at an unspecified point in the future. Say hello to Tiburon! The flying, air-breathing, imortal shark! 

Halibel: A shark, cool. The flying part saves us a lot of trouble.

Wolfie: You have no idea. I was worried that we would have to forfeit our swimming pool.

_** only clue I can give you on Masa's present for you is that it's close to your heart**_

Halibel: _Peeks down shirt. _I don't see anything except my hollow fragments.

Masa: _Sweatdrops. _You misunderstood.

_**3.I dare you to use Tiburon(the flying shark!)to attack anyone who you think deserves it.  
**_

Halibel: Hmm who to choose. Too bad Kon is gone.

Wolfie: Actually no, he's not. Ishida spent 72 hours stitching his atoms together so he's back in his plushie.

Halibel: Very well, Tiburon! Go sic Kon. _Opens garganta and Tiburon flies through._

_**Apache, Mila-rose, and Sunsun**_

!  


Apache: Wassup.

Mila-Rose: How are you?

Sunsun: …Hi.

_** and Mila-rose, I dare the two of you to have a staring contest and whoever loses can't say anything bad about the winner for an hour (wold be a day but I'm keeping it brief.) There can be no outside influence from anyone or anything during the contest and the contestants cannot speak or be spoken too for the duration of the contest.  
**_

Apache and Mila-Rose: You're on!_Stares_

_Stares_

_Stares_

_Stares_

Mila-Rose: _Blinks._

Apache: Ha! I win.

Mila-Rose: You cheated, looking at your freaky eyes maked me blink.

Apache: What was that you hag! It's called Heterochromia.

Sunsun: Mila-Rose, you lost so you're not allowed to insult Apache.

Mila-Rose: Damn.

_**, for putting upwith those two I grant you the title of Kensei (sword saint).**_

Sunsun: Kensei Sunsun, …has a litlle catchy sound to it.

Wolfie: Is that where Muguruma Kensei got his name?

_**, I dare you to laugh.**_

Sunsun: uh…haha.

_**Masamune:**_

having your guitar back?  


Masa: Yeah, I've been practicing a bit through the night

Wolfie: He can thank his lucky stars that I'm deaf.

_** Sunsun doesn't laugh for real, I dare you to swear her to seacrecy and tell her (and only her!) the story of when "she" flying kicked you at school and made you say "it"  
**_

Masa: You didn't laugh for real.

Sunsun: How do you know?

Masa: That was kinda obvious. I'm going to tell you something but you have to swear not to tell anyone, especially Halibel.

Sunsun: Alright _Both leaves room._

Masa: Ok this happened when we were both still alive, I called her short even though she was just two inches shorter than me and…

Sunsun: She didn't like it?

Masa: Yep, she fly kicked me just before I could escape and sat on me while she made me say "it" in front of everyone.

Sunsun: It?

Masa: I had to say this…_whispers in Sunsun's ear. _(**Tough luck people, if you want to know what Halibel made him say, go and read truemasterhaseo's story. It's called "An angel's love" and is really awesome. Go see the part where Halibel makes him say it!)**

Sunsun: _Eyes become wide. _Oh my, that must have been embarrassing.

Masa: You have no idea.

Sunsun: _………………giggles and starts laughing._

Masa: Huh? Is that why you made me tell her master?

_Masa and Sunsun returns. _

Apache: Took your time.

_** everybody your resureccion**_

Masa: Ok, Destruir, Matador de los Luz de la Luna. (obliterate, Killer of the Moonlight)

Mila-Rose: Try saying that five time fast.

_Masa transform, he gains a hollow hole hole in center of his chest with dark red tribal markings extending from it making a cross. his skin turns competely white, he gains silver fur around his now clawed hands and feet at the wrists and ankles. He gains two, large, boney, dragon-like wings. his mask takes on a similar form to Ichigo's mask in this similar state, but he has two hor extending from his temples, curving backwards, and flaring up at the tips. His eyes turn a blood red instead of yellow and his mask has tribal markings goin up from the eyes and tears of blood flowing down from the eyes. His hair has grown out like Ichigo's. His mask is also stuck with a much wider, sinister, evil grin than Ichigo's. His zanpakto in this form takes the form of a large black scythe. It can cut through anything and is attached to his arm by a long, black chain. he has a few attacks based of his now black with silver outline spiritual energy._

Halibel: Are you in control?

Masa: Yep, I reached an agreement with my inner hollow.

Masa: _Returns to normal._

_**Wolfie-sama! you messed up his tatoo. It's "NEVER FORGET" across his shoulder blades, "TIA HALIBEL" under that, a birth and death date under that and the words "ALWAYS REMEMBERED. NEVER FORGOTTEN" under that.  
**_

Wolfie: I'm sorry. _Bows with head to ground. _I could have sworn that the information about the tattoo was with the rest of the information about Masamune. Forgive me. But take notice of the loophole I mentioned. Besides, I'll kill you if you're mad at me because I'm still mad about the pepper even with your book.

Halibel: Don't be so violent.

Wolfie: Dammit Halibel you don't know how much that burnt my throat inside out.

_**Adios me Amigos!**_

Wolfie: Auf Wiedersehen.

Halibel: Angry Dragon 0's back for more.

_**Yo whats up everybody**_

I'm just going to go ahead and answer the little question I saw last time: I am ranked third out of a group 26 higher omniscient immortal beings  


Halibel: Immortal beings? What do you call your group?

_**Shela:HeHe due to Tatsu-sama's lack of control that why he's only third**_

anyway...our purpose is to watch over different realities,universes and worlds and maintain the balance for as long as we can to keep that world going

Shela:Tatsu-sama I got a question

I'll let you ask it after I'm done

Shela:Its about something you said

oh...ok go on then

Shela:What dose omniscient mean

...

Shela:What

...nothing I'm going to tell one time listen closely alright

Shela:Alright

omniscient means all knowing  


Wolfie: _Facevaults, leaves to dig up a fossilized dictionary._ Huh? He's right. The way he said it I thought he made that up.

_**Shela:dose that mean you're a god**_

yeah but we don't use the term because every egotistical jackass that gets their hands on power likes say that their a god even though they are not and thats why the all must die

Shela:ok you can keep going Tatsu-sama

right the weakest one in our group is strong enough to a universe

Shela:But she's really mean to you Tatsu-sama

I know that Shela and as to who betrayed me like I said before he was like a brother to me that was until he stabbed 47 spikes in me, chain me up and try to drain my power then lock me away cause crap like that would make anybody body angry and its also with in my nature to be naturally angry I am a dragon after all it just depends on who I turn that angry on and my idiot friends that asked those question they have been punished  


Apache: Thank you for punishing them to keep Halibel-sama's honour.

Mila-Rose: I wonder why on earth anyone would become angry after all that.

_**Shela:I thing going to have nightmares for a week after seeing that**_

you said you wanted to watch and it would be a bad idea its your own fault

Shela:but what was that form you when into it wasn't your beast form was it

no that was 100% the same form that I destroy immortals and worlds and my beast form is only 90% of my power

Shela:but are they -

no they're not dead now lets move on ok

Shela:O..ok

I made the picture myself I draw when I can,I could help you make a deviantART...and now on to the questions/dares  


Sunsun: The pictures are really well done, even all the facial expressions and eyes. You really don't leave out any details.

Wolfie: Thank you, I'd like that. I enjoy drawing anime and animals and our printer is part scanner so putting pictures up shouldn't be too tricky.

_**I dare you to find Lilynette put her in a straitjacket chain her up and lower her into an abyss filled with her very worst fears,dreams,& nightmares until she can sing the ABC's backwards in A minor and just because no one likes him have Aizen join her**_

Masa: Wow, that's an evil dare.

Wolfie: Shame, all right I'm going. _Goes to find Lilynette but when she finds out about the dare she mysteriously vanishes along with Stark._

Wolfie: Where did they go? I have no idea where they are so I'll just find Aizen. _Goes to find Aizen and dumps him in a hole but because Lilynette isn't there it's filled with Aizen's worst fears._

Wolfie: Hear all that screaming, I didn't know that Aizen could scream in a soprano voice?

_In hole. _"No, go away Unohana. Why won't you leave me?/ Aaarrgg, no! take that food away from me/ Please go back to smiling Gin!/No Soifon, I swear I said nothing about Yoroichi/ No I don't want another parcel from Kefka. I already had two! Etc.

Masa: Seems that the hole has been filled with all the chapters of the book.

Halibel: He's feeling all those at once? I feel sorry for him…NOT. You can rot down there for the rest of the hour Aizen!

_**Halibel how do yo like having them back  
**_

_**  
**_Halibel: It feels really good, I missed them…even their arguing pleases me now.

Masa: …Puts a hand on Halibel's forehead. Nope normal temperature so she meant it.

Apache: Get your hand of our Halibel-sama.

Mila-Rose: How dare you insinuate that she went mad.

Sunsun: Please step away from Halibel-sama since she's fine. She just missed us like we missed her.

_**bringing someone let alone three people back from the dead isn't something we're suppose to do unless they are meant to do some thing important cause I would never want to lose someone that means something to me**_

Shela:aw*hugs him*

Uh...uh..

Shela: Sun-Sun,Mila-Rose,Apache I dare you three to say nice tings to each other,have a group hug and mean it  


Apache: _Eyes twitches, _Mila-Rose, uh…nice clothes. Sunsun, nice sleeves.

Mila-Rose: _Nose twitches, _Apache, nice eyes. Sunsun, nice tail in your release form.

Sunsun: Apache, you have a nice loud voice. Mila-Rose, you have a nice sense of sarcasm.

_Three group hugs, perhaps a bit too hard that might cause some bruises but at least they did it._

_**Shela: I think that about dose it don't you**_

...uh yeah...Shela

Shela:yes Tatsu-sama*hugs tighter*

I...can't...breath*suffocates*

Shela:Huh*looks down*...AHH TATSU-SAMA I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY...UH..UH BYE!

Halibel: I think you should find a medic because that was how Stark reacted when I hugged him.

Wolfie: Allright second to last is, Dai Reth. Why did you change your name from Dareth to Dai Reth? I didn't recognize you at first but when I read the review I realized it was you.

_**Location: Hueco Mundo (ask Ulquiora for specifics)  
Time: Don't know, don't care, it looks like day though...**_

Two people are sitting in a corner and staring at the wall, one is an arrancar by the name of Ulquiorra, the other is a human...because his real name sounds weird, we'll go with his nickname Dai Reth. Suddenly Dai's phone rings.  


Mila-Rose: The famous emo-corner of Ulquiorra.

Apache: What do you mean your real name sounds weird?

Masa: Still emo about NorthernShinigami.

_**Dai: Oh...damn...it's Northernshinigami...I should have apologized more..."sigh"...well, no other way around it...Hello? YOU FORGIVE ME?! YES! THAT'S A GREAT LOAD OF MY SOUL! I'M RETURNING! HOME! BED!! INTERNET!  
**_

Halibel: SHE FORGAVE YOU?

Wolfie: NorthernShinigami, I beg you on my knees to tell me how he apologized to you. Since it all happened on my story I'm dying to know.

_**With that the human jumped on his feet and ran to the door, but before he could reach it he was stopped by Ulquiora's words.**_

Ulquiorra: Wait human. You remember our deal?

Dai: Relax! I'm not going to write a fanfic about you having Grimmjow's personality! Besides! You're a nihilist you shouldn't believe in that!

Ulquiorra: Perhaps, but I'm not risking my reputation.

Sunsun: You were planning on finally writing a fanfic?

Wolfie: By the way, what exactly does nihilism mean? I don't really get that or intoxination so can someone tell me?

_**Dai: Whatever...**_

With that Dai opened the door, and felt his jaw drop...

Dai: WHAT THE * HAPPENED IN HERE!

Where once the majestic palace of Las Noches stood, all that remained were ruins. Hearing Dai's shout Ulquiorra decided to see what got him so surprised (and to make him leave faster). Once he saw what happened only a slight widening of his eyes was any indication of his confusion.  
_**  
**_Masa: What exactly did Stark do when he was supposed to destroy Las Noches?

Halibel: I think he mentioned something about Kefka.

Wolfie: That explains it. I kinda liked Las-Noches, maybe I'll find out how to have it fixed. Perhaps Inoue can do rejection on a large scale…_mutters about calculations and architectural structures._

_**Dai: ...exactly how much time have I spent in the emo corner?**_

Ulquiorra: ...

Dai: I see...Um...bye...

With that Dai opened a portal, reserved only for readers and authors, and stepped through it.

Halibel: Must be the same portal Wolfie always uses._**  
**_

_**Ulquiorra turned around and looked at his room...which collapsed a few seconds after...With a sigh he turned and started walking with no particular destination in mind.**_

Ulquiorra: I wonder if the shinigami accept arrancars in their ranks...

Wolfie: That would be awesome, I really like stories of arrancars joining the gotei 13. But I could only find two that includes Halibel. The arrancars could be of the following, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Halibel, Stark and Neliel. The problem is that I prefer Halibel and Stark but they're really rare. It's always Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Neliel.

Halibel: Yeah, yeah. No one cares what you want. Let's get on to the last review shall we. Aoi-Mizu, the stage is yours.

_**Ahh, as usual I had to almost go to the hospital for laughing so hard! Also, Wolfie! Could you do me a favor? I'm writing a story like this, just wiht Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Could you check it out and let me know what you think?  
**_

Wolfie: I already checked it. I like it, the only thing is that there's not that many questions you can ask them because they've been in the series for so long so It'll probably be dares. Just keep it funny all the way and everyone will love it.

_**Ok, moving on! This is for Mila-Rose, Apache and Sunsun. I just wanted to tell all of you, that you are amazing. And I admire you so much. Actually, all four of you (in my opinion) are the best Arrancar. It might also be the fact that your the only females besides Nel.  
**_

Apache: Yeah we are awesome.

Mila-Rose: Halibel-sama is also awesome.

Sunsun: The only female arrancar that is not that likeable is Cirucci Thunderwitch.

Halibel: Yeah, her voice gets on my nerves.

_**Oh and Apache. I wanted to let you know, your not the nly one who is short tempered. I'm also pretty confrontational, so we have a lot in common!  
**_

Apache: Who are you calling short-tempered!__

Mila-Rose: Temper temper.

Apache: Shut up, was I talking to you?

Sunsun: Please take anger management classes if you are incapable of controlling your temper.

_**Wolfie, my cat's name is Chance. He couldn't be here for this review, but I'm sure he'll read next time.  
**_

Wolfie: Ok don't take any kind of offence to this but does your cat eat a lot, because when I heard the name I couldn't help thinking "Fat chance." Gomenasai, gomenasai.

_**Question Time!  
Mila-Rose, Sunsun and Apache, how do you feel about being Halibel's fraccion?  
**_

Apache: Halibel-sama is the best espada ever.

Mila-Rose: And the strongest female arrancar in Hueco-Mundo.

Sunsun: It's an honor being her fraccion.

Halibel: You're making me blush girls.

Masa: Would be more believeable if we could actually see you blush under that mask.

Wolfie: Even if we could, her skin's too dark to see a blush.

_**Hmm, I can't think of anymore at this point in time but...**_

(Toshiro walks in)  
Me:Hehe, Toshiro! Waht are you dong here?  
Shiro: trying to find you. Rangiku said you were on the computer writing abnormally long reveiws on a story where the author specifaically asked you to shorten them.  


Wolfie: Come to think of it, the review is one of the longer ones.]

_**Me: ^_^ Hahaha!  
Shiro: Waht's so funny?  
Me: You just said shorten. It's funny coming from someone your size.  
**_

Halibel: Oh the irony.

_**Shiro: * It's not funny. Anyways, Rangiku wants you to go with her to the Shinigami Woman's Association meeting with her.  
Me:Again! Why?  
Rangiku: Because, we need all the help we can get! We're going to hte beach again!  
Me: The beach?  
Rangiku: yup! I knew you would say yes if I told you that!  
Me: Darn my weakness for water! Let's go!  
Rangiku:Alright! Let's get everyone and go!  
Me:Who's coming?  
Rangiku:Everyone! Including the Captains except Yamamoto.  
Me: Can these guys come? (points to Wolfie,Halibel and everyone)  
Rangiku:Sure!!  
Me: Alright, let's go Shiro-chan! Come on guys!  
Shiro: It's Captain Hitsuguya to you Mizu!  
Me: And it's Aoi-Mizu to you!**_

Sorry about that! but you guys get a free trip to the beach!(in your imagination!)

Wolfie: Awesome, _Grabs swimming stuff and heads for the door. _

Halibel: Not so fast, you forgot something.

Wolfie: Sunblock?

Halibel: No a certain book.

Wolfie: 101 ways not to get burnt in the sun?

Halibel: ...You're doing this on purpose.

Wolfie: Just kidding. _Takes out book._

**Chapter 12-Oh for the heck of it, just leave Aizen in the hole.**

Wolfie: That book took the words right off the tip of my tongue.

Halibel: Yeah let's just get to the beach. I'm dying to swim a bit.

Wolfie: Everyone, get dressed in your swimming stuff.

_The girls dress into their swimwear and Masa into some swimming trunks._

Halibel: Here Tiburon, we're going. _Gets on her flying shark and joins the others in the garganta._

_No one's left to continue the story so we'll just stop here. _

To make up for the lack of a chapter of 101 ways to murder Aizen I'll just tell you about something I've noticed in another story.

The spell check can be very amusing because if it changes the words in some stories they become strange for example.

Komamura-Kookaburra

Shunpo-Shampoo

Ukitake-Unitika

Aizen-Alien (very fitting)

Karakura-Caracaras

Naruto-Narrator

Halibel-Halibut/Healable

Wiki-Kiwi

Espada-Spade

Hueco-Hero

Mundo-Mind

Yaoi-Yahoo

Nnoitra-Monitor (LOL)

Ulquiorra-Liquer

Fraccion-Fraction

Sunsun-Sunset

Unohana-Unhand (LOL)

Sama-Samoa

Taicho-Macho/Guacho

Harribel-Horrible

Menoly-Manly

Masa-Maze/Mama

Orihime-Rhyme/Airtime

Sephiroth-spirit

Arrancar-Arena

Masamune-Malamute/Jasmine?

Lilynette-Layette

Kon-Knot/Kong

Garganta-Gargantuan

Kensei-Kelsey/Kinesis

Ichigo-Chico/Icing

Soifon-Siphon/Simon

Ichimaru-Chimera

Byakuya-Bakery

Kyoraku-Kodak/York

Tousen-Toucan (Guess Tousen and Komamura are both birds lol)

Gotei-Goatee/Goth

Zaraki-Karaka

Rangiku-Range

Mayuri-Mayor

Rukia-Rookie

Ok you've gotta admit that was funny, try spell checking your stories and see what happens.

**And that's it. We're done for today. My exams went well today. Thank you very much for not asking. Again, please see my other story and review to it. Nothing else really to say, hope the chapter was funny. Tell me someone dislikes it and why.**

**Ultrawolfie out. **


	13. Primera and Tercera Fraccion

**Ok I'm back for more as usual. Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. To those who asked, I will continue my other story, I just don't get much time because this story and the exams take up my time. Oh lucky number thirteen, trust me. To me 13 is a lucky number.**

**Chapter 13**

Wolfie: Whew, I'm boiled from lying in the sun for too long. Oh well, it was fun. Thanks Aoi-Mizu.

Halibel: It's been ages since I could have a relaxing swim, I think Tiburon enjoyd it too.

Masa: You mean he enjoyed all the people he ate for lunch.

Halibel: Of course.

Stark: You went to the beach without telling us, that's just not nice.

Wolfie: When did you two get back? How could we take you along if you weren't here to ask.

Lilynette: We got bored so decided to come back for a while, it's more fun here.

Wolfie: As you wish, lets get to the first reviewer. Dai Reth, he didn't waste any time now that NorthernShinigami's forgiven him.

_**I am FINALLY back! And I've read another great chapter! Ah...this feels so good after all the boredom of sitting in the emo corner (although Ulquiorra is a natural at "tick-tack-toe" it gets repetitive after a few thousand games...)  
**_

Wolfie: I can only imagine.

Halibel: I would have switched to hang-man after that.

_**Now, Wolfie's readers been complaining about the stories name. Why? It's original! Therefore it should NOT be changed!  
**_

Wolfie: Thank you! Finally someone agrees with me.

_**Also, Wolfie...do you really think I haven't written any fanfics?  
**_

Wolfie: Well, there's none published on your profile so what am I supposed to think.

_**I wrote three stories for Bleach: one with Ichigo and Halibel as the main characters, one with Ichigo and Yoruichi, and the last one with an OC of my creation and Halibel.**_

I haven't published any of them because they're not good enough! All my stories are well written, have no mistakes and SHOULD be interesting...yet, they all lack something...I post the first chapter of a story, ask the readers to point out mistakes and give suggestions, receive about ten reviews, read it over...and I take it down to redo...sigh...  


Wolfie: Is there a way I could read them. I can give my opinion on the story too.

_**Ok, enough crying...**_

Halibel, the portal I used is one of the unique powers of the "Writers". We have many powers, one such power is materialization (snaps his fingers and materializes ten spoons and glasses filled to the brim with different kind of ice-cream)

"Yachiru! Can you please bring some to Stark, Lilinette and Unohana? I'm certain she'll let you put some candy on yours if you do."

"OK!" Yachiru jumps in the room, immediately eats two ice-creams "Doggie-chan doesn't want any!" and with that grabs two more and disappears.  


Stark: Is that supposed to be me or Wolfie?

_**...anyways...authors have lots of different powers...ask Wolfie for specifics...  
**_

Wolfie: Yes we are gods in our own universe, that means our stories. Where do you think I get all the beds, video cameras and plasma screens from?

_**Masamune-san, I apologize for being blunt, but...your tattoo borders on obsession rather than affection...though that's just my opinion...  
**_

Masa: Point taken. Wolfie already pointed this out to truemasterhaseo. He's working on changing it.

_**Wolfie, if you want to know what "nihilism" means visit the wiki...  
**_

Wolfie: Too much trouble.

...I need to talk less...

_**Yurusu Nanimo Ikuru: Kamikaze**_

Wolfie: Is that your name? Where does the Kamikaze come from?

Halibel: Too late, he already left. Next is RLE95.

_**Konbanwa! To answer your question, I am a girl.**_

Wolfie: Yes, once again my wolf instinct rules.

Halibel: Once again, you peeked at the reviews to an Angel's love.

Wolfie: Don't sweat the small stuff.

_**And I started reading An Angel's Love, and IT is hilarious! Hallibel pwns Masa-kun. Oh and sorry about the tree thing. I should've said: Masa and Hallibel sitting in the living room K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Don't be mad Hallibel-san! I'm teasing Masa-kun, not you! Although, I think I'll quit teasing him for now. I'm learning guitar and I'll leave him alone for a week's worth of reviews if he can teach me how to finger the guitar without cutting myself.**_

Masa: You cut your fingers? …Have you tried surgery gloves?

Wolfie: I have a guitar but I totally can't play for obvious reasons.

_**Oh! For Apache-san and Mila Rose-san: A friend will lend you their umbrella, but a best friend will steal yours and say, "Run b*, run!" Aloha...*sneaks off to watch a rerun of Songbirds talent show debut***_

Apache: …Did you understand any of that Mila-Rose.

Mila-Rose: Nope, makes no sense.

Sunsusn: Even I'm stumped by that.

Wolfie: Why do you watch reruns? Isn't that a waste of our precious time that our god Barragan has bestowed on us.

Stark: I can't believe you just said that.

Lilynette: I'm putting this on Youtube, Barragan wil love this.

Wolfie: Hey! Wait up! Have you ever heard of a thing called sarcasm?

Lilynette: Nope.

Stark: Doesn't ring a bell.

Wolfie: That was a rhetorical question.

Halibel: While you argue about the meaning of sarcasm I'll just continue.

Apache: Yes, Halibel-sama, leave them to their little things.

Mila-Rose: We all have our faults.

Sunsun: Small things amuse small minds.

Others: HEY!

Halibel: DevampedShadow is back, after a while.

_**I feel bad. I've missed a few and I had wanted to become a regular reviewer.**_

Halibel: You can still be one, it's not like this story's going to end anytime soon.

_**Unfortunately, I'm stuck with the fact that I dont have my laptop til later this week or next week {Hopefully} In any event I am here to impart a little wisdom to you. Nihilism basically means that you care about nothing. So Ulquiorra isn't 'emo' he's more just emotionless. Nothing bothers him. And Zommari is intoxication because love is a form of intoxication and he shows it by his death screaming out Aizen's name. You could say he was 'intoxicated' by Aizen. And the love came from his Zanpakutou. Hope that helped.  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks, that helped a lot. You're the first one to actually bother telling me so some of my special waffles to you. _Opens portal and throws waffles through._

_**Also, I plan on writing a very long story about Bleach, and the arrancars joined the Shinigami and get their own squad and the leaders are Stark and Halibel. Because they are the two most amazing Espada followed by Grimmjow and Szayel in my opinion. I'll be starting it once I get my laptop so I hope you'll read and enjoy it.  
**_

Wolfie: Thank you, finally someone is planning to write that kind of story again. I've only seen two others, one is finished and one haven't been updated for ages so… I'll definitely follow it. Just tell me as soon as you put it up. Good luck with getting the laptop back anytime soon.

_**Also for all intents and purposes I am a male. I'll have dares later. . Sorry**_

Wolfie: Thanks for telling. I can't wait to read that story so luck be with you. _Makes a zen pose. _For the next reviewer my pal truemasterhaseo's back.

_**Hey Wolifie-sama and guests!**_

I don't have much to say so on to the questions and dares!

Wolfie-sama:

do you think I can ask "that" dare?  


Wolfie: Give it five chapters. With all the others I might have a problem with so many characters. But I have an idea to sort the problem out.

_**'ll Wolfie-sama, if you still have the message I sent you with the extra information about Masamune's powers you would know about his spiritual energy's "special ability."  
**_

Wolfie: Not exactly sure which one you're talking about. There was plenty.

_** I wrote it. *transforms into fox*  
**_

Wolfie: Really. (Anthropomorphism for dummies.) I'm already through the first chapter. Nine more to go. Soon I shall join you friend.

_**Halibel:**_

(the flying shark!) can also find you wherever you are.  


Halibel: That's good, now I can't lose him. _Glares at Lilynette who suddenly finds Stark very interesting._

Wolfie: What did you do, build a GPS into his brain.

_**, I ment close to your heart in the metaphorical sense not the literal sense.  
**_

Halibel: How was I to know, you weren't very specific.

Wolfie: There's a thing called common sense…

Halibel: Just you wait till I get my sword back then you won't tease me that easily anymore.

_**Stark & Lilynette:**_

Did you two have a nice vacation?  


Stark: Yeah, I like the restaurants they call bed and breakfast.

Lilynette: It was fun though it became a little boring so we came back to the place where all the action is.

Stark: And the lovely bed is.

Wolfie: Whoa whoa. Just a minute, how did you know Stark and Lilynette would be back? I didn't say anything.

Lilynette: We conspired with master behind your back.

Wolfie: I hate you.

_**Stark:**_

pared to the other Espada (furrent or former) how fast do you think you are?  


Stark: Personally I think I'm the fastest. I know Zommari says he is but Byakuya easily kept up to him but I managed to get Inoue from between Kenpachi and Ichigo who was in his bankai which specializes in shunpo. Now tell me if that's fast.

Halibel: Good point.

_** the world was about to end, what would you do?  
**_

Stark: Go back to sleep since it's probably just a rumour.

_**Lilynette:**_

, my minds running blank at the moment. I'll get back to you later

Masamune:

by popular demand, I am altering your tatoo. *snaps and Masamune's tatoo changes to a rolled out piece of parchment with the word "Remember" written on it and lightning bolts on both sides. The tatoo is on his right bicep.*  


Wolfie: Much better, but do you mean by popular demand me and Dai Reth? We're two people against one.

Masa: _Flexes bicep. _I like, I like.

Halibel: Why lightning bolts?

Masa: Please just be patient for a couple more chapters.

_** Aizen with whatever you deem necessary.  
**_

Masa: Alright, may I borrow your shark Halibel?

Halibel: Do what you want.

Masa: _Takes Tiburon's leash and takes it off and shows him a picture of Aizen. _Ok Tiburon, go! Sic Aizen!

_The shark charges off in a frenzy._

_**Adios me Amigos!**_

Wolfie: Sayanora, ok next is Grimdivide.

_**Tidus: The beach? Sounds cool! I'll go too and bring my blitzball. Maybe we can have a game... My dad would come, but he and Kenpachi *checks 4th squad bed* are still out of it from their fight.**_

Bartz: Count me in. I want to build the world's largest sand castle. Hey Zidane, would you want to help me with that and a few pranks?

Zidane: I'm in. But I'd really like to meet Halibel's fraccion. What about you Squall?

Squall: Someone has to watch you and Bartz, make sure you don't get into any trouble...  
Halibel, by your permission I would like to see just how strong your fraccion are. Provide them training if you want me to. Sun-Sun shouldn't be too difficult to deal with but the other two... need work.  


Halibel: Go ahead, I'd say that their teamwork needs some serious work.

Apache: Halibel-sama!

Mila-Rose: Apache's the problem.

Sunsun: I agree, those two's teamwork are disastrous.

Apache: You're not much better Sunsun.

_**Zidane: Training under Squall... Yikes, you guys had better listen to him. He doesn't tolerate bickering too much.**_

Bartz: Not a person you want as an enemy.

Tidus: All set. Grim, Rosebud, are you coming.

Why not?

Firion: I guess, but I'd prefer to get this over with first.

Zidane: Well, me, Bartz, and Squall will go on ahead.

Okay, see ya. Okay, since Cloud and Sephiroth are currently locked in their epic battle, can't do answers for questions yet...sorry. So, for now here is the wielder and master of eight different weapon types... Firion.  
(Coincidentally he has the same voice actor as Ichigo.)

Firion: It is good to meet you all. Wolfie, I meant no offense when I said the title was strange so sorry.  


Wolfie: You weren't the only one who said that.

_**Tidus: Well, Rosebud, what are you going to ask?**_

He's getting to it.

Firion: My question is one for all. What is your dream?  


Stark: My dream is to sleep.

Wolfie: Oh the irony. Mine is to write a great fanfic with over a 1000 reviews. I'm working on that now. (Origins of the tercera) I know it's not doing too well at the moment. I just need to get into the groove and it will be a long story so there's plenty of time.

Lilynette: I just want Stark to be a less boring person and more like some of the other espada who are always moving around and doing new stuff.

Apache: I want to be the best fraccion to Halibel-sama.

Mila-Rose: I want Apache to stop stealing my answers.

Sunsun: I want Apache and Mila-Rose to learn how to get along.

Masa: I want to become strong enough to protect Halibel and my friends this time.

Halibel: I want to get back at Aizen somehow then I'll just go for a peaceful life with the occasional battle.

_**That's it?**_

Firion: Yes.

Tidus: Well it makes sense for you to ask Rosebud. Your dream.

What was it again?

Firion: I don't want to bother them with it... Besides, my dream nothing special. It's more like... a childish dream.

Tidus: Don't think that!

Firion: Huh?

Tidus: All dreams are special, Firion. Sometimes, they might come true and come to life... So don't think that your dream is nothing special.

Firion: Huh. Alright, I'll remember that.

So what is YOUR dream? The one of the future that you wish for.

Firion: I guess you want to hear my dream as well, don't you Wolfie?  


Wolfie: Yes, of course.

_**Alright...  
Wild Roses... My dream is a world filled with Wild Roses. When the battle is over, I want to fill the world with flowers. A world where we can overcome what we have lost, where even the rain and the wind can provide us with strength...**_

Heh... That dream, one born from only you, is truly worth striving for.

Tidus: Yeah! I want to believe in that dream too, Firion. I want to see it come true.

Firion: Thanks... Wolfie, Halibel, whatever dream for the future you have, strive for it. I want you to have these two Wild Roses as a promise to work for your dreams. Okay?  


Halibel: Thanks I will.

Wolfie: Me too but I'm going to need the help of reviewers.

_**Well, if that's all then- (Great flash of light. Cloud and Sephiroth reappear, unarmed.)**_

Sephiroth: Hmph... So have you chosen your path, Cloud?

Cloud: I have.

Sephiroth: Though, the one you've chosen is also the one you most despise... You will be doomed to further conflicts and never know why.

Cloud: So be it, if it is my destiny. I live in my reality, not yours.

Sephiroth: Very well. But know this... You wouldn't have been able to choose it were it not for my guidance. So I will continue to pull your strings.

Cloud: I decide my own path... I'll find my answer for fighting and tell my friends like I promised.

Sephiroth: So be it... Hm? Questions for me... Stupid? Toy-maker? It is unwise to insult those you know nothing about.  


Halibel: Likewise.

_**The question of what it is you most cherish is rhetorical, but you and your fraccion, Halibel, are nothing but a waste of my time.  
What am I? I am the chosen one. I am the one to take the power of the Lifestream and destroy the world. I am a monster that shall transcend above a god.**_

You're overestimating yourself, right Cloud?... Cloud?

Cloud: Sephiroth... he can back up whatever he says... But I wouldn't say he is a god.

Sephiroth: Hmph... So long, Cloud. I'll be waiting to settle the score. (Sprouts a single black wing then vanishes through darkness, leaving behind several black feathers.)

Cloud: A question for me?... What am I sad about?... Do you want all the events or just one of them?  


Wolfie: Perhaps 2 or 3 reasons if you have time .

_**  
Up to Wolf. Well Wolfie, if you have any questions for Firion, ask. Don't worry, I'll find someone to show next time.**_

Tidus: What about Cecil?

Guess that works. Next is the Split Soul, Cecil.

Wolfie: Split soul? On to the last review of the day, Aoi-Mizu.

_**Amazing! This is awesome! Sephiroth should really do something other than fight Cloud. Rock on FF VII!  
**_

Wolfie: Why don't you try telling him that.

_**Anyways, my cat does eat a lot. Very even eats dog food, and wood. And yes, you do get a lot of dares for Yoruichi and Soi Fon, I can't keep up...  
**_

Wolfie: Trust me, you should keep up. I made the mistake of neglecting the chapter for two days because I was busy then it took me forever to get the chapter up because I kept getting new reviews.

_**Question!  
Halibel, what kinds of music do you like?  
**_

Halibel: I don't really listen to music a lot, I prefer the sounds of nature, trust me. They're much nicer than music sometimes.

_**Also,What are your favorite/lucky numbers? (don't know why I asked ^_^)  
**_

Halibel: 3, I am espada 3 and have three fraccion.

Wolfie: 13, it's my lucky number because I have the best of luck on Friday 13th and I live at house nr13 in our street.

Stark: 1

Lilynette: 2 because it takes me two seconds to wake Stark up.

Masa: Not sure, I don't really think about that kinda stuff, …

Apache: 9

Mila-Rose: 2

Sunsun: 10

_**Hmm... what would you do if you met Naruto Uzumaki? (Warning: He says believe it a lot! Kind of annoying too.)  
**_

Wolfie: Who is that question to?

Halibel: Probably me, Wolfie mentioned Uzumaki Naruto once in the first chapter but didn't tell me more.

Wolfie: This ought to be intereting, I might bring him in as a guest sometime after I've gotten rid of some of us…

Masa: Here's an idea, _replays one of the Naruto episodes._

Halibel: I don't think I'd like him that much, he's too loud and a bit ignorant.

Wolfie: He get's better in the shippuuden but I get your point.

_**That's it for now.**___

Wolfie: Ok takes out book.

**Chapter1-Swing a dead cat above your head during full moon.**

Halibel: …What's that supposed to mean?

Wolfie: _Looks at title. _Oops, wrong book. This is "Anthropomorphism for dummies." My bad. _Takes out "101 ways to murder Aizen"_

**Chapter13-Tell Kuukaku Aizen stole her pipe.**

Halibel: Who's Kuukaku?

Wolfie: A vicious woman from Rukongai, she regularly kicks everyone's ass when they just talk back or something. _Shudders._

Masa: She's as bad as Unohana just in a different way.

_Kuukaku enters._

Kuukaku: Did anyone here see my pipe?

Wolfie: Why would we know where it is moron? _Gets puched in the nose._

Kuukaku: _Holds Wolfie up by her shirt. _What was that?

Wolfie: I beg your pardon great Kuukaku-sama.

Stark: Anyway, your pipe isn't here. _Gets thrown off bed and held up by Kuukaku._

Kuukaku: So…

Stark: So I'll start looking for it immediately ma'am.

Apache: Scary.

Kuukaku: _Holds up fist. _Did you say something?

Mila-Rose: _Holds hand over Apache's mouth. _No lady, please forgive her.

Sunsun: She tends to be very stupid.

Kuukaku: Very well. _Looks around in room. _This is a nice little do you have here, guess I'll be coming back next chapter to check you in action and to straighten the lot up here.

Wolfie: Wait you-!

Kuukaku: _Clenches knuckles._

Wolfie: …You'd be welcome here.

Kuukaku: Thanks for inviting me. _Leaves to get her things._

Halibel: I like her.

Everyone: _Sweatdrops._

Halibel: But you three will get in trouble fast. Apache, Mila-Rose, Sunsun. I order you three to go training with Squall for the next chapter.

Girls: Yes Halibel-sama.

Wolfie: Stark and Lilynette, you can stay but try to be quiet and stick to the background if you can.

Stark: No problem.

Halibel: You know how to behave right Masa? I don't want to scrape you off the walls at the end of the next chapter.

Masa: …That was mean, but I get what you mean.

Wolfie: Ok that's it.

**Ok, If you read properly which most of you probably didn't, you'll notice that Halibel's Fraccion won't be here next chapter but Shiba Kuukaku of Bleach will be here. Don't antagonize her please for your own sakes. I'm starting to work again on my other story after some reviews there so keep an eye out for it please. How ironic, this chapter is 13 pages long. Don't ask me how that happened because I swear I didn't plan it. I just counted after I've finished the chapter.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	14. Kuukaku

**The next chapter arrives, thanks for sticking with me and still reviewing to the regulars. Just a week left with my exams, so close yet so far. I do not own Bleach and even if I said I did how exactly are you going to sue me if you don't know what my name is, tell me.**

**Chapter 14**

Wolfie: Allright, we're past lucky number 13.

Halibel: You're the only person I know that call it lucky.

Kuukaku: It's really lucky isn't it since that's when I found this nice story.

Wolfie: On second thoughts…

Kuukaku: Please finish that sentence.

Wolfie: …It's too good to be true.

Kuukaku: Good, _Kicks Stark off bed. _Stop being so lazy asshole.

Masa: _Grins._

Kuukaku: _Sees him, _What are you smiling at pal, you really have an attitude problem that I think we should sort out.

Masa: Sorry ma'am, I just think you're perfect for curing Stark of his sleeping habit.

Kuukaku: I've decided that you have a bigger problem than Starky over there.

Wolfie: Kuukaku-sama, do you want the honour of introducing the first reviewer for the day.

Kuukaku: Yes, why not?

Masa: I owe you.

Kuukaku: Alright, first is Euregatto. Stand up straight when I introduce you. You slouch worse than Ganju.

Wolfie: How do you know if she's straight or not?

Kuukaku: You're an idiot. She's sitting in front of her computer and thus is not straight. You're also slouching so stand up before I rip your spine out to check if it's straight.

Wolfie: Hai Kuukaku-sama. _Stands up as straight as possible._

_**zomg Halibel do you like cookies? 8D**_

Halibel: Wolfie often bakes cookies so yes, I always have one when she bakes.

Kuukaku: Cookies eh, Ok bake some for me.

Wolfie: But I don't have the ingredients.

Kuukaku: _Glares. _I'm sure your intestines will make nice ingredients. Or Starky's.

Wolfie: I'm off to buy some more ingredients, please hold the front Halibel.

Stark: I'm coming with you.

_Wolfie and Stark goes shopping._

Halibel: Alright, good job Kuukaku-san, you scored us more cookies.

Kuukaku: Just doing my day job. Next reviewer is Dai Reth. _Punches him in face._

That's what you get for insulting a girl.

Lilynette: He didn't know she was a girl.

Kuukaku: So?

Halibel: And he already apologized to her.

Kuukaku: Your point?

Masa: And she's already forgiven him.

Kuukaku: _Punches Masa in face. _Was I talking to you?

_Wolfie and Stark returns. _

Stark: I'll cook, it's safer in the kitchen, besides you get more questions.

Lilynette: I'm helping him.

Wolfie: I hate you two, ditching on me like that.

Kuukaku: You say something?

Wolfie: I was thanking them for their generous offers.

Kuukaku: Hehe, I like a person with good manners.

Wolfie: That must be why you haven't picked on Halibel yet.

_**An interesting chapter as usual Wolfi-san! I completely agree with you, concerning the wonder that is number 13. I'm not explaining why...**_

It's good to see new people around here (bows to the Shiba Princess).  


Wolfie: Are you referring to my profile quote?

_**I have a question to you Kuukaku - san. Though it may seem to be highly insensitive ,perhaps you'd want Wolfie-san to read it first and decide whether you want to answear it.**_

Kuukaku-san, to a shinigami, a zanpakuto is a part of themselves, so how would you react if Kaien's blade was brought to you from Hueco Mundo?  


Wolfie: I'll break it to her gently though it may not be a good idea, remember when Ganju brought up Kaien and she told him never to mention Kaien again.

Kuukaku: I wouldn't want the sword. I've already made peace that Kaien is gone and I hate it when people bring him up again.

_**I apologize if I have upset you.**_

And to make it up, I am issuing a dare to Ultrawolfie!  


Wolfie: NOOOO!!!!!

_**I DARE Ultrawolfie to keep Hoshiko (Unohana's cat, ask Aoi-Mizu for specifics) in the same room as her and Halibel for an hour!**_

Yes, I AM that EVIL!  


Wolfie: Oh it's just a cat. Egyptain Mao or something? _Pets cat._

_The three stands in the same room, for the whole hour the cat is wary of Ultrawolfie but stares lustfully at Halibel._

Wolfie: I'm part wolf so cats are a bit scared of me…ACHOO! Damn, you made my allergies act up again. _Goes to blow nose._

Halibel: Will someone be so kind as to inform me as to why the cat is staring at me like I'm food.

Masa: It probably thinks you smell like fish.

Kuukaku: You can just go to the bathroom and shit your attitude out and leave her alone.

Masa: I didn't mean it like that, it was a joke…_earns a glare from Kuukaku. _Hai, I'm going right now.

_**Anyways, there has been some confusion concerning the following:**_

Yurusu Nanimo Ikuru : Kamikaze - translation -

Let None Survive : Divine Wind (it is the release command of my  
OC's zanpakuto)

Finally, Wolfie I can start posting small outtakes from my IchigoxHalibel story, but seeing as it features an intelligent Aizen, one who actually uses EVERY opportunity to gain an advantage over his opponents, I doubt you'd appreciate it much...

Wolfie: Doesn't he do that anyway? Try me. …By the way, I stumbled into the location of those funny stories you found about Kenpachi and Inoue, I'm busy with that story right now. It's hilarious.

Kuukaku: Right, next is Grimdivide, I demand that you get a more cheerful name. Life isn't for being grim.

_**So, how are they doing?**_

Bartz: Well, Squall, Cloud, and Tidus certainly aren't making it easy on them... Ouch! That's gotta hurt. To think, this is only teamwork training.

Hope ya don't mind if your fraccion come back with a... few?... cuts and bruises.  


Halibel: A couple of scratches never hurt anyone.

_**In the background: BOM!**_

Plus... minor concussions and third degree burns.  


Halibel: But that might.

Stark and Lilynette returns with the cookies and hands it out.

Kuukaku: That's more like it.

Stark: Won't the girls be used to burns? They took a batch of Ryuujin Jakka after all.

_**Bartz: Apache and Mila-Rose shouldn't have insulted Squall so much. Especially not insult Blitzball in front of Tidus... Nor comment on Cloud's spiky hair.**_

No... they shouldn't have. It's like poking a sleeping lion with a sharp stick when you annoy Squall to that degree. With Cloud, I guess it's the same only it's a wolf in the analogy. As for Tidus, well he loves the sport.

Firion: Sunsun didn't help much either.

Nope and neither does their sloppy teamwork... I think we'll have to send Mila-Rose back on a stretcher. Alert Unohana... How can you deal with them on a daily basis Halibel?  


Halibel: I have found a good location to buy some high standard earplugs.

Masa: I can only imagine them in the same room with Kuukaku. You were right in sending them away.

Kuukaku: Stop mumbling, I'd like to hear what you're saying out loud.

Masa: You have enough might to blow everyone away.

Kuukaku: Why thank you.

_**Cecil: Lots of practice, I'm sure.**_

BOM!

Well, ignoring the loud sounds outside, (CRASH!) let me introduce, Cecil.

Cecil: It is a pleasure to meet you all. Split Soul is what they call my fighting style. I switch between the opposing forces of darkness and light as a dark knight and paladin respectively.  
Now then, a question...  
Which do you prefer, light or darkness? These is mainly for Halibel, but any may answer if they wish.  
Which side do you believe yourself on, Lady Halibel, light or dark?  


Halibel: My answer to both is light, I do wear a white uniform after all.

_**Lastly, Lady Halibel, your bond with your fraccion, does it strengthen your blade?  
**_

Halibel: Yes, their faith in me give me faith in myself and give me new strength

_**Bonds are your thing aren't they, Cecil?**_

Cecil: I suppose so... *Sigh*

Firion: What's the matter?

Bartz: Thinking about your brother?

Cecil: Yeah... I wish I didn't have to fight Golbez, but I'll show him the light someday.

BOM!

I wonder where Zidane is.

Bartz: Said something about getting fireworks.

Fireworks... he'll be fine.

Firion: Wasn't Cloud supposed to tell about some of his life?

CRASH!

I don't see that happening this review... So, who's next?

Warrior of Light: What's that noise?

Bartz: I don't think there could be a more perfect timing.

Remember Cloud's appearance?

Bartz: Oh yeah.

Warrior of Light: What's going on?

Cecil: Halibel's wiki. Care to join?

Warrior of Light: Why?

Why not?

Warrior of Light: What did I get myself into?... Fine.

Next up is the original hero, the legend from FFI, the Warrior of Light...  
Before you ask, he does not have a name.

Wolfie: I know, I am reading your story you know. When will you update, I'm curious about Halibel's fight and want to see it soon.

Kuukaku: Truemasterhaseo's next, come at me if you think you can master me.

Wolfie: You're starting to sound like Kenpachi.

Kuukaku: Please repeat, I couldn't hear very well.

Wolfie: You're mightier than Kenpachi.

_**Hello Wolfie-sama and guests!**_

The new and improved Chapter five of "An Angel's Love" is up!

Wolfie:

answer your question about RLE95's comment, "Song Bird" was the band that a certain blond and Masamune started. Their debut was called the best talent show act to ever be performed at the school and they only played at a fraction of their true talent.  


Wolfie: _Hits face with palm, _Damn I knew that but I completely forgot that was their name sorry.

_** my impatient streak. I'll wait but not quietly!**_

! I signed the inside of the back cover!  


Wolfie: _Checks book_. Yeah here it is.

_**4.I was talking about the healing powers of his spirit energy when not influenced by his hollow. It has its limits but it can easily repair a burned throat.  
**_

Wolfie: So that's why my throat became better soon after the chapter began.

_** hate me? *sniff* *turns into a crying chibi fox version of myself* "Why you hate me? I do something wrong?" *comes through author portal and nuzzles your leg* "I'm sowwy Wolfie-sama."  
**_

Wolfie: Go away before I kick you, it's not funny…oh fine, pats fox on head. Now begone.

_** you ever need a second oppinion with anything, I'm your guy!**_

Wolfie: Yep, I'll tell you if I'm not sure about something.

_**Halibel:**_

GPS but he can sense your spirit energy from anywhere.

do know that zanpakto are pretty much made of pure spritual energy right? Sorry if she hurts you Wolfie-sama!  
_**  
**_Wolfie: SHUT UP!

Halibel: …………._Concentrates reiatsu and Tiburon forms in her hand. _You're right? Alright Wolfie, how about a little sparring session.

Wolfie: I hate you again master! Halibel, I swear if you scratch me I'll phone Unohana to come and tell her you insulted her.

Kuukaku: _Smashes Wolfie's phone. _I got your back.

_Wolfie runs of with Halibel after her._

Stark: The direction they're running in, I think they'll run straight through Aoi-Mizu's story of Yoroichi and Soifon.

_**Kuukaku:**_

1. Aizen stole your pipe.

Kuukaku: Bastard! I'll kill him.

_** down a bit or I'll have to intoduce you to the original zanpakto I had planned for Masamune untill I decided that it was too powerful. **__Gets punched in face.__****_

__Kuukaku: Is that supposed to scare me…I would inform you that it is unwise to threaten me.

_**'d you lose your arm?  
**_

Kuukaku: It's a long story and I don't feel like telling so so what are you going to do about that?

_** that a zanpakto or a normal katana?**_

Kuukaku: I'm not a shinigami idiot.

_**5.I dare you to eat one of Wolfie's special pizza's  
**_

Kuukaku: As a matter of fact, Wolfie just ordered one and it's just arrived but since she's busy, I'll just take it off her hands. _Eats Wolfie's pizza. _Not bad, could use some more spices.

_**Masamune:**_

will only have to wait four more chapters, my child.

2.I dare you to challenge kenpachi to a building slicing contest.

Masa: As you wish. _Goes to get Kenpachi and challenges him._

Kenpachi: Sure why not, this might be not so boring.

_Two starts slicing up a nearby house…_

Lilynette: Let's just go on.

_**RLE95-If you are reading this and you haven't goten my message yet, the only way to keep the strings from digging in to your fingers is to keep practicing untill your fingers toughen up. If you meant the strings were making your fingers bleed then theres a problem. You're either practicing to long (for the moment anyway) or there might be something wrong with your strings.  
**_

Kuukaku: Ok he's finished so DevampedShadow returns.

_**I'm back. I managed to get here on time. Lol. Thank you for wishing me luck. As soon as I get my laptop I'll start typing it up so don't worry. It's going to be mainly a story about my OC but the Arrancar's are going to have big parts. Especially our favoriter Tercera. In fact next time I'll introduce you too Susanoo.  
**_

Stark: You're welcome, I'm sure Wolfie won't mind.

_Wolfie charges in but there's no sight of Halibel._

Wolfie: Huh what did you say? ..oh yeah, no problem. I'm used to getting to know new characters and oc's.

_**Also, if you ever need any more information then just leave a note and I'll give you your answers. I'm a regular know it all/font of information. If I dont know it I can find out quickly. I have... Many sources... Lol.  
**_

Wolfie: Great, that simplifies my job. _Feeds fossilized dictionary to Tiburon the shark._

_Halibel senses Tiburon's spirit power and charges in._

Wolfie: Oh crap.

Halibel: Relax, I'm much calmer now. Your dare in the other story worked.

_**This is question is for Stark and Halibel. So lets say you two were given the option to join Soul Society and become Captain and Vice-Captain of your own squad established just for you and a few others. Would you like that?  
**_

Stark: I dunno, I heard that captains in soul society gets a lot of paperwork.

Halibel: I probably won't like the idea of working with shinigami at first but warm to it later.

Lilynette: You mean an arrancar squad?

_**And 2 questions for Kukakku. First, what happened to your arm? How'd you lose it?  
**_

Kuukaku: Like I said earlier, it's a long story that I don't feel like telling. Lets just say that's why I am not a shinigami.

_**And secondly, I dont wanna trudge up bad memories but how'd you take knowing that Kaien was killed? I'm curious because I knew how Ganju took it but not you.**_

Kuukaku: Of course I took it badly. I just don't show it like Ganju, I just hate it when people bring him up again. Remember when Ganju brought him up just before Ichigo and the others left, I was really mad at him.

Wolfie: Kuukaku, the noveno espada Aaroniero Arruruerie…

Kuukaku: What?

Wolfie: …never mind.

Kuukaku: Whatever, Aoi-Mizu's next.

_**Ah yes. the wonderful powers of being an author! It's great. I myself enjoy being able to do dangerous things and come out unscathed. Like, going to jump into a waterfall. (Goes and does this)**_

See? I'm perfectly fine, except now I'm drenched in water. Anyways, great chapter as always. I've repeated that alot...  


Wolfie: Yep, why do you think I chose that lifestyle.

_**Ok, question time.**_

Kuukaku, what do you really think of your brother Ganju?

Kuukaku: I actually really care about him, he's my baby brother after all. Just don't tell him that. He'll never survive from the shock.

_**That's it for now. ALso, Kuukaku, your awesome!**_

Kuukaku: Thank you, I'm well aware of that. …Come to think of it, that bitch Yoroichi and her bee's in your story. Maybe I'll pop in to see how they're doing.

Wolfie: Please do.

_Kenpachi and Masamune finishes their slicing contest with Masa being the winner by a small brick._

Halibel: So you won, good for you.

Masa: I think I'd rather have lost. Now he wants to fight me. _Dodges blow from sword._

Wolfie: I'll take care of this. _Teleports Kenpachi back home. _But what contest was that?

Kuukaku: While you two were gone we continued. They were dared to slice up a building so they took the house over there.

Wolfie: _Looks out of window and freezes._

Halibel: Something wrong?

.

Wolfie: Ok. ..I'm going to do this very tactfully. They those to slice up the house over there. Who lives there?

Halibel: Dunno, the only one I ever see going in that direction is…………..you.

Wolfie: Exactly. So whose house do you think that was?

Lilynette: ….yours.

Wolfie: Bravo. And what happened to it?

Stark: It …was sliced up in little pieces.

Wolfie: And that means…

Masa: Your parents are going to be unhappy.

Wolfie: _Flashback;_

"_Darling, we're going out to a fish place. Try not to break down the house or you get no pizza"_

_Flashback end._

Wolfie: Exactly, I broke down the house so that means…

Kuukaku: No pizza.

Wolfie: So clever… HEY WAIT! I already ordered the pizza, so silly of me. It should have arrived when we were gone, where is it?

Stark: Who's going to break it to her…_no answer. _Fine I'll do it. Points slowly at pizza.

Wolfie: …is that an empty PIZZA BOX!

Kuukaku: Yep you see I was dared to eat one of your pizza's so no fault of mine.

Wolfie: Who dared the pizza and the house, oh and remind me who told Halibel how to get her sword back.

Lilynette: Truemasterhaseo.

Wolfie: ….truemasterhaseo, _takes an evil glow. _I curse you unable to post dares for three more chapters. If you attempt to do one then it shall be ignored unless one of us really wants to do it which is unlikely.

Kuukaku: We should be moving on sometime today. Next is VampireEspada.

_**I'm Back! Sorry I didnt review the last few chapters, My sister went into labor, we got new cats-they are cute but total pains in the **-I was also sick all week, and I had no internet, and I had a large test today which I probably flunked!And I was dancing today and I fell and took..three to four people down with me!! Now I cant participate anymore! **Dark cloud over head***_

Wolfie: Wow! You really have crap luck, except about the baby of course.

_***...Now where to start. Oh yeah!! Masmune-san, you owe me an answer for my previous question!! Now cough it up!!**_

Masa: I'm sorry, I've really thought about it but there just isn't anyone like Halibel. So sorry nobody.

_**Now, Kukaku-san, what would you do IF you met Unohana-taicho?(dont bring her back, I dont want anyone to faint) Would you run for the hills, beat the crap out of her, or grow some respect for the incredibly intensly scary woman**__**  
**_

Kuukaku: From what I've heard about her I think we should get on really wel.

_**...Now, who else to pick on...**looks at the crowd with ominous eyes* Aha!! Ultrawolfie-dono!! I have chosen you!  
**_

Wolfie: DAMN!

_**I dare you to steal Kukaku-san's pipe, and then run for the bloody hills!  
Sayonara,**_

Kuukaku: You took my pipe after all! I'll kill you.

_Wolfie runs of into sunset with Kuukaku hot on her tracks._

Halibel: …I didn't know Wolfie could run on water?

Stark: Or air?

Lilynette: RLE95's up now.

_**Ha! Kuukaku-san is harder on men than women, so Stark-san and Masa-kun need to be careful.**_

Stark: Don't you think we already figured that out?

Masa: Though she seems pretty angry at Wolfie. _Looks through telescope at them._

_**The chapter was hilarious as always, Master Wolfie-chan! In case you didn't notice, Songbird is the name of a band Masa used to be in. They were awesome.**_

Masa: Someone already mentioned it to her, she just has a bad memory considering that she read about our band that same day.

_**Anyway, I thought maybe you guys would wanna meet an OC for a BLEACH fic I made(not another Masa, she'll just show up on reviews, I promise!).**_

Masa: You're not the first one who's going to introduce another oc, someone else did it too.

_**But, for right now, I'll babysit Lilynette for a day if Kuukaku-san will beat up my no-good player brother**_

Stark: Kuukaku will definitely do it sometime when she get back so can we count on you to keep an eye on Lilynette next chapter?

_**...Random question for everyone: What is your favorite month of the year?**_

Halibel: Mine is October and I know Wolfie would pick September because it's her birthday.

Stark: July.

Lilynette: December.

Masa: December as well, Christmas is just too great.

_Wolfie returns to have shaken off Kuukaku somehow._

Wolfie: I don't know where she is but I don't think she'll be back.

Halibel: Next reviewer is Angry Dragon 0

_**Shela:Hi everyone Tatsu-sama isn't here right now but Aurora-san said she'll help out**_

Aurora:My most humble greetings to all of you and Shela were did Tatsu-sama said he was going?

Shela:I think He said that the higher ups wanted his help with something

Aurora:Oh my but there's only ones higher then him is Jericho-sama whose 2nd and Duo-sama whose 1st and if the three of then are working together it can only mean that something really bad is going to happen

Shela:I feel sorry for who ever is there

Aurora:Me too,didn't Tatsu-sama tell us to ask questions while he was gone

Shela:you're right ,Sun-Sun,Mila-Rose,Apache why do you always fight each other so much me and Aurora-san don't ever fight that much  


Halibel: They're not here so I'll answer. It's because their personalities are so different and they all want to impress me somehow. It's like Sentaro and Kiyone.

_**Aurora:I only scold when you're being childish Shela-chan**_

Shela:HEY I'm not a child I may look like I'm 18 but I'm way older than that

Aurora:Oh I'm so sorry Shela-sama will ever forgive me

Shela:Only if you make me some of your brownies with the little peanut butter chips in it

Aurora:When we're done here I'll make what ever you like

Shela:YAY!

Aurora:I have a question I why did Apache attack our master after being revived

Shela:Maybe she thought he was some one else I...hope

Aurora:and he told me to pass on a message to the three of them "Don't waist your new life playing with fire cause a second chance is a free ride a third or more WILL cost you extra"

Shela:ooh I got one has anyone been to new Orleans for Marti Gra  


Wolfie: I don't even live close to America so no.

_**Aurora:that has to be the biggest party I have ever been to**_

Shela:I know isn't wonderful

Aurora:When did you three meet each other and miss Halibel  


Halibel: When Tatsu-sama revived them, they start missing me as soon as we're not together.

_**Shela:That's a good one I remember when I first met Tatsu-sama, I was alone in the cold darkness thats when I saw Tatsu-sama coming out of a door of light he reached out to me and then he asked "what are you doing in the dark,why don't you come with us we'll take you some place that you can call home what do you say" so I went with them obviously cause I'm here now**_

Aurora:Was that before or after you bit down on his arm out of fear

Shela:eheheh I told him i was sorry but Aurora-san when did you meet him

Aurora:It was a little after the days of King Arthur I was imprisoned by humans for a long time so long that the chains i was in began to rust away along with my mind and when I finally broke free I lost it and attack the first person that came through that dungeon door that was my mistake cause I didn't know that I was going against the black knight,I knocked off his helmet and kept fighting him

Shela:Tatsu-sama was the black knight aw he must of look so cool in that armor

Aurora:*blushing*He was he even told me that he didn't want to have to fight me but I couldn't stop myself it rushed him then I blacked out when I woke up Tatsu-sama was carrying me

Shela:It was like He was a knight in shining armor rescuing you

Aurora:*blushing*Yes I suppose you're right I...I think master left something for Ultrawolfie I'll just play it now

-message start-  
Ultrawolfie I told my friends to give you this message so that I can tell you how to make a deviantART  
1st go to the home page when your there at the top the is a button that says "join for free" click it and it will take you to a page were your name,password,etc. after that you can submit your artwork so let me know how it goes and if need any help  


Wolfie: Thanks, I'll see about it this weekend. I'm a bit busy with exams at the moment.

_**Jericho:B come on we found the guy you were looking for lets go**_

Duo:He's right we need to get him before he jumps world again

*growling*right I going to show that bastard what happens when you taunt the angry dragon

Jericho:Dude you scare me sometimes almost as much as Duo

Duo:Am I really that scary

Jericho:your death himself so yes

*growling*ENOUGH TALK LETS GO!

-end of message-

Shela:Tatsu-sama is scary when he's angry

Aurora:Indeed he is,well I think I'll go make those brownies

Shela:Wait for me bye bye everyone

Aurora:Farewell  


Wolfie: Ok that was angrydragon and his friends. Last review today is from…northernshinigami-Lilly. Isn't that her inner at woman.

_**Lilly *picks inside*: since northern inssists to return after only after chapter 13 (we think) she sent me to ..ahm..answer your question..and..she kinda on crack right now anyway, hearing yor question...*glancing outside* how did he applogized?..funny you should ask...well...  
**_

Wolfie: I'm sure Dareth regretted it so she can review if she wants to.

_**She has few stories here...gladly, not many, 'cause, like she said to dareth, if she had many she would have drown in her e-mail...let's just say he...well.."reviewed" EACH. AND. EVERY. ONE of the stories...it was SO sweet, how could you NOT forgive?  
**_

Wolfie: That's so sweet. I checked it myself. Dareth, you know how to get a girl to forgive you. …Maybe I should start getting angry at people for more reviewslol.

_**That's what SHE said. I just think she should really need to learn how to swim now.**_

Wolfie: I don't get what you mean? Or is it to swim out of her own e-mails lol.

Halibel: Ok so that was it. Lets get on with the book.

Wolfie: Right. _Feels around in pockets. _Uh oh, I think I lost it running away from Kuukaku. I'll go looking for it right away. _Wolfie runs away._

Halibel: Well damn, never mind. Next time there'll be two chapters for the book to make up for today. I'll make sure of that. Sayanora.

Stark: Lilynette: Begone to RLE95, I'll make sure Kuukaku bags her brother.

Lilynette: Fine see ya all.

**And that's it. Sorry about the lack of the book but it's late and I have to study for my exams and sleep you know. I'll make up for it. Halibel's fraccion might be back next chapter. MIGHT. And Lilynette won't be here. No guests next chapter. I'd appreciate it if you offer to take care of one of the extra characters for a chapter. Makes it easier to bring in guests.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	15. Primera and Tercera Fraccion p2

**Wolfie strikes back. I'm writing earlier so I should get finished in time. Thanks for reviewing, only three more exams to go then it's officially holidays for me. I don't own bleach and all that crap.**

**Chapter 15**

Wolfie: Is everyone comfortable enough for the chapter?

Halibel: _Sits on a brick. _Just about, Masa. Why did you and Kenpachi have to destroy the house?

Masa: It was a different building. How was I supposed to know it was attached to this room and that the structural damage would make it collapse?

Stark: There's a thing called common sense.

Wolfie: Before we start fighting let's just move on to the first review from Dareth.

_**Ow...pain...**_

It's good to know though that someone has FINALLY pointed you to the genius that is Mozco. She (yes, I'm 90% certain its a SHE) is brilliant.

Wolfie: I'm 90% sure that it's a THEY. See the profile.

Halibel: Careful with the assumptions.

_**I'm kinda confused though, I've made 3 or 4 quotes from the genius that is "Uninvited Guests" and only recently has someone noticed it! I was actually expecting smb. to point it out after I reviewed with my "Soi-Fong vs Yammy" story. Seeing as my writing style is...well...poor...  
**_

Wolfie: I don't think that anyone else has read it before and I only recently stumbled on to it by accident while looking for good stories.

_**...anyways...the canon Aizen is indeed a complete and total idiot...well, either that or he's more arrogant than ALL captain class beings in the Bleach universe. I understand he had to act idiotic so the plot could have progressed further, seeing as otherwise he would have had an even bigger advantage than he has now, but still...  
**_

Halibel: He's always an idiot.

_**If I recall correctly, he told Hinamori that "you should weaken your opponents before the battle"...after which he went on to beat the stuffing out of several captains, vice-captains and Ichigo...he didn't kill anyone...Byakuya, Komamura, Renji, Toushiro, Kira, Hisagi, Momo...instead of getting himself an advantage, he gave them a reason to**_ _**fight...strengthened their resolve...**_

Wolfie: Good point, he had plenty of chances to kill them, though what do you mean Hisagi, I don't remember that.

_**My story is called "A Change of Plans" , basically put, Aizen sees Ichigo's fight against Zaraki and grows worried that Ichigo may ruin his plans. So he manipulates the 4 of the ryoka, Momo, Hisagi, Kira, Rangiku and Toushiro, so that he is the one that is trying to bring balance to Soul Society, whereas Yamamoto and the elder captains wish to simply preserve their power ( it involves Toushiro finding the central 46 empty, no bodies or anything, as if the ruling party always existed as a decoy to hide the captain commanders true intentions)...thats a...pathetic review of my story...but thats the gist of the beginning...**_

Wolfie: So he makes them think he is the good one.

_**I REALLY need to stop writing so much and to actually write some dares and/or questions...**_

Oh! What do you all think of whale sharks?

(I know its a lousy question, but I'm not feeling very creative right now...)

Halibel: It's that huge shark that's harmless isn't it.

Masa: They only eat plankton.

Stark: They're slow.

Wolfie: That really is random…they're the biggest sharks ever though harmless.

Halibel: Ok next is…Aoi-Mizu heh, I'm surprised you had the courage to come here.

_**Great! HAlibel, are you still peeved at me? I'm sorrt about my story!! Also, if you want a longer apology, go see my story...  
**_

Halibel: I don't recall apologies.

_**Ok, I dare everyone to go and fight Kenpachi! I got the inspiration after I was torn to bits by him in one of my chapters... It hurt. Also, I apologize for any injuries you may receive. I'm apologizing alot..  
**_

Wolfie: What's with everyone's fetish with Unohana and Kenpachi. Don't they understand that I'm trying to keep the place in one piece.

_Everyone leaves to fight Kenpachi._

_Apache, Mila-Rose and Sunsun comes through the door badly bruised and burned from their training session._

Apache: What happened here?

Mila-Rose: Where did everyone go?

Sunsun: Perhaps they're gone for a dare.

Apache: Someone really trashed the place.

Mila-Rose: And it wasn't even us or Lilynette by the looks of it.

Sunsun: Let's just wait till they come back.

_An hour later. The gang comes through the door bruised but victorious._

Apache: Wow you lot really fit in with us and the room right now.

Mila-Rose: Excluding Halibel-sama of course.

Sunsun: Did you have to fight Kenpachi again.

Halibel: Yep, when did you three get back from your training with Squall.

Apache: An Hour ago, we've been waiting for you.

Mila-Rose: He really destroyed us, I think he has some kinda issue with us.

Sunsun: It might be all your comments and sarcasm of course.

Mila-Rose: Was I talking to you.

_**Moving on, if the Fraccion are here, I dare Mila-Rose and apache to argue the entire chapter or part of it, and Sunsun can't say anything!  
**_

Apache: All right what shall we argue about?

Mila-Rose: Don't ask me, why should I know moron?

Apache who are you calling a moron cow-tits?

Mila-Rose: Just because you don't have any assets does not mean you can insult mine. That's like insulting Halibel-sama.

Apache: How dare you try to bring Halibel-sama into this argument. That's disrespecting her.

Mila-Rose: Hear who's talking. You disrespecting her every second of the day you're actually speaking.

Apache: Why you- You can just kiss my-

Halibel: That's enough you two. She said a part of the chapter but she didn't specify how long so you can stop now.

Apache: What do you mean? We haven't decided what to argue about yet.

Halibel: !-!

_**Also, I have a question for Halibel. What do you think of the final Fantasy games/series? I see Dai Reth mentions the character's quite a bit, so i was just wondering!  
**_

Wolfie: Actually I don't watch it, never saw it. I think you meant Grimdivide. He's introducing me to the characters because in his story it's a crossover between Bleach/Dissidia and Final Fantasy.

_**(Yuffie walks in)  
Mizu: What are you doing here?  
Y: I came to see what you were doin'!  
M:Well, I'm writing a reveiw for a great story :3  
Y: But, your supposed to be training with me! I was gonna teach you how to fight with shruikens.  
M:Oh, sorry. I forgot! Wait, no one knows who you are!  
Y: I'm Yuffie, the great Ninja! -runs off-  
M: Gotta go!**_

Wolfie: I thought Yuffie was a cat but now it sounds like a Naruto clone.

Halibel: RLE95's up now.

_**Ha! You all did wonderfully again! While Lilynette-chan eats sweets and plays with my nephews(they're almost as hyper as Yachiru, so she should be happy)here's Kassandra.  
Kassandra: Konnichiwa! It's nice to meet you all.  
**_

Masa: Good day to you. It's nice to meet another oc.

_**So, anything you wanna say?  
Kassandra: Halibell-sama is so strong and gorgeous, and Wolfie-san is really funny!**_

Halibel: I am?

Wolfie: Thanks, I try.

_**Masamune-san is really cool, but he's really funny too! And-  
**_

Masa: No trouble.

_**Stop before you give yourself a heart attack.  
Kassandra: Hai Yuuki-chan...  
So, how do you like Japan, Kassa-chan?  
Kassandra:It's-  
Short version please.  
Kassandra: wonderful!  
*SqueBOOM*  
Well, Lilynette just crashed someone's car. I better go check on it...**_

Stark: You let Lilynette, The Lilynette Gingerback approach a mechanical device from a 100km's. Are you mad? That's like putting a sugar-high Yachiru in Mayuri's lab.

Wolfie: Next is…truemasterhaseo. Let's see how you grovel.

Halibel: You're kidding right Wolfie?

_**I...I understand Wolfie-sama.**_

_**No dares today.**_

Wolfie:

things first. *snaps fingers and everything that was broken/obliterated last chapter is fixed and wolfie gets a box of her special pizza that never runs out*  
**  
**Wolfie: Nice, _starts eating._

Stark: Yes, the bed is uncovered again. _Snore._

Halibel: Now I don't have to sit on a brick anymore.

_**, threatening a chibi fox. Harsh. Kinda funny, but harsh.  
**_

Wolfie: I didn't care because I knew it was you trying to soften me up and it's not as easy as that.

_** about the thing with Halibel.  
**_

Wolfie: Here's an easy way to stop apologizing to me. Stop doing things that make me angry even if it pleases Halibel.

_**4.*bows to ground* I humbly ask for your forgivness and am prepared to do whatever needed to to earn it. I await your command.  
**_

Wolfie: You could start by repairing Las Noches since it is home to some and I thought it was cool. Secondly you could give me some great ideas for 101 ways to murder Aizen.

By the way. I've already finished the first couple of chapters of the book you gave me. _Grows some fangs. _Almost!

_**Halibel:**_

is gone now. *snaps*  


Halibel: …_Gathers Reiatsu. Zanpakuto reappears. _Sucker! You told me how to bring it back and since it's part of myself you can't truly take it away.

_**Kuukaku:**_

me. Compared to the one I rejected, Masamune's zanpakto is a pebble. The one I had planned is a mountain. You can't beat it.  


Wolfie: Please try to keep up. She's not here. Will you tell me about the original sword in a pm please. I'm curious.

_**Stark & Lilynette:**_

I have angered either of you I extend my offer to you two as well.  


Stark: _Snore._

_Somewhere Lilynette crashes another car._

Wolfie: I don't think they heard you.

_**Adios.**_

Halibel: Ok next is…GrimDivide.

_**Time again... My user name is not cheerful enough? So? Just a username. I don't really care if it is cheerful or not.  
**_

Wolfie: Did Kuukaku comment on it? You should know by now that anything Kuukaku says is to be ignored.

Masa: Unless she's holding a fist to your face.

Wolfie: Yes, except for that.

_**Anyway, Halibel, your fraccion are almost done. Their teamwork is much better.**_

Zidane (while setting up fireworks): Can't say the same about their attitudes... Geez, these fireworks of Kuukaku's are huge.

Nope. Right now, they are in weaponry training with Firion. I thought it was a good idea to know how to use multiple weaponry. Well when they are done with that, they go to Squall for tactics, then Cloud with combat practice.  
Oh, we've also set Sun-Sun up with Black Magic teachings. She tries hardest with water and wind spells for some reason... They should be back soon.  


Halibel: _Looks at fraccion. _Care to explain?

Apache: Sorry Halibel-sama, he's just too cruel.

Mila-Rose: We had to escape.

Sunsun: We used afterimages and spells they taught us to create copies.

Halibel: That's just disrespect. I gave you a direct order. Go back!

_Fraccion leaves moodily._

Halibel: Sorry Grim, tell your men that they need to start over because they skipped out.

_**Bartz: Uh, aren't we supposed to introduce Light?**_

Huh? Oh yeah! Here's the Warrior of Light.

Light: Hello... So, you believe yourself one of the light... What you wear does not determine if you are with the light. You know that, because Aizen wears white.  
You must also know that you cannot just choose if you are light or dark. A good example of that is Golbez, Cecil's brother.  
Now, my question:  
What is it that guides you to act in life? A belief? Loved ones? Or something else?  


Halibel: Why do you guys always ask such personal questions. Fine I'd say I was somewhere in between light and dark. You could say my answer is a bit of both. Beliefs for hollows and love for my comrades and fraccion.

_**That it?**_

Light: That is all.

Straight forward... Who's next?

Jecht: I'll go.

Tidus: Not you again!

Jecht: Tch. I can do whatever I want, kid... Besides, now that I think about it, doesn't this Halibel girl remind you of someone.

Tidus: Yeah. The collar was what made me think that.

Jecht: I know, and their personalities aren't too far apart...

Bartz: Who are you talking about?

Jecht: An old friend.  


Halibel: Who?

_**Well if that's all. Then Jecht is up next. Wolfie, my next chapter is in the works and I'll apologize in advance for any injuries Halibel may receive... Sorry... also sorry for what is soon to be brought down upon the Bleach world.**_

Light: Apologizing won't help the fact that they are now part of a never-ending conflict that exceeds the one of Hollows and Shinigami.

True. The next chapter should be up sometime, maybe soon-  


Wolfie: I'm waiting in anticipation. (And no, that was not sarcasm)

_**Jecht: I just remembered! I went fishin' and brought back some food. Brought my favorite!**_

Tidus: Oh no...

Bartz: What?

Zidane *sees what Jecht brought*: What's wrong with you?!

Cloud: What's with all the yelling? Hm... Was that Yuffie?... What the-!

Light: Not the best thing to bring, Jecht.

Jecht: What? Do you guys not like fish or something?

Tidus: You're not that dense old man!

Jecht: Heheheheh...

Wolfie: Wasn't Yuffie with Aoi-Mizu.

Halibel: Will someone please tell me who this Yuffie is?

Masa: Too late, they're gone. Next is DevampedShadow.

_**Hey all! Shadow and Susanoo hear to greet everyone.**_

Sanoo: -Nods lightly- Afternoon everyone, and to you Halibel. I must say since my friend Shadow hasn't said it yet this entire 'Wiki' of yours is quite amazing. Amazing enough to actually get Shadow off his lazy ** and review.  


Wolfie: I'm entirely grateful for that.

_**Which is a little surprising to me to be honest. In any event, to answer Lilynette's question, in my world Stark is a Captain and Halibel is a Vice Captain of the newly conceputalized Arrancar Squad.**_

It's not one of the 13 but a side group. Because of that your exempt from paperwork. Usually the little you have is completed by Halibel or myself since I've got not much better to do.

You also get to boss around that incorrigle ** Grimmjow and that psychotic Szayel.  


Masa: I'm sure Stark wil be glad about the paperwork.

Halibel: That's no reason to make me do the paperwork because he won't get off his lazy ass. But Grimmjow and Szayel sounds fun.

_**And to point out I'm not apart of your squad but ever since I graduated the Academy Halibel has become one of my closest friends.**_

At least in my world that's how things are.

Shadow: Shut up. Your giving too much info. Anyway I must depart for now. Until next time!

Wolfie: Okey dokey. Last review is from Vampire espada.

_**And another well written chapter is done! And I have a question for you Ultrawolfie-dono, And I hope you forgive me for doing that rather nasty, but ultimately funny dare...Moving on!**_

Wolfie: If I got angry at every single dare then I would be angry enough to have more rage thanYammy.

_**What do you think would happen if Halibel-Sama met Lust-sama from Fullmetal Alchemist?**_

Wolfie: Sorry, I've never seen that.

_**And This next Question is for Halibel-sama's Fraccion!  
Sunsun-san, Lia-rose-san, Apache-san, what would happen if Halibel-sama died? What would you do, Where would you go?**_

Halibel: They're not here but I think they would just suicide.

Wolfie: Actually it's Mila-Rose.

_**And Masamune-san, thats kinda sad, lovely, and terrible. Sad because you cant find anyone else to love, lovely because of your devotion, and terrible, because what if Halibel-sama never remembered and you two never fell in love and had a relationship ever again?**_

Masa: Not quite, but I have something that will trigger her memories but the time is not right.

_**, I hope you have a good day, and hopefully my bad luck will go away...*dark clouds are still there**...is it just me, or is it really cold?**_

Wolfie: Unless you've pissed off Hitsugaya, I think it's just you.

Halibel: The chapter is finished and Wolfie owes me two chapters so…

Wolfie: Fortunately I managed to find the book again. _Takes book out, dusts it off and opens it._

**Chapter 14-Tell Aizen there's no Kings key.**

Halibel: Good point. How do we know it's even real? After all, none of us has ever seen it.

Masa: Maybe Aizen accidently took a science fiction book when he studied it.

Stark: Or it could just be that the key is the key to the King's gym locker when he was still at the shinigami academy.

Wolfie: I can just see his face if someone explains that to him…priceless.

**Chapter 15-Tell Ulquiorra that Aizen is going to give the emo corner to Tousen instead.**

Halibel: I don't think that Ulquiorra will be very jolly about that. The emo-corner is the only place he can fit in and be himself.

Wolfie: Then what is he normally like?

Masa: …_turns on plasma screen and transfers to camera-emo._

_Everyone crowds around the screen and what they see is…_

_Ulquiorra walks into his emo corner and looks around to see if he was followed. Seeing no trace of everybody he dances a jig on the floor which triggers a mechanism. A lot of supercomputers that would make Szayel-Aporro green with envy appears. "Now I shall take my revenge on the whole Bleach world for portraying me as emo. First Kubo Tite and then the world. Without Bleach, nobody will survive. I can't believe everyone actually thinks that Aizen is the one behind everything. Ridiculous, like he would ever be smart enough to plan such a large scale domination without getting himself hated." Ulquiorra presses a button. A large number of Ulquiorra fangirls suddenly gets guns and starts blasting everyone around them with Bleach-syndrome…-_

Halibel: Turn that off. I can't watch anymore.

Wolfie: Scary, to think that's what he's like all along…

Masa: I think I'm going to be scarred for life after seeing the new Ulquiorra.

Stark: I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the old Ulquiorra.

Wolfie: I'm too shell-shocked to think anymore so let's end for today.

**Ok people that's a wrap. I have been thinking a bit. What do you all think of Masamune Okami, do you like him and want him to stay? Do you want him to go in a couple of chapters? Do you want Halibel to get her memories of him back? Please tell me in your reviews. Please send more ideas for the book. I'm starting to run out of them,****please review and try to keep it short please, some of you didn't really get the message. I'm up till late writing this and don't get any time for my other story.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	16. Starrk and OC Masa

**Hello everybody. Thanks for reviewing. Two more exams to go, so close yet so far. Tomorrow I'm going to my cousin's wedding so the chapter will most probably be late unless I can do it in the morning. I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer, figure it out yourself.**

**Chapter 16**

Wolfie: Alright, I'm in a better mood now that I went to see my psychologist. Let's do a head count. Masa?

Masa: Here.

Wolfie: Halibel?

Halibel: Present, pretty and accounted for.

Wolfie: …funny. Stark and Lilynette?

Stark: I'm here but Lilynette hasn't returned from VampireEspada yet.

Wolfie: Doesn't matter, I'm sure she'll take good care of Lilynette. Halibel's fraccion?

Halibel: Still gone, Squall must be pretty mad with them since he's keeping them longer than intended.

Wolfie: Ok, let's start then, first is…Hey! NorthernShinigami's back!

Halibel: Finally, you know Lilly stood in for you in a previous chapter.

_**"Chapter 1o-Tell Aizen to call NorthernShinigami a guy." Line under that:"She almost bit off Dareth's head." You know when you read something realy fast, so you don't read it as it's writen?  
**_

Wolfie: Yeah, I do that as well.

_**So i ..read it like this: 'Let NorthernShinigami BITE Aizen's head off'  
**_

Wolfie: _Rolls on floor laughing._

Halibel: Trust me, Wolfie really burst out laughing when she read your review.

_**So..since I forget what my treat to Halibel-Sama should have been I just go with that one..**_

So off you go! go and tell your fraccion and your shark (which i'm not sure about the spelling off his name and don't want to make anymore spelling mistakes-I think I just made one in 'fraccion') that they'll soon get a new play-ball!  


Wolfie: I think "fraccion" looks fine, that's how I spell it.

Halibel: The shark is named Tiburon after my sword so it's easy to remember.

Masa: Now I'm interested, I think I spied a double meaning in the word play-ball.

_**Ho, just one more thing...can someone get me real molten chocolate?...'cause despite Aizen's hair-color I don't think it tastes the same...**_

Wolfie: LOL, Here's a chocolate fountain filled with a year's suplly of chocolate. I nicked it at my sister's birthday party, it's because I missed you and you made me laugh out loud twice in one minute.

Halibel: And that's rare.

Masa: Dai Reth is next, never far behind NorthernShinigami.

_**Yo! Fun as always!**_

DARE! ok...not...

No offence to Masamune Okami, he's an interesting OC, but I REALLY don't think it proper for him to stay here, when he has his own story. He should drop by from time to time though...  


Wolfie: I know, I just wanted Haseo to know what you think of his oc.

_**As for Halibel...well...that's not for the reviewers to decide...  
**_

Wolfie: Not really…just wanted to know what everyone says.

_**(passes a steaming cup of molten chocolate to NorthernShinigami)**_

You certainly took your time to review...  


Wolfie: Yes and whose fault was that again?

Halibel: She's going to be loaded in chocolate for this.

_**Right...shorter...ways to kill Aizen (takes out his copy of "Killing:Brutally!" ) Oh...there's one...and another...no...too bloody...hm...have you ever tried drowning him in acid?**_

Perhaps if you point out his mistakes and convince him that he could have done MUCH better?

Sorry, all my ways of disposing of Aizen involve a giant hammer, a rubber band and a tornado...

Wolfie: You read too fast, I said shorter reviews, not shorter ways to kill Aizen.

Masa: Aoi-Mizu's ready to talk.

_**I'm not afraid just because someone may or may not kill me...  
Hehe, I think Halibel should get the memories back! And yeah. You were right about who was doing the FF characters. I'm an idiot. I should pay more attention...  
**_

Wolfie: I see, but don't worry. You're not the only one who doesn't really pay attention, see reviewers above.

_**Sorry about the dare. And all possible damage it may have caused. But yeah, moving on. What do you guys think of winter, or just cold weather in genral?  
**_

Wolfie: It has its advantages and disadvantages. I like tucking myself in bed or a steaming hot bath when it's cold but if I go outside, I don't like it because I just dislike the cold when I don't have a proper covering. Here it doesn't ever snow but in winter it's very dry and cold. The summer has all the hectic rain and thunder.

Stark: I'm in bed so it doesn't bother me.

Halibel: Firstly we don't have seasons in Hueco-Mundo and secondly since I'm used to water the cold doesn't bother me.

Masa: As long as I'm properly wrapped it's kinda fun to walk in snow. (If it even snows in Japan)

_**I know, I know what kind of question is that, well. It's still a question, so live with it.  
**_

Wolfie: A question is a question is a question. Even if you ask my shoe size, I'll still answer.

_**Also, I got a couple new ideas for 101 ways to kill Aizen. feel free to use them, laugh, criticize or whatever.  
**_

Wolfie: I like the first idea but I'm not so sure about the other two for the moment.

Halibel: Grimdivide's next with my fraccion.

_**Squall: ...Well?**_

Apache: Well what?

Squall: Are any of you three going to explain yourselves?

Mila-Rose: Why should we?! You're the one being too ** us scarface!

Sun-Sun: Insulting him won't help.

Squall: Since when was anything on the battlefield ever easy?... You three are the fraccion for the 3rd Espada and you ran away from training.

Light: You not only dishonored yourselves, but also Halibel.  


Halibel: Girls, do you ever see me running from a fight when the going becomes tough?

_**Squall: Nothing to say?... We'll start your next session at 0300 sharp.**_

Apache and Mila-Rose: That early?!

Sun-Sun: Yes sir.

Apache: Sun-Sun!

Mila-Rose: Traitor!

Sun-Sun: Remember that we are also representing Halibel-sama. So stop whining.

Squall: Dismissed. (Fraccion leave to their rooms)

Well, since that's all settled... Next up is Jecht.

Tidus: Hey, old man! You're up!

Jecht: Yeah, yeah... And I'm not that old, crybaby.

Tidus: Don't call me that!

(Sarcasm)Ah, can't you feel the love between father-son?

Wolfie: I would have noticed the sarcasm even if you didn't point it out.

_**Jecht: Get out of my face, kid! Then I can get this thing over with. Now where to start...  
So, you want to know why we always ask all the personal stuff huh. I don't really know, nor do I care.  
SO, you guys beat Kenpachi huh? Oh, I've got to see how strong you guys are. Who knows? Maybe I'll think of actually trying. Hahaha!**_

?: Don't get too over your head, Jecht.

Tidus: That voice.

Auron: Hello, Tidus.

Hey! You're not in Dissidia!

Auron: No, I'm not, but I'm also supposed to be in the Farplane.

Jecht: Why are you here then, bud?

Auron: I know you mentioned me in the last review... I can see why you thought Halibel's and my personalities were alike. Other than in this author's story, she is fairly serious when she speaks, otherwise she is quiet.  


Halibel: She is kinda like me…

_**I believe they ask such personal questions because they feel it the best way to get to know you. Do you know a person's story by simply asking them their favorite food or game or music? No. Questioning the heart can shed light to a person's true personality.  
**__**  
**_Halibel: True, but it doesn't make the questions any easier to answer.

_**That's kinda the reason as to why I started this in the first place.**_

Jecht: Hmph... Hey Auron, can I have some the stuff in your jug?

Auron: Sure (hands Jecht the jug), but didn't you swear off drinking?

Jecht: No way.

Tidus: Yes you did, old man!

Auron: Must I remind you of the Moonflow incident? I'm sure that Wolf, Halibel, and the others will enjoy that story.  


Other: Yes we will.

_**Jecht: You wouldn't dare.**_

Auron: Would I? *Slight chuckle*

Jecht: Fine! (Hands Auron back the jug)

Auron: Hm? So the Great Jecht doesn't want them to know about one of his adventures in Spira? That doesn't sound like you.

Tidus: Heheh. Yeah, Dad, I thought you loved to tell about all your tales of glory.

Jecht: Shut up!

Auron: I'm sure that Shoopuff has forgiven you by now...

Jecht: Some friend you are!

Auron: Heh... Good times.

Jecht: Ha! Yeah, that trip sure was fun... Well, execpt for the part where Braska died while I became the ultimate evil monster, Sin. Then you had to go and get yourself killed.

Auron: ...

Hey Auron, you think you can help train Halibel's fraccion? I'm sure an old Guardian can teach them some degree of discipline.

Auron: Alright. I taught Tidus, these three shouldn't be too difficult to teach.

Tidus: Hey! I'm not that difficult to work with.

Auron: Heh. Ever heard the saying "Like father, like son?"

Tidus: What?!

Auron: Heh. (Walks to the training area.)

Jecht: I guess that's all, isn't it?

Yeah, I'll have to come up with the next guest... Any questions for Jecht?  


Halibel: Heheh, tell me all about the "moonflow incident."

_**Jecht: Hey, Stark! If your listenin' then I challenge you to a fight. Lyin' round all day is going to make you get out of shape, and who better than me to give you a good workout?  
Don't think that you'll have a choice in the matter. If you don't accept, Lilynette, Zidane, and Bartz will give you a wake up call you'll never forget.**_

Stark: _Snore._

Masa: He's not listening.

Halibel: Go ahead with your wake up call, I doubt he would agree even if he was awake.

Wolfie: Alright, next is RLE95.

_**Kassandra: Yuuki-chan is cleaning up Lilynette-chan's mess. Turns out she crashed the pickup that was on blocks. How she drove a car with no tires I will never know...  
**_

Stark: Never underestimate Lilynette's willpower.

_**Haruhi: LMAO!  
Kassandra: That's Yuuki-chan's friend. But, Yuuki-chan charged me with the question. To everyone, Which would you prefer: dancing or playing music?  
**_

Stark: I'm too busy sleeping for that.

Masa: Playing music, I have a band, with a certain someone, called Songbird but I think you're already aware of that.

Halibel: I prefer singing but dancing's fun too.

Wolfie: Neither, I can't play any instruments and I just feel awkward when dancing.

_**Lilynette: AH! Don't make me go in there!  
I'm back.  
Kassandra: Good to see you.  
Haruhi: Good Yuuki. *pats head like dog*  
Anyway, it was wicked funny. Do any of you know how to suppress reiatsu? Kassandra's has a habit of...killing...things. **_

Stark: What's Lilynette so afraid of?

Halibel: So let her kill things.

Masa: Supressing reiatsu just takes a lot of practice so whatever you want to suppress…tell them to run for their lives when Kass is in a "certain mood."

Wolfie: Well, last review for the day is from truemasterhaseo who finally chose a profile pic lol.

_**Hello Wolfie-sama.**_

ngrats Wolfie! You've gotten over the second hardest step in the transformation. *transforms into anthropomorphic silver fox* The hardest part is the rearanging of the skeleton.  


Wolfie: _Tries transforming but looks very…awkward. Changes back. _Perhaps two or three more chapters before I try again.

_**nsider it repared. *snaps* **somewhere in the deserts of Hueco Mundo, sand begins swirling around into a large vortex, reforming the great fortress of Los Noches. Grimmjow comes across the fortress and yells "I'm the king now *!" Ulqiorra appears behind him and kicks him in the back, "Shut up and let me get to my corner in piece."****_

Wolfie: Thank you, if it get's destroyed again can I count on you to fix it again?

Halibel: Perhaps you shouldn't have mentioned Ulquiorra, I'm getting that bad feeling of the previous chapter again.

_Somewhere in a certain emo corner. Ulquiorra presses a button. "That will launch the nukes, finally the continental US is no more."_

Halibel: Then again, it's probably nothing.

_**3.I don't know about the ideas bit. I already gave you most of my best ideas I might have some at the end o the review but then again I might not.**_

4.I will send you the details about the zanpakto tommorrow. I just got home and it's around ten 'o clock at night where I am.  


Wolfie: You're out late aren't you?

_**Halibel:**_

I can't dare you, I'll just beg. PLEASE DON'T ANGER WOLFIE-SAMA, PLEASE! (I'll give you cookies if you leave her alone)  


Halibel: …if you wish.

Wolfie: Why are you so concerned about my anger levels, they seem to be at a decent level…for now.

_**Stark:**_

1.I have a riddle for you. If there are twelve copy-cats in a boat. If one jumps out, how many cats are left in the boat?  


Stark: None, they all copied the first cat.

Wolfie: Or twelve because the first one won't have anyone to copy and thus wouldn't have jumped off in the first place.

Halibel: Riddles are fun, do you have any more.

_**Lilynette:**_

1. Nothing to say at the moment.  


Wolfie: She isn't here anyway.

_**Stark & Lilynette:**_

does your aspect of death actually do?

Stark: It's not a physical aspect but psychological to do with our lives before we became espada and how I'm never truly lonely anymore since I'm always with Lilynette.

_**Masamune:**_

more chapters and "it" will be revealed.  


Masa: I can wait, the reviewers agree with us.

_**2.I meant no disrespect toward your zanpakto in my last review. Tell Gogyojin-san, I'm sorry.  
**__**  
**_Masa: So that's why he was in such a crappy mood all of a sudden.

Halibel: Ok that's all for this chapter so it's book time.

Wolfie: Ok, _Takes out book and opens._

**Chapter 16-Lock Aizen in a room with Yachiru on a sugar high.**

Halibel: Heh, this one's definitely right so I'm not arguing.

Stark: We had enough of a sugar-high Yachiru.

Wolfie: Actually…

Masa: I pity the eleventh division for putting up with her the whole time.

Stark: They're too stupid to care, they can burn down their own barracks and not even notice.

Wolfie: I want to…

Stark: Sometimes Lilynette is on a sugar high too, then half the espada is after her blood by the time she's normal.

Masa: And you lot put up with a sugar-high Yachiru for the whole chapter? I don't envy you.

Wolfie: Can I…

Halibel: She- Huh? What? Did you want to say something Wolfie?

Wolfie: Yes…That chapter with Yachiru.

Halibel: What about it?

Wolfie: She wasn't on sugar-high. That's her normal state.

Halibel: Gah…0o0

Masa: *-*

Stark: -_- _Snore._

Wolfie: Yes so, what you experienced wasn't really anything.

Halibel: _Passes out._

Masa: _Passes out._

Stark: _Is already unconscious._

Wolfie: …Let's just stop for today. The guest next chapter will be…Uh, I don't really want to put Nnoitra and Halibel in the same room but it's up to you. What do you think? For now we'll just pass on to Grimmjow. Grimmjow will be a guest next chapter.

**I know there's a lot of question and answer things with Grimmjow so I'm just borrowing him for one chapter, that's it. Please be original, don't do all the boring squestions and dares everyone else always asks and do stuff with catnip and all that. Please take Grimmjow seriously, I don't like it when people make fun of him. This is kinda a short chapter…but it gives me more free time so I don't mind.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	17. Grimmjow

**Sorry for making you wait a little. The wedding I was at, was amazing and really fun. We danced practically the whole night and it was a very eastern theme, enough of that. This is the next chapter, thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 17**

Wolfie: Whew I'm completely poofed out from all that dancing, even though I'm not really a dancing type, my family roped me in every time they joined the dancing.

Halibel: Is that why you're still full of make-up?

Wolfie: Yep, I should really clean it up.

Grimmjow: Don't go on about rubbish we don't care about anyway. Why do I have to be here anyway?

Halibel: Because the primera espada commands so.

Stark: _snore._

Grimmjow: …

Lilynette: Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…

Masa: When did you get back?

Lilynette: Just now. That woman's crazy, each time I'm in the same room she looks like she want's to kill me. _Goes to kick Stark but gets stopped by Halibel. _What are you doing?

Halibel: Sorry, I promised Stark at Aoi-Mizu's place that I'll keep you off his back for a chapter.

Lilynette: Well since it's you, I'll just leave him alone for now.

Grimmjow: Sometime today…

Wolfie: Grimmjow's right, we have to move on.

Halibel: First reviewer for the day is truemasterhaseo.

_**Hello Wolfie-sama!**_

time you used Yachiru.

Wolfie: Yeah yeah, I get it but I don't do these in order. When I'm looking for ideas I just take random ideas out of the reviews.

_**, there. I learned it and I didn't even have a guide to use. Just keep working on it.  
**_

Wolfie: I suspect that I will have completed the transformation by the time you send "that" dare.

_** anything gets broke, I'll fix it!  
**_

Wolfie: Thank you, I don't like wasting my powers.

_** I was. I was over at my friends house untill six and another one of my friends invited me over untill ten. I was dead tired when I wrote that review.  
**_

Wolfie: Ten's not that late, I danced till midnight at the wedding.

_** on Ulquiorra, button, NUKES! Quick I must save the United States! AUTHOR-MAN, AWAY! *Jumps through the ceiling***_

*five minutes later*

Ulquiorra can survive a fifty megaton nuclear blast. (There was A LOT of nukes)  


Wolfie: Wow, did you send them back at him.

_**7.*facepalm* I have to repair Los Noches again, don't I?  
**_

Wolfie: Yes, might as well get out your tool kit.

_**Halibel:**_

Nnoitra is there, I feel sorry for you.  


Halibel: Nnoitra's not here, thank god.

Grimmjow: There's a odd box at the door and it's pretty big and heavy.

_**2.I have shipped one ton of cookies to you.  
**_

Grimmjow: Ah.

Halibel: Thanks…I should be careful not to get fat.

Grimmjow: I'll take them off your hands if you want? _Eats a cookie._

_**Stark:**_

's a riddle. Does the law allow a man to marry his widow's sister?  


Stark: …There isn't a law for that because for a man to have a widow, he must be dead so how can he marry at all if he's in a grave?

Grimmjow: What kind of crap riddle is that?

Halibel: Unless they're talking in shinigami terms. Then you're dead but it's not against the law to marry.

_**Nnoitra:**_

your spoon too big?  


Grimmjow: Wrong person. But Nnoitra's fashion sense really is shit. Nel probably designed his clothes and that's why he wants to kill her.

Wolfie: Go back to the previous chapter and read it properly and slowly. I clearly said that Grimmjow was going to be a guest because I don't want to put Halibel and Nnoitra in the same room.

_** I kick you in the teeth?  
**_

Grimmjow: I'll do it for you if I'm bored.

_**3.A word of warning. Do not mess with Halibel. If you do a certain silver haired vizard in the room will probably torture you the same way he tortured Aizen and Kon. *mumbles* but probably worse.  
**_

Grimmjow: There's only one silver haired dude in this room and it's the Masa guy.

Masa: It's me he's talking about. Idiot.

Grimmjow: So you're a vizard like Kurosaki, we should fight. I've been wanting to kick some vizard ass since Kurosaki.

_**Sorry, no methods of Aizen killing today.**_

Adios me Amigos! 

Halibel: Alright then, Grimdivide's gang is up next.

_**Jecht: Tch... Lazy ** wolf, called my bluff... Oh, by the way, Auron is a guy. You just remind me and Tidus a lot of him.  
**_

Stark: What bluff?

Halibel: Don't worry about it.

Lilynette: You were probably sleeping again. Idiot.

Stark: Technically we're the same person so if you insult me you insult yourself.

Lilynette: Shut up, who cares about logic.

_**Auron: Don't worry, I don't hold you against it. Currently Grimdivie hasn't found another guest. He's out finding the other two.  
Your Fraccion should be returning by now.  
**_

Apache: Water, my ribs are collapsing.

Mila-Rose I have less than a litre of blood in my body, is there any donators?

Sunsun: You two really exaggerate, don't you? …I may have broken a couple of bones.

Halibel: These injuries look painful, maybe you should get in the back room and fix them up first.

Wolfie: What a happy reunion. Everyone's back now.

_**Cloud: The training went more smoothly when Auron came to help.**_

Jecht: Is there any of the Espada worth fightin'? I'm getting bored sitting here all day! You, with the blue hair! You an Espada?  


Grimmjow: Yeah, Sexta espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez! Wanna fight?

_**Number Six? Heh! I guess he'd do for some sort of entertainment.  
Grimmjow, lets see how the Panther King can do against the Blitz King! *Leaves***_

Cloud: Might want to call out your Zanpakuto...now.

Grimmjow: I was already planning on it! Grind Pantera! _Leaves in released form._

Halibel: Things have become noteably quieter.

_**Auron: Hmph. Just like Jecht to challenge an interesting fight.**_

Cloud: Think he'll win?

Auron: Knowing him, he'll be holding back the whole fight, so maybe.

Cloud: Why would he hold back his full power?

Auron: Jecht doesn't like to transform into the Final Aeon. Heh. Says it's look would make the fans run from him.  
You need to tell them of some tragic events as you promised, Cloud.

Zidane(In the background): Okay, Lil and I planted Kuukaku's pipe in Stark's pillow.

Bartz (in the background): And I've told Kuukaku where it is.

Halibel: This is not good.

Masa: You directed her back to this story?

Kuukaku: Get your lazy ass out of bed and give me my pipe back right now! _Picks up Stark and throws him at a wall and takes her pipe._

Kuukaku: I think I'll stay here again.

Wolfie: Actually I've been meaning to tell you, There's this guy Jecht. He called you a weakling pansy.

Kuukaku: _Eveil aura._ I see, and where is this "Jecht" right now?

Halibel: He's fighting close to here, remember he's not the one with the blue hair.

_Kuukaku disappears__**  
**_

_Grimmjow returns._

Grimmjow: Heh, the fight was tough but I won,because some crazy bitch jumped into the middle of the fight and beat Jecht up till he was half unconscious so I just knocked him unconscious.

_**Cloud: ...I almost feel sorry for him...**_

Auron: Don't dodge what you promised.

Cloud: Fine. The first event was the day Sephiroth became the enemy of the world. Sephiroth was once revered as a hero, I even looked up to him... but after he found the truth of his origins, he decided that he was meant to destroy the world. That day Sephiroth burned down my home town and slaughtered all of the inhabitants for no reason except that he was a monster. I somehow manage to mortally wound Sephiroth, but he disappeared by jumping down a dark abyss into the Lifestream.

Auron: Guess that's where it went downhill for you.

Cloud: ...It didn't get any better.  
One other event that I'll talk about was five years later. Sephiroth had returned, stronger than before. Me and my comrades from my world, like Yuffie, chased after to stop him. One of us... the one I made my duty to protect... was murdered by Sephiroth. And she was right there in front of me, but I just stood there and watched her die as Sephiroth just took off... It was my greatest sin to let her die, and I wonder if she'd forgive me. I know I wouldn't, but I don't know about her.

Wolfie: Who's Yuffie?

_**Auron: Why do you not know?**_

Cloud: She was smiling... but I don't know why.

Auron: ... Because she no regrets.

Cloud: Huh?

Auron: Whatever she died for... she died believing that everyone will be safe. That you would and your comrades would protect your world... That will be your redemption. Protect what she wanted to protect. If you don't, then you will never be forgiven.

Cloud: ... (Leaves)

Auron: Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just needs to be alone... His story, perhaps, is yet to be finished...  
You wish to know the Moonflow event? Heheh. Alright. During our friend, Braska's, pilgrimage, we made it to the Moonflow river that dissects Sipra's main continent into the North and South.  
The Moonflow is truly a wondrous sight to see. Moonlilies grow on the river bank and pyreflies (not really flies) come out at night, making the water glow and sparkle. It's deep though and a Shoopuf, an elephant like creature, is used to swim across.  
Jecht was drunk at the time and attacked a Shoopuf, thinking believing was some sort of fiend. I remember the scolding I gave him after Braska paid for the damages. Though, Braska it was one of the funniest things ever saw.  
After that, he was so embarrassed, Jecht swore off drinking. Heh... If only... Never mind.  


Grimmjow: That idiot probably won't even keep his promise.

_**I'm back!**_

Auron: Finally, you can do your own job.

It can't have been THAT bad.

Auron: It wasn't... Found the next one?

Yeah, next up will be the youngest and shortest of the group, the Onion Knight.

Halibel: That's an odd name, he reminds me of Hitsugaya.

Wolfie: He did fight Hitsugaya in the Fanfiction.

Masa: Aoi-Mizu's ready to talk.

_**Ok, those last two ideas were kinda funky. I was really, just bleh yester day. Excuse that please. Sugoi! Grimmjow is here! Don't worry I will definitely take him seriously. Also, if you know of anyone who makes fun of him or anyone here, I will gladly go talk to them about it, and make them see the error of their ways! ^_^  
**_

Grimmjow: Thank you but I can fight my own battles, I'm just sick of all the catnip jokes and stuff like that.

_**Inner Mizu: (Evil Grin) Kai! **__**I'll freakin make them wish they hadn't ever learned about Bleach, or the characters!! They will pay!  
**_

Grimmjow: You have a split personality? That's cool.

_**Ehehe...sorry bout that. I have a pretty nasty temper... So, I got some questions for Grimmjow! Also, not sure if these have been answered anywhere else, but anyways..**_

1:Do you enjoy fighting as a sport, or is it only when you have to?  


Grimmjow: I really enjoy fighing a really tough opponent. It gives you a rush inside and you really feel good after a tough battle, but I hate fighting weaklings.

_**2:What's it like being hte 6th espada?**_

Grimmjow: Good but I should be higher up, it sucks being under the bastards Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

_**3: If you fought Halibel, do you think you would win?  
**_

Griimjow: As much as it sucks to admit, she'll probably win.

Halibel: Correct but I'm surprised that you admitted it, I thought I would have to fight you.

_**1: Halibel, if you fought Grimmjow, do you think you would win? Personally, I'm pretty sure you would win.**_

Halibel: So am I, I'm just as fast as he is, if not faster and he can't do much against my water.

Grimmjow: Don't keep going on about it, you make me sound weak.

_**Inner Mizu: (flames in the background) Of course she would win! She's freakin Halibel! She's the third espada and she's a strong woman! HA!**_

Ok, I'm done! Sayonara, kveðja, γειά! Icelandic and Greek.

Wolfie: You really try to greet in more languages than I do. Fine take this…ok this is not bye but "hello"

1) Konnichiwa(Japanese)

2) Hola (Spanish)

3) Ni hao (Mandarin)

4) Shalom (Hebrew)

5) Bonjour (French)

6) Jambo (Swahili)

7)Marhaba/Salaam Aleikum (Arabic)

8) Privet (Russian)

9) Ciao (Italian)

10) Namaste (Hindi)

11) Auf Wiedersehen/Tschus (German)

12) Hallo (Afrikaans)

13) Molo (Xhosa)

Etcetera.

Halibel: Now that you're finally done, NorthernShinigami's up next.

_**Choco fountain..for..a year? thanks! *cries of happiness but quickly smiles evily and holds the steaming cup that Dai-kun gave* Now...*laughs even more evily and disappears*  
**_

Wolfie: What are you planning.

_***Three hours later: lies on a beach-seat with the choco' fountain standing beside on Karakura's high-school roof, wearing sunglasses, holding a glass of choco in one hand and spinning choco-covered head on the finger of the other hand with big big grin.**_

Lilly:...five seconds.

Aizen didn't even saw it coming! *laughs out loud*  
lilly: three seconds.

I threw Dai-kun's steaming cup of choco at his face! it was so hot he went blind!  
Lilly:..one...

*still laughs out loud*

Lilly: Zero.  
...*jumps off of the seats with wattering eyes and stick the head with open mouth inside of what's left from the choco' fountain.* That. WAS. SO...Dis...Diss...*puking sounds*..He..he tasted even worser than Orihime's cooking!  


Wolfie: Whoa what just happened there?

Grimmjow: …You puked into the chocolate fountain._**  
**_

Lilynette: That's disgusting now it's useless because if you clean it, you lose the chocolate.

Masa: Did you…eat him?

Halibel: Or his hair?

Stark: I think I'd rather not know because my mental image is already preventing my sleep.

_**Lilly:..so, Grimmjow..this may be a silly question but..given the chance, I mean, if Ulquiorra was..lets say 'normal'..could you actualy bacome friends with him?..even a little?  
**_

Grimmjow: No, it's too difficult to imagine, besides I don't make friends anyway. Do you see me buddy buddying up to anyone? No!

_**..Ulquiorra or Nnoitora? who more...charming?**_

Halibel: ……..

Stark: ………

Lilynette: ………..

Masa: …………..

Grimmjow: ………….

Apache: ………….

Mila-rose: ………..

Sunsun: …

Wolfie: I hate saying this but I think we'd all rather go with Ulquiorra.

Halibel: Are your injuries better now girls?

Susnsun: Hai, they healed by themselves for some reason.

Masa: It's one of the abilities of my reiatsu.

Mila-Rose: Thank you then.

Masa: You're welcome, you might have died.

Apache: Damn it, don't say it so carelessly.

Wolfie: Anyway, RLE95 is onstage.

_**Heh! I have both FFX and FFX 2! Jecht is a bad father...  
Kassandra: Haruhi-chan won't stop chasing me!  
Haruhi: You're so cute!  
Kassandra: You're not even supposed to be here!  
-_-' Referring to Kassandra's reiatsu...it just kills hollows(sometimes evil humans) who get too close. That's why Lilynette-chan was scared to be in the same room with her. She can't control it yet, so it's still all subconcious at the moment.  
**_

Lilynette: Yeah I can't stand the reiatsu, that's why I came back…hey! What do you mean by evil humans, I'm not evil.

Stark: Yes you are.

Lilynette: I'm not.

Stark: Are too.

Lilynette: Am not.

Halibel: This feels like dejavu again.

_**Kassandra: I'm going to Inoue-chan's!  
Haruhi: no!  
Haruhi: Grimmjow, do you have HIV? And if so, can I touch it? 0.0  
...She's crazy.**_

Grimmjow: What the heck are you talking about?

Wolfie: Last time I checked that was an illness. Human Immunity-loss Virus or something like that. I only know the Afrikaans acronym for it.

Halibel: We have a new reviewer next, Master Bleach!

_**Wow their are alot of characters now (comparing from how many there were from Chapter1)  
(To all of you)  
If you like Aizen being punished s bad he wishes for death, read Twisted Entertainment: Bleach Edition.  
**_

Halibel: I'm not sure what book you're talking about.

Wolfie: You think there's a lot of characters? Actually in the Ulquiorra and Grimmjow question and answers they have like 5 guests each chapter. I do less so I can focus on my characters.

Grimmjow: They keep making fun of me in the other stories.

_**Halibel  
Your awesome, smart , sexy and overall win.  
Q: When you were trapped by Hitsugaya Ice Oblisk move, what were you thinking?  
**_

Halibel: It was the first time I was actually worried in our fight but it didn't damage me at all so I was just trying to think of ways to get out but Wonderweiss's battle cry gave me new strength.

_**Dare: I dare you to give Aizen a Savage beating using any weapons your find you like.  
**_

Halibel: _Looks around and picks up something. _What is this device?

Wolfie: …That's a chainsaw, how did it get here?

Halibel: Doesn't matter, see ya. _Disappears and returns an hour later very disappointed._

Wolfie: …?

Halibel: Damn Kyoka Suigetsu, I just cut through illusions.

_**Stark  
Your also cool.  
Q: Do you hate children's games now after your battle with Shunsei?**_

Stark: I've always hated them because of a certain someone.

Lilynette: Talking about me perhaps?

_**Dares: To shoot Aizen.  
*To shoot Yamamoto. (For Halibel's Fraccion)  
**_

Stark: Alright, get here Lilynette. Kick about, Los-Lobos! _Leaves through a garganta to find Aizen first. _Cero Metraletta.

Aizen: I have too many illusions for you to know which is the real me like Halibel-OW! How did you know who the real one was.

Stark: I didn't but a thousand ceros get a lot of targets a once. _Leaves for souls society and shoots cero metraletta again and returns._

Yamamoto: Who the heck was that? What's with these feeble burn wounds? Ryuujin jakka gave me a lot worse in training.

_Back at Wolfie's place._

Stark: I managed to get the real Aizen and also Yamamoto but he didn't think much of the injuries.

_**Dare for everyone:  
Tie Aizen up like a pinata and beat him until you all get tired.  
(If you haven't figured it out yet, I hate Aizen, alot.  
**_

Wolfie: I think I figured that out. Sorry, the dare is impossible because of Kyoka Suigetsu and do you really think Aizen's going to lie still and wait for us.

Grimmjow: Plus, what makes you think we'll ever get tired of beating him up.

Halibel: The story will get cancelled because we'll be too busy to answer questions.

Wolfie: See those are all valid reasons of why we can't do this dare.

_**This Fic is good, plaese keep it up! 10/10  
~Master Bleach)  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks, that means a lot to me.

Masa: Last review of the day is Dai Reth.

_**Wolfie-san...I PAY LOTS AF ATTENTION! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY NON-BLOODY WAYS TO KILL AIZEN DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT PAYING ATTENTION!**_

Wolfie: Well you said, and I quote "shorter ways to kill aizen" which I didn't mention.

_**I have a really big desire to break apart your reality and create a very disturbing one!**_

It will have a hyperactive Stark, a constantly laughing Ulquiorra, an Aizen who keeps telling lame "knock-knock" jokes, a Nnoitra who is a fierce supporter of women rights and a Grimmjow who is afraid of fighting!  


Stark: _snore._

Lilynette: This I want to see yet.

Grimmjow: I ain't no Pansy.

Halibel: Nnoitra support our rights, impossible.

Wolfie: Don't worry everybody. I'm god of this story and my powers will protect us from such a fate.

_**...sigh...ok...I apologize...by "shorter" I meant that I was writing too much already...**_

Question, Grimmjow, Inoe restored your arm thereby restoring your rank and power, did you protect her because you felt you owed her, or was there another reason?

Grimmjow: It was partly because I owed her for my arm and partly because I needed her to heal Kurosaki for me to kill him.

_**Dare, to Grimmjow, I DARE you to bruttaly kill Luppi again! (with a snap of fingers a bewildred looking Luppi appears)  
**_

Grimmjow: This ought to be fun. _Beats Luppi up._

Wolfie: Get a room you two.

Grimmjow: I have a room, you're standing in it.

Halibel: It's going to take Wolfie a long time to get the blood of the walls.

Wolfie: Damn, I'm going to have to buy more disinfectant.

_**Думаю этого достаточно...**_

Wolfie: See previous comment to Aoi-Mizu's greeting.

Halibel: We're done for today.

Grimmjow: Finally, this is just a pain in the ass.

Wolfie: Actually I like you now and you fit right in so I'm keeping you for one more chapter before I move on.

Grimmjow: Dammit.

Wolfie: _Takes out book and opens it._

**Chapter 17-Tell Grimmjow that Aizen told Tousen to cut off his arm.**

Grimmjow: Aizen did WHAT! That fricking bastard, I'll kill him! Kishire Pantera!

_Leaves in garganta._

Halibel: Wow, he's really pissed off about that even though Inoue's fixed him.

Masa: It's more about pride, a guy has his pride you know.

Halibel: Girls, perhaps you should go somewhere else to recover metally from your torture.

Girls: Hai Halibel-sama.

Wolfie He won't be back for a while so I'll get started on washing the room. Everyone stand on the table.

**Alright that's it. A short chapter because I was in a hurry to get it posted. Please review and all that. Grimmjow will be back next chapter because I've grown fond of him but not longer because there's already a Grimmjow question and answer and I don't want to steal anything. Halibel's fraccion will be in rehabilitation to recover from their trauma which was noticed because they were very quiet.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	18. Grimmjow p2

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been really busy. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that my exams and school year are finally finished. The bad news is that I'm flying to Cape town tomorrow for my chess nationals and that means that I probably won't be able to write for practically three weeks. Sorry people, authors need their holidays too.**

**Chapter 18**

Wolfie: I'm feeling nostalgic about my school year. It's been such a great year.

Halibel: Suck it up and be brave for your readers.

Wolfie: You're right, let's continue as normal.

Grimmjow: Fine, first reviewer is NorthernShinigami.

_**Cool 8D!...hehe, I actually could read what Dai-kun had writen in russian (yes, i'm showing off!)... bty, what lenguages you can understand?  
**_

Grimmjow: Show off.

Halibel: None of us understood it.

Wolfie: I can only count in Russian from one to ten. I can count in a lot of languages like Spanish, Japanes, Xhosa, German, Afrikaans etc. I know a lot of different languages but only certain words and expressions not the whole language. I'm am very good at Afrikaans, English and German. I understand a little of Spanish, Xhosa and Japanese with a little bit Russian. I just like languages.

_**Susnsun: ..can you talk to snakes? if so, than...I wan't to see a Basilisk !  
**_

Masa: Wolfie said that they're on therapy so they're not here.

Halibel: Trust me, you don't want to see a basilisk. Didn't you know that looking a basilisk in the eyes will kill you or petrify you.

_**I did NOT ate Aizen's head (or hair), just bite it off *throws head to Grimmjow to ctach 'cause Halibel-sama should not get her hands dirty.* and i sent the choco' foutain to dry-cleaning.  
Lilly: *sweat-drops*  
**_

Grimmjow: That is disgusting. _Football kicks the head into oblivion._

Lilynette: I still don't think that will save the chocolate.

Stark: Since it was for a good cause, I have some of Lilynette's chocolate here to replace yours.

Lilynette: Hey! Where did you find that?

Stark: The same place I hid my sleeping pills.

_**Also, there's something I always thought and still thinking. why it took me so long to say this, i don't know but... The name: 'Halibel's Wiki'...**_

...Is BRILLIANT! how is that that no one here heard about Wikipedia O.o?!  


Wolfie: EXACTLY! Thank you!

_**p.s: i'm a very VERY open person, so Sunsun: Italian resturant or chinese?  
**_

Halibel: Sunsun prefers Chinese food.

Wolfie: Heh, I'm the Italian type, Pizza…_drools_

_**than I peek you up tommorrw at eight. It's a DATE!  
Lilly: Same question about charm-nees; Szayel or ichimaru Gin- wait. WHAT DATE?!  
**_

Halibel: _Sweatdrops. _You and Sunsun are both girls you know.

Wolfie: Who the heck is Charm-Nees?

Stark: Can't be worse than Gin or Szayel.

_**(good you dance._...at my sister's birthsday EVERYONE dances accept me; eventualy one of the waitersses pulled me out to dance...)**_

Wolfie: That happened at my sister's party as well but it was my mother that convinced me to dance.

Grimmjow: What a waste of time, let's just get on with this thing. Dai Reth is next.

_**"Gr..."**_

Say hello to "Toivo Perevqdvipirdvihtov...or Fluffy". He was a gift from Aoi-Mizu, and now he is my bestest friend!

Yes, that really is his name! Stop asking me that!

Grimmjow: Here kitty.

Masa: …?

Wolfie: What I didn't ask?

Lilynette: You probably thought it.

Wolfie: For your information. I read Aoi-Mizu's story too. I know about Tovio Perevqdvipirdvihtov.

_**Anyways, good chapter as always!**_

I have a question to whoever wants to answear.

In a contest between speed (Grimmjow) and strength (Nnoitra), which would be victorious?  
_**  
**_Wolfie: Do you mean a contest between Grimmjow and Nnoitra for the best speed and strength?

Grimmjow: I'm definitely way faster than Nnoitra.

Halibel: Nnoitra's stronger like you said.

Stark: I'm stronger and faster than both of them.

Lilynette: Show off.

Grimmjow: Then I'll race you.

Stark: Too much trouble and we both know that I'll win.

Grimmjow: Lazy bastard.

_**Yes! A short review!**_

Wolfie: Impossible, the apocalypse has come.

Masa: Halibel is a bitch.

Stark: Yes, let's go jogging on our hands around Las Noches.

Halibel: I'm in a really good mood today was a very nice day you have a very short review wolfie is too weird I'm thristy I miss my fishes Aizen is a bastard and a idiot nobody like s him and that's a fact we have too much to do with our time.

Lilynette: I don't feel like playing right now, I'll just read Sun Tzu, the art of war in the corner.

Grimmjow: I'm too weak to beat anyone, I feel like going to Ichigo and apologize for everything I did to him then I'll donate all my fighting experience to charity.

Wolfie: Take that pizza out of my sight, why would I want it.

_Time warp._

Wolfie: Huh?? Why is my pizza in the trash?

Grimmjow: I'd like to know why I was sitting in a corner and whimpering?

Stark: What's with the running shoes and track suit?

Lilynette: I can't believe I'm actually holding a book.

Masa: Why do I feel like I dreadfully insulted someone.

Halibel: My throat hurts.

Wolfie: Odd, let's just go on. Next is Grimdivide… you realize tht your review is almost four pages long, could you try shortening it a bit?

_**quall: Grimdivide is out again so we'll be taking over... Hello Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, Apache. If you thought it was tough, why didn't you use the healing spells we taught.**_

Auron: I expected more out of you three. *Sigh* You exaggerate far too much.

Onion Knight: Seriously... And everyone calls me weak.

Squall (smirking): It was funny when Mila Rose attempted my best attack, Lion Heart.

Bartz: Yeah, she just fell on her but in all her attempts. Hahaha! It was hilarious! Especially when she tried the Gunblade with it.

Zidane (Containing laughter): Guys, it's not polite to make fun of a lady... (Can't hold it anymore) Bwahahahahahaha! It was so funny, even SQUALL, the Squall Leonheart himself, and Auron were smiling about it.

Auron: It was... amusing.

Onion Knight (pouting): I wish I saw it too...

Squall: Remember when Apache tried to lift Cloud's Buster Sword to try Omnislash?

Bartz: Yeah. I was actually surprised that an Arrancar couldn't lift it... I can lift it because the one I use is generated through my mimic powers. I don't think I could ever be fast enough with that thing to even attempt Omnislash.  


Halibel: Your harsh training made them go for therapy. What exactly did you do?

Masa: Healing spells can't heal minds.

_**Auron: It's weighed down more than just by it's size... But also by the memories and the legacy it carries.**_

Onion: Legacy?

Squall: Cloud did mention that the Buster Sword was a memento... I wonder who that was?

(Jecht bursts through the door ignoring the new scars on his body)

Jecht: What the hell was that for?! It was a one on one fight, what's the big idea sending in that crazy woman?!... I would've won if that Kuukaku woman hadn't attacked me for some reason.

Onion Knight: Hey old man.

Jecht: I'm not that old squirt!

Onion Knight: Grouchy.

Zidane: Think we overdid it with that pipe?

Bartz: Na, it was all in good fun.

Jecht: I want a rematch! And no surprises this time! (Leaves)  


Grimmjow: You got it old fart! _Leaves._

_**Auron: ...**_

Onion: ...Okay.

Squall: Lets just get this over with, Onion.

Onion: Why don't you ever use my real name?

Bartz: You have a real name?

Onion: Uh, yeah.

Zidane: Why didn't you tell us?

Onion: You never asked.

Zidane: Yes we did!

Bartz: When we all first met, we asked each other our names. You just said that you were the Onion Knight.

Onion: I was sure that I told you my real name was Luneth.

Zidane: Luneth?

Bartz: Uh...

Squall: That name sucks.

Auron: ...

Luneth: Like Squall's any better!

Squall: No need for a temper tantrum, kid.  
Squall's thoughts: I hate working with children.

Luneth: Anyways. Halibel, your Fraccion, in my opinion, are a bunch of idiots... I wonder if they ever think of anything other than insults toward each other or how great you are. I may not be as strong as all of them, but I'm WAY smarter than them.

Squall: You may be smart... But you're still weak.

Luneth: Maybe so, but within weakness lies true strength.

Squall: Is that what you tell yourself?

Luneth: That and I always wonder if I could trick Ultimeicia into adding a few years to me... at least to make me as taller than that Hitsugaya kid. Hehehe.  


Lilynette: Maybe Onion Knight is better.

Stark: Don't let Hitsugaya hear you say that.

Halibel: My fraccion do have other things on their minds but only shows it when they're alone.

_**Auron: You should enjoy your youth. And you are far from weak, I see the potential in you.**_

Luneth: Eh?

Auron: As a mage you can cast tier 3 Black Magic like Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga and can even use Flare.

Luneth: But they all seem so... amateurish.

Auron: Yet you can use them. True that your swordsman ship needs... work.

Luneth: It sucks.

Auron: You're selling yourself short... no pun intended... When you grow up, you'll probably be one of the greatest warriors to live.

Luneth: Really?! You think so?!

Auron: Yes, I know so.

Squall: All you need is more experience. Your mind is sharp, if not for a little childish, you'd make an excellent tactician.

Zidane: Wow, a compliment from Squall.

Bartz: Okay, I'm done gluing Stark's bed to the spinning wall and Stark to the bed. Are you sure he'll be okay with us throwing knives at him while he's asleep?

Zidane: Don't worry, he wants to sleep anyway and he's got that iron skin thing so we can't hurt him... much.

Luneth: Can I throw knives at him too?

Squall: ... I thought he was more adult than that.

Auron: Indeed.

Zidane: Did you get that thing done for when Grimmjow gets back?

Bartz: I don't think we should set a pit fall trap where is seat is... at least not with the spikes inside.

Zidane: Spikes? Where did you get that from? I said a pit of hot sause.

Bartz: Oh... I put Kenpachi in there... with Kuukaku's pipe.

Zidane: Why did you-?! Never mind... We'll make it up to him later.  


Halibel: Please tell me you didn't do all that.

Masa: They just did.

Halibel: What is your grudge with Stark, it's not like he did anything to you.

Wolfie: That's just cruel.

Stark: _Snore._

Lilynette: I finished putting Halibel's sharks in a tank above Stark.

Wolfie: Why are you taking part in this?

Halibel: I don't want to watch when they start.

_**Squall: I'll go get the pipe and take it to Kuukaku.**_

Zidane: But she's insane! She'll murder you if she sees you with her pipe, not to mention Kenpachi is with it.

Squall: I can handle getting away from Kenpachi and Kuukaku, even if she is insane, does have a sense of understanding and reason.

Bartz: What do you mean by that?

Squall: I mean you two will have hell to pay to her when I get back. (Leaves)

Bartz & Zidane: Gulp.

Luneth: You guys are in so much trouble. Hahaha.  


Halibel: Ok, that's Kenpachi and Kuukaku out of the way along with Zidane and Bartz but that still leaves the spinning wall and the spike pit.

Masa: Don't forget the shark tank.

Stark: _Wakes up._

_A series of things happens there which I'm not going to show due to it being censored._

Stark: _Censored censored censored, censored the censored censored…!_

Grimmjow: Damn, Stark's vocabulary is even more colourful than mine if possible.

Masa: When did you get back and what happened with your fight since there was no Kuukaku to barge in this time?

Grimmjow: Just now, I …lost alright!

_**Auron: Let's wrap it up.**_

Luneth: Okay, whenever Grimmjow gets back, why does he wear make up on his eyes?  


Grimmjow: It's not make-up idiot! It's tattoos. Panthers have similar marks next to their eyes.

Wolfie: This is starting to sound like Ulquiorra. Everyone always asks if his marks are make-up.

_**Halibel, what do you do if you have an itch and that mask is in the way?  
**_

Halibel: Our hierro doesn't normally let us itch. _Gets an itch on her cheek. _Just a moment. Attack Tiburon! _Scratches and turns back._

Wolfie: …

Halibel: What?

Wolfie: Nothing.

_**Stark, I suggest you shouldn't nap so much, you are way too easy as a target. I dare you to stay awake for a week and for the others to make sure he does stay awake.  
**_

Stark: I can't help it, Lilynette always targets me as well but I just get sleepy.

Halibel: No dares lasting longer than an hour so we can only keep him awake for an hour.

Wolfie: Stark, you should really meet Gaara of the desert. He's an insomniac meaning, he never sleeps. You two should rub off on each other.

Stark: Never sleeps? Poor guy! I wouldn't be able to stand that.

_**Auron: First dare...**_

Jecht: I'm back!

Auron: Who won?

Jecht: Who else? Me of course! Tch, the kid got cocky because of last time... I'll admit that I put in some effort this time.  
Hey, blue hair! Maybe you should learn to play Blitzball. That's where I get my techniques. And you gotta be more like a panther, fight more like a beast, like I do. Then we'll see if you really are as good as you say. The fight was fun, hope we can do it again sometime!  


Grimmjow: I do, it's Aizen that made me so human. I was a panther to begin with! And sports are a waste of time. I'd rather train.

_**Hey Auron, maybe you should see how strong Halibel is.**_

Auron: Why?

Jecht (shrugging): Just thought it might be interesting to see, a real crowd attractor. Besides, that sword of yours is just collecting dust and gettin' dull anyways.

Auron: *Sigh* If Halibel were the one to ask, maybe. Otherwise, not interested.  


Halibel: Sorry, I don't really feel like it right now. Maybe next time.

_**Jecht: Suit yourself...**_

Auron: Grimdivide wishes for me to tell you that the next one up is Terra, the half-esper.

Luneth: See ya!

Wolfie: Very well then, next is Jamiesoo-90. This is a new person. Chibi Kakashi for your profile pic if my eyes don't fail me.

_**I'm loving all the chapters already~^^ Hmm, I was hoping to see Naruto and Halibal going headon in an arguing match, hoping the blonde noob will make Halibal talk more~^^ Hezz~ Great work wolfie-kun~^^**_

Wolfie: Thanks, I'll definitely invite Naruto characters soon. I've been watching it again so now I like it again. Especially akatsuki. I like the bad guys, don't ask.

Halibel: I don't do something as pointless as arguing. Leave that to my fraccion. Next is Aoi-Mizu.

_**Thank you! I think having a split personality is pretty cool too! except when I'm really calm, and then I just get a huge burst of energy and feel like running! Actually, I'm about to become more of my inner personality for this review so ha!! see if I get on your nerves!  
**_

Wolfie: You think your split personality is bad. You should see Zetsu of akatsuki. Truemasterhaseo, will you do me a favor and tell everyone a bit about Zetsu in your next review because I want to invite him in a couple of chapters. I'm starting to like him a lot.

_**Inner Mizu:  
Of course this is a great chapter! I'm feeling kinda evil now! I dare Grimmjow to go up to Unohana and see if he get's freaked out by her smile. ANd I know your gonna all say "What is with everyone and Unohana?". All I can say is I wanna know what happen.**_

Grimmjow: Sure. _Leaves to find Unohana but comes back 15 minutes later. _She makes my insane grin look like a gentle smile. That's just not human.

Wolfie: You have forced my hand, sorry. Everyone! Starting next chapter, we will do no more dares involving Unohana Retsu any kind of way. And don't try doing loopholes. It's my story so I can ignore you. I'm not talking to you alone Aoi-Mizu but to everyone, sorry. I'm getting sick of her, she's just too scary.

_**Also, I dare someone to drink a 2 pound bottle of hot sauce. Not the mild stuff, the Super hot kind.  
**_

Wolfie: I have experience with that so I'll do it. _Drinks a bottle of extra hot Tabasco sauce. _Not bad, I should put this on my pizza.

Halibel: That was supposed to be too hot for you.

Wolfie: I already had the spiciest pepper in the world, the ghost pepper thanks to a certain member of the audience. _Glares. _You know who you are! Anyways, any other spicy thing will taste mild to me now because of that.

_**Also, questions!  
Grimmjow, what do you think of the fanfictions that pair you up with anyone?  
**_

Grimmjow: It's a load of bullshit by people who don't have anything better to do with their time.

Wolfie: You know there's a Fanfiction about you and Halibel.

Grimmjow: _Reads Fanfiction. _Exscuse me while I go and Gran Rey Cero the author.

Halibel: It can't be that bad. _Reads. _Exscuse me while I go and join Grimmjow.

Masa: _Reads. _I'm going to need the following, ten ghost peppers, a large pair of tweezers …

Wolfie: Ok ok, we get the idea. Sorry you three. Authors have absolute power so you'll have to forget about your revenge.

_**Halibel, what is your opinon on frozen yogurt, ramen and wolves?  
**_

Halibel: Forzen yogurt is pretty good though I prefer the regular, I don't like things frozen. Ramen, well I never had it but I heard it's quite good.

Wolfie: Don't let Naruto hear you say that, he'll go on for hours about the sublimely godliness of Miso ramen.

Halibel: That would be a problem. Anyway, wolves are really cool and I'm used to them. Stark and Lilynette's wolves, Wolfie is part werewolf.

Wolfie: By next chapter I will have it mastered.

_**Taht's it for now. I'll be back!! Muahahaha!! **_

Lilynette: Please refrain from using your evil laugh, it's just creepy.

Wolfie: Alrighty then next is my buddy truemasterhaseo.

_**Hello Wolfie-sama and guests!**_

Wolfie:

1.I can't wait to see "her" reaction shen she sees "it".  


Wolfie: Me neither…when is that again? Do it for next chapter, it'll be in three weeks anyway.

_**. Let me tell you. nuclear bombs are HEAVY! After the one hundred of them my arms were about to fall off! Where did he even GET that many nukes?!  
**_

Wolfie: When it comes to Ulquiorra, throw away the word reality.

_**3.*sigh* I'll get the box. *drags out giant toolbox*  
**_

Wolfie: Thank you.

Masa: You reap what you sow.

_**Halibel:**_

't worry. I put a special "anti-fattening" ingrediant in them. *painful moaning comes from the kitchen* Please ingnore that.

Halibel: _Stares at cookies. _On second thoughts, maybe I'll leave it for an emergency.

_**Stark:**_

1. Shoot, I'll have to find harder riddles.  


Stark: So I got them right?

Wolfie: Here's one my friend told me.

**I am am that is**

**I was what were**

**I have been what has been.**

**What am I?**

Wolfie: Don't worry if you don't get it, neither did I. Everyone's welcome to try and answer.

_**Lilynette:**_

me to never let you drive.

Wolfie: Where's Lilynette?

_Crashing sound is heard._

Wolfie: I suddenly have a very nasty feeling that it was your family's car.

_**'re not evil.  
**_

Lilynette: Thank you, hear that Stark.

_**'re insane.  
**_

Lilynette: What that's cheating.

Stark: I heartily agree with you.

_**Sunsun, Apache, and Mila Rose:**_

1.I had another one of my OC's spy on your training. That's nothing compared to what I put Masamune through. Right Masamune? *asks with evil smirk*  


Masa: _Sweatdrops, _I'm glad I made it through alive otherwise you would have to make a new oc.

_**Grimmjow:**_

, you will fight Masamune in the future, but not now.  


Grimmjow: What's wrong with now? I leave at the end of the chapter.

_**2.I'd dare you but I'm kinda banned from darring untill next chapter.  
**_

Wolfie: Your own fault!

_**Masamune:**_

time is close. Be prepared when the order comes.

Masa: Next chapter, we're keeping the others in suspense for too long.

_**Adios me Amigos!**_

Wolfie: See ya and probably merry Christmas.

Halibel: Last review for a long time is RLE95!

_**Another good chapter. Kassandra is currently hiding from Haruhi at Inoue's.  
Haruhi: *emo corner*  
*eats jello* My question for everyone is this: what is your favorite dessert/snack?**_

Wolfie: Waffles!

Stark: Flapjacks

Halibel: Pancakes.

Grimmjow: Calamari.

Masa: Wolfie's cookies.

_**Ichigo: *brings Kassandra back*  
...What are you doing at Inoue's?  
Ichigo: None of your business. She's gotta stay here. I can't have her killing my inner hollow.  
Kassandra: It wasn't on purpose...she said I couldn't control it yet.  
Ichigo: *passes out*  
Kassandra: ...I'll call Inoue  
Yeah, see if she heals food poisioning too...  
**_

Halibel: She doesn't cure it, she creates it!

Wolfie: and we experienced it first hand, please find another source for a cure that is not likely to make the poisoning worse.

_**Haruhi: As punishment for taking my Kassa-chan...I dare you all to stay in the same room with her till you pass out!  
*sends Haruhi home and continues eating jello* Anyway, sayonara everyone!**_

Wolfie: Whoa, you must mean Inoue because we didn't touch Kassandra at all.

Halibel: That was the last review so let's see the book.

**Chapter 18-Put a ghost pepper into Aizen's tea.**

Wolfie: Something is not right. It can't be coincidence that Haseo dared me to eat that in a previous chapter…Don't tell me, you read the book in advance, looks like I'm not the only one to want revenge on Aizen. How dare you go behind my back!

Halibel: Just relax, that's ancient history already.

Wolfie: Hmph fine, since I'm going away, let me give you your Christmas presents in advance.

Halibel-ticket to the carribean islands.

Masa-ticket to go with Halibel.

Stark-Directions to a sleep therapy. They get paid to help you sleep, my brother works at one.

Lilynette-Tickets to every theme park in Disney world. I went there once and loved it.

Grimmjow-101 ways to beat Ulquiorra.

Wolfie: Merry Christmas folks. I know it's early.

Grimmjow: Thanks but I really gotta go now.

Wolfie: Alright, happy holidays. In Grimmjow's place, next chapter's guest will be…Uzumaki Naruto himself, I'm moving from bleach to Naruto for a while. Please tell me who of you watches it so that I know when to give descriptions.

**Alright, I'm going away for the month and unless I reach a computer I won't be back till the end of the month, 29****th**** or 30****th****. Please don't swamp me in reviews if I come back. Neither of my stories will be updated again this month. Next chapter's guest is Uzumaki Naruto. Halibel's fraccion won't be there much because they're just difficult to write since all they do is argue. I'm going to do Naruto characters for the next couple of chapters, especially Akatsuki so if you don't watch Naruto, please tell me then I will put up info about the guests in the chapter before I invite them. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, that's all folks!**


	19. Naruto

**I'm Back! Woohoo that was a nice holdiday. A thousand apologies to all my readers. I admit that I could have started writing a week ago but I was enjoying my holiday so much that it was difficult to kick-start myself into writing again but the most recent review finally convinced me. So on with the story! Oh just in case of a misunderstanding, this is shippuuden Naruto. And Apache, Mila-Rose and Sunsun aren't going to be featuring much anymore because I just don't know how to write them so just imagine them on holiday.**

**Chapter 19**

Wolfie: Happy new year folks, how were your holidays?

Halibel: Great, I went to the beach with Lilynette, Stark, my fraccion and Masa.

Stark: Damn…I fell asleep in the sun and got badly burnt.

Lilynette: No kidding, you look like a lobster!

Wolfie: I can sympathise with that because I also burnt. You see I didn't forget to use suntan lotion but I neglected putting some on my hands and feet so they got burnt. Hehe.

Naruto: Hahaha, yeah that's really dumb.

Wolfie: Hear who's talking.

Naruto: Huh? You say something?

Wolfie: Nothing, I was just watching the episodes of your elemental chakra training.

Naruto: Yeah I really aced that. Believe it!

Wolfie: But you didn't even know about your shadow clones' ability of transferring their knowledge to you after three years of doing that jutsu…

Naruto: Uhh about that…_rubs back of head sheepishly._

Halibel: That's right, we're just bugs on the wall.

Naruto: Huh who're you lady?

Halibel: Tercera espada, Tia Halibel. Be more polite, I'm your superior.

Naruto: …You look like granny Tsunade, granny Halibel. Same blond hair, same scary face, same breast size…

Halibel: What was that you brat!

Naruto: Same temper.

_Masa and Stark holds Halibel back while she attempts to strangle Naruto._

Wolfie: Not that this isn't very funny to watch but we need to start on the questions.

Stark: Right, first reviewer is Grimdivide.

_**Squall: You really want to know what we did? Fine, but know that they are exaggerating... except the first day where they angered me.  
Basically we did SOLDIER training in the virtual room. In that room we simulated various scenarios against different enemies (Arrancar, Shinigami, us, etc.) in different environments. Course, some were difficult and don't let the virtual part fool you, it's more real than you think.**_

Cloud: A program of Sephiroth once sliced through a real sword. We used 2nd class SOLDIER programs.

Squall: Yeah...  
You know we taught them healing spells that are for battle since they are meant to work in an instant. Sun-Sun also learned up to the 2nd tier in Water and Aero Black Magic.

Cloud: Maybe it was when we let them do Limit Breaks with your gunblade?

Squall: I told Apache and Mila Rose that you have to train yourself to handle the recoil. But did they listen?

Cloud: No.

Squall: That's right... One of you try this prototype gunblade. Pull the trigger when you swing and you'll know what I mean.  


Wolfie: I see.

Halibel: _Wolfie's lying!_

Naruto: Why is Soldier always in capital letters?

Lilynette: I've been wondering that for a while now.

_**I'm back!**_

Squall: Finally.

Shut up... Reviews are long? Sorry, but don't worry, Jecht and most of the other talkative ones are gone... for now. Here's Terra.

Terra: Hello, I'll make it quick.  
Halibel, how does it feel being the only female in the Espada?  


Halibel: I'm pretty sure that I answered this question before. Anyway, it's quite advantageous mostly since I get certain advantages like a room away from all the men.

Masa: Thank goodness for that.

Halibel: But I often get unwanted attention like Nnoitra always bothers me.

Masa: Now where's my scissors, marmalade, screwdrivers…

Naruto: Whoa what's with all those torturing devices. Did you learn from Ibiki or something?

Masa: _Laughs darkly. _I taught Morino Ibiki everything he knows but that's only a fraction of my true torturing knowledge.

**To those who doesn't know, Morino Ibiki is a captain of interrogating and torturing in the anime Naruto. Trust me, he's scary.**

_**...Naruto... I sense that you and I are not that different. What power do you have inside you?  
You should be wary of Kefka.  
**_

Naruto: Sealed inside me is the Nine-tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi. Who's Kefka, sounds like the name of some kinda clown or something.

Wolfie: …You have no idea how close to the answer you actually are.

_**That all?**_

Terra: Yeah.

Okay... I have run out of heroes to introduce. That means!... Oh no...

Kefka: ! Good to see ya again!

Halibel: …I'm going on holiday next chapter.

Masa: Count me in.

Stark: Don't forget me and Lilynette.

Naruto: I'm only here for one chapter.

Wolfie: Hold on, if you all go then there won't be a story.

Halibel: …Alright but you owe us big for putting up with Kefka.

Wolfie: Right! I'll bake…COOKIES!

Lilynette: Ok…next up is RLE95.

_**Awesome!**____**  
Kassandra: Turns out Inoue-chan can only heal physical injuries,so Yuuki-chan had to get better on her own.  
.. Anyway, GOOD LUCK AT CHESS NATIONALS!**____**  
Kassandra: Hope you win, Wolfie-san!**_

Wolfie: Thanks, that means a lot to me, but I didn't win. I came so close, if I had just won one more chess game then I would definitely have gotten National clours in chess. I needed 6 wins out of nine games but I only got five.

_**Question for everyone: Who do you think is more hyper, Naruto or Lilynette?**__**  
**_

Wolfie: I'd say it was Naruto a couple of years ago but now Naruto's matured…a little. Lilynette is currently more hyper.

Lilynette: Yeahh! Wait is that good or bad?

Naruto: …a little?

_**Kassandra: Dare to Wolfie-san: Since you're impervious to hot food, I dare you to eat twenty pounds of ice!  
**__**  
**_Wolfie: Oooh low blow, fine. Bring it on! Itadakimasu! _Eats…a lot of ice. _………………………….

Halibel: _Looks inside Wolfie's mouth. _I don't think she'll be speaking for a while. Her tongue's frozen and her stomach is suffering from frostbite.

Wolfie: …………………………….

Naruto: I know just the cure. _Whispers directions to Lilynette._

Lilynette: Got it, I'll go and fetch it! _Leaves._

_**That's it for now, Ja ne!**_

Stark: Now Wolfie will introduce the next reviewer.

Wolfie: ………. …… ………… …………………………….

Stark: Oh right. The next one is …crap! Captain Retsu Unohana.

_**What a great chapter! *smiles*. My only problem is that you're portraying me as some sort of sadist. *smiles wider*. I hope that was just a mistake,**_

Masa: I don't think so…

Wolfie: …………….._shudders though it's unknown whether it was from the ice or Unohana's smile._

_**I also think that I should make more appearances and Masamune should really stop being over-protective. As Halibel said in Chapter 2 , she will follow me from now on. Right, Halibel? *smiles and opens eyes***___

_  
_Masa: You'll have to fight me for her.

Halibel: She is almighty. Aizen is no match for Unohana-sama.

Stark: I'm sure you have more important duties than bothering yourself with us lower people. Since you're as old as Kyoraku and Ukitake you're as elite as them.

Naruto: Who's that granny? She's older and scarier than granny Halibel and granny Tsunade together.

Halibel: You little brat.

Wolfie: ………………………

Stark: Ok…Aoi-Mizu's next.

Halibel: By the way Stark, you haven't slept a single time this chapter, why?

Stark: Damn sun. I'm too badly burnt to lie down.

_**Sweetness!! Naruto characters... I love that show too! And yes, Zetsu does have a really bad split personality, I mean, half of him is black, and the other is white. It's almost like two people. Weirdly, I like the Akatsuki too. Their awesome. And no offense, they would pwn all the arrancars except Nel, Lilynette, Halibel, Stark and Halibel's Fraccion, and Grimmjow! Plus, Aizen's plan is really old by now. I mean, "Let's get the Kingdom Key, and rule the worlds!".  
**___

Lilynette: _Returns with…….the curry of life! Feeds it to Wolfie._

Wolfie: _Blows enough fire to make the Uchiha clan proud. _DAMMIT! What the hell was that.

Naruto: I get your reaction, it's really hot but it cures anything. See your stomach and tongue is fine now.

Wolfie: Good point. Thanks. Now in response to Aoi-Mizu, No offence taken, I agree with everything. The akatsuki are much cooler and more elite. Akatsuki's plan is much more interesting now and Tobi is hilarious.

_**Ok, sorry about that... You should bring in Kakashi. I have a weird feeling him and Stark would get along great. Hehe, question time is here again. Does anyone else think it would be cool if Itachi and Ulqiorra fought?  
**___

Wolfie: I'm not so sure about Kakashi…what if Stark becomes a pervert? The horror of that thought. But apart from that, they're both intellectual beings, but it'll have to happen later since I've already decided on the next guest. By the way, who's your favourite Naruto characters? I think that Itachi would totally pawn Ulquiorra, just pull out Mangekyou sharingan, amaterasu and susanoo. Piece of cake.

Halibel: You're pretty chatty now?

Wolfie: I'm just making up for lost time.

_**Naruto, why do you like ramen so much?  
**_

Naruto: Ramen has that unique taste of victory that attracts me towards it AND IT TASTES GREAT!

Wolfie: …ok anyway, sometimes there's just food that you like so much that you can eat it everyday like I lust towards my pizza.

_**Halibel, what do you think of Naruto? Too hyper for ya?**_

Halibel: No kidding. _Rolls eyes._

Naruto: Hey! You'd better show some respect to the future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!

Halibel: Did you say something?

_**Dares...  
I dare Halibel and Naruto to fight.**_

_Halibel and Naruto disappears to fight. _

_3 hours later, both came back. _

Halibel: I won, but only because he couldn't keep up at all with my sonido. That futon Rasenshuriken nearly got me and that really was a big frog.

Naruto: Hey, boss Gama is awesome!

_**Also, I dare Stark not to sleep for the whole chapter. I hope I don't get on your bad side.**_

Stark: No problem since I can't lie down anyway.

_**(Rin walks in..That's my wolf)  
Hands me paper...  
Oh, well, yeah. I should go work on my chapter... haven't written anything in over... a week...**_

Wolfie: Ouch, I'd scold you if I wasn't so tardy myself.

Stark: Ok, next is Jamie-soo90.

_**An early Xmas to euu Wolfie~ Hope you have fun too~^^ This chapter is funny, my sister had a great laugh too~ Kudos for the nex chapter~^^**_

Wolfie: Glad I could amuse your sister. Happy new year to you.

Stark: That's it for the review so next is NorthernShinigami.

_***sigh* I geuss my date will have to wait...*snif*  
*looks at myself*...I'm a girl. Sunsun is flat but i'm pretty sure she's a girl too. so what's with that._.?..I said i'm an open person, right?!  
**__**  
**_Wolfie: Very open…

Halibel: I think she's a girl too since I don't take boys as my fraccion.

_**Lilly:*reads something*..so you DO have an alternative reason for the'Date' *reads again* -.-..you do know that next chapter would be in a month and even then Sunsun wouldn't be there?**____**  
**_

Halibel: Doesn't mean you can't arrange it yourself. _Writes down Sunsun's phone number and hands it over._

_**..Yes I know that. *glares at Naruto*  
Lilly: first you stopped seing the Anime, then the Manga.  
**__**  
**_Naruto: What? Did I do something wrong?

_**I'm too lazy. hey, blondy!~ geuss who was my favorite character?!  
**_

Naruto: Doesn't sound like you admire me so I guess it's a certain Uchiha idiot.

_**That's right..Go Sasuke~*HOHOHOHOHOHO*  
**_

Naruto: Why do people even like that guy? His hairstyle looks like a duck's butt.

Wolfie: Yeah, I liked Itachi better.

_**p.s: ..Who said I would be looking stright at the Basilisk?  
Marry Chrisness~ Roses are red andviore blue~**_

Stark: You can't keep avoiding their eyes.

Wolfie: Heh, that poem reminds me of a message that I once saw, it's really funny, listen to this.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sugar is sweet

And so are you

But wait…

The roses are dead

The violets are in threads

And the sugar bowl is empty

Just like your head.

Lilynette: Hehe, that's really funny.

Stark: Dai Reth is ready to talk.

_**Yo! Merry Christmas! In advance or with a past one!**_

Wolfie: That would be a past one. Same to you!

_**Seeing as you've invited Naruto to a Bleach fanfic, I'm sending you a custom created sound barrier, it allows you to hear all phrases but: dattebayo, and believe its (or its variations).**__**  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks, that helps. I did it because I love the Naruto anime too but currently can't think of anything to write for it now.

_**Also have some more ramen (in addition to that probably sent to you by other reviewers)  
**_

Wolfie: You're the only one so far to send some.

Naruto: Sweet! Itadakimasu!

_**I'll try not to cause anymore disturbances in your reality...can't say the same for Grimdivide though...  
**_

Halibel: Yeah, I'm feeling very unsure about letting Kefka in, remember last time.

_**Anyways! You may have heard these things from somewhere and if you did, can you tell me from where?**_

The following are awful and pathetic excuses for leaving a Captains' Meeting in Seireitei:  
-I have to floss my otter.  
-I have to wash my hair.  
-My sugar daddy called me.  
-My grandmother died. "The only exception to this rule is Histugaya Toshiro, as he actually has a grandmother, the little whippersnapper. -C. G. Yamamoto"  
-I'm having relationship troubles with my hamster.  
-My dog is having kittens. "Yes, Shunsui, you WERE that drunk last week."  
-My fish is drowning. "YES, Shunsui..."  


Halibel: That has got to be the dumbest exscuses that I ever heard, though I think Szayel-Aporro used a couple of them.

Stark: You're one to talk, didn't you once ask to be exscused from a meeting to save your pet shark from drowning.

Halibel: …Good point.

Wolfie: I haven't seen those before but I remember a story about rules that Yama-jii put down, is this part of that?

_**How much is a root fish divided by pie?**_

Wolfie: ?

Halibel: ?

Naruto: ?

Stark: ?

Masa: ?

Lilynette: I feel like sushi.

Stark: Dunno about that riddle, anyway. We have a new person next, Sky moonwalker. Very peaceful name.

_**I have seen that you get many long reviews that take up too much of your time, so I'll attempt to keep this fairly short. I don't know how you can include them all! It really is impressive.  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks, they really take up a lot of my time.

_**This is a delightful, hilarious fic! It could make up the rest of the Shinigami Cups for the rest of the anime. The jokes are very typical of the characters, in perfect parallel with their personalities, and Halibel is very good. ^_^ She is very beautiful(I hate it! Why isn't my hair that straight?) very intelligent and witty, powerful as always, and with the best pet in the world! Unohana has absolutely nothing on Halibel! The smile of hers is just intimidation, and it will never overcome Halibel.**_

Halibel: I wish I was that confident around Unohana.

Wolfie: Am I really getting the jokes right? I don't even plan, I just write whatever comes in my head at the moment….I'm hungry.

Stark: Anyway, It'd really be cool if they put something like this into shinigami cups. But the style is more like arrancar encyclopedia._**  
**_

_**I must say, I have a soft spot for Starrk, but I'm not going to gift him with sleeping pills. *smiles* Would he like me to instead give him a century's supply of coffee? It might be a kinder way to keep him awake and free from Lily-chan's kicking (she's just adorable. Lily-chan, you and and Starrk should value each other more! Show the love!)  
**_

Stark: But I enjoy sleeping.

Wolfie: Me too, it gives you time to think.

Lilynette: _Looks at Stark. _…Let's just say that we have a love-hate relationship.

_**Give Grimmjow a big hug and scratch behind his ears for me when he next appears, please. ^_^ I just adore cats.  
**_

Halibel: I don't think he'll appreciate that a lot. He'd just kick my teeth out.

Masa: If he does that then he'll feel pain in places that he didn't know he had.

_**Ulquiorra is very different to how I write him, but the emo is cute!**_

Wolfie: Why do people always call him emo, isn't that short for emotional? Shouldn't it be emo-less.

_**Masa, keep persevering! You and Lady Tercera shall be together one day!  
**_

Masa: Very soon now.

Halibel: Lady T-?

_**Soifon, I don't know if you show up again, but if you do, I enjoyed your comments greatly. Nice to see how another author views you. It helped a lot with my current Bleach fic.**_

Wolfie: Pleasure, I thought I didn't do well with her because I kept forgetting that she was even there.

Naruto: Yeah, like you're forgetting about me now.

Wolfie: Oops, sorry.

_**Wolfie-wonderful story. This Wiki is a huge WIN!**_

Wolfie: Aww thanks, you make me blush.

Stark: Next is a comment of Euregatto.

_**evil ideas? How about Harribel just locks him in a basement, duck-taped to a chair, with five cookies stuffed into his mouth, with the radio playing "I love You" by Barnie on repeat?! :D  
...teehee...**_

Wolfie: Ouch, that's cruel, only a kid would enjoy that!

Stark: Now then, TrueMasterhaseo's back!

_**Hello Wolfie-sama and guests!**_

Everybody:

Christmas!

your presents!___****_

Everybody: Thanks.

Wolfie: I'd name them now but I forgot what they were, sorry.

_** I can dare again! I dare you to all drink alchoholic egg-nog at the end of the chapter. This is a dare for those who can legally drink. (plus Naruto. He's a ninja and kills people. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink.)  
**_

Wolfie: So that counts me out. But when did Naruto kill anybody, Zabuza and Haku, Deidara, Kakuzu, Pain. He didn't kill any of them.

Naruto: Hey, I can't drink. Didn't you hear me around Boss Gama and Pervy sage.

Wolfie: Sorry, that counts me, Naruto and Lilynette out.

Lilynette: I'm not too young, arrancar have no age.

Wolfie: Do you have a birth certificate proving that you are old enough to drink?

Lilynette: No but-

Wolfie: Duck's butt. You're not allowed.

_Somewhere in his fight with Danzou Sasuke sneezes._

Wolfie:

_**1.*hug* Merry christmas!  
**_

Wolfie: _Hugs back. _Happy 2010.

_**...I can't figure out the riddle.  
**_

Wolfie: The answer is…very old. All those lines make you sound in the past tense.

_** six of An Angel's Love is up! Get the tissues.**_

Wolfie: Old news, but how could you stand the end of that chapter Masa?

Masa: With a lot of tissues to help me through it.

_**Halibel:**_

of advice: Masamune needs his spine to stand and needs lungs to breath. You shall understand soon.  


Halibel: Huh? Are you implying that I would crush them? He didn't do anything to anger me.

Wolfie: That's not exactly what he meant.

_**Stark:**_

1.I have four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three at night. What am I?  


Stark: A human, when he's a baby he crawls on four legs, adults walk on two legs and the elders use canes which counts as another leg.

Halibel: Or the centipede hollow which can have any number of legs.

_**Lilynette:**_

about my last joke at your expense.

Lilynette: Yeah it was hilarious. (Note the sarcasm)

_**2.I heard a rumor that you and Stark have a father/daughter relationship. Any truth to that?**_

Lilynette: More like a brother/sister relationship, daughters don't beat up their fathers…Karin and Isshin excluded. Who told you that anyway? Send me their details so that I can post a parcel from Kefka.

_**Naruto:**_

a secondary christmas present I have made you the owner and patent holder of the color "Orange". Go nuts.

Naruto: Awesome, what to do? _Rubs hands and laughs a kyuubi laugh.-_

_A orange flash._

Halibel: Why am I wearing orange instead of white?

Masa: Great, now I look like an Ichigo wannabe.

Lilynette: Will someone please inform me why I'm wearing a dorky orange jumpsuit.

Stark: Me too. **(Just imagine them in Naruto's old outfit. Creepy.)**

Wolfie: What's this stupid swirly mask on my face and what's the point of only one eyehole?

Naruto: I declare a new law that everyone must now wear at least a shred of orange.

Wolfie: Wolfie is a good girl- whoa whoa, I think this mask is a bad influence. _Tries to pull it off but fails. _I'm gonna kill you Naruto because you're a bad boy…did I just say that last part?

Halibel: You're gonna pay for this Haseo.

_**2.I'm only going to say this once. HINATA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!  
Find her, kiss her on the lips, and take her out on a date somewhere. No one is that thickheaded.  
**_

Naruto: Next I'm going to make the Hokage building orange-huh? Did you say something?

_Somewhere in Konoha, a certain pervert sneezes._

Kakashi: Damn, now I'll have to change my mask again.

Gai: **My youthful rival, I shall compete with you in a sneezing contest since we're both stuck at 4967 wins each.**

Kakashi: …He needs a new rival.

_Back to our crew._

**Christmas special**

_**Masamune:**_

may now show Halibel what is inside the locket. Merry Christmas.

Halibel: Please tell me all the stupid sneaking about is going to end now.

Masa: Yes, this is for you Halibel-chan. _Gives Halibel the locket._

_Halibel looks at the locket Masa gave her and opens it. Inside is two photos and one of them immediately caught her attention. It is a photo of Masamune and Halibel when they were still alive and young, they're kissing on a beach. In a flash all of Halibel's memories returned to her up to the day she died. Where she kissed Masa and gave him the locket. Masa was looking at her with tears in his eyes when he suddenly felt a crushing embrace. Halibel was hugging him._ _"I remember now Masa-kun, everything. I'm so sorry about any pain I caused you because of not remembering you." Halibel looked at him with her eyes shining. Masamune's face grew soft when he replied. "Any pain I felt was completely worh it just for this moment." He hugged her back and they looked at each other's eyes for moment before kissing. Mysteriously a piece of mistletoe appears above them. When they finally let go of each other, Masamune stood back. He realized that it was time for him to go. " Goodbye Halibel-chan, I have to go now."_

_Halibel looked at him, "Will you ever come back?" "Just you try and stop me, not even the Kyuubi and Aizen working together will manage that." Somewhere Aizen sneezes, Naruto feels a strange hiccup in his gut. Masamune opened a large garganta and looked back at Halibel, then with that last look, the garganta closed._

**The end **

_Somewhere in An angel's love, the real Masamune feels and ache in his lungs and spine as if they were almost crushed. _(Think of a Kage bunshin effect)

_Back to the others._

Halibel: Merry Christmas. _Puts locket around her neck._

_**Name: Zetsu**_

Height: 177cm

Hair: short and green

skin: Right half - black  
Left half - white

eyes: yellow

other: two venus flytrap like protrusions cover much of his uper body and can cover his head.

Gender: male

Affiliation: Akatsuki

Position in Akatsuki: spy/despose of dead members bodies and retrive their rings.___****_

Class: S-class missing ninja

Personality: Right half - Serious and intelligent  
Left half - Carefree, easygoing, playfull.

Abilities: Unknown accept for his body splitting and "teleportaion" techniques.___****_

(I know that he makes a good Christmas tree substitute!)

Other: Cannibalistic tendencies  


Wolfie: Zetsu will be a guest in the next chapter though I have a nasty feeling that I should expect Tobi too because this mask gives me a forefeeling and because Tobi is a good boy. Oh great, I said it again.

Stark: Well the next reviewer is VampireEspada.

_**OMG! Sorry I didnt review for the last few chapters...But im back, and that's a good thing. I hope your holidays were pleasurable Halibel-sama, Ultrawolfie-dono. Anyway, moving on, I have a question for you, Naruto.  
1: WHY ON EARTH DO YOU LET THAT SLUTTY PINK HAIRED BITCHY WHORISH WHINY TRASHY WANNABE ** BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU?! ITS SO ANNOYING!  
**_

Lilynette: I sense some hostility in the room.

Naruto: Hey Please calm down, you're sounding like granny Tsunade and granny Halibel.

Halibel: Shut up brat.

Naruto: Besides it's not like I can hit her back and the fox heals my wounds anyway.

Kyuubi: **No kidding, it's such a pain in the nine tails, he should just kill her and move on to that sexy white eyed lady.**

Naruto: I didn't ask for your opinion stupid fox. You know I'll never do that, besides why would Hinata be interested in me.

Wolfie: ……….We need to talk.

_**2:Why do you wear that ugly orange jumpsuit? It is hideous.  
**_

Naruto: Hey don't complain, I changeds it to a suit that's mostly black now.

Stark: Yeah, we're the ones wearing your stupid outfit now.

Lilynette: It's not that bad, it kinda has style.

Halibel: Lilynette, It's time to give you the fashion talk.

_**3:Have you even killed somebody before? If so...who?!!**_

Naruto: I don't really kill many opponents except in the movies like Kazahana Dotou, that guy Haido with the stone of Gelel and Ishidate.

_**4: Why do you insist on chasing Sasuke down? He wants to be left alone, and he wants revenge. leave him alone!! He does not want your ** help, he does not want you bothering him about your stupid ** bonds!! Jeez, talk about being a stupid blond-No offence to you, Halibel-sama.**_

Halibel: None taken.

Naruto: I don't care if he want it or not, I'm still going to bring him back.

Wolfie: And if you bring him back, he obviously isn't going to stay. Wake up! Even Sakura knows that there isn't a chance, there never was.

_**Oh, and if you dont stop being a little ** loudmouthed, annoying brat, then I will sick Scar-san(FMA) on you!! BWAHAHAHA! **_

Naruto: _Swallows._

Lilynette: I'm getting a vague feeling that you're not too fond of Naruto.

Stark: No shit Sherlock.

Halibel: Now for the last review of the day. Pythagorasrulz. A new person it seems.

_**Hahaha. This is hilarious. This is why looking up obscure characters on search and reading stories is great...I would make a couple dares but it seems this story isn't on anymore...If there's some activity I might post some requests.**_

Wolfie: Sorry, I was enjoying my holiday too much, it was your review that pushed me back into action again. I'll try to get the chapters coming on a regular basis from now on so please review. The action starts now!

Halibel: Alright, that's it for this chapter. Instead of a chapter from the book, we're having a little Christmas party with eggnog.

**Christmas party commence**

Wolfie: If I remember right, we still have a dare to do so put down all the fireworks and presents for the moment.

_Sometime later._

Everyone: Chugg, chug, chug, chug, chug….

Halibel: Whoaaa, I can't take anymore.

_Basically imagine a very drunken scene._

Wolfie: I won't drink because I'm a good girl, right Naruto? _Looks to the side just to see that Naruto vanished._

Everyone; Chugg, chug, chug, chug, chug….

_This time Naruto was the one drinking._

Wolfie: Hey! He's underage you know.

Stark: Yeshh, dish not Eggganogg, tish Ramen.

Wolfie: …I should have known…oh what the heck, it's a party. _Goes to the center to have some ramen as well. _

Everyone; Chugg, chug, chug, chug, chug….

Lilynette: Let's just cut it off here because very strange things happen after this, not surprising since it's a bunch of intoxinated idiots in the same room.

**Ok, the first chapter in a while is now finally done. This story is officially back on. The guests next chapter will be Zetsu and probably Tobi since he kinda tags around after Zetsu. Naruto is leaving now so no questions for him. I apologize to those who got a bit tired of waiting for me to get back on my ass and write. The part of Masamune and Halibel was my first romance scene. Did it come out Ok? Masamune is no longer a permanent character here so he won't be here next chapter but he might pop in again sometime in a future chapter.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	20. Zetsu and Tobi

**Right, thanks for reviewing. You sure responded fast for such a long wait. I've just finished my first week of school after the long holidays. Why are there always so many books that needs to be covered…**

**Anyway I don't own Naruto or Bleach but only morons will read this sentence.**

**Zetsu is in this chapter but he has a serious split personality so the white half will speak like this: **Zetsu:I don't own Bleach. And the black half. **Zetsu: Neither do I own Naruto baka.**

**Chapter 20**

Wolfie: Good morning folks or whatever time it is now, I don't care.

Zetsu: Hehe, I like you already.

**Zetsu: It's five o'clock in the afternoon where Wolfie lives but she's too lazy to look at her watch.**

Halibel: You're very to the point aren't you.

**Zetsu: I try.**

Stark: …Is there a reason that you look like some kind of a Venus flytrap?

Zetsu: Yes, you see it's-

**Zetsu: None of your business.**

Lilynette: Well, you aren't backwards in coming forwards.

Tobi: Sorry I'm late Zetsu san. A venus flytrap tried to eat my foot so I took Wolfie's weed killer and sprayed it to save all your feet. Tobi is a good boy.

Wolfie: …You're saying that you took my weed killer…and sprayed it over my…One of a kind, exotic, dangerous, number one prize winner at the plant show, Venomous tentacula venus flytrap…and killed it.

Tobi: Of course, Tobi don't like Venus flytraps.

Zetsu: Why are you here? I'm the one that was invited.

Wolfie: I knew it.

**Zetsu: Is that an insult to me, Tobi you little brat.**

Tobi: No, no. Why would Tobi insult Zetsu-san, Zetsu-san is a good guy. Why does Zetsu-san think that Tobi insulted him?

Zetsu: Perhaps because of the venus flytrap remark.

Tobi: But Zetsu-san is not a Venus flytrap.

**Zetsu: Then what am I moron? A bird?**

Tobi: No Zetsu-san doesn't have feathers, Zetsu-san is a rare breed of Aloe Vera. That's what blondie called you.

**Zetsu: Just because the Uzumaki kid called me Aloe Vera does not mean I am. **

Tobi: Really? Then is Zetsu-san a rare breed of Cactus.

**Zetsu: You're giving me a headache.**

Zetsu: I know, we're sharing the same head.

Halibel: These guys are really weird.

Lilynette: Hello Tobi, I'm a good girl too.

Tobi: I know Lily-chan.

Stark: As amusing as all the arguing is, let's just get on with the story already.

Wolfie: Story? …Oh yeah, sorry. First reviewer is…

Zetsu: Winged-Panther1, huh, this guy reviewed twice.

**Zetsu: Just put both up first.**

Wolfie: Right, number one.

_**Hello f.y.i I'm a boy anyway this fanfic is the most rockin fic with the spada I've seen all day.  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks new guy.

Zetsu: Spade?

Halibel: Spada, short for Espada. My organization.

Zetsu: So we're 'Tsuki, short for Akatsuki hehe.

Stark: …

**Zetsu: Why are you laughing, it wasn't even funny.**

_**Halibel, What do you feel being the strongest female arrancar in the seires.  
**_

Halibel: Pretty good, I just wish they would hurry the hell up and bring me back into the series then I'll feel even better.

_**Stark,For being the best character to face a cap tain for you *a substitute doll*  
**_

Stark: I can't believe I lost to his shikai…What am I supposed to do with this?

Lilynette: Stick it down your throat.

Stark: Really?

Lilynette: No.

_**Naruto,How did you feel learning you were the son of a hokage.  
**_

Wolfie: Sorry, you missed him. I only keep guests for one chapter. But I'm pretty sure it made him more confident about being hokage, but I don't think he really got a chance to really think about it again with so much happening.

_**Lilynette,Here you go for being funny *thoses you a flamethrower*  
**_

Lilytnette: Sweet, I really am awesome.

**Zetsu: How modest.**

Zetsu: That thing looks cool, what can it do?

Lilynette: _Tries out flamethrower._

Stark: There goes my hair.

Tobi: Tobi is a bald boy.

_**Dare time  
Halibel,I dare you to go 10 minutes with Kyuubi-Naruto**_

Halibel: Since you didn't specify how many tails, I'll do it with him at one tail.

_Halibel leaves to fight Naruto and returns ten minutes later, severely beaten._

Halibel: That hurts…

Tobi: Belle-chan looks hurt.

Zetsu: Oh really, how did you guess that genious?

Tobi: Tobi can see the blood and burn wounds.

Zetsu: Note to self, don't bother being sarcastic with Tobi. He doesn't get it anyway.

**Zetsu: I'm not your freaking secretary, write it down. What happened woman?**

Halibel: I took his ramen to get him at one tail but he immediately went all the way up to eight tails so it didn't go so well.

**Zetsu: Note to self, don't take Uzumaki's ramen.**

Zetsu: Oh the irony, note taken.

_**Naruto,I dare you to let Lillyne pour your ramen down the drain and do nothing about it.  
**_

Wolfie: Sorry, you can't dare Naruto right now since he's not here right now.

_**Stark,I dare you to race against Masa**_

Stark: No offence but try to keep up, Masa left last chapter as well. But I would probably win.

_**Lilynette, I dare you to use your present on Gin and Tousen screaming "FOX PEDO!!" and "WANNABE HERO!!"  
**_

Lilynette: No problem.

Tobi: Do it on Orochimaru too, he's also a big Pedo. He's a bad boy.

Lilynette: Gotcha. _Goes to find Gin._ FOX PEDO!

Gin: Why, a little lady like you shouldn't use big words like that.

Lilynette: Please send the message to a guy named Orochimaru. _Torches Gin and leaves to find Tousen._

Gin: No, my foxy hair! ……Who's Orochimaru, he sounds like a pedophile with that name.

_With Tousen._

Lilynette: Stop trying to act all justicy you wannabe hero! _Torches Tousen and returns._

Tousen: My sunglasses, _uses release. _So that's what it looks like when you're on fire…justicy, I like the sound of that. It sounds better than justice.

_Suddenly Aizen, Gin and the espada felt a sudden sense of impending doom like something annoying will become even more annoying._

_Back to our group._

Wolfie: Alright, now for winged panther's second review.

_**Freakin awesome story also I like the Naruto crossover while keeping it a wikipedia like story very original than most of what I've read on the site so far Keep up the good work. Also I just uploaded my first chapter of my first story hope your my first reveiw  
**_

Wolfie: Thank you and Yes, I am the first review.

_**Halibel  
1)Do you think of yourself as a misunderstood soul.  
**_

Halibel: Soul definitely yes, but I'm misunderstood by you reviewers. Just the brats out there who say that I'm just on the series for eye-candy. I take a lot of offence to that.

_**2)What are yor feeling for Lilynette?  
**_

Halibel: Well she's kinda like a little sister to me…

Lilynette: Little sister?! Arrancar have no age so I could be much older than you!

Halibel: Then act your age.

_**3)Are you on good terms with your Zanpakto(sp)  
**_

Halibel: Very, you have to be on good terms to be able to use their release properly otherwise I would just be one of the lower arrancar.

_**4)I dare you to take a swing of my uncle's mega spicy bellyburner hot sauce gaurenteed to burn your taste buds and make you immune to other spices also Wolfie can get some if she wants**_

Halibel: Just because Wolfie likes them does not mean I want to get my insides torched.

Wolfie: Tough luck, it's a dare. I'll join you so you're not alone in this.

_Both takes a swig of the hot sauce._

Halibel: …Every inch of water in my body is now evaporating of the heat.

Wolfie: …

Zetsu: You okay?

Wolfie: …

**Zetsu: Hey, say something.**

Wolfie: …

Tobi: I did not know that Wolfie-chan can change colours. Is it Genjutsu or a bloodline limit?

Wolfie: …vanishes.

Zetsu: Huh? Where'd she go?

Lilynette: Said something about drowning herself in Niagara falls.

Stark: …Why does this feel like deja-vu?

_**Also I give your flying shark a friend *gives you a female shark that can burrow through anything be it concrete or steel***_

Halibel: Tiburon will me glad, I'll name this one…Onidoton. Demon of earth

Tobi: …Why such a difficult name? What about…Fred?

Halibel: How about… not!

_**Zetsu  
1)How did you meet tobi?**_

Zetsu: Pain introduced us, I don't really care about Tobi.

**Zetsu: But he kept following us and being an annoyance about joining the Akatsuki.**

Tobi: Don't say that Zetsu-san, I thought you liked me.

Zetsu: You are a good boy but…

**Zetsu: I like you us much as a plant likes a weedkiller.**

Tobi: So you like me…don't you?

_**2)Does each half of you argue?  
**_

Zetsu: Are you kidding? We argue the whole time, that's how we become so smart.

**Zetsu: No, we don't.**

Zetsu: Yes, we do.

**Zetsu: No, we don't. Besides I'm the only one who's smart. Shiro-chan here is pretty stupid.**

_Somewhere a very cold-blooded captain sneezed on all his paperwork that his vice captain was supposed to do._

Zetsu: No, I'm not. We're equal.

Wolfie: _Returns. _Woohoo, that burnt. You can stop arguing now. Peacemaker is back in the scene.

Lilynette: Since when are you a peacemaker?

_**3)I dare you to trick Aizen into petting your plant and eat his arm.  
**_

**Zetsu: Does he taste good?**

Stark: Well he is a god…

Zetsu: Say no more.

_Zetsu goes a a place near Aizen, puts a sign next to him and sinks into the ground. Aizen comes walking along and reads the sign. "Petting this rare Aloe Vera grants you immortality! Only for gods. Signed: Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru and Madara. How could Aizen resist such an offer and he strokes the plant.-_

**What happens next is comepletely censored so we'll skip to the end.**

_Aizen is now missing more than one limb because Zetsu enjoyed the taste so much._

Halibel: And I thought that Aaroniero was gross.

_**Stark  
1)Ever tryed spending the day with Lilynette maybe then she wouldn't hurt you so much?**_

Stark: It won't make a difference. If I do that she'll like it so much that she wakes me even more just so we can do it again.

Lilynette: Bingo!

_**2)What's it like being a wolf pack leader?  
**_

Stark: It would be even better if I had a pack. They just keep dying from being around me.

_**Wolfie  
For doing such a great job here *gives you a pizza with meat and exotic spices on it***_

Wolfie: Awesome, gimme here.

Zetsu: I didn't know that you also find arms tasty since you almost bit Panther's arm off just to get at the pizza.

**Zetsu: I don't blame her, I would just have bittin the arm off and not care about it.**

Tobi: Oooh, here comes a really mean review. Dai Reth is not a good boy.

Wolfie: Huh, lemme see…ouch. Sensitive readers who loves this story so much that they'll find Dai Reth and burn his house of in anger should not read the next review.

**Dangerous for sensitive readers.**

_**You all suck!**_

Wolfie: That's a great start.

_**This has got to be the most pathetic piece of writing I have ever seen!**_

Halibel: Then why are you reading this right now? (I know you're there!)

_**Your using the most pathetic characters of all time in your silly writings.**_

Stark: Do you have the guts to say that to Kubo?

Zetsu: And Kishimoto, we're their characters.

Tobi: Someone sure got up on the wrong side of their triple layer bed.

_**Halibel is as ugly as they get, **_

Halibel: And you're a beauty queen bastard.

Wolfie: You're lucky Masa didn't hear that. He would definitely be gathering his list of "tools" now.

_**Stark is a worthless piece of shyt**_

Stark: Hear who's talking. You can't even spell properly in a review.

Lilynette: No one insults Stark buit me.

_**Lilinette is an annoying little beatch!**_

Lilynette: That's it, I'm calling Kefka and Yachiru!

_**You yourself are a talentless writer wannabe with no skill whatsoever!**_

Wolfie: Try looking in a mirror first,, mr copy-other-stories.

**Zetsu: Or rather don't, it will probably shatter immediately. **

_**You include other worthless OC's in your pathetic story for facks sake!**_

Wolfie: Truemasterhaseo is not going to like that.

Halibel: Masa-kun neither. Go Masa, sic him!

_**The only ones who comment on this story are pathetic losers who dont have a life of their own!**_

Tobi: You sure made a lot of enemies right now. Are you trying to cosplay as Sasuke?

Zetsu: You mean the kid with the duck's but hairstyle?

**Evil review over.**

Wolfie: Everyone, get your flaming torches and head for his house!

Halibel: No time, we'll do it later. There's still many reviews left.

Wolfie: Fine, Master Bleach is next.

_**The story is still going strong!  
(But with Halibel in it...its a given I guess.)  
**_

Halibel: Thanks, at least someone thinks I'm nice. Unlike a certain someone. _Glares at audience. _**You know who you are!**

_**Halibel waht do you think of all the fan fiction written about you?  
**_

Halibel: Most of them are alright, but some are very weird. Like I get paired with Barragan once, that's just gross.

_**Starrk  
Same question.**_

Stark: Okay I guess, I just want to know why so many people pair me up with Rukia? We've never even seen each other in our whole life and death.

_**-Keep the story up! 10/10!  
(Doubts if you remember me from earlier chapters...) **_

Wolfie: Of course I do, you used to have Hitsugaya as a profile pic and also reviewed to Aoi-Mizu's story.

Tobi: Okaaayyyy, Girrriimmmdiviiide….Now!

Zetsu: That sounded pretty odd.

_**Hello again. As promised, here are the villains, the Warriors of Chaos... First up is a character that is not in Dissidia, but is in my story... Genesis.  
**_

Halibel: That's the guy who lent me the book.

_**Genesis: Greetings Halibel, Stark... Plant thing...**_

**Zetsu: …**

Zetsu: ….My name's Zetsu.

Tobi: Aww, they never acknowledge me.

**Zetsu: That's because you weren't invited stupid.**

_**I could answer the reason for SOLDIER being capitalized. It's just because we are a group of super soldiers infused with mako energy of the Planet and it suits the spelling of the name I suppose.  
Anyway, Halibel, are you recovering easily? Sephiroth is no easy opponent. He has every reason to be arrogant as you can see.  
**_

Halibel: Yeah, I'm pretty much ok now, thanks for your help.

_**Sephiroth: I thought you'd be here, Genesis.**_

Genesis: Keeping track of me?

Sephiroth: Just curious as to what you are doing.

Genesis: Hmph... "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest..."

Sephiroth: LOVELESS, Act I.

Genesis: You remembered.

Sephiroth: How could I not... when you've beaten it into my head?

Genesis: Heh... Have you finished reading the book Halibel? If so, tell me what you think happens in the final act of LOVELESS?  


Halibel: I can't remember much…

Lilynette: Someone finds love? Hehe.

_**Sephiroth: Your obsession with that story will be your end... You'll never become a hero. *Leaves***_

Genesis: "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains." I wonder what lies in store for our future. What do you believe?  
*As Genesis leaves, he quotes one last time*  
"Even if the morrow is barren of promises... Nothing shall forestall my return."

Stark: Sounds like a pretty deep book.

Halibel: It is.

Wolfie: Alrighty then, RLE95 is up now.

_**Yay! You haz returned! This story was so funny. You remembered my misteltoe!**____**  
Kassandra:*sweatdrops* To anyone who cares, my story is up now! It's called Brazo Izquerda del Diablo and Voile Sacre.**____**  
Yeah. Anyone who guesses the hidden rip-offs of Bleach scenes gets a cookie!**_

Wolfie: Well, I had to read pretty fast so I didn't notice anything. I can't really say much about your story since I'm not really a big fan of Chad or any kind of Oc's, no offence to Kassandra and Masamune. Masamune is alright because I've read everything about his background thanks to Haseo but normally I prefer characters that already exist.

_**And for Ultrawolfie: a trophy! Even though you didn't win, you're still the best chess player I know! **_

Wolfie: Thanks! _Hugs. _…..Are you sure I'm not the only one you know?

_**And some aloe vera for Stark for that sunburn..**____**  
**_

**Zetsu: …Is that a reference to me!**

Zetsu: Relax, she meant the salve, I'm sure it was just an accident…maybe.

_**Kassandra: Sayonara!  
Bye!**_

Halibel: Till next time.

Wolfie: Yaayyy, long time no see truemasterhaseo.

_**Hello Wolfie-sama and guests!**____****_

Wolfie:

you again for letting Masamune into your story.  


Wolfie: No problem, he was a great help. He's still welcome to come and visit.

_**2.I won't be writing a new chapter for a while since all my stuff is on my old computer and I haven't been able to get it transferd to the new computer.**_

Wolfie: You got a new computer? Was it your birthday?

_**Halibel:**_

1.I think my debt from the orange incident has been repaid. besides, The patent is only good for 24 hours and once that is over the patent will explode in a colorful but non-leathal multi-colored explosion.

Halibel: Thank goodness for the non-lethal, or there wouldn't be any civilization left. Remember Naruto's law.

_**Stark:**_

1. you're too smart for me. I'll stop the riddles.

Stark: I guess it's my turn then. This riddle is for all reviewers, first one to get it right get's my special home-baked waffles.

**Riddle**

A farmer has a fox, chicken and corn. He have to get all three items across a river without losing anything. The boat can only take him and one of the three items across. He can't leave the fox alone with the chicken and he can't leave the chicken alone with the corn. How does he get all three across safely.

**End**

Wolfie: I got this one at school and liked it, it's not that difficult.

_**Lilynette:**_

1.*sweatdrop* sorry but I forgot who it was.

Lilynette: Who are you talking about? If you mean Karin and Isshin, Ichigo's sister and daddy.

_**Zetsu:**_

1. Why are you a cannibal?  


**Zetsu: Why does a venus flytrap eat bugs? I'm just built like that and it's handy if I have to get rid of bodies.**

_**2. I dare you to have a staring contest between your two halves.  
**_

**Zetsu: …**

Zetsu: …We can't see each other's eyes.

Lilynette: Try going cross eyed.

Halibel: That won't work, just use a mirror.

Zetsu: Good idea. _Gets a mirror and starts the competition._

**Zetsu:** _Stares…_

Zetsu: _Stares…_

**Zetsu**: _Stares…_

Zetsu: _Stares …_

**Zetsu**: _Stares… _

Zetsu: _Stares…blinks_. Damn!

**Zetsu: I win.**

Zetsu: Not fair, your eyes look different than mine, do you even blink?

**Zetsu: No.**

Zetsu: Why you…That's not fair.

**Zetsu: All's fair in love and war.**

Zetsu: This doesn't qualify. I don't love you and this is not a war but a game.

**Zetsu: Yeah, so lighten up.**

Zetsu: I hate you…

_**On another note, I had a snow day the week before last. YAY!  
When it snows I become Stark-like and sleep all day.**_

Wolfie: Unfair, I've never ever been in snow. It just doesn't snow here. But it snowed at my cousin's town close by for the first time in 27 years. Lucky fish.

Halibel: Does it look like we care? VampireEspada is here with Scar.

_**Well, I finally have Scar-san here!!  
Scar: Why am I here?  
Vampy: 'Cause you love me and you wanna-  
Scar: Right...Tell the truth!  
Vampy:dammit, okay, your here to kill the ultimate annoyance, Naru- hey where'd he go?!**Starts searching like a maniac.****____**  
**_

Tobi: You missed him, Naru-kun don't like people seeing him as a bad boy like you did.

Stark: Huh? I thought you left.

**Zetsu: Damn, I hoped that you crawled of to go die in a corner.**

Tobi: Why are you so mean to me Zetsu-san?

_**Scar:...I wish I could kill you, and send you to my god in heaven, Ishbala.  
Vampy-head appears behind Halibel-sama's shoulder:Nah, if you do that, then you wont have anywhere else to go! *Sticks tongue out**_

Scar: Damn!___**  
Vampy: So anyway, Scar-san, dont you have some questions, or dares for anyone here?**____**  
Scar: *looks at everyone, and glares angrily at Halibel-sama.***_

Halibel: Don't look at me like that. You're pissing me off.

_**Vampy: Whats the matter?  
Scar:You! *Points at Halibel**  
Vampy:*Gasps!!** Dont ** her off Scar-san, Halibel-sama is very powerful. Even you cant kill her with your awesome blowing-up-people-from-the-inside-thanks-to-my-sexy-arm-technique. She will just cut it off!!  
**_

Halibel: Your how-what-who-what-where-what technique?

Wolfie: Don't worry about it Halibel.

_**Scar: Glares *red eyes filled with...??!!**  
Vampy: No!! Bad Scar! Bad bad bad boy!!  
Vampy:**After getting Scar's eyes off Halibel** Zetsu-san, I have a question, when you eat people, do you eat the private parts too? No offence**_

**Zetsu: I don't think so since I don't eat them by chewing on them. I just absorb then body. My mouth is too small to bite everything, chew it and swallow. Including certain parts.**

_**And you!! *points at tobi and looks really really~ scary*...You are a good boy!  
**_

Tobi: See, at least someone likes Tobi.

_**Vampy: Say bye bye Scar-san! And don't look at Halibel-sama!  
Scar: *grunts** Sayonara...**looks at Halibel-sama****____**  
Vampy: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!! **screaming, yelling, and throwing sharp objects all around.  
**6 minutes later** Appears with no marks whatsoever..Scar comes, looking like hell**  
Vampy: I forgot to say, the chapter was well written and beautiful, as expected from you Ultrawolfie-dono.  
Scar:**grumbles** Whatever Im Leaving.  
Vampy: **cries chibi tears** wait for me~!,**_

Wolfie: Thanks, come to think of it. I forgot to mention. Everybody, I know I make spelling mistakes quite frequently but it's not because I'm a bad speller. I'm one of the best in my school but I type very fast and don't have time to proofread everything because I want the chapter updated as soon as possible.

Halibel: Here's a comment by Nutmeg-not head. That's a very original name.

_**Yeah! I think your writing will be trendsetter. Because, people enjoys it. also, people begins mocking your work. **_

Wolfie: I know, thanks for your ideas, I think I've already done the first one but the second one will definitely be used.

Halibel: The last review has me pretty confused. It's Dai-Reth again but this time he has a profile pic and is completely different.

Wolfie: …Do you think the first one was sabotage?

Lilynette: Whatever it is, we'll get to the bottom of this.

**Zetsu: I'll be happy to get rid of the culprit's body after you're finished.**

_**Wow...I just hope you had a lot fun on your vacation! I know I did!**_

Wolfie: …I did, we went to the beach.

_**Anyways, seeing as its been a long time since your last update, I kinda forgot the plot and reread the story...time well wasted...  
**_

Wolfie: Hehe, is there even a plot because I wasn't aware of it.

_**But that left me kinda questionless and dareless...I created those words...  
**_

Stark: Yep, we've noticed that.

_**So the only question I have is the following.**_

Zetsu.___****_

Have either of your halves ever tried to eat the other one and gain dominance?  


Zetsu: No, because-

**Zetsu: I'm the only one who is a cannibal. If you watch the anime you'll notice that whitey here always tells me to dispose of the bodies. Making it abvious that I'm the only one who does that.**

_**Can you substitute as a hallucinogenic ingredient?  
**_

Zetsu: A what ingredient?

Tobi: You sure use big words.

_**Thats all for now...**_

Wolfie: …Yes, you're definitely different…Care to shed some light on on the subject?

Halibel: We'll do some research later. For now, let's just catch up on the book. Where were we last time?

Lilynette: There was that party last time so we have to do two chapters.

**Chapter19-Have Naruto expose Aizen to his "specialty"**

Halibel: What's that supposed to mean?

Wolfie: It's a jutsu, strong enough to beat Kage level opponents.

Halibel: I see, so it's very powerful if it can defeat Aizen! Let's try it.

Zetsu: Hey, we did research on him right. Isn't it "that" jutsu?

**Zetsu: I think so.**

Zetsu: This should be fun.

_Magically thanks to author powers, Naruto and Aizen are now in the same room._

Naruto: Who the heck are you gramps?

Aizen: I'd advise you to show more respect. I can kill you without blinking an eye by using your senses.

Naruto: Heh, I also happen to have a jutsu that can make your senses go into overdrive. 

Aizen: I'm looking forward to it.

Naruto: Alright, here goes! Sexy no jutsu. _Transforms in a very beautiful(and naked)girl._

Aizen: _Massive nosebleed_. Kukuku, very good but it's not enough to defeat me. That technique will just work on perverts.

Naruto: …Fine take this! Harem no jutsu. _Transforms in more than fifty beautiful (and naked) girls._

Aizen: _Paler than Ulquiorra but still conscious. _Still not good enough.

Naruto: Damn, I'm not done yet! Tercera Omega harem no jutsu. _Transforms in more than hundred beautiful (and naked) Halibels._

Aizen: …_Passes out due to not having a drop of blood left in his body._

Naruto: Closet pervert!

Halibel: YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME IN SUCH A WAY. I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CLONES IN A VERY PAINFUL MANNER THEN I'LL MAKE YOU CREATE ANOTHER 1000 CLONES AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN AND….etc. etc. The rest is censored.

Tobi/Madara: Hehehe, I must write her down as a definite future member of akatsuki. With her we'll be unbeatable.

Zetsu: Hey, don't blow your cover.

**Zetsu: Maybe that's not a good idea, she'll even be able to kill Hidan.**

Wolfie: …Hell hath no fury like a maiden scorned.

**Chapter 20-Lock Aizen in a room with Zetsu and Aaroniero.**

**(Seriously these two could be family)**

Halibel: Good point, they both have two personalities, one with a deep voice, they're both carnivores and they both look weird.

Zetsu: Who the heck is Aaroniero?

Wolfie: You'll see. _Uses author magic._

_Zetsu, Aaroniero and Aizen are now locked in the same room._

_11:30_

Zetsu: …Are you Aaroniero?

Aaroniero: Yeah, you Zetsu?

**Zetsu: Yes, we do have a lot in common.**

**Aaroniero: No kidding, you must be…**

Zetsu and Aaroniero: My brother from another mother!

**Zetsu: We have a lot of catching up to do. You won't believe what I had to eat the other day.**

13:45

Aaroniero: You really should try the taste of a menos grande, like a buffer course.

Aizen: Why do I have to listen to this?

16:25

Zetsu: Ugh yeah, Suna jounin taste so gritty that I lost my appetite…

Aizen: Can I go now?

18: 50

**Aaroniero: It was so funny when I ate Kaien and used him to fool Rukia…**

Aizen: Sometime this week…

21:16

Zetsu: Tobi is such a pain in the neck, sometimes I regret saying that he is a good boy…

Aizen: …_Commits sepukku._

**Aaroniero: …**

Zetsu: …

Aaroniero: …

**Zetsu: …Anyone hungry?**

**Before I forget, Zetsu and Tobi are going home but the guest next chapter will be one of my favourites. None other than Sabaku no Gaara of Naruto! **

**Aaand cut, I liked that one. Zetsu and Aaroniero are like twins or should I say quadruplets. Whoever sent that insulting review, own up or I won't post anything from you if you insult me again. Go find another story if you hate this one. Sorry my chapters are becoming a bit slower. One grade up means I get more homework. If you're bored and like the omakes then you should read "New chance" It's a long funny story about Namikaze Minato and the omakes are priceless. Recommended for Naruto fans.**

**Ultrawolfie out. **


	21. Gaara

**Chapter 21's up. Thanks for reviewing, I feel so proud about all my loyal reviewers we defended me against that punk of last chapter, if you're reading. Only cowards with chicken's but hairstyles frame other people when they insult someone. Because you tried to slander Dai Reth-san's name, that's what you are. I don't care about the insults, they don't bother me. It's the impersonating that makes me livid.**

**Chapter21**

Wolfie: Well hello bozos, how was your day?

Stark: Can't complain.

Lilynette: We had fun visiting Aoi-Mizu.

Halibel: Didn't she change her name a bit?

Stark: Yeah but the original one is shorter so we'll stick with that.

Gaara: …Why are you calling us bozos?

Wolfie: Why do you care?

Gaara: …

Halibel: Social as always.

Stark: Listen who's talking, you're also very quiet.

Lilynette: The story is loosening you up a bit.

_**Here we have... Well it is difficult to round up the villains and Kefka is... well Kefka.  
For now, I will keep Sephiroth around just for the fun of it for now.**_

Sephiroth: Why?

Cause I want to... So any opinion on any of the characters?

Sephiroth: ...Most of the new characters were annoying. Madara, puts on an act. Aizen, hmph, I should introduce him to a true god.  


Gaara: Uchiha Madara, isn't he supposed to be dead?

Wolfie: Long story.

Halibel: I don't know if I should agree with the fact that Aizen is a fake or disagree with the fact that Sephiroth is a real god.

_**Kuja: What's going on here? Halibel's Wiki. How imaginative. Oh well, I guess if that is the best YOU can do, that's fine by me.  
**_

Wolfie: _Tick forms on head. _Grimmy, maybe you should discipline your guys on that particular subject since they're starting to get on my nerves.

_**Oh great... Here is Kuja.**_

Kuja: What, not going to tell them how great I am?

Sephiroth: You're still too inexperienced.

Kuja: Better watch what you say, otherwise I'll have to clip your wing, Fallen One.

Sephiroth: You can try... Just as Halibel did.  


Halibel: Shut up about that already!

_**Kuja: Well, it was a poor performance on your part.  
Hmm, a sandman, how interesting! Perhaps I should relieve you of your demon.  
**_

Gaara: You're welcome if you can do it without killing me.

**Shukaku: Hey what's the matter kid. Don't you love me.**

Gaara: I love you as much as a person loves poison Ivy…Zetsu and Sasori excluded.

_**Kefka: NO! That kid is mine!...**____****_

Kuja: Oh great, the talentless clown has returned. Best watch yourself Gaara of the Desert.  


Gaara: Do I look afraid?

_**Kefka: Hehehehehe, you're going to be my new toy of destruction kiddo! Right after I'm done fox hunting. Heres a gift from me to you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Snaps his fingers and a small sphere of light appears in front of Garra* ENJOY! *Leaves*  
**_

Gaara: _Takes sphere. _What am I supposed to do with this? _Throws over shoulder._

**BOOM!**

Gaara: …My bad.

_**Kuja: Best duck and cover... Anyways, why is there only white and black in Las Noches? It's so dull. Halibel, you would go great with maybe some greens or blues and yellows. Hmm, maybe a little violet.**____**  
**_

Halibel: Not our fault, it's Aizen's. Besides, the shinigami are the same. Why don't you complain to them?

**As for the dog, personally I don't care for you or that horrid brat you hang out with. You both pretty much blend in to the scenery. And I'm not an enjoyer to much... Westerns.  
**

Stark: It's not like we're supposed to be part of the story. Wolfie just pities us.

Lilynette: …Easterns.

_**Garra... well, you are pretty much fine as is.  
**_

Gaara: Thank you and my name is Gaara.

_**Sephiroth: Is that all an Angel of Death focuses on?**_

Kuja: OH! You speak!... I take pride in appearance, unlike Zidane. Just a petty thief... I'll admit he is a good actor on stage... Oh, how I'll just love playing his requiem for him. Shall I write one for you, Lady Halibel? Gaara? Maybe you, Wolfie.  
The piece will be a marvelous performance you'll just DIE for. That I promise

Halibel: A…performance?

Wolfie: Die for…literately or figuratively?

Gaara: …I'll pass.

_**... No? Oh well, you'll still be performing in the play I'm setting up in Las Noches... Sorry, it's just by popular demand and there is hardly any talent to find here... I'm referring to you Lilynette. I was nauseated by your audition.**_

Lilynette: Hey, at least give me some credit for trying.

Stark: For once they're right. Performing is not your thing.

Wolfie: Who's performing? The three of us?

_**Sephiroth: Are you done? You are more long winded than Emperor or Ultimecia.**_

Kuja: Hmph... They are at least not as annoying as Zidane and that Naruto kid... They are so weak without their precious friends or bonds. Alone, they are nothing. They always have to be supported! Bah! True strength comes from the self alone and nothing else.

Golbez: Is that what you truly believe, Kuja? I believe it is envy you spout.

Kuja: Don't tell me what I think!

Golbez: And it is envy that binds you to your brother.

Kuja: Silence! I've heard enough noise from you...  
When the curtain falls... It will be I, basking in the applause. *Vanishes in a flash of light*  


Stark: …Break a leg.

Lilynette: Break both.

Gaara: Very well, Sabaku kyuu.

Wolfie: _Sweatdrops._

_**Golbez: I believe we are finished here.**_

Right, later all!

Wolfie: Alright Dai Reth, (real one) I've read your review. Good luck with that, it didn't bother me that much. I don't want to use that function because most anonymous reviews are normal and friendly. I just won't post anything like that again. I'll be careful.

Halibel: I see, the review after this is truemasterhaseo.

_**Hello wolfie-sama and guests.**_

Wolfie:

1.I apologize in stead of that hateful review who had the nerve to insult your wonderful story.

Wolfie: Relax, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Doesn't mean I have to listen to that opinion.

_** not worry about the imposter, I have begun a special...project that will have me and my OC's brutally slaughtering him. INSULT MY CHARACTERS WILL HE?! (What, you only thought I had ONE OC? Ha! I have more OC's than many authors and I take the time to prepare backstory for them before I start whatever story they are in.)  
**_

Wolfie: I know about your Oc's, I've seen your profile. That's why I don't like oc's, you have to invent new looks, back stories, techniques and all the works. Too much trouble for me.

Gaara: Just call me if you need a slow painful crushing death.

Wolfie: I thought you're not into that anymore.

Gaara: There are exceptions.

_**3. No it wasn't my birthday but my old computer's power cord broke and my mom had been wanting to get a new computer so, yeah.  
**_

Wolfie: That's nice, new computers are always welcome.

_**4.I'll hold you to Masamune poping in every once in awhile. ;)  
**_

Wolfie: Like I said, he's welcome.

_**Halibel:**____****_

't listen to a word that imposter said. in fact I have a letter Masamune wanted me to look at. *opens letter* Let's see...Halibel's beautiful...going to kill the imposter...I'll need...OH GOD IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! *drops leter* Masa wasn't kidding when he said he taught Ibiki.  


Halibel: Perhaps it'll be beneficial for both our sanities if you burnt that letter immediately.

_** to Naruto's little *stunt* with the sexy jutsu, Naruto is now in the hospital with every bone in his body broken,bruises covering 90% of his body, cuts covering the other ten, no teeth, massive internal damage, and enough psycological damage to make Ibiki turn into a whimpering little girl.  
**_

Halibel : I'm pretty sure I only did a quarter of that damage…what happened?

Gaara: Great, did Naruto not learn out of that bad habit of him yet?

Wolfie: Need you even ask?

Gaara: Not really, it was a rhetorical question.

Halibel: On second thoughts, I won't ask either.

_**Stark:**_

1. Dang, I knew the answer but I forgot it.

Wolfie: Man, nobody even tried to answer, what a bore.

Stark: I'll jog your memory. Take the chicken across first. Then go back. Take the fox across. Bring the chicken back. Take the corn across. Go back and get the chicken. Simple.

_**Lilinette:**____****_

i meant I couldn't remember who said you and Stark had a father/daughter relationship.  


Lilynette: Ah, you need to be more specific when you refer to past chapters.

_**Gaara:**_

now! Gaara of the Desert or Gaara of the Funk?  


Gaara: Gaara of the desert, why do you even associate me with funk?

_**And now a word from Masamune,**____****_

To whoever decided to leave the hateful review and frame Dai Reth-san, *activate hollow mask as an army of shadowed OC's appear behind him* I believe I speak for all my brother's and my master when we say, "WE SHALL SHOW NO MERCEY!"

Halibel: I believe you.

_**Sorry for the way long review.**_

Adios me Amigos!

Wolfie: After this truemasterhaseo reviews again but a short review this time.

_**Sorry about that last review everybody. I just get so mad when people write reviews like that for absolutely no reason.  
Yes, that also means that I apologise to the imposter. He may be hateful but I went too far. I still will finish the special project I mentioned. I just won't mention HIM.**_

Wolfie: Wow it takes guts to apologize. Congratulations, you're a brave guy.

Halibel: Alright, Master Bleach is next with many words to say about those insults.

Gaara: …He even analyzed them.

_**I'm back.  
Before I ask my questions and give my dares...  
Out of of all the intereview storys I read (Grimmjow's, Ulquiorra's,Gin's, Telasa and shirosaki's)...this story is the best. Everyone seems to be in character..unlike other interview storys.**_

Wolfie: I've also seen some of them, and the dares don't get done properly there so I vowed to always focus on my characters and work on the questions and dares instead of just skipping it.

_**Also to that Dai Reth reviewer...*evilsmile* I noticed quite a few flaws in their logic.  
If you all really sucked...nobody would be reading this.  
Compared to other storys on this site...this is nowhere near the most pathetic piece of writing.**_

Halibel: Hear hear!

Wolfie: Wow, he's on a roll.

_**"Your using the most pathetic characters of all time in your silly writings."**____**  
...Halibel and pathedic don't belong in the same sentence.  
**_

Halibel: Unless it's –Halibel kicked the pathetic guy's pathetic ass- or something like that.

_**"Halibel is as ugly as they get, "  
Enyous little...Shes one of the most beautiful characters...besides the fact that jsut a headshot of her is more attractive then alot of cahracters fullbody...plus shes the most mentally sane of the Espada.**____**  
**_

Halibel: Standing between Ulquiorra, Barragan and Nnoitra, I can definitely see why.

_**"Stark is a worthless piece of shyt"  
...missed spelled the insult. -_- If hes worthless...than it shouldn't have taken to Vizards and Shunsui to defeat him.  
**_

Stark: Yes, and Shunsui is the strongest of the Gotei13 besides Yamamoto himself.

_**"Lilinette is an annoying little beatch!"  
bitter opinion.  
"You yourself are a talentless writer wannabe with no skill whatsoever!"  
..why would she have reviews with people prasing her!?  
**_

Wolfie: Yes, like…practically every single review.

_**'The only ones who comment on this story are pathetic losers who dont have a life of their own!'  
Speak for yourself...I too busy making Good stories instaed of being a troll.  
...Sorry but I just had to say it.  
**_

Wolfie: Yes, get it out of your system.

Halibel: …You didn't mention the Oc's.

_**Question:  
Halibel how does it feel to be one of the few Sane Espada?  
**_

Halibel: Unique, and NOT in a fuzzy brows kind of way!

_**Starrk same question.  
**_

Stark: …?

Lilynette: Does it qualify as sane to sleep 24 hours a day because in my book it doesn't.

Stark: As much as I hate to admit it, Lilynette's got a point.

_**Dares:  
To eat these muffins...everythime someone says Aizen. *Hands Starrk the muffins*  
Later!**_

Gaara: …Who's Aizen?

_Everyone eats a muffin._

Wolfie: Aizen _chewing _is like the evil mastermind of the storyline, like the akatsuki leader and I'm not talking about Pain. I don't really see Pain as that bad of a guy, he just had a bad past like Gaara here.

Gaara: Was it necessary to point to me?

Halibel: When you're done…Right Surfing Aoi-Mizu's next. Why did you make your name longer?

_**^_^ I'm BACK! Happy New Year!! Yes!! Gaara's here! Woo! *_* Wow, I'm really hyper! New year, and a new way to review! maybe...**_

Anyways, the last two chapter made me laugh so hard. My brother walked in, and was like "Why is your face so red?"...

Wolfie: This makes me think, what do you readers like the most about my chapters. I just want to know what are the most important parts.

_**My favorite Naruto characters are... So many!**_

Deidara We both have a love for ART!  
Temari  
Anko  
Tsunade  
Anko, Tsunade, and Temari kick major but! I'm all for strong females!

Shikamaru  
Asuma___**  
Tobi  
Gaara  
Kakashi and all the other guys, but these are my main...**_

Wolfie: I like Gaara, Zetsu, Konan, Pain, Tobi, Hidan, Temari, and a couple others.

_**Ok, yeah... I'll get onto the questions, dares whatever!**_

Wolfie, and Halibel, what do you think would happen if Unohana-taicho(She caught me calling her Unohana.. and...yeah. Let's just say I was in the 4th Squad for a week from shock...) taught Yachiru the 'smile'?  


Halibel: The end of Hueco-Mundo!

Wolfie: And soul society. Some people just aren't meant to smile.

_**Unohana walks in-  
Unohana: Hello Mizu. I heard you talking to Wolfie. This is becoming a great pastime of mine, stopping in to visit.  
Mizu:: Hehe... Hello Captain Unohana!**____**  
Unohana: Hello everyone. -smiles-  
Mizu:Um...well let me continue... I dare Gaara, to see if Unohana-taicho's smile affects you! Have fun! -runs off-  
Unohana: -smiles at Gaara-  
**_

Gaara: ……._smiles back._

_Some mirrors crack due to the atmosphere in the room. Ulquiorra felt like leaving the emo corner, Naruto became sick of ramen, Sakura dyed her hair black. Temari became gentle, Tsunade fell in love with Orochimaru…_

_Back to reality._

_****_

-comes back-  
Mizu: Sorry bout that guys.  
Unohana: Oh, it's quite alright, just don't run off again. -smiles-  


Gaara: _Smiles_

_Sasuke decided to go back to Ino and Sakura, Anko went on a diet of strictly no dumplings, Kakashi burnt all his make out series and arrived early to the meeting, Jiraya decided to peek at the women in the baths…some things never change._

Wolfie: That's just creepy. Finally someone who can face Unohana's smile and match her.

_**Mizu: I won't! -nervous-  
Unohana:Well Mizu, it was nice speaking with you.  
Mizu: No, the pleasure was all mine!**_

Well.. yeah. Ok, movin on. Mahalo for puttin up with my pupule reviews! Aloha!

Wolfie: See ya, Northern Shinigami is next.

_***stares at the piece of paper with Sun's number*...You have cellphones im hueco mundo?..  
**_

Halibel: Are you kidding? Who do you think invented cellphones? None other than our Szayel-Aporro as for facebook…

_**.. ... ... Ok, my heads is oddly ompty right now. I can't think of anything to write...ho, except that the Idiot reviewer needs to get a life (or death) and that Garra is cool...and in a battle, who would win?..i mean water against sand?...speaking of which, Hueco MUndo is full of sand!**_

Halibel: I should really emigrate to the hidden mist village and become Mizukage.

Gaara: Is that so, then I won't mind visiting this place you call Hueco-Mundo. Sounds like a good place to hone my skills.

_**Lilly: You're mind really is empty right now...**_

...I should get going. I'm aiming to be a Psy' and I have a meetng with Tosen. The loss of his Menos completely broke him And i have a date to plan later...how about a carnaval?

Lilly:...you'r 'assistent' is Gin. There's no way Tosen could get better like that.

Ho, yeah: does..does it odd that I find the second Most sane person in bleach is Ichimaru gin (The first is Hallibel)?  


Wolfie: _Facevaults._

Halibel: Crazy person says what?????

_**Garra, I dare you to play Chess with Ulquiorra!**_

Gaara: Sure, _leaves to find Ulquiorra and sets up a board._

Gaara: _emotionless, moves a piece._

Ulquiorra: _emotionless, moves a piece._

Gaara: _emotionless, moves a piece._

Ulquiorra:_ emotionless, moves a piece._

Gaara: _emotionless, moves a piece._

Ulquiorra:_ emotionless, moves a piece…_

Wolfie: They might take a while so let's just go on.

_**Hallibel-sa', I dare you to..to..to dare!  
**_

Halibel: I dare you not to dare unless you have a dare._**  
**_

Stark: That's a lot of dares.

_**Lilly: Nothing to write..right.**_

...Btyh,you're right. Sasuke's hair does looks like that. And I cracked at his suit in Shippuden. No muscles at ALL...  


Wolfie: No kidding, I wonder if Kishimoto even noticed the hair. As for the suit…Did you see that weird intro video about Sasuke being crucified by snakes and all that. Weird. I don't know about you but I think Itachi is much cooler than Sasuke.

_**: welcome back :D**_

Wolfie: Aww thanks, it feels great to be home.

Halibel: Before the last review, let's take another look at the chess game.

Gaara: _emotionless, moves a piece._

Ulquiorra: _emotionless, moves a piece._

Gaara: _emotionless, moves a piece._

Ulquiorra:_ emotionless, moves a piece._

Gaara: _emotionless, moves a piece._

Ulquiorra:_ emotionless, moves a piece…_

Stark: …Nope, no change.

Wolfie: Last reviewer is RLE95

_**Awesome! Kassandra's off rehearsing for the next update, so I'm alone today. To the Dai-Reth imposter: HOW DARE YOU INSULT WOLFIE-SAN IN SUCH A WAY! I DON'T SEE YOU BUSTING YOUR ** TO WRITE ANYTHING THIS GOOD! STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY OR I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE EVERY ONE OF WOLFIE-SAN'S READERS REMOVE ONE OF YOUR LIMBS!**_

Wolfie: Is it possible to have that many limbs?

_**Anyway, are you aware that you posted chapter 20 on January 20th? I thought it was funny.**_

Wolfie: Really? I didn't notice, I'll try to do the same with this chapter.

Gaara: I'm done.

Halibel: Oh, what happened?

Gaara: …I won, he started missing his emo-corner so he gave up.

_**Anyway, as a dare to Gaara-sama, I dare you to jump out of a random fangirl's closet and flirt with them! The same for everyone else!(well, for Hallibel-san and Lillinette-chan it would be fanboys,**_

Wolfie: That's just weird.

Gaara: Pointless. _Goes for Sakura's closet…(Is it hair or candyfloss) She almost got me with her monster strength._

Stark: _Goes for Ino's closet._ (Pretty flowers…How did you grow them?)

…She stuffed poisonous flowers in my mouth. I'm feeling sick so I'm gonna lie down.

Lilynette: You did that on purpose. _Goes for Naruto's closet. _(For a moron you're not that bad)

…He thought I liked him and treated me to ramen.

Wolfie: _Sweatdrops. _If he notices you then why doesn't he notice Hinata?

Halibel: Can't really think of more fanboys so…_Goes for Shikamaru's close_(Nice ponyt-What are you doing here Bitch!)Temari came very close to hitting me with her fan.

Gaara: What exactly is my sister doing at Nara's house? **Evil voice with shukaku in the background.**

Halibel: Don't look at me like I know, seemed pretty innocent to me.

_**Oh, and Ulquiorra says hi from his emo corner in my closet!^w^  
Sayonara!**_

Gaara: So that's what he was talking about.

Wolfie :Well this chapter is now at an end so…_takes out book._

**Chapter21-Tell Gaara that Aizen is flirting with Temari.**

Wolfie: _Munches on muffin. _Uh-oh.

Gaara: I will be taking my leave now if you don't mind. _Disappears in whirl of sand._

_With Aizen._

Aizen: Well gentlemen of the espada-

Gaara: Are you the one who flirted with my sister.

Aizen: Do I look like I flirt with stupid little girls?

Gaara: How dare you call my sister stupid! Sabaku kyuu-

Aizen: Just get out, you're in my way inferior species.

Gaara: Was that a reference to my height? Sabaku Sousou-

Aizen: Didn't you hear me, take yourself and whatever slut is your sister and leave.

Gaara: Now you went too far, insulting Temari's pride. Saikyou Zettai Hougeki, Shukaku no houko (Ultimate absolute attack, shukaku's spear.) _Impales Aizen on spear and prepares to leave._

Nnoitra: Hey brat, is your sister sexy?

Gaara: …Ryuusa bakuryuu! (Sand tsunami)

_Being in a desert, the whole of Las noches is now flooded by sand with Gaara standing on top of it._

Gaara: Sabaku Taiso! (Desert imperial funeral)

Wolfie: Whoa, Gaara really cares about Temari. I want you readers to decide something. I think Stark and Lilynette are starting to get boring since there's not much more to do with them so I want to send them on a holiday, probably permanent. I want to know who to replace them with to make to story fresher! Here are the options

The sand siblings: Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

The sannin: Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru

Team 8: Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

Any members of akatsuki or espada

Any other members, name them

I keep Stark and Lilynette, not really favoured but it's your opinion.

Please send your votes in a review. I will keep the poll open for two more chapters.

The guest next chapter will be…I dunno…hehehe. The Hachibi! Not the jinchuuriki because I don't have time to rhyme everything. The bijuu, 8-tailed demon ox, he's one of my favourite bijuu. Don't worry, he'll be more or less contained and isn't really evil.

**Guest is the Hachibi, remember to vote please, if you don't vote, I won't accept your review. Gaara leaves us for now. Stark and Lilynette won't be her next chapter. I'm probably going to be slower from now on because we're starting to work at school soon when the athletics finish. And I'm playing a chess tournament this weekend so I'll be busy.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	22. Eight-tailed Beast

**Sorry for the wait. I had chess and schoolwork and when I had time, I just didn't feel like writing for some reason. Well I convinced myself now so sit back and enjoy.**

**Chapter 22**

Wolfie: Phew, this took a while.

Hachibi: Why am I even chained down like this?

Wolfie: Sorry, I really like you but this is a precaution. You are a bijuu after all so I can't have you becoming mad.

Hachibi: Where's Killerbee? I thought he would be here as well being part of me.

Wolfie: I don't have time for all his rhyming so I temporarily split you two up.

Hachibi: Good thinking, I'll forgive the chains because of that.

Halibel: Will someone please inform me why there is a giant eight tailed ox chained in this room?

Wolfie: This is the Hachibi, the guest that I called in from the previous chapter because he was in the most recent anime.

Halibel: You're …bigger than I thought.

Hachibi: Thanks…I think.

Wolfie: First reviewer is…NorthernShinigami!

_**..YES, I think that Ichimaru Gin IS. SANE! I won't explain that. To complicated.**_

Wolfie: It's probably better if you don't explain because I probably won't believe you anyway. That guy's a loon.

_**...Who's Hachibi? it can't bee the demon with one tail 'cause I'm presure that was Garra**____**  
**_

Wolfie: Alright, time for demon encyclopedia.

Halibel: Here we go again.

Ichibi: One tailed tanuki by name of Shukaku, jinchuuriki is Gaara.

Nibi: Two tailed spirit cat, jinchuuriki is Nii Yugito.

Sanbi: Three tailed…turtle? Jinchuuriki is long dead but Yukimaru has a spiritual connection with the Sanbi.

Yonbi: Four tailed magma monkey, Jinchuuriki's name is unknown but he was taken by Kisame.

Gobi: Five tails, Jinchuuriki some big guy with a helmet similar to Komamura.

Rokubi: Six tails, Jinchuuriki some dweepy looking guy.

Shichibi/Nanabi: Seven tails, Jinchuuriki some girl from the waterfall village.

Hachibi: -

Hachibi: That's me! I'm the eight tailed demon ox with octopus tentacles for tails. (Look him up on internet.)

Kyuubi: Nine tailed fox, jinchuuriki is Uzumaki Naruto. (But I'm sure you know that.)

Halibel: Are you finished yet?

Wolfie: Well there's still the zero tails from the movie…

Halibel: Enough! Or do you want to list every hollow in Hueco Mundo as well?

Wolfie: Alright! Primera espada is-

Halibel: And please note my sarcasm when I speak!_**  
**_

_**...Actually, I also think that Itachi is MUCH cooler. Sasuke is not my favorite character anymore. And yes, I've seen this..intro *cough*...  
**_

Wolfie: He looks..coughgaycough!

_**Lilly: She nearly fainted.  
Let' just say that I won't be surprised if Naruto and Sasuke would end up a couple...Ok, i'll shut up about that.  
**_

Wolfie: Ewww! I'll rather have Naruto with Hinata.

_**So..no one won the chess game?  
**_

Halibel: If a player gives up, it counts as a win for the other one…I think.

Wolfie: Yep, otherwise losers will just go to the bathroom and not come back.

_**Hachibi: Does Bi stands for BEE? you know what? never mind ^_^ I dare you to play chase with Suzumebachi. The only rule is that she must sti- I mean, catch you twise...**_

Hachibi: I think I'm a bit big for that, I'm bigger than Shukaku you know? And what do you mean sti-?

Wolfie: Float like a butterfly, sting like a killerbee.

Hachibi: Shut up, Bee invented that saying and I've heard enough of it.

_The two plays chase…well as much as they could. Suzumebachi tries to sting the Hachibi but evaporates on first contact._

Hachibi: Where did she go? This is a pretty easy game.

_**...Dai-chan? the Evil-** was an Imposter of dai-chan?! *Picks a phone* Hey, Sunsun? I'm sorry, our date have to wait. I have a mission to do...what mission?..ahm...extermination...of what?...well, let's just say I have a spot ready in mosquito's cemetry...Why?...WELL...We both in Halibel's Wiki fan-clab^_^~, so we should ready stick to eachother...HO, you want to came too?! great! then it's a deat! *shut's phone***____**  
**_

Wolfie: LOL! You misspelled date, but add a 'h' to the end.

Halibel: This story has a fan club?

Wolfie: Really? Hey, I feel so honoured.

_**But before I'll go..can someone explain to me, why I always miss the story's update? 'cause I chack the site nearly everyday but I ALWAYS miss it!**_

Wolfie: Heh, just read slower. It goes to the top when it updates after all, or go to my profile. It's difficult to miss my story there since it's about the only one. By the way, I'm sure you have a profile so why is this review anonymous? I know it's the real you don't worry but I'm being cautious now.

_**almost forgot...**_

I vte for Hinata^O^ HINATA~!! GO HINATA~!  


Wolfie: Heh, I do the votes in groups so that counts as a vote for team 8. Will more of you readers please vote. The future of this story depends on it.

Hachibi: You can really sound dramatic when you want to don't you?

Halibel: You have no idea. Next is Winged-Panther1

_**The story has been updated and if I must say so myself the best thing I've written so far also can I have a pug in sonce not alot of people are reading it.**_

Wolfie: I know how you feel. Very few reads my other story so I've lost my inspiration for that but on the upside. I've gained inspiration for a new story that will be great. I've already planned out an awesome fight scene.

_**Drake:*waves to Halibel*  
**_

Halibel: …

Wolfie: …Halibel?

Halibel: Yeah, yeah. I get it already. _Waves back._

_**Maria:Hi momma *gives her a picture of her standing ontop of a dead Aizen with a crown on her head that says Queen Shark at the top that she drew***_

Halibel: Nice! Wolfie, I'm going to borrow your facebook network for a while if you don't mind.

Wolfie: Go nuts.

_**Hey get back in your crib. Anyway Halibel you embaressed by some of the things I had happen in the chapter.  
**_

Halibel: Maybe a little. Some of the things is a little out of character for me.

_**Oh Halibel if Onidoton eats metal she can act as a living blade trump cad incase you are in a tough fight she can do a sneak attack giving you enough time to recover**_

Halibel: …Onidoton, I've heard of a very tasty blade named Kyokasuigetsu…

Onidoton: …_Licks lips and leaves.__**  
**_

_**Dare time**_

Wolfie I dare you to go in a room full of the best pizzas every made and watch yammy eat them whatever is left in five minutes you keep you can have no outside help what so ever no ifs ands or buts

Wolfie: WTF! Why are these dares always so evil towards me. …Huh, my loophole detector's going off…ah.

_Wolfie sits in a room of Scooter's pizza, extra hot flavoured and almost drowns in her drool. Yammy comes in and starts eating a pizza but afters one pizza Wolfie transforms into a werewolf and shreds Yammy and eats the rest of the pizzas._

Wolfie: That was delicious. You didn't forbid me from touching Yammy myself.

_**Halibel I dare you to go up to steal alot from Yachiru's candy stash and video tape her reaction if she notices her candy is missing.**_

Halibel: Your wish is my command. _Leaves to find Yachiru's candy stash and discovers it in Kenpachi's office next to the paperwork, unseen and untouched. Halibel quickly gathers a large stash and hides them all over Seireitei just before Yachiru's candy sixth sense goes of and she returns to find her candy missing. Halibel starts the video camera. What follows are scenes of extreme violence and Seireitei in chaos with everybody fighting each other for being on commander Yachiru's side in the civil war. Itkeeps getting worse so Halibel stops the camera and returns._

Wolfie: Maybe we should avoid getting involved with Yachiru.

Hachibi: No kidding, some girl Surfing Aoi-Mizu's next.

_**Oh crap! taht last part with Gaara... was pure genius! I think you should have the sand siblings or team 8. Or Deidara, Sasori and Tobi. We can torture Tobi! Muahahaha!  
**_

Hachibi: Just call me. I'd love to join you.

Wolfie: Oh no, not Tobi! He's such a good boy.

_**Hachibi, what is it like wroking wiht Killer Bee? I mean, the guy 'raps' all the time. taht must get annoying. **_

Hachibi: Annyoing is…the understatement of the millennium. During battle it's bearable because I'm distracted from the rapping but when that guy goes on in full force…horrible.

_**Halibel, do you think you could win in a fight against any of the Jinchuuriki?  
**_

Halibel: I think that I can beat the Ichibi because I can just soak up the sand but I'll probably sorely lose against the others._**  
**_

_**Dare Time! I dare you guys to put Konohamaru and Yachiru in the same room. Just see hwat happens.**_

Halibel: I think approaching Yachiru in her current state is too dangerous.

Weerwolfie: _Transforms. _I agree, I shall use my tribal powers to turn back the time.

_Let's turn back the pendulum._

_Scenario1_

_Konohamaru and Yachiru are put in the same room. He gets a crush on Yachiru and tries to show off by showing her the rasengan. The results were an unconscious Konohamaru and a Yachiru with a super powered pink rasengan. _

Halibel: This will not turn out well.

Weerwolfie: I agree, let's try again.

_Scenario2_

_Konohamaru decided to try and impress Yachiru with his sexy jutsu and she …didn't like the image very well and beat him up. But she liked the idea of distracting the enemy with that so she developed a sexy Kenny jutsu. She turns into a naked seductive Kenpachi with mists around him. Since then Kenpachi couldn't understand why his opponents got brain damage just from looking at him._

Halibel: NO! That's even worse!

Weerwolfie: You're right, let's not do this. The risks are too great. I'm sure you'll understand Reno?

_Let's stop the pendulum._

Wolfie: Right my mate truemasterhaseo's next, oh before I forget. _Transforms into tough looking white wolf with tribal markings. _I mastered the transformation in case you didn't notice earlier. I'll put a picture of me on my profile avatar for this.

_**Hello Wolfie-sama and guests.**_

Wolfie:___****_

1. What is it with people and destroying Hueco Mundo? *sigh* never mind. *pulls out over sized toolbox* Be done in a second.  


Wolfie: Don't look at me, look at Nnoitra.

_**2.I know most people complain about OC's but I see them as quite ingenious when they are done right instead of leave huge plot holes with no intention of fixing them.  
**_

Wolfie: I agree, when they're done properly with a back story then they're equal to the real characters like Masamune.

_**Halibel:**_

1.*tries burning letter with a match* that's wierd *throw paper in a fire. It jumps out* what the... *throws paper in volcano. jumps out again* Oh come on! *throws paper in to the sun* Finally!  


Halibel: Seems like Masa-kun knows some tricky jinxes.

_**...after Masa read chapter 20 and gave me the letter, he apparently went to visit Naruto and caused the other three-fourths of the damage**_

Halibel: That explains it. I knew I didn't go that far.

_**Stark:**_

1.I knew the answer was really simple! I feel stupid now.

Wolfie: Hehe, since he went to the trouble of explaining it, and that's surprising for Stark, you owe us a riddle. Go find one!

_**Lilinette:**_

1.I'll try and be more specific from now on!

Hachibi:

1.I dare you to use your full power on Aizen *eats a muffin*  


Hachibi: Who's Aizen. _Eats a muffin. _Why did I eat that? It just felt like I had to.

Wolfie: Accomplice of akatsuki.

Hachibi: Consider him dead. Eight tails shot! _Sends a huge blast in the direction of Las Noches. The earth trembles slightly. _There you go.

Wolfie: …Sorry haseo…looks like you'll need your toolbox again.

_**2.I made you some special earplugs that only block out bad music, you know full well why.**_

Hachibi: You bet I do! Finally no more weak rapping that doesn't even rhyme.

_**For those who don't know:**_

Gaara of the Funk is a internet gag. Look it up!  


Wolfie: Weird, I'm going to avoid mentioning that to Gaara.

Halibel: RLE95 is next.

_**Awesomeness! About Hase-kun's OC's(even if he did apologize and call off the attack) one of them is Bruce Lee, so I don't think imposter wants to deal with that. Anyway...luvs the chappie!**____**  
Rukia: Chappy?! Where?!  
**_

Wolfie: Whoa, please correct her before she comes here.

_**Not that Chappy.  
Rukia: *returns to Ichigo's house.*  
So anyway...I just wanted to congratulate you all on another chapter and give you all...$400! Wow! See ya**_

Wolfie: Thanks but where do you get all that money from? Acoording to my calculations that's 4800 rand in my currency. Enough to buy a Nintendo wii!

Halibel: Up next are Captain Unohana and Ulquiorra, weird pairing.

_**Unohana: *eyebrow twitches erratically*...shunsui...strongest...*opens eyes into evil glare with a crazy smile*.**____**  
**_

Halibel: Come to think of it, Stark doesn't know Unohana's strength.

Wolfie: _Swallows. _I hate that smile. But Shunsui eradicated Stark with just his SHIKAI!

_**Ulquiorra: *sighs* I guess I will have to talk, Unohana was previously offended by a certain espada's statement about shunsui being the... I dare not say it. Needless to say, she eradicated all of Soul Society, Las Noches, and MY EMO CORNER by simply releasing her bankai, and yes it is that powerful. Now we have agreed to join forces and accomplish our two goals! To fire nukes on the world for making me emo and to kill Stark! Together we will be uns-Oh, it seems my companion has composed herself.**____**  
**_

Wolfie: Oh great, the last thing we needed was for those two to join forces.

Hachibi: _Shudders under Unohana's glare. Somewhere in Thailand the natives felt a queer shake. _("The earthquakes" switch the letters around and you get "that queer shake")

_**Unohana: *smiles gently* I will have my compensation for your insult Stark, even it means crushing everyone in my path. Let us go Ulquiorra-san.**____****_

Halibel: I pity Stark to the depths of whatever remains I have of a heart.

Hachibi: Remind me to point that demon lady to the direction of the akatsuki.

_**Ulquiorra: *bows* Yes Unohana-sama, Oh and Halibel you, Masamune, Wolfie, and Lilynette can still join us it's not too late. * Then ceros the wall, and both walk through it***_

Halibel: Rather with you than against you

Wolfie: Consider me a neutral party.

Hachibi: _Calculations in head. _Akatsuki vs Unohana = Peace for the bijuu.

Halibel: Last review is Grimdivide.

_**Kuja: Why hello again. Grimdivide is having to help that kid in the orange track suit get away from Kefka. It's not working well for them, you might need to send help if you care for the loud boy.**_

Halibel: I don't!

_**Wolf, Halibel... person whose name I don't know nor care for... I've come to tell you I've decided on the play you auditioned for. I feel like seeing a tragedy, how does the classic Romeo and Juliet sound? Pfft, as if I care for your opinions.  
**_

Wolfie: Like we care for your show.

Hachibi: As if I'm a person, it's Hachimata.

_**Jecht: Will you just shut up already! I'm pretty sure they don't have the time to hear you yapping. And they don't have to do that play of yours. It's just a waste of time anyway.**_

Kuja: Hmph, a brute like you could never respect theater. Honestly, I don't think there's an ounce of grace in you or that Zaraki guy. Your answer to everything is your fist.

Jecht: Ha! You got that right!

Wow, I have yet to put my word in... Whose turn was it?

Sephiroth: ...

You are no help at all.

Sephiroth: Golbez.

Well he's not here! He's with Cecil at the moment!

Sephiroth: Weren't you helping Naruto?

Yeah, the moment he uttered 'Believe it!' I left him alone with the clown... I wonder how he's faring...  


Wolfie: I hope that'll remove the phrase from Naruto's vocabulary.

Halibel: I wouldn't hold my breath.

Hachibi: Almost as annoying as float like a butterfly and sting like a Killerebee.

_**Jecht: Now, now, kid. I might lose an argument, but I would win a fight between us hands down.**_

What are you talking about?

Kuja: What? You think you're the only one having a conversation while you type?

Kefka: Here foxy, foxy, foxy! *Whistles* Come out, come out, wherever you are...

Meh.

Kuja: The brat is not here you bafoon!

Kefka: Aw! I wanted to play with him!... Halibel? *Big smile* Would you like to play a game? Heheheh... I call the game Bait.  


Halibel: Due to the name, I'll pass. Try Hachibi's tail instead.

_**Oh, come on! If you help, I know I could catch that kid... or maybe that one-eyed guy, Kakenny I think was his name...  
**_

Halibel: Kenpachi?

Wolfie: Kakashi I think.

_**Yeah, I don't think she'll help... Next up, I'll bring in the Judge, Gabranth.**_

Wolfie: Well that's it for today.

**Chapter 22- Tell Ichigo and Isshin that Aizen is hurting Karin and Yuzu**

Hachibi: How frightening. (Note the sarcasm)

Halibel: …_Picks up a phone. _…

Isshin: Kurosaki residence and clinic.

Halibel: Isshin-san, I wish to inform you and your son that your daughters are suffering right now by the hand of Aizen Sousuke.

Isshin: …They're right here with me.

Halibel: _Yep, they're suffering. _These are just clones and Aizen has the real ones.

Isshin: What! _Prepares to attack Karin but gets kicked in the face by her. _Hehe, Karin. Job well done. If my reliablesource hadn't informed me otherwise, I definitely would have mistaken you for the real one.

Ichigo: Reliable source…It's a voice on the phone. _Kicks Isshin in the stomach._

Isshin: I have taught you well my son. The voice is sincere, and my father's instinct tells me this is true.

Halibel: _What an idiot._

Ichigo: Is there even such a thing? Don't fool around.

Isshin: You have shamed the Kurosaki name by not assisting your little sisters in need.

Yuzu: Uhm, dad? We're right here.

Isshin: Do not address me impostor, I shall deal with you later. _Leaves to "save" his daughters from Aizen._

Karin: Just ignore him Yuzu. Goat beard is in one of his inappropriate moods today like always.

Ichigo: …_ What an idiot. …This feels like dejavu._

**The votes so far…**

**Team eight-2**

**Tobi, Deidara and Sasori-1**

**The sand siblings-1**

**Please vote people. This is very important. If you don't vote, I'll ignore your review and won't update. The next guest is Pain, leader of the Akatsuki, if you don't review I'll tell him you don't understand Pain. In future, when I am Weerwolfie it means that I'm in my werewolf state and my abilities are much stronger then like the pendulum. Weerwolfie is Afrikaans (my language) for "little werewolf" in case you wondered.**

**Ultrawolfie out. **


	23. Pain

**Sorry for the wait but in my defence, the only reason I took a while to update was because I was waiting for you to review. I have enough reviews to do a chapter now so here you are. …If you're reading Dai Reth (Real one) Please come back, I miss you and don't really care about the impostor being exposed. Now onwards with the story.**

**Chapter 23**

Wolfie: Everyone here?

Halibel: Present, pretty and punctual. Just kidding, I'm here.

Pain: Is it really necessary for me to be here?

Wolfie: I'll take that as a yes, you're Deva path right? Yahiko's former body.

Pain: Yes, I prefer to keep my real body out of any kind of trouble.

Halibel: Whoa, wait. What real one?

Wolfie: Pain's doujutsu Rinnegan allows him a lot of special techniques including the ability to control dead bodies.

Halibel: That's just weird, better hope you never run into Aaroniero, Pain.

Pain: There is no reason to rely on something like hope, it doesn't work.

Wolfie: Uh, before we get into all the god stuff let's just listen to VampireEspada's review.

_**OMG~! Im so sorry for not reviewing for the past...god knows how long,**_

Wolfie: True, some of you reviewers have the habit of vanishing for a couple of chapters then popping up again.

_**but I hope you are doing well, Halibel-sama, Ultrwolfie-dono. The last chapters are very well written,as usual. And I just recently got a..err...very graphic email from someone who thinks im this...VampireAddiction person (someone who abandoned and erased all their stories)**_

Wolfie: So this person think you just changed your name and all that. Ouch, must be weird. Have you corrected him? Maybe he still won't believe you and think VA's trying to avoid him…This could get ugly.

_**...Anyway, my main reason for not reviewing, is one-Exams. they are the doom of all living teenagers.**_

Wolfie: This time of the year? I thought they were only in June and November? Well mine are.

_**And my laptop almost lit on fire..soo yeahh**_

Halibel: …How on Hueco Mundo did you manage that?

_**Anyway, I have a dare for you, Ultrawolfie-dono. I dare you to trap yourself in a room filled wiht the teletubbies and force yourself to watch Barney for 2 hours, and you have to do it ALONE, and you have to do this NOW, and you cannot 'magically disappear' from there, and you cannot communicate with Halibel-sama, Stark-san, Lilynette-san, or anyone else. basically...you are isolated with Lovely(**pukes**) barney, and the teletubbies. Im evil.  
**_

Halibel: Damn, only loophole I can spot is that you don't have to listen to them, get your earplugs.

Wolfie: Don't need them, I'm deaf remember so I'll just take out my hearing aids.

Pain: Is there any kind of point to this kids show.

Halibel: Only the fact that KIDS are supposed to enjoy them.

_Wolfie traps herself in a room and turns on the tv which is a magic teleporter. Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Lala and Po jumps out of the screen and starts dancing. Wolfie turns of her hearing aids just in time before Barney skips in with a bunch of children and starts singing cute (Yucky) songs. After a hair-raising hour of agony Barney and the Tellytubbies jumps back into the tv again. Wolfie kicks a hole in the tv to prevent it happening again and runs out of the room in joy._

_Pain and Halibel was playing poker but Halibel kept losing because even though Pain can't read her emotions (thanks to the collar and hollow mask) he still can read her cards. (Animal path was standing behind Halibel and using their joint vision. Preta path, Naraka path, Asura path and human path were sitting in the side of the room._

Pain: Had fun Wolfie?

Wolfie: I hate you,with that face I can't even see if you're being sarcastic or serious.

Halibel: You're handling this better than I thought?

Wolfie: Experience, I used to own a couple of Barney and Tellytubby videos when I was little but I already gave them to some other people with babies.

Halibel: Let me get this straight. You, tomboy Wolfie, are admitting in front of eyewitnesses that you used to watch those bane of babies's existence videos yourself?

Wolfie: …Yeah,but I'm over it now.

Halibel: This I gotta see for myself.

_**Sincerely,Vampy. *.***_

Wolfie: Next is…truemasterhaseo. Still a faithful reviewer as always and still a destroyer of Las Noches as always.

_**Hello Wolfie-sama and guests.**_

Wolfie:

1.*sigh* I always sem to indirectly cause Los Noches to exsplode. *pulls out toolbox.  


Wolfie: _Winks, _something tells me this won't be the last time.

_** you for the praise Wolfie-sama. *bows*  
**_

Wolfie: No problem, OC's with as much background as yours are few.

_**Halibel:  
**_

Wolfie: Hey wait, you didn't even congratulate me on perfecting the anthropomorphism transformation. What did I do wrong! _Goes to cry in the corner._

Pain: …Her mood swings are really fast?

_** can be quite creative when he wants to be.**____**  
**_

Halibel: Something tells me that letter isn't finished yet. I don't think the sun will be enough.

_**(somewhere else, a burning letter falls to the ground)**_

Halibel: Yep, I'm definitely getting that naggy kind of feeling.

_**Pein:**_

1.I dare you to stay in a room with Aizen for one hour.

Pain: Who?

Wolfie: Forget it, I'm sorry but remember those pendulum situations yesterday. I'm afraid that I can't risk anything like that again so this dare can't be allowed.

Halibel: Having two evil masterminds in the same room will be too catastrophic.

Pain: Since when am I the evil mastermind?

Halibel: Since you started beating me at poker. _Looks at her pitifully small stack of chips._

_** many piercings do you have?  
**_

Pain: Well there's three in my nose, seven in each of my ears, five in each of my arms, two in my chin, two on my shoulders, nine in my stomach…wait, I think I know where this is leading? The rest are none of your business

Halibel: You almost fell for that._**  
**_

_**And now a word from Masamune:**_

Unohana-taicho, Ulquiorra, my answer to you is no. I will not join you...however, I will join Hali-hime! *glomps Halibel then leaves*

Halibel: That was…weird, the glomping I mean. I'm not used to that.

Wolfie: Will one of you readers please help me out here. What exactly is glomping? I've read it lots of times but I'm not sure. I just know that it's some kind of show of affection.

Halibel: Well, NorthernShinigami's next.

_**Why Anonymus? simply:  
I bet you already noticed I have a tendency for typing\spelling errors, and usualy I type very fast so...letters are missing and two word become one. like "presure" , that shouldv'e been "pretty sure".why I send review like that? 'cause my net connection SUKCS! I'm clicking "Sumbit review" And suddenly my net is down, so I have to write everything again.  
**_

Wolfie: Trust me, I know that feeling, mine sucks too and if that happens I just don't feel like writing the review anymore because I've already forgotten what I wrote.

_**As for annonymus...you know that the pasword is in dots, right?so...typing errors, stupid net...and my password is long. Like REALLY long and VERY annoying. *sigh***____**  
**_

Wolfie: Mine too, so Ialways types slowly when I write my password. Mine's 14 characters long.

_**No, I'm not gona change it.**_

Wolfie: Fine by me.

_**Lilly:...it's the only GOOD password sha actualyy remembers..once she did a backup account in Skype, but she forget the password (and ussername for that matter), and the only way to find it was by email.**_

Kori: but this skype account was connected to another email adress...

Lilly: and she forgot the password for that email(different password).  
Kori: ...AND username.___**  
**_

Wolfie: That's why I always use the same password. I once won R500, (trust me, that's a lot) at a digital expo but before I could transfer it to my account…I forgot my password. When I finally got it sent to me, it was too late. I lost the money.

_**so..that's why it's annonymus. 'cause I'm to lazy to enter my profile. This comment is already long enough so I'll be off now.  
P/s:Hope you had a good laugh. believe me, I KNOW how ridiculously Idiotic it sounds.  
**_

Wolfie: Actually no, it makes perfect sense since I went through it myself.

p.s2: "Review: 8684 chatacters left. Stories ara shorter than that!

Wolfie: Really? The authors must be really lazy.

_**p.s3: StillHinata. Eight team RULES!...and Akatsuki. BUT * RULES!  
**_

Halibel: Next is Winged Panther1

_**Fine my vote is for Team 8. And if it counts my two alter egos both vote sand sibs.**_

Wolfie: The numbers don't matter too much now, I've already made my decision.

_**Pein-sama it's an honor to meet you the legendary leader of the Akatsuki. I have a question you have alot of bodies so does that make you your own personal army.**_

Pain: Thank you, I guess you could say so since this was all I needed to destroy Konoha and win the war in Amegakure, just like an army.

Halibel: Nobody said an army had to be a certain number so it is possible.

_**Halibel-sama sorry if it id out of character for ya I just find it hard to figure out what kind of mother you'd be like, question is do you see yourself as a good mother?  
**_

Halibel: Well if kids suddenly popped up like Drake and Maria I would probably be reluctant at first but when I get to know how much they adore me then I would probably grow closer to them and love them, then I would be a good mother.

_**Wolfie, Doing great as always**_

Dares  
Pein I dare you to fight Aizen over who the true god of Anime is.  


Pain: Aizen again! Who is this person if you all hate him so much?

Halibel: Someone who knows nothing about pain but enjoys causing it to other people.

Pain: Is that so? Then I shall-

Wolfie: No Pain, sit! I told everyone that I can't allow that!

_**Wolfie, I dare you to take on Kaiser my Wolf/GermanShepard(dream dog) if you win you get this *holding a deed to a pizza place*if he wins then Yammy gets the deed**_

Wolfie: What! Must! Get! Deed! Attack! _Transforms into …Weerwolfie the werewolf! Battles Kaiser for almost an hour and finally wins. Grabs deed and heals Kaiser again and pets him. (I love all animals, I'm going to be a vet one day. Believe it!...Somewhere Naruto sneezes.) Goes to go and eat the pizza._

Halibel: I don't know when she'll be back. I'll just continue. Next is …Aoi-Mizu!

_**Pain is here? Sweetness! I dare you Pain, to go to Hueco Mundo and meet Sosuke Aizen.**____**  
**_

Halibel: …_Looks left, right above, below and behind her. _What Wolfie doesn't know won't hurt her.

Wolfie: I heard that!

Halibel: Where did you come from?

Wolfie: I was standing right in front of you but you were too busy looking in the other directions to notice me.

Pain: Another one about Aizen? Is that the only dare they can think up for me?

Halibel: Unfortunately yes, I hoped this would be more interesting.

Pain: Alright, since there isn't much that involves me I'll just get something to eat from the kitchen.

_**-After Pain Leaves-  
Please don't hurt. It was a pretty stupid idea, but I wanna see what happens! I can only imagine what would happen if all of the 'bad guys' from these stories met up. The Akatsuki, Arrancar, the Homunculus, oh and we could add in Sephiroth. This would be asking for the universe to end... *_***_

Wolfie: Then you'll understand why I can't allow Pain to meet Aizen.

Halibel: Homunculus? Sounds like some kind of Amoeba.

_**Wolfie and Halibel, I dare you guys to kidnap Kakashi and Urahara, and stick them in a room together, and see what happens.  
**_

Wolfie: Oh great, I can already see the outcome.

Urahara Kisuke were suddenly transported into the same room. After a couple of hours Hatake Kakashi finally popped up.

Kakashi: Sorry I'm late, I tripped and fell flat on my face and couldn't get up because of the fan.

Urahara: _Opens fan and grins. _That must have been a painful experience, I went through that myself but my cute little student didn't believe me.

Kakashi: _"He believed that…?" _Is that so? I also have cute students, one's the number one hyperactive ninja, one's a psychopath with a duck's but for hair and one has weirdly coloured hair.

Urahara: I can relate to the hair, Kurosaki-san has odd hair as well. What is that you're reading?

Kakashi: Well you see it's …

_Soon both were reading in a corner with perverted smile. Later when Urahara finally arrived for his training session with Ichigo,_

Ichigo: You're damn late, I've been waiting for hours.

Urahara: Sorry you see, I was kidnapped by someone who stuck me in a room with a scarecrow that showed me a very interesting book-

Ichigo: Right! That's a lie! _Somewhere Naruto and Sakura sneezes._

Halibel: Great, another pervert is born.

_**I dare you guys to watch this... and tell me hwat you think of everyone's theme songs!**_

/watch?v=qHghk9eP9wg&feature=fvw  


Halibel: _Watches video…_That was odd, why do people even get team songs, it's not like we need some cheesy eighty's music playing when we appear.

_Pain returns from the kitchen._

Pain: That pizza was tasty…

Wolfie: What the- You ate my-

_**Pain, what did you think?!  
**_

Pain: Of the pizza? Well I can respect Wolfie as a fellow comrade who's also suffered pain because of all the spices but it's still addictive.

_**Tis question time:  
Halibel, do you like snow?  
**_

Halibel: Sure, if I melt it I can make lot's of water.

Wolfie: I'm jealous, I want it to snow here.

_**What would you all do if someone told you that Aizen had won?  
**_

Pain: I wouldn't care. I don't even know who he is.

Halibel: I would believe it because he's knocking everyone over like dominoes and I'll hide in this fanfic till I've plotted my revenge.

Wolfie: I would laugh in that person's face and tell him that the good guys always win at the end.

_**Rikki: -whining-  
It's ok Rikki, it was theoretical.  
**_

Halibel: _eerie tone. _But it could become reality…

Wolfie: Stop scaring the dog.

_**Oh one more! Halibel, how annoying is Lilynette? No offense Lilynette!  
**_

Wolfie: She's not here.

Halibel: Well she would be a lot more annoying if I was Stark but I'm not so…she kinda grows onto you for a while but still, that little sibling kind of annoying, you know?

**I vote for the Sand Siblings to come on, and Team 8. I wanna see Gaara again, but Team 8 would be cool too. Mizu out! Peace!  
**

Wolfie: Don't worry, you'll see them both eventually.

Halibel: Next is a short review from someone named anon.

_**I heard you and aizen was like bonnie and clyde wha happened? you still sweatin him?**_

Halibel: I thought I cleared that up a long time ago, I hate his guts and cells and molecules and even the atoms in his body. I want to dip him in boiling cheese and make him suffer. I'll-

Pain: _Shudders._

Wolfie: Whoa relax, your killing intent is even making Pain sweat and that takes some doing, since he saw eight tailed Naruto without breaking a sweat.

Halibel: _Takes a deep breath. _Whoever told you that was lying. I only respected him a lot but that's ancient history.

Pain: Last review is Grimdivide.

_**I have to vote? I don't want to... meh, I'll go with team 8... Here is Judge Gabranth.**_

Gabranth: Why am I here? I have nothing to say to more stray dogs.  


_Somewhere Renji sneezes._

_**Kuja: Oh, get over it!... or at least wag your own tail, boy.**_

Gabranth: Don't push me mage. Or shall I give you a taste of my blade?

Kuja: Now now, boy, you have a job to do here.

He's right... Where's Sephiroth?

Kuja: I think he went to drop off that antler from Halibel's fraccion. Hmph, I would have kept it as a trophy.

Halibel: Wait! What? If you've hurt Apache…

_**Can we focus here?**_

Gabranth: Fine... Pain, you believe there is any hope for peace in the world?  


Pain: Yes, I don't think I can do it myself anymore but I will believe in Jiraya-sensei and Naruto.

_**Sephiroth *now entering*: True peace is unobtainable.  
**_

Pain: Only if the chain of hatred continues through people like you.

_**Gabranth: The question was not for you.**_

Sephiroth: Hmph... The disease called hope will eat everyone alive. This world of hatred was built off such half-baked ideals. Do you think that true Pain?  


Pain: Perhaps but If everyone felt the same kind of pain or just kept their hatred to themselves instead of inflicting it one someone else to breed more there might still be hope.

Gabranth: Hatred breeds more hatred. No one can ever truly come to accept one another. Hatred is what drives us... I wonder Sephiroth, how far does your hatred for the world go?

_**Sephiroth: Heh, Halibel should know the answer.  
**_

Halibel: Piss off, for once I'm gonna side with Pain on this one, he actually makes sense.

_**Well now, someone's pessimistic.**_

Kuja: And your not?

I think of myself as the in between. Best of both worlds.

Wolfie: That sounds a bit cheesy, do you know that's the name of a Hannah Montana movie?

_**Kuja: And the worst.**_

You have to be more optimistic about things... You could learn something from Zidane.

Kuja: Just end the review!

Wolfie: Wait, by the way. I noticed the dvd of final fantasy at the store. I think it's the one about cloud Strife because I recognize the picture of him. Is it a good one?

_**See ya Wolf.  
**_

Wolfie: Alright, now for the book. _Takes book out and opens it._

**Chapter23-Send Pain to Aizen's meeting.**

Wolfie: Oh for the love of- After all the trouble I went through to prevent that.

Halibel: Hah, now you can't do anything about it anymore.

Pain: Why do I have to go to his meeting.

Halibel: Trust me, he causes a lot of pain to everyone but refuses to experience it for himself.

Pain: I see, I shall see him for myself.

Halibel: _Opens garganta._

_At the espada meeting, minus Halibel Pain suddenly appears in time to hear Aizen tell about his plans for the destruction of soul society._

Pain: How convenient, so you're going to kill hundreds of people just for your evil gains (note the irony) _**  
**_

Aizen: Yes, I am. Do you think you can get in my way. Shatter Kyokasuigetsu!

Pain: Pointless, genjutsu won't work against the Rinnegan.

Aizen: Genjutsu? Never mind, I still have more skill in my cell than you have in your entire body.

Pain: Who said anything about A body? I will show you true pain right now.

Aizen: You and what army? (**He really shouldn't have said that)**

_Suddenly all six paths of Pain were looming over Aizen with their faces in the shadows._

Human path: _Grabs Aizen to pull his soul out._

Naraka path: _Uses his god of hell jutsu striking fear into Aizen when it got a hold of him._

Preta path: _Stops any attacks that Aizen and the espada tries._

Asura path: _Shoots Aizen with a couple of giant machine guns._

Animal path: Kuchiose no jutsu, _Summons a giant 100 headed dog that rips Aizen apart._

Deva path: Shinra tensei! _Obliterates the whole of Las noches …again._

_A giant heap of rubble in the desert with a single figure standing on top of it is no visible. Nagato shows a victory sign with each of his six paths of pain._

**In case you're not familiar with Nagato's paths:**

**Nagato is the real Pain and the criplled guy with the long hair.**

**Deva path is the body of Nagato's best friend Yahiko and the path Nagato usually uses. It can control gravity by pushing things away or pulling it towards him. Shinra tensei was a very powerful pushing away trick.**

**Preta path is the one with the short smooth hair and can only absorb attacks.**

**Naraka path is the one with the long spiky hair and mean eyes. He can heal any of the other paths.**

**Asura path is the big hairless one who's insides are like a droid's full of weapons. Almost like a battle puppet.**

**Human path is the one with the long straight hair. He can read people's minds and pull their souls out.**

**Animal path is the woman with the funky hairstyle and can only use summoning jutsu.**

**The results of the poll.**

**I'm not going to show the numbers now because I've forgotten it but the winner is team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino from shippuden will be the new permanent characters along with Halibel in the place of Stark and Lilynette. They will probably be around for more than ten chapters then the next permanent characters will be the sand siblings.**

**Team 8 will be here starting next chapter.**

**Sorry about the slow updates but I have to wait for enough reviews and I'm pretty busy now at school.**

**Ultrawolfie out. **


	24. Team 8

**I'm trying to break my bad habit of leaving the story for a week before updating so here is the next chapter already. I hope you're satisfied. We welcome team 8 with Kiba, Shino and Hinata to the Fanfiction.**

**Chapter24**

Wolfie: Let's start by welcoming our new companions to the Fanfiction.

Halibel: Give it up for Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

Hinata: …Thanks you Wolfie-chan and Halibel-san. I-it's very nice to be invited to a story.

Kiba: Now you have some new characters to spice this thing up a bit, right Akamaru?

Akamaru: Woof!

Wolfie: Come to think of it, Kiba. You really should teach your dog how to talk so everyone can understand him. I mean Pakkun can talk right?

Kiba: Of course Akamaru can talk. You're just too dumb to understand him.

Akamaru: Woof, woof.

Wolfie: I rest my case. Let's just begin.

Halibel: Wait, wasn't there supposed to be one more of you?

Shino: About time someone noticed me. You should take note of all your guests. Why? Because you will hurt their feelings if you don't.

Hinata: Nobody forgot about you Shino-kun. You're just very quiet so s-sometimes people can miss you.

Kiba: You blend in with the environment.

Akamaru: Wooarf.

Halibel: You really should get some kind of translator for Akamaru otherwise he'll just be boring.

Akamaru: Grrr!

Kiba: Heh, I don't think you want to hear Akamaru's opinion of you?

Akamaru: Woof, woof.

Halibel: What's he saying now?

Kiba: Here fishy, fishy, fishy.

Halibel: That's it. I'm going to neuter that dog!

Wolfie: _Holds Halibel back._

Hinata: I'm s-sure Akamaru-kun didn't mean it like that.

Shino: You should learn to get on. Why? Because we are going to be together for a couple of chapters.

Wolfie: Let's just start before any incidents occur.

Halibel: Fine! First reviewer! Grimdivide!

_**Hello Wolfie, Halibel, other people... I didn't bring anyone new-**_

Zack: Hiya!

Never mind, I guess Zack Fair-

Zack: SOLDIER 1st Class.

Stop that.

Genesis: So puppy is joining us today?  


Akamaru: Woof?

Kiba: Are you referring to Akamaru? He's already a grown dog!

Shino: Maybe he's referring to you Kiba, why? Because you have a tendency to act immature.

Kiba: Shino, you-

Hinata: Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru-kun. M-maybe we should let h-him finish first.

_**Zack: Puppy?**_

Sephiroth: Ours and Angeal's nickname for you.

Zack: ... Puppy?

Genesis: You follow Angeal around like a puppy.

Zack: Oh.  


Kiba: Oh.

Akamaru: Arf.

_**Cloud: Do I really have to be here?**_

Zack: Lighten up Cloud! Why don't you ask those kids some questions?

Squall: Then why-

Because I wanted to drag you in this too... Believ-  


Wolfie, Kiba and Halibel: SHUT UP!

Akamaru: WOOF!

Hinata: Did you meet Naruto-kun?

_**Squall: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!**_

Cloud: That kid was annoying as is.

Genesis: Agreed.

Hehehe.  
Oh, Wolfie about that movie you asked about: Yes, it's good in terms of epic fights. You'd have to know the story of Final Fantasy VII to get the plot.  


Wolfie: Maybe I'll buy it sometime if a have money to waste. I'll just beg you to explain everything when I get around to buy the dvd.

_**Squall: Can we just skip to the questions?**_

Yeah, yeah.

Squall: *Takes a look at Team 8* Hmm... The girl looks too timid. Kid with the dog, I wonder if your bite is as good as your bark. The other one... no opinion.

Hinata: I-I'm not timid…

Kiba: My bite is definitely worse.

Akamaru: Woof!

Shino: …

_**Zack: Not very fond of bugs. I like dogs though, can he fetch?  
**_

Akamaru: Woof! _Wags tail._

_**Roll over, good boy! *Tosses a treat***_

Akamaru: _Munches._

Kiba: Why are you listening to him Akamaru?

Akamaru: Woof! _Drools._

Kiba: Just because he has very tasty dog treats doesn't mean- Can I have one?

Akamaru: Woof.

Kiba: Thanks. Never mind what I said, these are good.

_**Genesis: You are entertained so easily.**_

Cloud: Hinata... I agree with Squall, you seem timid. Your eyes like Cecil's, too kind for a warrior. Where does your strength lie?

Hinata: Well I'm p-pretty smart and good a-at the jyuuken.

_**Well, is that it?**_

Zack: I wanna play with the dog some more!

Akamaru: Woof, wags tail.

_**Yeah, that's it. See ya.**_

Wolfie: Next reviewer is truemasterhaseo, or on second thought, Masamune.

_***Masamune walks in***_

Sorry everyone, Haseo-sama is running a few erands at the moment so I'll be talking this time.

Wolfie:

One of Haseo-sama's erands was fixing Los Noches...again. I didn't quite here the rest but I think he's working on a present that will make up for his lack of congratulating you.___**  
**_

Wolfie: About what?

Halibel: _Whispers to Wolfie._

Wolfie: Oh that. _Turns into werewolf._

Kiba: Awesome! How do you do that? The closest I get to that is when I merge with Akamaru.

Weerwolfie: I'll lend you the book.

_**Halibel:**_

*grin's evily* I wrote that letter on normal paper but pumped enough of Muramasa-teme and my spiritual power into the letter that it would take something MUCH more powerful than the sun to destroy it.

Halibel :Like what?

_**In response to the Pain incident:**_

Another of Haseo-sama's erands. Because Pain was...specific in his answer and didn't just give a number, Haseo-sama decided to pull a Kefka and sent another of his OC's to the Akatsuki base. I belive it was the container for the Juubi.___**  
**_

Halibel: What does Pain's piercings have to do with that?

_**Hinata:**_

Oh this is going to be rich. Ryuu's gonna have a field day when he hears you arrived. He'll probably beg on his hands and knees to take care of some reviews for Haseo-sama.

Hinata: R-ryuu?

Wolfie: Probably another one of his Oc's.

Hinata: Oh, I-it would be nice to meet him.

_**Shino:**_

...Hi. Um I can't think of anything else to say so I'm just gonna move on to Kiba. No offense.  


Shino: …None taken.

_**Kiba:**_

...You're annoying. And a word of warning. Tread lightly around Hinata if Ryuu ever gets a chance to take care of one of the reviews.

Kiba: What do you mean? I don't treat Hinata badly.

_**What is a glomp:**_

I'm not certain, but to my understanding it's a hug and a tackle at the same time. It's not always as violent as it sounds though. fangirls glomp the most violently though. *shuddrs*  


Wolfie: That would explain why it's usually fanboys or girls who does most of the glomping. _Shudders._

Akamaru: _Whines._

_**Akamaru:**_

Sorry, I almost forgot about you. As repayment, I have sent you 100 lamb chops.

Akamaru: Woof! _Chews._

Kiba: Let me in.

Akamaru: Grr…Woof.

Kiba: Thanks.

Halibel: Alright, next reviewer. It's Northern Shinigami!

_**...I got so carried away when writing a review i forgot about Pain... I was about to ask a...how do you say that..a "punch line" or whatever..something like:**____**  
"So pain is in the next chhapter? really? which one?"  
...Lame, I know.**_

Halibel: You mean, which one of his six paths?

_**Anyway...I have a dare for Shino ^_^: my apartment is loaded with Mosquitos. *tone changes grim and holds a bat* If you want any of them alive you better get them the HELL away from my room!**___

Shino: Kuchiose no jutsu, northern shinigami's mosquitos.

_A hundred thousand mosquitos appear in the room._

Wolfie: …_Slap, smash, wave, clap, scratches. _Oh Great job Shino… NOW THEY'RE BITING US!

Shino: It's just mosquitos. Look, Halibel isn't bothered by them.

Halibel: That's because they can't bite through my hierro.

Akamaru: Grrrr! _Snaps, stomps, scratches._

Kiba: Dammit Shino, _scratches. _Don't bring your work home with you.

Hinata: Shino-kun, _Scratches. _P-please send them somewhere else.

Shino: Fine. _Gives mosquitos an order._

_Suddenly a hundred thousand mosquitos flies through masamune's window._

Shino:That's for not paying any attention to me.

Halibel: That's evil.

_**Kiba:...I know I stopped reading the manga so the question might be...well...I'll just ask. *gives him a paper that says: "So, do you have a crush on Hinata or what?"  
**_

Kiba: What? No! I see her like a sister and she's my teammate.

Hinata: Why are you talking about me Kiba-kun?

_**...Chapter 392 (i think)*...you know, I REALlY shouldn't be surprised. I was surprised with Tousen's..ahm...THAT form -that killed be on the spot *starts snickering*- since we should have seen this coming...and that trick Aizen pulled on them with Hinamori is just the kind of thing you'll expect to see HERE in FunFiction but stil...my mouth dropped to the floor. literely. (Of course I thought that it'll be delicacy for us the writers...was I right?)  
**_

Wolfie: I think Shino should have an ultimate attack like Tousen's release. I knew Aizen was dead but I didn't understand the stunt with Hinamori at first. I had to read the chapter twice.

Halibel: Your mouth on the floor? That must have hurt.

_**See ya~ **_

Wolfie: Alright, next is Master Bleach.

_**Hello.  
Sorry baout not reviewing...I've just been really busy...*Shifty eyes*  
**_

Wolfie: …Are you being honest?

_***Two Zanpaktou spirits (Mine) appaer***_

Amatsu: Trying to kill Aizen!

Ryruu:...

So much for keeping that secert...did you know that-before I rammble on about Aizen and his brokeness...Wofie asked what glomping is?

Ryruu: Its a combonation of a running tackle and a hug.

Amatsu: *Glomps Hinata* see?

Wolfie: Thanks, it was already explained to me.

Hinata: You didn't n-need t-to demonstrate.

_**aizen apparently has a barrier around him to protect him assaination and sniper attacks...it also functions as a guard against Kido and melee attacks...but at least I could use My Black Flames against him!  
**__**  
**_Wolfie: sounds suspiciously like Amaterasu.

_**Amatsu: ...Thanks to me...**_

Ryruu: ...but he used the Esapda as sheilds and used Halibel to kill us!

__Halibel: Just like that coward. Are you three alright?

_**Amatsu: Different Dimention! Besides ...That flaming votex in space killed him...**_

Ryruu: ...No...it just his hair frizzy...  


Halibel: I'd like to see him fix his hair this time.

_**...Muti-Dimentional time travel was the easy part...killing Captain broken is the hard part. well here are my questions and my zanpaktou's have dares for you all.**_

[Questions-by me]  
Hinata  
What is like being so awesome?  


Hinata: I'm a-awesome?

_**Kiba  
The same.  
**_

Kiba: It's really awesome. See Shino, I have fans.

Shino: I wouldn't have guessed.

_**Shino  
...are you scared of spiders?**_

Shino: No, why? Because I am from a bug using clan so being afraid of any bugs would make it a bit pointless to be part of the Aburame clan.

_**Halibel  
Okay...one of my plans envolved exposing Aizen for just using everyone...I ended up having to use my "Special Move" to disable you all to live! So if someone from a different dimention , who knows about the fates of you all, how would they be able to convince you all without being killed. [Note: Showing the horrible deaths Aizen's crappy leadership caused backfired horribly on me.]**_

Halibel: Perhaps if you started by telling us things only a time traveler would know then recorded Aizen saying he's just using us.

Wolfie: Seeing their own death will not go well with anybody.

Halibel: On second thoughts, maybe I should go with you.

_**{Dares-By Amatsu and Ryruu}  
Tell us who do you think is cooler? Ryruu (Fire Dragon) or Amatsu (Phoenix)?**_

Wolfie: Ryruu.

Halibel: Amatsu.

Shino: Ryruu.

Hinata: Amatsu.

Kiba: Amatsu.

Akamaru: Wofoo!

Kiba: Akamaru says Ryruu.

Halibel: Vampire espada is next.

_**Damn I didnt know you were deaf Ultrawolfie-dono.**_

Wolfie: Actually I mentioned it more than once in the early chapters. You probably didn't notice.

_**And hello Halibel-sama. I deeply apoogize for not reviewing every chapter-my lack of respect for you taking your time to write more chapters for us is now gone**_

Wolfie: _Sighs, sits down. _That just makes me feel worse, knowing that you even had that feeling in the first place I'm sorry.

_**So! lets get the show on the road, ne? So Kiba-san question; Did you ever consider Akamaru as a mate-I read a fanfiction somewhere on FF about you&akamaru a few years ago. It was so disturbing that I avoided FF for an entire week. Okay, now thats over with!**_

Kiba: WTF! We're both male so NO! That's just weird. Akamaru is my family. Just tell me who wrote that, c'mon Akamaru. Gatsuuga, let's use Gatsuuga!

_****ignores Kiba's threats* Hinata-san-okay, I have to admit...I LOVE YOU!! Youre so cute~!! **Glomps****_

Hinata: What? You s-scared me for a moment there. Please don't use s-something so sudden. But thanks, it's n-nice to know I'm l-liked.

_**** OKay, okay...Im alright...So, why do you love Naruto? I mean, seriously he wears to much orange, is a complete idiot, and the only reason he is strong is because of the nine tailed fox, and *3 hours later**...he is a complete man-**!**_

Hinata: Naruto-kun never gives up so he inspires me to always stand up after being defeated and keep fighting for a victory. Or would you prefer if I was a Sasuke fangirl as well.

_**Sorry, and before I leave, Shino-san,if you were to go up against someone and they had bugspray would they win? Sincerely Vampy.**_

Shino: Yes, why? Because my bugs are already long trained against that stone aged method of defeating bugs. I learned a hard lesson in my first match against Kiba.

Wolfie: Ouch how could you do that Kiba?

Kiba: It was to point out his weakness and that made him stronger.

Halibel: RLE95 is up now.

_**I luved it! I was banned from the computer for a while, but I'm back now.**_

Wolfie: Ouch, what did you do?

_**The chapter was pretty funny. But you know Wolfie-san, Pain isn't really the mastermind/leader behind the Akatsuki. I won't tell you who is but anyway,**_

Wolfie: Actually, I know it's Uchiha Madara. I'm well up to date with the manga so…But that's how everyone knows Pain so that's why I called him the leader.

_**I dare you all to come to my house and play in the snow! *Hands Wolfie-san, Hallibel-san, Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun plane tickets to Atlanta* I'll be waiting!**_

Wolfie: Awesome, _Packs bag. _

_Everyone flies to Atlanta to play in the snow for a while. 4 hours later they return drenched to the bone with a healthy bout of frostbite but happy._

Halibel: Last reviewer of the day is Winged Panther1

_**Cool the sibs and team 8 also story is updated.**_

Drake:*has a zanpakto*

...is that Aizen's

Drake:*nods*

Feds it to Onidoton  


Onidoton: _Have hearts for eyes. _

Halibel: I think he really liked the taste of Kyokasuigetsu.

_**Drake:Momma gonna be able to kick Aizen **?  
**_

Halibel: Language Drake, I think you're around Nnoitra and Grimmjow too much.

_**Gaara, Hey I always wondered sense you never bled before are you afraid of your own blood?**_

Temari, So you can control the wind awesome I'd love to race with ya in the sky some time

Kankuro, since you have defense issues here *hands over a puppet walker*Mobile puppets length to what their master wants them to do bye thinking  


Wolfie: I think you misunderstood. The sand siblings aren't here yet. I can't have so many extra characters. Team 8 are the permanent characters for probably more than 10 chapters, then the sand siblings will be the new permanent characters.

_**Shino, *gives you a rare form of Egyptian beetle***_

Shino: …Thanks. _Beetle crawls through a hole in Shino's face._

Kiba: You know. I hate it when you do that.

Shino: …That's why I do it.

_**Kiba, So what's it like talking to dogs?**_

Kiba: Better than talking to some humans…_Glares at Shino._

_**Hinata, I hope you win Naruto  
**_

Hinata: …T-thank you.

_**Dares**_

Kiba I dare you and akamaru to go against Halibel and her sharks she can't use her release unless you use your twin wolf attack and only one shark until the other is tagged out

Kiba: Alright. Come to me Akamaru! Jyuujin Bunshin. _Two Kibas stand ready to battle._

Halibel: Sic him Onidoton. _The shark charges._

Kiba and Akamaru: Gatsuuga! _Knocks Onidoton out._

Halibel: Damn, come to me Tiburon. Let's get him. _Second shark swims over. _Attack Tiburon. _Halibel's sword starts glowing, _No damn. I meant the shark. _Halibel goes in released mode._

Kiba: Hehe, so it means we can use that! Akmaru, Dynamic air marking.

Akamaru: _Turns back into a dog and jumps into the sky and starts spinning while…you know what._

Halibel: That's disgusting, _Tries to wash of pee with water._

Wolfie: _Showers. _You should work on your aim.

Kiba: Alright, lets go. Inuzuka ryuu Jinnjuu henge. _Turns into a giant double headed white wolf. _Soutorou!

Halibel: Oh great. Tiburon get out of here.

Kiba and Akamaru: Garouga! _Spins into Halibel who is smashed into the ground but not badly hurt because of her hierro and the water shield she used._

Halibel: I guess you win.

Kiba: _Turns back. _We rock Akamaru!

Akamaru: Woof!

Wolfie: Alright, we're finished for today. _Takes out book._

**Chapter 24- Have Shino send the hundred thousand mosquitos to Aizen.**

Halibel: Damn, it's too late. You already sent them to Masamune.

Shino: Actaually I only sent 50 000 to him. Why? I noticed that everyone dislikes this Aizen person and sent the rest to him.

Wolfie: Won't he be unaffected like Halibel?

Halibel: Nope, the reiatsu in hueco mundo will make the mosquitos much stronger, even Aizne can be bitten now.

_Somewhere in Las Noches newly repaired. The espada are having a meeting._

Aizen: Gentlemen of the espada, we gather…again. To discuss the destruction of soul society. Now-

Nnoitra: Ouch, did you pinch me Grimmjow you bastard.

Grimmjow: How could I? I'm on the other side of the table you wuss.

Barragan: Stop messing around you kids, shooting slingstones isnt't funny.

Yammy: Like who did it stupid?

Tousen: Settle down for we have to discuss justice.

Grimmjow: Why don't you take your justice and stick it up your- ouch. Something bit me.

Zommari: I confess to having felt that too.

Stark: _Snores, scratches._

Aaroniero: My faces feel **Itchy all of a sudden.**

Nnoitra: And you can't even scratch it you pansy.

Szayel-Aporro: We must discuss this strange phenomenon.

Yammy: That's your language for sticking us in one of your tubes.

Stark: _Wakes up. _I can't even sleep with this damn itch…is that a mosquito?

Barragan: It's too big to be one. It's the size of Yammy's dog.

Yammy: I have a dog?

Ulquiorra: You probably ate that trash.

Nnoitra: Dammit, one of them just bit me.

Grimmjow: These are definitely large mosquitos. _Scratches._

Szayel-Aporro: Perhaps they carry the infection of malaria.

Yammy: What is it?

Aizen: Settle down espada, you call yourself the mighty yet you let yourself be bothered by insignificiant bugs. Ouch. What the hell was that?

Tousen: _Scratches. _We must do justice to these mosquitos.

Aizen: Destroy them. _Scratches._

_The espada pulls out their zanpakutos but then suddenly 50 000 of the large mosquitos appears._

Aizen: What are you waiting for? Attack them. _He notices that the espada are already out of the door running for their lives._

Tousen: _Unrecognizable lump of mosquito bites._

Aizen: It seems that I will have to take care of this myself. _Reaches for Kyokasuigetsu only to find it missing. _

_Somewhere else Onidoton burps._

Aizen: …_Hightails it after the espada with 49 999 mosquitos after him. _

_The remaining mosquito flies to Gin who strangely remained unbitten._

Gin: I wonder what all the fuss was about? These mosquitos are pretty cute. Perhaps I shall keep this one as a pet. I'll call you…

**Any suggestions for naming Gin's pet mosquito? If you don't give me an idea I'll ignore your review. No guests next chapter but team 8 remains with us. I'll be a little slower with updates since it's not the weekend anymore obviously but I'll try to speed up. **


	25. Team 8 p2

**Sorry for the wait but this time I was busy, not just putting it off. Anyway, I wanted to ask the reviewers something, if you want to be in the story, write a review of more than one line. In future, if you don't do this and only write one line then I'll just assume that you're directly commenting to me and not trying to be in the story. Comprendo? Thanks, let's start.**

**Chapter 25**

Wolfie: Yo, everyone! Is anybody missing?

Halibel: _Reading a book._

Kiba: _Eating steak with Akamaru._

Akamaru: Woof?

Shino: …_Stares out of the window._

Hinata: …N-no?

Wolfie: I'm glad to see you're all just hanging on to my lips.

Halibel: …Did you say something? _Somewhere else Kakashi sneezes._

Wolfie: Why are you reading Twilight now? You can do it later.

Halibel: grumble. _Puts it away._

Wolfie: Alright, let's get started. First we'll kick off with two comments. The first one is from don't front.

_**you know you love aizen's big ego**_

Halibel: The bigger the ego, the more it hurts when it's crushed.

Wolfie: That ego will be the end of him sometime, you mark my words.

Halibel: Second comment is from Dark DanteJ

_**Awesome Story/Wiki...Halibel rocks as usual and I think a good name for Gin's new pet would be...BiTeSaLoT-san**_

Wolfie: Thanks, that's an idea. _Writes it down in a notebook._

Hinata: Next r-reviewer is S-sloganLogan-san.

Wolfie: This is a new person?

_**alright never reviewed this before but here i go**_

questions

hallibel how mad were you when hitsugaya practically killed you if it wasnt for that other retarded looking... thing  


Halibel: I wasn't really angry, if you let anger control you. You'll get killed. I didn't need his help, his howl was just the signal for us to get serious and go full power because Aizen was tired of waiting.

_**and what are your thoughts on that... thing**_

i think the things name is Wonderweiss but im not sure. 

Halibel: The retarded looking…thing is an arrancar by name of Wonderweiss Margera. I don't really know what to think of him. Either he's someone hiding his true abilities and loves Tousen…or he's completely loopy.

Kiba: Right, next is NorthernShinigami.

_**Ho, I'm glad these mosquitos were put in good use...if you want more theres other ..lets see...well,lets just say it's double amount around the building. Any way...Moswuitos ARE kinda cute when you look closly..Ly: Yreah, just like these REALY huge spiders that always appeare in you're room.  
**_

Shino: …-

Kiba: Don't even THINK about it.

Hinata: …………..c-cute?

Halibel: They only look cute if you're one of the Aburames.

Wolfie: Spiders, I know what you mean. My aunt's house is filled with rain spiders, they're as big as your hand. That's why I'm not afraid of spiders, I'm used to them.

_**...My room is an insect magnet. THere EVERYTHING! even though my room is the cleanest!! ..But I like animals. Bugs too. I don't kill even the spiders, just catch and release...  
**_

Shino: You have earned my respect. You're welcome to the Aburame clan anytime.

Wolfie: That's great. I'm the same, though I don't get bugs in my room. Just lizards and geckos and _gulp _mosquitos. I just leave spiders alone.

_**..I only kill the mosquitos, 'causeI hate when they bite and they won't let me sleep peacefuly so I smash them-.-  
**_

Wolfie: I use poison, they hate that and let me sleep peacefully.

_**Really...and ants. YOU try not stepping onn them -hey, it's a dare!  
**_

Wolfie: They always get in your food, sooo annoying.

Shino: I don't like the direction of this conversation.

_**Mosquito..mosqu...mosqo..MOSCOW!**_

Wolfie: What does a mosquito have to do with Russia?

_**Kori: Muscaw. Ichimaru, call it muscow!  
Lilly:..it's not THAT big ...hey...isn't a mosquito is like VApmire?  
**_

Wolfie: Moscow? _Writes it down in notebook._

_**...WHY?! You have just ruined my Fantasy on Vampires!-Ho, wait! Halibel-hime~ can I borrow you'r mask?~  
**_

Halibel: Uhh…It's kinda stuck to my face.

Shino: Grimdivide.

**Bartz: I have a name for the mosquito. Name him Boco!**

Zidane: You want him to name a bug after your Chocobo?

Bartz: Yeah that's right.

Zidane: I second the name!

Wolfie: Boco huh? _Writes it down in notebook._ Who's Chocobo?

_**Uh... right.  
So, who all is here?**_

Bartz: Me, Zidane and Squall.

Zidane: The awesome team is back together again!

Squall: Meh...  
Inner thoughts: At least they are not Naruto.

Bartz: Is that a dog? Whoa, he's a big boy!

Akamaru: Woof!

_**Zidane: What tricks can he do?**_

Squall: It's a ninja dog, what do you think?

Zidane: They're ninjas? The bug guy I agree with, Kiba is a maybe, and the girl just doesn't seem like a ninja in any way to me. *Tosses a kunai pouch up and down* They look kinda weird too. Hinata has no pupils... I think.

Hinata: I d-do have p-pupils. They're j-just the same c-color as my eyes. I-it's an eye technique.

Kiba: Who's kunai pouch is that?

_**Bartz: 'They look weird.' Says the guy with a monkey tail.**_

Kiba: Hahaha… In your face!

_**Squall: Whose pouch did you steal?**_

Zidane: *Looks at the name stitched on the back* Who is Rock Lee? Why is there a picture of some old guy in here?... Oh well. *Tosses the pouch to Kiba* All yours.  


Kiba: What the- _Falls down. _Why are there fifty ton weights in here?

Hinata: He said it b-belongs to Lee-kun.

Kiba: Figures. _Looks inside pouch. _Like I though, weights. …Ewww, a picture of Gai-sensei in a spandex speedo. I think I'm going to be scarred for life. This has to disappear. _Takes picture was tweezer. _Akamaru, dig deep.

Akamaru: Woof! Tsuuga! _Digs a very deep hole and Kiba drops the picture inside the hole._

_Somewhere in Japan an odd photos flutters through the ground. The first guy to see it committed sepukku. The second guy entered himself into a lunatics asylum. The third guy was someone who cosplayed as Rock Lee. He picked up the picture with stars in his eyes and framed it as a centerpiece in his Gai-sensei shrine._

Kiba: _Shudders, _Why do I feel like I just did something horrible?

_**Bartz: Hey Hinata, you know any techniques that I could learn? I am a mimic you know... Let me show you. *Spins chakra in his hand* Rasengan!**_

Hinata: That's N-naruto-kun's…

_**Zidane: Wait did you watch Naruto do that?**_

Bartz: Belie- *Squall points his gunblade at Bartz.*

Squall: Nobody says that... EVER... again. Understood?

Bartz: Ye-Yes sir.

Squall: Good.  


Shino: That was rather close.

_**I believe that's all the time we have.**_

Squall: Finally.

Zidane & Bartz: See ya!

Halibel: Ok, VampireEspada is next.

_**NO~! PLease dont think I disrespect you, ultrawolfie-dono!! **bawls eyes out* please! **uses chibi eyes* I-Im sorry! **sobs even louder** I-I didnt mean to make you so upset!!...  
**_

Wolfie: Whoa! Relax, before we all drown. You had a good reason to do that.

Halibel: _Practices backstroke in the water._

Akamaru: _Doggy paddles._

Kiba, Shino and Hinata: _Scoops out water for all they're worth._

_**Im okay now..**few tears escape eyes**  
**_

Kiba: O crap. _Grabs bucket._

_**OKay..im fine  
**_

Shino: …

Kiba: …You sure?

_**...stop looking at me like that Kiba, I said im fine. OKay, Shino-san..I admit your abaility with your insects is really creepy but also really~ cool. ^w^. Also, Shino-san, do you think any female in the room is remotely atractive-note;**_

Shino: …

_Everyone sharpens their hearing._

Shino: _Female kikai bug lands on his finger. _I believe this particular female is quite attractive for a kikai bug.

_Everyone falls down anime style._

_**Halibel-sama, you are beautiful as are you, Ultrawolfie-dono. (and you are cute~ Hinata!!) Kiba, I have a question for you, when you found out about Naruto's(blegh)nine tailed fox problem, how did you react**_

Kiba: I wasn't too surprised because it adds up. Akamaru always said that Naruto had loads of chakra, the villagers always reacted badly towards him, His birthday is on the same day the kyuubi was defeated and he kinda smells like a fox.

Akamaru: Woof, woof.

Kiba: No, don't tell them my mom told me to befriend him. It's embarrassing.

Shino: …

Kiba: What?

Shino: Nothing.

_**...and Hinata..well just keep staying cute!! **glomps again****_

Hinata: …uh?

_**, and Shino-san, before I leave...**hugs and then runs off with goggles** BWAHAHAHA~! yo cant catch me~**_

Shino: No problem, I had my sunglasses on behind them.

Kiba: Damn you Shino! Where did you get that idea from?

Shino: …Just a story that I heard from team seven.

_**and for Gin's pet name for his insect...well..how about Mushi-Mushi!! its cute. and it means insect..or something..whatever, but it sounds realy cute~!! But not as cute as you Hinata..and gotta run**runs for the hills with Shino's goggles**_

Wolfie: Mushi-mushi eh? _Writes it down._

_****note on the ground**'Byebye, see you next time; Vampy.'**_

Wolfie: Next is RLE95.

_**Name the mosquito Dracula! Or Buzz Lightyear.**_

Wolfie: _Writes Dracula down as well as Buzz lightyear._

_**Oh, as an apology for the frostbite, here's a 10lb container of hot chocolate.**_

Wolfie: Sorry, I don't really like chocolate.

_**Since it's valentine's today, I give everyone a box of candy.**____**  
Cody: CANDY!*glomps and tries to steal candy**_

Wolfie: Halibel, want to trade the chocolate for the candy?

Halibel: Sure.

Kiba: Who's the kid?

_**GAH  
Cody: *notices team 8* *glomps them* *clings to shino's leg***_

Shino: _Shakes leg. _Get off.

_***sweatdrop* Sorry bout my cousin. He really likes Shino-kun...Anyway, try to find Sasuke so he'll let go of you. Or else you'll be stuck with a hyper 9-year-old boy for a few years.**____**  
Cody: Sasuke? where? *looks* Shino!  
Uh...bye...**_

Wolfie: Opens garganta with a picture of Sasuke inside it.

Cody: Sasuke! _Jumps inside garganta._

Wolfie: Good luck, I have no idea where it leads. Do tell me where you found him if you see him again RLE95.

Halibel: Okayyy, truemasterhaseo's next.

_**I'm back! Hello everyone!**_

Wolfie:___****_

*bows with head to the ground* I'm sorry Wolfie-sama! I really am proud of you for completeing the transformation and all! It's just that...well...I sort of forgot. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! In return, I will show you my most powerful techniques for anthropomorphic forms. I hope you will master it as well. But for the sake of keeping this review short I'll show you in the next review.  


Wolfie: Keeping the review short, I think you already failed in that. It's longer than one sheet of paper.

_**Halibel:**_

*Masamune jumps back in* Well, Hali-hime. The oly thing I can think of being able to destroy it is if the Kyuubi hit it with a pure blast of nine tails worth of chakra. *glomp Halibel then leaves*  


Halibel: And that's out. Just hide it then where nobody will ever find it.

_**Pain incident:**____****_

*black cloud hovers over head* I don't take well to people warping my questions like that. Fortunatly, the OC I set finished destroying the Akatsuki base last night so the problem is solved *black cloud dissapears*  


Wolfie: Then why did you ask? It'slike asking how far down Renji's tattoos goes.

_**Hinata:**_

Yeah Ryuu's another of my OC's. He's got a few interesting things around him and one or two SS class secrets, but nothing bad. But he's kinda got a crush on you.

*voice comes from of screen* what was that Haseo-sama?

*sweatdrops* Nothing Ryuu.

If you want, when reviews for me I'll change the crush for you into a deep respect and admiration for you.

Hinata: M-maybe you should start your story first.

_**Kiba:**_

Sorry Kiba. Masamune has been on a fanfiction reading marathon and the last Naruto story he read had you beeing a bit of a prick. (read: a complete jerk to everyone)

Kiba: Tell him not to believe everything he read. I'm not like that.

_**Akamaru:**_

*scratches behind your ears* Hey there. Did you enjoy the lamb chops?

Akamaru: Woof. _Nods while wagging tail._

_**Shino:**_

*glares evily* You got lucky. If it wasn't for Masamune's healing spiritual energy and Muramasa's healing factor, they would have died of Malaria.  


Shino: I do not take kindly to people ignoring me, why. It's bad manners.

Wolfie: Ok, next is Master Bleach.

_**Hey. Maybe Gin should his pet Aizen...since alot of people find mosquitos and Aizen very annonying.  
**_

Wolfie: Good one. _Writes it down._

_**Ryruu and Amatsu are currently watching the Esapada to make sure they don't get bored and destory a city or something for fun. thnaks for the davice Halibel, i managed to save you guys...I had to beat up Nnoitra, Yammy and Barragan..but what matters is the results right**_

Halibel: I hope you beat them up properly- I mean, yes, you're right.

_**This question is for everyone...would you join an army that paid well, had free lag free internet and Dental and had a badas* uniform?**___

Wolfie: Defintely!

Others: What's internet?

Wolfie: _Sweatdrops._

_**Dares-  
Shino to challenge either Ryruu, Amatsu or myself to a training match.**____**  
Kiba as well.  
**_

Shino: I'll fight Amatsu.

Kiba: Ryruu for me.

_Both return beat up after their fights._

_**...also before i beat them...Ryruu and Amatsu said they'll get you guys one thing you really want...aside from a dead Aizen...so what will be be?**_

Halibel: Translator for Akamaru.

Akamaru: Woof.

Kiba: We want those awesome treats we had yesterday.

Hinata: …A scroll on jyuuken w-would be nice.

Shino: A scarab beetle.

Wolfie: Last review is Aoi-Mizu.

_**I need to keep up with this more... I've been watching 200 episodes of the original Yu-Gi-Oh for the past week, so I'm kinda busy! Hi Kiba and Akamaru!**_

Kiba: Hey, what's up.

Akamaru: Woof.

_**Rikki: Woof!  
Mizu: This is my dog, Rikki! She says hi.  
**_

Akamaru: Arf, arf.

Rikki: Wooaf

Akamaru: Whine.

Rikki: Arf.

Akamaru: Ruff, ruff. _Wags tail._

Kiba: Seems they'll get on well.

_**I dare Kiba to duel me, in a children's card game. Namely Duel Monsters. Haha, let's see who wins.  
**_

Kiba: _Stares at the cards. _Never heard of this before. _Quickly loses because he doesn't know the game._

_**I have a question for Shino. How many bugs do you have? Also, what kind are there.**___

Shino: They are too many to be counted. It's mostly kikai bugs but I'm aware of an Egyptain beetle in there somewhere..

_**Hinata! Your next. What do you like to do in your spare time?**_

Hinata: I like t-to train with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun or w-watch Naruto-kun t-train.

_**Ok, I have a dare for Halibel. I dare you to try to get Hinata to stop stuttering.**_

Halibel: Stop stuttering!

Hinata: I'll t-try.

Halibe: Stop stuttering.

Hinata: I'm s-sorry.

Halibel: There, I tried.

Wolfie: I heard somewhere that if you sing, you don't stutter then eventually you can talk without stuttering.

Hinata: I'll w-work on t-that. It'll be f-fine by n-next chapter.

Halibel: I hope so.

_**Well, yup. I'm tryin to think.**_

-yugi walks in-  
Y: Mizu, you need to get back to your own writing.  
M: Ok Yugi. I'm comin, I'm comin! Peace out guys!

Wolfie: …Yugi-oh…really?

_**Oh yeah, you should name Gin's mosquito... Yami. **_

Wolfie: _Writes it down._

Halibel: That's it for today. There's no chapter for the book today but a continuation of the last one.

**Chapter 25-Aizen meets Gin's mosquito.**

Gin: I'll name you……..Ai-kun. Short for Aizen.

Ai-kun: buzz.

Gin: You have such a cute and fuzzy face like Aizen.

Ai-kun: Buzz

Gin: And your eyes, they have that same…cruel and merciless tint to them.

Ai-kun: bzzzt

Gin: And you both like attention, after all. People seem to clap a lot when there are mosquitos in the room.

Ai-kun: Buzzz!

Gin: You both have that pointed haughty look and always pull up your nose at others.

Ai-kun: Buzz?

Gin: Plus Ai means love.

Ai-kun: _Sweatdrops._

_All the others enter the room._

Stark: …?

Ai-kun: zzzzt.

Stark: We seem to have a lot in common. _Snore. Sleepwalks out of the room._

Barragan: Fraccion! Terminate that mosquito!

_Soon all six of Barragan's fraccion are dead from bloodloss._

Barragan: Freaking children. _Leaves room._

Ulquiorra: …

Ai-kun: Purrr.

Gin: Ai-kun seems to like you. Probably because you look like a vampire so you have a lot in common.

Ulquiorra: Trash. _Leaves room._

Nnoitra: Wtf is another mosquito doing in here. _Pulls out Santa Teresa._

Ai-kun: Buzzz!

Nnoitra: Uh! This isn't meant for you, I was…looking for Halibitch, yeah that's it.

Ai-kun: Buzz! _Flies to Nnoitra as fast as sound…since when can a mosquito use sonido?_

Nnoitra: _Runs away._

Grimmjow: _Looks at Ai-kun. _Kurosaki said something about bug spray. _Leaves room._

Zommari: A mosquito named after Aizen-sama. I shall complain about you sullying his lordship's name. _Leaves._

Szayel-Aporro: I have other mosquitos to dissect. _Leaves._

Aaroniero: _Devours Barragan's fraccion and leaves._

Yammy: Stupid, where are all the others. _Leaves to find Ulquiorra._

Tousen: I have just decided that I don't want to see whatever's in this room. I have justice to deal out. _Leaves._

Aizen: …

Ai-kun: BuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Aizen: _Runs away screaming like a girl with Ai-kun after him._

Gin: This is better than fanfiction. I wonder if there are other mosquitos still around, I could start a farm…

**Ok, I liked all your suggestions but Aizen was the name I could use best in this omake. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. After the next chapter I will start bringing in guests again. I have nothing more to say sooo…**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	26. Team 8 p3

**Heh, I'm feeling pretty weird now. I've recently started with Chinese Kung fu but we've trained so hard that I was sick when we came home…that was gross but enough of the freaky details and on with the story.**

**Chapter 26**

Wolfie: Heeyyy…

Kiba: You're not gonna throw up are you?

Wolfie: Nah relax, I'm feeling better…I think.

Halibel: Well that's very reassuring isn't it?

Wolfie: Hahah. Funny, Hinata, announce the first reviewer will you?

Hinata: Uh r-right. First is RLE95-chan.

_**Cody:*permanently traumatized* So...many...girls...  
The garganta accidentally bleach-ified him and he got glomped by a lot of Ichigo fangirls(maybe because they both have orange hair?)  
Cody:*rocks back and forth in fetal position*  
And he still thinks that girls have cooties. **_

Wolfie: Ohh, that's not very good. I hope his brain will survive the damage. But what's *ahem* cooties? And I want you to answer this, if a boy answers this I'll die of shame.

Halibel: Bleach-ified…does that word even exist?

Shino: No, why? It's artistic license.

_**I liked the chapter though!The omake was kind of funny too. And if you want big mosquitos, check out mississippi in the summer. The ones there are 3 times the size as any found in other parts of the U.S. For the sake of comedy!**_

Wolfie: Mental note; cancel any future holiday plans to Mississpi for the sake of my health.

Shino: Mental note; make some holiday plans for Mississipi, perhaps a mission?

_**Shino: Do you know how many fangirls you have(Haruhi included)?**_

Halibel: Who's Haruhi?

Shino: No, why? Because fans come in such great numbers that numerals cannot be used to express fans.

Kiba: You don't make any sense at all.

Shino: Ok, dumbing it down. I have too many fans to count.

Kiba: Why didn't you say that- What! Don't act all stuck up and superior you jerk. People like me too.

Shino: Very well, shall we have a bet? The one with the most fans will have to do what the winner tells him to do in the period of one hour as long as it's possible and Wolfie approves.

Kiba: You're on! Does votes for Akamaru count?

Shino: No, since I'm quite sure Akamaru is much more loved than you are.

Akamaru: Woof!

Wolfie: It seems that we have reached an interesting bet. For the next chapter, choose your favourite between Kiba and Shino, and no. Akamaru and Hinata can't be voted for. If you don't vote I'll ignore your review. So…Kiba or Shino?

Shino: Me, because I am far more intelligent.

Kiba: Me, cause I have cooler moves and I'm Akamaru's best buddy.

Shino: With a lower intelligence.

Kiba: Shut up, not everyone can be freaking masterminds, alright.

Hinata: Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Please stop fighting, you're both very nice.

_**Hinata: Have you seen all the fanfics about you and Naruto?  
**_

Hinata: No but Wolfie told me about some of them.

Wolfie: You should see what Naruto can do with his Kage bunshin here.

Hinata: _Looks at computer, blushes scarlet and faints._

_**Kiba: Do you know how many times I've heard the phrase "I wanna rape Kiba"?  
**_

Kiba: No, thank kami. But does that mean they like me then?

Halibel: I think so…but not in the way you'd prefer.

_**Akamaru: You're just plain cute. *pets head and gives him a steak*  
**_

Akamaru: Woof! Munch, munch. Woof.

_**Hallibel: Did you know that my friend Matsu has a shrine to you in his bedroom?  
**_

Halibel: …I'm not sure if I should be happy or freaked?

_**Anyway, that's it!**_

Hinata: R-right, next is NorthernShinigami-chan.

_**Actually..lately I DO use poison...but...**_

Lilly: ... those Mosquitos are mutants, it seems. The amount of mosq' a day in a her room just increased when she started using the poison...  


Halibel: What's the label of the poison, maybe it's mad from the air in Hueco-Mundo since it seems to do something to mosquitos…

_Ai-kun mysteriously flies across the screen and disappears again._

Wolfie: What was that?

Halibel: What was what?

Wolfie: Nevermind.

_**..Do NOT remind me of ants in the food...i'm glad I've been living on the fourth floor for the past ten years *groans*  
**_

Wolfie: Fourth floor….equals four sets of stairs….please tell me you have a lift.

_**shino: Realy?! than tach me how to summon insects please! Thank you! (it goes both ways, right?)  
**_

Shino: Yes, why? That's the ultimate form of respect. Nick your thumb for a little blood. Then form the seals of the ram, the monkey, the horse and the tiger. After that, put your hands to the ground. It will call all insects in that area to you. I used it when I looked for the bikouchuu.

_**Is that even possible to write a line for this? you're too good to pass out as a line...-no, that didn't sound right...ho, you get the idea!**_

Shino: What are you talking about?

_**: Is it just me, or there's a one reviwer that's been missing for SOME timw now?  
**_

Wolfie: If you mean Dai Reth, yes. He's on a mission, even though I told him he doesn't have to go to all the trouble…anyway. I don't know when he'll be back…but I miss him. _Chibi tears._

_**p.s2: ...my mom has a big birthday coming soon, So I figured out 'why not'(even thought I don't know your dates.):**_

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you, wolfie, happty deathday to Halibel-ran, and happy birthday\deathday to Shino, KIba, Hinata, Gin and Ai-kun.

Halibel: …Deathday, makes me feel good.

Wolfie: 20th of September, still a long way to go.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata: Thanks.

Halibel: Uh Gin's not here.

_Ai-kun mysteriously flies in, buzzes gratefully and flies out._

Wolfie: What was that?

Kiba: What?

Wolfie: Nothing, I think I'm starting to hallucinate.

_**happy birthday to the WORLD~HALELUYA~  
**_

Wolfie: Uh, _Waves hand. _Are you ok?

_**Kori:..she inhaled too much poison.**_

Bachkoi Bachkoi BABY~*remembers something* -! Am I the only one that thinks that the begining of that Bachkoi song (naruto ending I think) is similiar to the tenth Op of Bleach? (S Shojo)?  
It feels more and more like Bleach and Naruto are in compatition or something..

Wolfie: I have no idea about the song but you're right about the rest. I saw a hilarious picture comparing Bleach to Naruto.

The first comic compares – Matsumoto and Tsunade along with Jiraya and Kon.

Matsumoto: "Who is that weirdo?"

Tsunade: "Trust me, you don't wanna know"

Jiraya: _Drools. _"I'm not going to say what's on my mind now, I value my life."

Second one- Ulquiorra and Gaara.

Ulquiorra: '…Maybe he's born with it?'

Gaara: '…Maybe it's maybelline?'

Third one-Izuru Kira and Deidara.

Part 1: Kira: …

Deidara: Something's missing.

Part 2: _Kira now has a ridiculous ponytail._

Deidara: There ya go.

Fourth one- Ishida Uryuu and Sasuke

Ishida: "My people were all like wiped out, I'm like the only one left maybe.

Sasuke: OMG me too!

Fifth one- Grimmjow in release and Nii Yugito in Nibi chakra cloak.

Grimmjow: "MeeooWW!

Yugito: "Puuurrrrr"

Sixth one- Ichigo and Naruto. (Ichigo's holding his zanpakuto and Naruto a kunai.)

Ichigo: Mine's bigger!

Naruto: …

Seventh one: (I cracked up at this) Gin and Sai (Both with squinted eyes and creepy smiles.)

Gin: "Sai…I am…your father!

Sai: Wtf?

Last one- Renji, Iruka, Shikamaru and Kenpachi

Everyone: "Pineapple party!"

I loved this comic.

Wolfie: Well enough stalling, let's continue.

Hinata: DragonTamer186-san is next.

_**WAT UP PEOPLES! DT186 here to let you know this story is bomb so far!  
To Halibel-You shall forever be known as the Supreme Queen of Asswhip and Badassness**_

Halibel: They added another title to my list of awesome titles, not bad. Thanx.

_**To Shino(if team 8 is still there)-don't sweat it man you're one of my favorite characters in Naruto. Top 5 actually**_

Shino: We'll be sticking around for a while. Thanks, see Kiba. I have fans.

Kiba: So do I, but the bet doesn't start till next chapter so don't bring it up.

_**Kiba-uh i dare u to uh OH go challenge grimmjow claiming that dogs are better than cats in each and every way  
**_

Kiba: Easy because they are better. Come on Akamaru.

_Kiba and Akamaru goes to Grimmjow. _

Kiba: Dogs rule and cats drool!

Grimmjow: You fucked up on the order you moron. It's cats rule and dogs drool.

_Soon sounds of fighting is heard with a lot of hissing and growling and barking. Eventually Kiba returns, bloody but victorious._

Kiba: Heh, victory!

Akamaru: Woof woof!

Shino: …Was it a catfight or a dogfight?

Kiba: Shut up, it's not funny. I had to use Garouga to win.

Halibel: Must be one strong pussycat.

_Somewhere else._

Grimmjow: You _censored_ son of a _censored._ You just _censored_ pissed in my _censored_ eyes and _censored_ fled! You _censored_!

_**Akamaru-*gives two steaks to*  
**_

Akamaru: Woof. Munches.

Hinata: Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun will pick up a lot of weight if he keeps eating all ths food.

Kiba: It's not fat, it's big-boned.

_**To Wolfie-sama-i'm seriously liking this story keep up the good work. oh BTW we had a MASSIVE snowstorm over here in Maryland. I had to shovel. IT SUCKED MY ARMS FELL OFF!**____**  
see ya next chapter. hope to become a regular reviewer.**_

Wolfie: I don't need snowstorms. Just a little bit of snow would suffice. I hope so too.

Hinata: Grimdivide-kun is next with Tidus-kun, Cloud-kun, Jecht-kun, Squall-kun and Firion-kun.

Wolfie: You sure don't leave anyone out?

Hinata: It would be rude.

_**Tidus: I'm bored!**_

Why are you complaining to me? Why don't you go hang out with Auron or something?

Tidus: I got it! Would you guys be interested in a game of Blitzball?  


Halibel: Why not, I'm bored too.

_**Really? Great! Halibel, could you make a giant floating sphere of water, as big as a stadium?  
**_

Halibel: Right, Attack Tiburon! _Creates a large dome of water._

Wolfie: I didn't know you could do that?

Halibel: Hoshigaki Kisame taught me that.

_**Okay, now you need five players. Two defenders, two shooters, and your goalie. My team will be me, Zidane, Cloud-**_

Cloud: Me?

Tidus: Squall-

Squall: Why am I apart of this?

Tidus: -and Jecht... He's a good for defense.

Jecht: And just about everything else in this sport. Better than you, kid.

Tidus: HA! I doubt it! I could beat you anytime

Jecht: Tch, then how about now? You, Squad 8 kids, I'm going on your team.  


Kiba: Cool, …I wonder how this game works?

Wolfie: Well, since they're short one player I'll join Tidus's team.

Halibel: As you wish, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Jecht. You lot are with me. I'll be shooter with Kiba. Shino and Jecht can be the defenders and Hinata will be goalie. Your fast reflexes will be good for that with your Shugohakke.

Wolfie: Right, I'm defender for your team Tidus since I want to see how it works first.

_**Tidus: You're joining their team?**_

Jecht: What, gonna cry about it? You said you could beat me anytime. You can yap about how good you are, but I want to see you prove it!

Tidus: FINE! Firion, you're goalie.

Firion: *Sigh* Great another family feud... Well, makes for an interesting game. Heheh...

Uh... I'll just set up the goals and keep score.

_**Until next time Wolfie. I'll be up at the commentator's box. Less chance of having a player being tackled out of the sphere and land on you.**_

Wolfie: On second thoughts, good point. Akamaru, you take my place instead. I'll join the commentator's box.

Akamaru: _Whine._

_To be continued._

Hinata: R-right, next reviewer is Angry Dragon 0-san.

_**Oh man it took for ever but I got you Lilynette Gingerback now what do you have to say**_

Lilynette:*appears beat up beyond all reason* th...the p...pain

say it and I'll let you go

Lilynette: I'm s...s...sorry?

no *smiles so psychotically Unohana would run screaming for her life* what have you learned___****_

Lilynette: Don't taunt the angry dragon?  


Wolfie: Wow, I thought you would have forgotten about that by now.

Halibel: A smile that would make Unohana…-_gulp._

_**Ya damn right you don't taunt me ever *looks notices everyone* uh this is exactly how it looks like...hold that thought *throws Lilynette in a vortex that leads to Las Noches and hits Aizen* YES TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE**____**  
**_

Halibel: Heh, Lilynette's helmet will sure give Aizen a bump to the head.

_**Aura: With all due respect sir you're insane**____****_

Aw thank you

Shela:*hiding behind Aura* Is it safe

Aura:Yes it is you can come out

right moving on ,well look at what we got here team 8 here this time hows its going everyone___****_

Wolfie how did that deviantART thing go  


Wolfie: Oh damn, I completely forgot about that. I haven't gotten round to it yet sorry.

_**Shela:My turn ever had a bad idea and still did it cause it made you laugh**_

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Yes___**  
**_

Wolfie: _Sweatdrops. _Was that question even for us?

_**Aura:What did you do this time?**_

it was before your time but I sunk Atlantis___****_

Shela:You did that?___****_

yes and I'd do it again

Shela:Why?

that is classified information

Aura:What breed of dog is Akamaru?  


Kiba: …A white dog?

Akamaru: _Sweatdrops. _Whine?

Wolfie: I think he's a Japanese Spitz, they exist. Look it up if you want to.

_**thats all for now we'll be back later so until then**_

Shino cheer up we get let out some time___**  
**_

Shino: True, but it's still rude.

_**Hinata speak up a little bit  
**_

Hinata: R-right!

_**Kiba and Akamaru stay cool  
**_

Kiba: Sure, peace out man.

_**Halibal don't be so serious all the time  
**_

Halibel: It's part of my nature alright?

_**Wolfie keep up the good work**_

see ya

Aura:Farewell___****_

Shela:bye bye

Hinata: VampireEspada-chan is up now.

_**DAMN YOU SHINO!!**_

Shino: Heheh.

_**Gr, oh! Akamaru got really big. Wow-he is almost as tall as I am-Dont even say thaat goddamn 'S' word or I will make you wish you were never born. *Glares dangerously at Kiba****_

Kiba: What? Shor-

Hinata: Kiba-kun, you shouldn't say that.

_**Oh, HINATA~!! Your so cute~!! *hugs* I wish I could take you home with me..**sniffles...tears start to fall****_

Hinata: Uh, I w-wouldn't mind visiting.

Wolfie: _Glares dangerously. _If you waterlog my stuff again…

_**Oh!**tears completly stop** Halibel-sama, how are you? I do apologize for my lack in dares for you, and I have-oh to hell with it, I have a dare for you. You too Ultrawolfie-Dono!! I dare Ultrawolfie-Dono to put glue, peanut butter, Jam, Honey, Sardine oil, and last but certainly not least-tobasco sauce into your hair. And you cannot take it out-you have to leave it in your hair for the rest of the chapter and the next! Im evil.**_

Wolfie: Damn it, why didn't you give Halibel that dare?

Halibel: Hey!

Wolfie: Relax, remember Dai Reth forbade any reviews about doing something to your hair, you're safe.

Halibel: Good point.

Wolfie: Right. Just one thing, In an earlier chapter I said, no dares lasting longer than an hour so this will only be for one hour. _…Soils hair and puts in nose plugs because of smell._

Wolfie: Why are you all on the other side of the room.

Shino: Because you're an olfactory insult.

Kiba: A what?

Hinata: Kiba-kun, it means that she smells badly.

Wolfie: Thanks a lot for the support.

_**Halibel-sama...hmm...what to do to you, what to do to you..**rubs imaginary beard thoughtfully****_

Wolfie: Ew!

_**Let see...**looks into 'Vampy's horrible dare book'** AHA!! I found it! I dare you to...strip Naruto Naked, wrap him in a bow and put him in a box and give him to Sasuke. ...And have Hinata help you of course. its not bad...until you see him naked and when he keeps talking..saying that horrible phrase.**_

Wolfie: Double eww!

Hinata: N-naruto-kun n-naked…_faints._

Wolfie: There goes my help.

Shino: Don't forget your earplugs.

Wolfie: Don't worry, I tuned my hearing aids against picking up that…horrible phrase.

Halibel: Smart, you sure plan ahead.

Wolfie: _Leaves on dare to find Naruto, quickly stuffs Kakashi's mask in his mouth before he can say anything and *ahem* strips him, wearing sunglasses of course as not to see anything improper. Hits Naruto on head with bat and stuffes him in a box with a nice bow._

Wolfie: Now where to post it…I'll just put Sasuke's name on the card and hopes it's pops up wherever he is. _Opens garganta and tosses box through._

_Five minutes later the box pops up again through the garganta with the stamp "return to sender" on it and a card reading: "Thank you but no thank you. I do NOT (Note the not) need the dobe here considering that the box hit me on the head, almost knocking me unconscious and enabling Itachi to almost get my eyes. I definitely didn't help when I though the naked dobe was just part of Itachi's genjutsu and other such problems occurred etc…"_

Wolfie: Whatever, I don't need Naruto. _Tosses him into garganta to Ichiraku ramen where Naruto is being beat up by Teuchi for harming his daughter Ayame's purity._

_**Well..I guess this is goodbye! have fun with your hair Ultrawolfie-dono. Sincerely; Vampy **_

Wolfie: Oh, shut up. It's only another forty minutes.

Hinata: N-next is DarkDanteJ-kun, I-I'm assuming you're a boy if it's a-alright?

_**Awesome Job Of course and i have Dares ^.^  
Hinata:i dare you to throw a rabid hollow on naruto  
**_

Hinata: A r-rabid what?

Halibel: Creature like me, just in very primitive form.

Hinata: Alright, s-since Naruto-kun is strong e-enough to easily defeat it.

Wolfie: _Whispers, _make her throw Tiburon, just foam him at the mouth.

Halibel: Gotcha, _Feeds Tiburon soap._ Here's your rabid hollow.

Hinata: R-right…_Throws Tiburon through garganta. Soon horrible screaming is heard from the other side. _N-Naruto-kun?

_**Kiba:i dare you to mawl sakura when she isn't look and by herself  
**___

Kiba: Hell No! I'm not attacking a girl, I have my honor, you know?

Shino: I shouldn't be too worried about that, jut do it.

Kiba: Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to do it.

_Kiba leaves through garganta and returns 15 minutes later with a broken nose, jaw and some ribs._

Kiba: Dam, she sure can pack a punch!

Hinata: Kiba-kun, I'll heal you.

_**Shino:i dare you to bathe in your bugs!  
**_

Shino: You say it like it's something odd.

Halibel: You mean…?

Shino: Of course, after all, if I took a normal bath then water will stream through the holes in my body and my bugs will drown. _Clothes turns fuzzy and black then disappears but fortunately the right parts are covered, soon the clothes returns to normal._

Shino: …There.

Kiba: Uh…

Hinata: Shino-kun?

Halibel: No comment.

_**Halibel:i dare you to...tie up nnorita and cero his nuts until he starts crying and bleeding  
**_

Halibel: No problem at all. _Nnoitra pops through hole and is quickly tied up._

Nnoitra: What's the meaning of this you bitch! You really think you can actually hurt me with a cero?

Halibel: Let me show you something that I created with Stark's help. Azul cero Metraletta (A thousand boiling water ceros, yeah I know its not the right translation but pretend it is.)

_The scene was censored by the fanfiction board's chairperson._

Halibel: _Notices something missing between Nnoitra's legs. _…Maybe I went a bit overboard?

_**Wolfie:i dare you to throw hot sauce down aizen's pants and put 80 grenades in his mouth and light him on fire and watch as he gets Ker-splooded and give Halibel a video tape of it all.  
**_

Wolfie: Maybe you're a bit violent…_Leaves to find Aizen with a video camera,when she finds him she-_

**Chairperson of the Fanfiction board: I'm sorry to all readers but the next scene is too violent so we have censored the scene and confiscated the video camera. Currently we are considering putting Wolfie's story on probation because of all the unnescessary violence and-**_Gets strangled by Halibel._

Halibel: #$ck off, stop interfering!

Wolfie: You tell them!

_**i hope everyone enjoys their Dares...Beliv..*DanteJ(OC):Don't say that! i've already have enough of that kid!**___

Wolfie: No kidding, by the way. AngryDragon0, if you're still reading. Forget what I've said during your review, that was a couple of days ago. I just got a profile on deviantart though I'm still pretty lost there. I've only put up one random pic that I've done a while ago.

Hinata: M-master Bleach is next.

_**Hey everyone!**____****_

Ryruu:*Gives Kiba and Akamaru a hug bag of treats*

Kiba: Hey thanks!

Akamaru: Munch, munch.

Kiba: Hey, Akamaru. Don't hog it all.

_**Amatsu: *Gives a Jyuuken scroll and Scarab Beetle*  
**__**  
**_Hinata: T-thanks, _starts reading._

Shino: …_Let bug crawl up his arm._

_**They both enjoyed the match they had with you guys...also the internet is basic technolgy that links everyone around the world. Also...*Gives Wolfie her Uniform* So do the rest of you wanna join?  
**_

Wolfie: _Puts on uniform._

Shino: I'm sorry but we're already loyal to Konoha.

Halibel: I'll pass.

_**Nnoitra: Hell no! They all suck!**_

Ryruu: ...but Halibel one-hit KOed you...  


Halibel: Hehehe, that was fun.

_**Nnoitra: FU*K that happened!**_

Applogise...

Nnoitra: NO! They can all-[o.o]

*Dawns Mask and Goes Shunko* ...

Nnoitra: sorry...

Dares-  
Everyone to beat up Nnoitra!

Nnoitra: BRING IT!

Halibel: _Hell's fire dancing in the background. _…What a coincidence, we happen to have to tied up in this room and missing some very essential body parts…_Grins evilly._

Nnoitra: Mummy! Save me.

_Nnoitra's mother rises from hell's fires. _

Mrs. Spork: You wanted to steal all the sugar when you were little my wee Nnoinnoi-chan. _Disappears again._

_Nnoitra gets bludgeoned into oblivion by everyone, including team 8._

Hinata: Uhh, _wipes blood off fists. _Wolfiefan2000000 is next.

Wolfie: Whoa! I have that many fans? Awesome.

_**ai-kun should go kill Nnoitra he always insults halibel and i hate it. halibel rocks.  
**_

Halibel: Ai-kun? _Hears a strange buzzing in the background and a garganta closing. Looks back to see Nnoitra completely drained off blood._

Hinata: …I t-think you got your wish.

_**anyway i dare stark to ** slap lilyente**_

Shino: Sorry, but they're long gone, we replaced them.

Hinata: Houkari K-kisaragi-san is next.

_**I dare Halibel to stand up right now, go to Naruto and kissed him before accusing him for molesting!**_

I would like to see that happen.

Halibel: Ugh, fine. Thank goodness for my hollow mask. _Opens garganta to Konoha._

_Stands in front of Naruto._

Naruto: Uh, last time one of you were here I got locked in a box so what do you want!

Halibel: _Kisses…well, presses her face with hollow mask against Naruto._

Naruto: …And Ino said I would never get a girl! Believe-_gets slapped by Halibel._

Halibel: You pervert! That was my first "kiss". I'll send you to hell's gates then bring you back with edo tensei to kill you all over again!

_Somewhere in a tree a giggling man looks through a telescope._

Jiraya: Heheheh, this is prime research material, better than the hot springs, I wonder who that sexy lady is? She sure has big boobs…_giggles pervertedly._

_Halibel returns through garganta. _

Halibel: Well, slapping him was fun but I wonder why I got the feeling that we're being watched.?

Kiba: Probably your imagination.

Hinata: Aoi-Mizu-chan wants to go next.

_**Hello all! Great last chapter as always! In one of the last chapters, you guys were talking about the moive FF VII, right? That's a great movie. But, you do need to understand the plot to actually get it...  
**_

Wolfie: True… Maybe I'll pass, I was just a little interested in it since I've heard a lot about final fantasy with Grimdivide.

_**Ok, moving on, Halibel, I dare you to...watch Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and tell us what you think of it!  
**_

Halibel: _Watches movie. _I think I recognized Cloud Strife, and was the enemy Sephiroth? Oh well.

_**I don't have a lot of questions this time. Wolfie, how does it feel to write this story!?**_

Wolfie: Most of the time it is fun but sometimes I worry about getting killed by reviewers for taking so long to update and I don't get a chance to try and work on some of my other ideas for stories because this one keeps my attention.

_**For Everyone: Do you like pretzels? -passes out some-  
**_

Wolfie: Sure, thanks. _Hands out to the others._

_**Aloha for now!**_

Wolfie: I'vebeen wondering for a while, do you have Hawaiian blood inside you? Some long lost ancestor?

Hinata: R-right. L-last but not least is Dai Reth-kun.

Wolfie: What! You're back? _Hugs Dai Reth. _We missed you. How did your defending my honor mission go?

_**.RETURNED.**_

AND I'VE FOUND OUT WHO HAD SULLEN MY HONEST NAME!

Right...first of all, I apologize on behalf of my cousin who said, quote "I enjoy seeing your nervous tick (meaning my right eyebrow starts to twitch uncontrollably), whenever someone impersonates you..." end quote...

Yes, my family is not the most normal one on the face of the planet...as are probably most who reside on this site...___**  
**_

Wolfie: So it was your cousin? Well, smack him on the head for me and we'll call it quits. I don't hold grudges.

_**Anyways, seeing as it has been so long since I've last reviewed, I wont be issuing any dares, questions, threats or suggestions of any kind...**_

Instead I'll go on a furios and sometimes illogical rant about the last few "Bleach" chapters...

WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH TITE KUBO?!  


Wolfie: You have no idea how many people ask that?

Halibel: Yeah seriously, he even killed me off. That's insane.

_**Aizen, singlehandedly, slaughtered all the present captains and vizards...ok...I can KINDA accept that, seeing as his zanpakuto allows him to control five senses of all those who had seen his shikai once (Im NOT going to comment on the practical difficulty of controlling ONE sense, not to mention all senses of a group of people).**____****_

No, what really ticks me off is one simple thing...HE STILL HASNT KILLED ANYONE! COME ON! He is supposed to be some kind of super-evil-manipulating-mastermind-genious! Why the hell doesnt he do a simple equation: 5 noobs - 5 noobs = 0 noobs...  


Wolfie: Yeah after all his preaching on wanting to reduce the enemy. That talk about wanting them to see the war lost is just and bunch of bullshit.

_**He is supposed to be EVIL! But what do we get?! He removed the central 47, as in, he removed the politicians, the ones who are resposible for the economic, social and juidicial control, thereby gathering all the power and the resources needed to fight a war in the hands of Yamamoto...meaning he made himself an enemy who has little holding him back...**_

Still in Soul Society, he could have disposed of: Toushiro, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya...he didnt...opponents capable of Bankai, were left alive...

And now this...he badly wounded the captains and the vizards...yet still they ALL live..

Wolfie: It's like he want to lose.

_**At this rate the only ones who REALLY suffered are his own subjects...namely: Halibel (by the way, where did he strike Halibel the second time?) and Tousen (was that guy like...mushed?).**_

Halibel: The second I was stabbed through my left collarbone, you can see the outline of the bone around his zanpakuto.

Kiba: Man, spare us the gory details.

Wolfie: All I saw was that Tousen exploded in a bunch of blood.

_**Ichigo...everyone is putting all their hopes in him...so long as he doesnt see Aizens shikai, he shold be fine...right? All he has to do is defeat Aizen (whose movements he cannot follow even when he is using bankai) with his eyes closed...piece of cake!**_

If he pulls out a super-Bankai or gets another mask or something to that extent, I swear I will descend into a fit of idiotic giggling...and then I'll promptly switch to watching "Pokemon"...starting from the very first chapter!  


Wolfie: I'll join you. I happen to find pokemon entertaining.

_**Aizen accidentaly discovered another dimension, because he is just so damn, uber-badass (yes it is sarcasm), whose inhabitants are going to invade this dimension, and knowing, in his infinite wisdom, that this world will fall if not prepared, he has taken it upon himself to play the tragic antihero and teach soul society strength by fighting against it!**_

Wolfie: …

Halibel: That would explain why he goes for his own guys in the end.

_**Now, there are several good points to this points to this theory!**_

First of all, it would explain his not killing anyone important.

And second, the arrancars get to join soul-society.

Halibel: …If we're even still alive, the only definite alive ones are Nell and her fraccion.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

Ok...I'm done...

Wolfie: Gotcha. Time for The book.

**Chapter 26-Lock Aizen in a room with Tora and Akamaru**

Kiba: WTF! That demon cat still lives?

Akamaru: Grrrr!!!! (Translation-"This time I'm big enough to rip you to shreds, demon cat)

Wolfie: For those who'se memory needs jogging. Tora is the cat of the fire country's feudal lord's wife, it's pure evil and always escapes from that woman though I don't blame it…

Shino: Kiba, If I remember correctly. Your dog has an old grudge with that cat. Didn't he almost lose a tail to it?

Hinata: Speaking o-of, where's Akamaru-kun?

Kiba: Huh? _Looks around to notice a garganta closing with a flash of white inside it._

Hey, who opened that?

Halibel: _Whistles innocently._

_Somewhere else with Aizen, he heard soft meowing in the background._

_(For understanding, Tora and Akamaru's speech will be translated.)_

Tora: Heh, so the albino midget mongrel returns.

Akamaru: Feline, this is the day I get revenge.

Tora: Ready to lose your tail for sure this time?

Akamaru: Bring it on!

_After a couple of minutes of fighting…_

Aizen: Someone get those pets detained and teach them not to howl.

Akamaru: _Looks at Tora…_Truce?

Tora: Truce! _Soon Aizen is the object of all the scratching and biting._

_A couple of hours later Grimmjow and Ulquiorra arrives and manages to detain Tora while Tousen and Gin stops Akamaru._

Gin: So what to do with these pets?

Tousen: Let's do justice onto them.

Aizen: I don't care what you do, just get rid of them! _Runs to infirmary to stop his guts from peeling out of his body._

Stark: Just send them back to their owners, I don't feel like being cruel to puppies and kittens.

_Throws Akamaru in garganta back to Kiba._

Tousen: What about the cat?

Grimmjow: It needs to be detained, it's pure evil.

Tora: You, yes you with the bubblegum blue hair! Call yourself a cat and let me go!

Ulquiorra: I think the trashy cat is trying to communicate with you?

Gin: Just to be on the safe side…Bakudo 99. _Seals Tora in the strongest barrier possible, puts her in a parcel stamped, return to owner._

_Soon Tora is reunited with her owner, lady Shijmi and is mangled-I mean hugged by the lady._

Tora: YOU! Yeah you with the foxy eyes, I shall smite you! I shall destroy you and get revenge. After all my ancestor landed in this situation and she gained power. She became the Nibi! Just you wait! You will die by my claw!

Gin: Why do I feel a sudden sense of impending doom?

**Man, sorry I was so slow, I'll try not to do it again. I'd like to give a shout out of happy birthday to my brother who introduced me to Naruto and Bleach in the first place! I don't know if I'll be back for a while because I think my dad will ban me from the internet for a while because I use up too much secretly watching the Sanbi arc. Bad me!**

**Ultrawolfie out!**


	27. Team 8 p4

**Sorry the update is so horribly late. We have a serious problem with our internet. A virus is using it all up so we have to get rid of it first. I got your reviews just before the internet was shut down so I could write at least and it's giving me time to work on a new story. Please be patient with my untimely updates but at least I hope I make up for quantity in quality?**

**Chapter 27**

Wolfie: Good day all. Kiba, Shino are you two ready. Your bet is commencing now and it will last over two chapters because a lot of people forgot to vote…

Hinata: J-just give them time.

Halibel: Alright, I suppose we'll just get on with the story without wasting any time. DragonTamer186 is up first.

_**Sup y'all DT186**_

um my parents might ban me from the computor too cuz i accidently kicked a hole in my wall while crushing a HUGE spider(sorry shino, but it was in my room so it had to die)so your not alone in that regard wolfie-sama.  


Shino: If it was in the room you could have waited for it to leave the room.

Halibel: A hole in your wall…what's your wall made of? Plaster, polystyrene?

Wolfie: We're just confused because my walls are made of solid brick with cement so damaging it is a bit…difficult.

_**anywho ON TO THE DARES!!**_

to shino- I dare you to have a "who can be more silent" contest with ulquiorra and shino if your bugs buzz you lose *whispers* 20 bucks on ulquiorra.

_Shino and Ulquiorra are locked in a room._

Shino: …

Ulquiorra: …

Shino: …

Ulquiorra: …

Hinata: 30 bucks on Shino.

Halibel: 50 bucks on Ulquiorra.

Kiba: 10 bucks on Shino…what? I'm bankrupt alright.

Wolfie: Doesn't really matter how much I guess, 500 bucks on….Shino, _leaves room._

Ulquiorra: _Cell phone rings. _Hello? Yes Aizen-sama, I am on my way to bring you your cup of tea. _Turns phone off. _Trash.

Shino: You lose.

Ulquiorra: This thing is trash anyway. _Leaves._

Wolfie: _Returns, whistling innocently and counts her money along with Hinata and Kiba._

Halibel: Is that a cell phone poking out of your pocket…

Wolfie: Cell phone? What cell phone? Oh this one? I'm just borrowing it.

Halibel: You'll pay for this…

_**to hinata- behold i give you the gift of CINNAMON BUNS!! enjoy. top 5 favorite.**_

**Hinata: **T-thank you, these are so tasty. I'm really o-one of your f-favorites?

_**to kiba- i dare you to go up to kenpachi and say that he's a wimp and then stay to suff...um see his reaction, then hit on unohana and stay to see her reaction. btw, you're one of my favorites too. top 10.  
**__**  
**_Wolfie: If he's one of your favorites then why are you trying to kill him, I'm confused.

Kiba: Fine, can't be that bad. _Gets teleported to Kenpachi. _Dude, you're a wimp…are those bells on your hair?

Kenpachi: …Hehehe, this is great. Yachiru. Go sit over there, and to think I was just looking for a fight and it came right to me.

Yachiru: Sure Ken-chan. Have fun!

Kenpachi: Right, you there kid. I'll give you a free shot. C'mon, stab me anywhere.

Kiba: You're kidding right? …Look, I wasn't really looking for a fight you know. I just-

Kenpachi: I don't care whether you were looking for a fight or not. I'm looking for one. Everyone always dies after a fight so it gets boring.

Kiba: '_I wonder why.'_ Well isn't that a coincidence? I happen to know of an immortal guy with a huge scythe like that Nnoitra dude. Why don't I direct you to him?

Kenpachi: Nnoitra eh? That sure was a fun fight. Sure, tell me where he is. _After getting directions from Kiba he stormed away with Yachiru on his shoulder._

_There was only one tiny little problem. Kenpachi has a crap sense of direction._

_Outside in the …strange unknown area for Kenpachi._

Kenpachi: Where the hell am I?

Kirabi: I float like a butterfly and sting like a Killerbee cause that's who I be!

Kenpachi: _Sweatdrops. _That sounded stupid.

Kirabi: How dare you, I'll beat ya black and blue!

Kenpachi: …_Grins. _Seems you're looking for a fight. _Pulls out zanpakuto._

Yachiru: Yayy, go Ken-chan!

_Soon it was an all-out war of the Hachibi vs Kenpachi until Raikage put an end to it and scolded Kirabi and sent him home, leaving Kenpachi alone._

Kenpachi: …So, what now?

_Back to Kiba._

Kiba: Right, there's still that Unohana person… _Goes to find Unohana._

Unohana: Who are you boy?

Kiba: That's a really pretty face you have there. I bet your eyes and smile are just as pretty.

Unohana: Do you really think so? _Smiles and opens her eyes._

Kiba: …the hell? …They're beautiful!

Unohana: Why thank you. You're so friendly.

Kiba: Anytime, nothing wrong with telling a woman that she's pretty. I'll come and visit sometime again but I really have other matters to tend to, so see you!

_Back with our group._

Kiba: I think I'm in love…

Halibel: You know she's probably over a thousand years old?

Kiba: …the hell? Then why isn't she a grandma?

Wolfie: That's how it work in soul society.

Hinata: R-rather forget about her Kiba-kun.

Kiba: I guess you're right Hinata…

_**to halibel-sama- i dare you to kick Nnoitra's ** to a soundtrack of your choosing (that's embarrassing to ANYBODY)while in a stadium full of people with wolfie-sama recording it. trust me it'll be funny as hell once you watch it with the music.**_

Halibel: A soundtrack…lets see…..gotcha, I have a version of Wolfie's national anthem, it sounds really funny.

_The people start gathering, it's mostly the shinigami and arrancar and they all find themselves good seats and popcorn to watch Nnoitra get beaten down. Neliel is in the front row along with Grimmjow. Halibel gets a evil look on her face and starts beating Nnoitra for the whole duration of the national anthem._

_Nkosi Sikeleli IAfrika_

_Maluphaka nisuphondo lwayo_

………_.._

_Morena boloka setchaba saheso_

_Ofedise lema tshwenyeho_

……

_Uit die blou van onse hemel_

_Uit die diepte van ons see_

………

_Sounds the call to come together _

_And united we shall stand_

_Let us live and strive for freeeeedom_

_In South-Africa our land!_

Wolfie: I filmed it all. Nnoitra-haters across the world are gonna love this!

_Everyone disappears again._

_**And since this might be my last review for a while *lowers head* and i just started.**_

I DARE EVERYONE TO SIT THROUGH AN HOUR OF BARNEY THE DINOSAUR AND TELETUBBIES! ONE HOUR FOR EACH  


Wolfie: That's not very new, someone else already made me do that in a previous chapter.

Halibel: Who cares, it's full of loopholes.

_Everyone puts on earmuffs and blindfolds themselves then "watches" Barney and tellytubbies for an hour._

_**have a nice day :)**_

Hinata: Sorry, d-did you say something. E-earplugs.

Shino: Next is Grimdivide, ready to commence the game of Blitzball.

_**Tidus: Okay, first of all, we need 6-**_

Yuna: Actually, the new rules state there are now 8 players on each team. 3 fielders, 4 defenders and 1 goalie. Plus, one of you needs to be team captain.

Tidus: Oh... then that means I need more people... Okay, since I'm team captain, my fielders are me, Zidane, and... Squall.

Squall: I thought I-

Tidus: You have a strong kick.  
My defenders will be Cloud, Bartz... uh, where is everyone else?

Cloud: Not playing.

Tidus: Guess that means we'll have to find other people. Our other defenders will be... Chad and Renji.

Renji: Why are we here?

Chad: ...

Tidus: Because we're playing a game, duh. *Flashback to Kisuke's*

Kisuke: Why should I have them go with you? *Tidus hands him a box of sweets* Don't worry, those two will definitely play. *Back to present*  


Kiba: That dude gets bribed too easily. _Shakes head._

Shino: Do a handstand for this doggie treat.

Kiba: No way…_Does handstand._

Shino: I rest my case.

_**Renji: I couldn't bring Chad, so I had to bring this guy.**_

Kakashi: Uh... where are the sweets and the new Icha-Icha book you promised me.

Renji: We'll get it later. Promise.  


Hinata: I c-can't believe you managed to convince K-Kakashi-sensei.

_**Alright, the Field rules:  
The objective of the game is for the player and their team to kick the Blitzball, a dimpled ball about thirty centimeters in diameter, into the opposing team's goal while the opposing team simultaneously defends their goal and attempts to steal the Blitzball in order to make an attempt at the player's goal are while the player defends it and tries to steal the ball back.**_

Defensive tactics include tackles that could cripple or knock an opponent unconscious altogether. (Think of this as soccer, vollyball, and rugby, all underwater)

Substitutions are not allowed until between rounds.

There are 4 rounds (not including tiebreakers), each last 5 minutes.

Squall: That's it?

Tidus: More or less.

Zidane: Hey look! A crowd is gathering in the stadium!

Bartz: We have fans!... Hey, what's Orihime doing walking around with that box of snacks? Is Rangiku and Haineko (Zanpakuto spirit form) helping?... Hey look, Ulquiorra is passing out his own snacks! I didn't know he knew how to make anything. I wonder who else is selling stuff.  


Wolfie: Wow, looks like this is going to be a big match.

Halibel: Ulquiorra probably makes delicious cookies… for vampire bats.

_**Zidane: Turns out, there also bets being taken.**_

Jecht: Hey! Who'll be our team captain and other players?

Halibel: Alright, re-construction of team. I'll be team captain and one of the fielders. The other two will be Jecht and Kiba. Goalie will be Hinata because her Shugohakke is perfect for defending underwater. Defenders will be-

Shino: My bugs will drown.

Akamaru: Grrr!

Kiba: Akamaru refuses to get wet.

Halibel: Wolfie: You're a defender!

Wolfie: But my hearing aids-

Halibel: Take them out. You don't need to hear underwater.

Wolfie: Fine but don't expect me to react to anything you say!

Halibel: Defenders huh, do you think I can rope in the Sanbi?

Shino: Not a chance, we saw that thing. It won't react to anything you say.

Halibel: Fine… let's see…Aha Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi!

Kiba: And pray tell how you will convince them?

Halibel: A girl has her ways… I could always charm them.

_Soon the whole team, including Kisame and Itachi, was ready for a mean game of Blitzball! To be continued in a following chapter. Grimdivide makes the rules for the game._

Hinata: NorthernShinigami-chan is next.

_***appeares out of a forest running and screaming with a bunch of insects after her* YOU SAID IT WORKS BOTH WAYS! HO DO I GET THEM OF ME?!*dissapeares into the trees again***_

Shino: By unsummoning them again obviously, if you can't figure out how to get then maybe you're not ready for this yet…

_**Lilly: With choose Shino, simply because I'm a CAT woman.  
**_

Wolfie: Ugh, finally! Someone remembered to vote. Thank you.

Shino: Shino 1, Kiba zero.

Kiba: Oh shut up, it's just one vote.

_**kori: *reads from a list of dares prepered by NS*:**_

"Shino: I dare you to bake an Akamaru-cake  
Kiba: mud cake  
Wolfie-chi:Corset-cake...  
Halibel-chi: Aizen-cake  
HInata: water-cake"..

Wolfie: Chi? What do you mean Corset cake, like from corsets?

Shino: Sit still Akamaru.

Kiba: Who's going to eat it?

Halibel:_ Starts baking a cake._

Hinata: How d-do I do that?

_**...*reads more*...a CAKE from WATER?!..wait- she want's Shino, halibel to bake a CAKE from Akamaru and Aizen?...and what the hell is a CORSET cake?!*turns to Liily* what's wrong with this list?  
**_

Wolfie: I could ask you the same thing.

_**Lilly: *reads list*...that's a HOTDOG cake you idiot, not THE DOG-not Akamaru  
**_

Shino: Oh? Too late. Akamaru's already eating the cake.

Akamaru: Mmmwoof!

_**...besides, Hinata ha thing with water..I think.**_

Hinata: Makes sense. Shugohakke! Rokujyuu yonsho, cake style! _Uses shugohakke to make the cake in a dome form with a water layer._

_**And...I'm not sure about that cake from Aizen?...It sounds kinda gross...*shudder***_

*Still Lilly:* ...you know what? let's drop the dare of Halibel...for now. Unless Halibel want's to do that

Halibel: _Standing in a corner with her zanpakuto as a cake knife, planning on how to cut the cake with Aizen's face on it into tiny pieces, chew them up and spit them out…_

Wolfie: Enough thought-bubbles thank you!

_**... about that Corset cake, NO, there's no spelling mistakes. NS Asked for a CAKE of CORSET. Don't ask. I have no idea...we think she's ill or something. Anyway, let us know how it tasted, 'k? bye~ *goes on to somewhere*  
**_

Wolfie: Weird, _goes back to the 17__th__ century to steal some corsets of rich ladies and arranges them on her cake then tastes. _…Needs some deodorant._**  
**_

_**Kori:..there's one more thing: NS want's to know what you think about the pairing of Ulquiorra and GIn. not nessecery Yaoi or something...it's just that she thinks that "that pairing is absolutly briliant 'cause the're completely opposites. Like hair and eye color, prsonality, like that."  
So?**_

Wolfie: Very odd, can they even communicate?

Halibel: Ulquiorra is too much of boring company for Gin. Come to think of it…how weird would it be if they traded personalities. An Emo Gin and smiling Ulquiorra.

Kiba: DarkDanteJ is up next.

_**O.O you though i was a girl? what girl has the name dante? plus my name is derived fron the game "Dante's Inferno" DanteJ(OC) yes he is obviously obsessed me: says you -_-**_

Wolfie: I take offence to that. I did NOT think that you were a girl, Dante's a guy's name so duh. I just wanted to make 100% sure as to not make any mistakes like some people…*.*

_**hinata i dare to push naruto into sasuke's bathroom while he's taking a shower**_

Wolfie: Why do you give such odd dares, they're difficult for me to write you know?

Hinata: Eep! D-do what?

Halibel: Let me give you a hand, _throws Hinata into garganta to where Naruto is and then pulls him in then teleports them both to Sasuke's hideout._

Naruto: Huh? Hinata? Where are we?

_The two of them notices Karin peeking through the keyhole of a door giggling pervertedly…that is until she notices them as well._

Karin: Eek! Sasuke, who are these people?

Hinata: _Realizes that she will have to hurry and quickly grabs Naruto and tosses him through door._

Naruto: Whoah! Why did you do that Hinata? _Notices where he is._

Suigetsu: _While in the bath. _…Do you mind?

Sasuke: _Notices Naruto from the shower. _Naruto, I have severed our bond so leave!_ Powers up chidori but forgets about his situation. The result was a badly electrified Sasuke._

Hinata: What's happening in there? _Gets teleported by garganta. _

Halibel: Okaayyy, fun's over.

_**Kiba i dare you to ask choji if he'd marry you**___

Kiba: _Sweatdrops, _ok fine. _Finds Chouji. _Will you marry me?

Chouji: _Drops bag of chips and they get crushed by walking people. Looks at chips._

Kiba: Oh no, he's gonna blow!

Chouji: ….I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will, hey everybody, Kiba's homo.

Kiba: What no! Shut up! It was just a dare. _Flees from stampeding fanboys. _

Chouji: _Takes out another bag of chips. _Revenge is a dish best served in a bag of chips. That's for making me drop the other bag.

_**and shino i dare you to shove fire ant in aizen's eyes**___

Wolfie: Uh, no offence but could you avoid these uber random dares, they're really difficult to write. This is partly why I took so long to update ok?

Shino: _Summons a fire ant and leaves. Returns later. _Sorry, he escaped with Kyoka Suigetsu and I couldn't pry open the other two's eyes so I picked some random arrancar, it was some ancient dude on a throne.

_**eyes halibel i dare you to...shove nnorita's head into yammy's pants while nnorita is charging his cero**_

Halibel: On my way…-

**The next scene has been censored due to extreme violence and language deemed inappropriate for ages 0-99.**

_**and Wolfie ehehe i dare you to push aizen,gin and tousen(naked) in ichigo's bed(like for them to fall on him) and yes i am very violent**_

Wolfie: Ok I'll-

**The next scene has been censored due to extreme violence, language and (extremely creepy and inappropriate) nudity, to be kept away from people of all ages.**

Wolfie: What's with all these weird pop-ups? Anyway, about your idea for the book. I can't really use Rangiku's boobs to suffocate him since she has already targeted Gin and we already did that with Halibel in a previous chapter.

Hinata: VampireEspada-chan is next.

_**OMG!! I JUST finished reading the new Naruto chapter!! Its totally awesome!! (spoilers here, so dont read!!) **___

Wolfie: If you don't want me to read it then why do you write it to me?

_**Okay, so Sasuke goes off about the need to revive his clan by slaughtering the leaf village, and then naruto is all like "I understand why you did it'**_

Wolfie: Pain helped Naruto understand. Whoo! Go Pain! By the why, I see Nagato's back?

_**(skip some details)and in the end of the chapter, Naruto and Sasuke charge at eachother, both of them having their powerful signature jutsu-Rasengan and Chidori-and then Sasuke and Naruto are pulled in a parallel universe for a few seconds and Naruto says that he was glad he met Sasuke, and Sasuke is all like "It doesn't matter what you say, I will slaughter the leaf...and will you go into history as the one who killed me or will you become one of my targets?!!" And then naruto is all like " I am NONE of those..and then a magical third desicion appears..and we dont know it yet...wow...thats a really big section devoted to Naruto. OHH~!! and I hope you had fun with the dare Ultrawolfie-dono! **smiles evilly* **_

Wolfie: What dare?

Hinata: The stuff in your hair.

Wolfie: Oh, the one which lasted a lot shorter than it should have. Yes I did. I mixed them and sold the results to a shampoo company, I believe it's the same shampoo you use.

Kiba: I recognized the smell of your shampoo in case you wondered. It's the same kind Akamaru uses.

_***...and it seems my dare with Halilbel-sama has backfired...oh well!!**_

Halibel: Yeah seriously, "return to sender?" That was totally unexpected.

_**Now...time for some more dares...**looks at the crowd with ominous eyes*who to pick..who to pick...hmm...HINATA-CHAN!! I CHOOSE YOU! okay...that sounded like pokemon...**___

Wolfie: No kidding, I should know since I have loads of pokemon games, I love them. Ok I'm a dork, so what.

_**Anyway!! I dare you to run up to soi-fon and slap her across the face and say that was from Yoruichi...then proceed to run for your life.**_

Hinata: I don't want hurt anyone.

Kiba: She's planning to stab Naruto.

Hinata: The b-bitch! _Leaves and bitch-slaps Soifon a couple of times. _The first one was from Yoroichi and the other four from me.

Soifon: …?....! Sting my enemies to death, Suzumebachi!

Hinata: …_Runs_

_**Now Kiba...Kiba, Kiba, Kiba tsk, tsk. **smiles evilly, and looms over him**you have no Idea what I have planned for you...**clackles evilly****_

Kiba: Mummy.

Akamaru: Whines.

_**Now before I get you you and your demise-which I will enjoy by the way- Shino...well, hmm...here, your glasses. I dont need them anymore.**_

Shino: Why thank you. I dislike using my spares.

_**Now back to you Kiba-get the hell out of that corner, you look like a whipped dog. I dare you to...**giggles**...**whispers the dare to Halibel-sama****_

Halibel: …Kiba. Can I have custody over Akamaru after your dare?

Kiba: Wait, what? What did she tell you?

_****..Now, lets get the show on the road, Kiba, I dare you to wear a pink speedo (like in borat, but hot cyber pink), and dash in Konoha screaming on the top of your lungs "The power of youth!!"..and you cannot spontaniously change out of it, you have to wear it for the rest of the hour**_

Kiba: …_Faints._

Wolfie: A-a-aah, fainting won't save you. _Revives Kiba with a bucket of ice-water._

Kiba: What did I do to deserve this…?

Hinata: Here you go Kiba-chan---I meant Kiba-kun. I went to buy you a speedo while you were unconscious. _Presents shocking-pink speedo._

Kiba: Not you too… Fine, I'll just get this over with. _Dresses behind screen with sniggers from everyone, possibly even Shino. Goes to Konoha. __**THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!! **_

_To nobody's surprise, I'm sure, He was soon joined by none other than Rock Lee… with a green speedo… with a turtle picture on it… over a certain area. (this …speedo… is not my creation. I saw it in another story)_

_After Kiba came back. _

Kiba: The humiliation, I practically died of shame.

Halibel: That's why I asked for Akamaru:

Akamaru: Snorts, woof!

Kiba: Not funny, but did you see Lee's turtle-crotch speedo? Ridiculous.

Shino: Says the one running alongside him in a shocking-pink speedo.

Kiba: Just leave me alone, my reputation is ruined.

Hinata: …Kiba-cha-kun, don't feel so down, you t-took it like a man.

Wolfie: Sorry Kiba, I don't think you're going to win the bet now. Not after everyone saw that.

Kiba: …I know. _Sits in corner with speedo._

_**...kukukuku, im so mean to you...but you pretty much called me that evil 's' word...so if anything, this dare is pretty light compared to what I WOULD have done to you.**_

Kiba: …I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THAT, DAMMIT! It was an accident, you shouldn't have brought it up in the first place, I'm dumb ok, I'm gonna say things without thinking about it.

Hinata: Don't be so hard on yourself Kiba-ch-kun.

_**have a good day, Ultrawolfie-dono, Halibel-sama, Kiba-mecchen(girl), Shino-san, and last but certainly not the least, Hinata-chan. Toodles; Vampy **_

Kiba: Don't! Rub! It! In!

Wolfie: Don't worry, the hour's up.

Kiba: Hmmf, why bother dressing. I've already kicked my pride in the balls.

Halibel: Uh ok, next is RLE95.

Wolfie: Finally! A normal review with average questions where I don't have to sweat!

_**Cooties are imaginary germs that little kids think they get from touching, hugging, or kissing children of the opposite gender. You know, the "boys/girls are gross" stage. **_

Wolfie: Thanks, because I'm not English, I'm not always familiar with all the English slang and stuff like that.

_**Oh yeah, since I started(accidentally) the whole contest, I give two votes! One for Kiba and One for Shino. **___

Wolfie: That leaves us at square one.

Shino: Shino-2 Kiba-1.

Kiba: Like I care.

Wolfie: …Maybe you were a bit hard on him Vampy?

_**Oh yeah, Shino: Haruhi wants to rape you. Kiba: Haruhi wants to rape you too. Hinata:...Haruhi wants to lock you in a closet and turn you into her dressup doll.**_

Kiba, Shino and Hinata: Who's Haruhi?

Halibel: I think it's her oc, right?

Hinata: Please don't bring her here.

_**Hallibell: Jaa-kun wants to watch you kiss Haruhi.**_

Halibel: Ok, who the heck is Jaa-kun?

Wolfie: No idea.

Halibel: He's gonna have to be disappointed because I'm not kissing a girl.

Shino: It wasn't a dare so I guess it's fine.

_**Wolfie:...You're just awesome!**_

Wolfie: RLE95…Thank you so much!

_**And Shino, if you want, you can go back to Mississippi with me for the summer! You can catch spiders, mosquitoes and ladybugs! That is all. Bye bye!**_

Shino: That would be very nice, but I am not actually in need of more bugs, my kikai bugs serve me well but it would be nice to visit.

Hinata: Dai Reth-kun is next.

_**I feel so welcome...(hugs back Wolfie)...I missed you all...**_

Anyways, a question to Kiba:

How is it you are able to derive from Akamaru's similiar barking, different phrases?

Is it like telepathy or smth?  


Kiba: Not exactly. The Inuzuka clan carry secret jutsu which is used on babies of our clan, to enable us to distinguish between dogs' different phrases. After that it just takes practice to get used to it. One of the worst punishments to an Inuzuka is banishment because they take away that ability then you'll never be able to talk to your dog again. But that won't happen to us. Right Akamaru?

Akamaru: Woof!

_**Shino:**_

Why is it you study different bugs, when your Kikai, can do practically anything and if not, you can breed some that can? Are you looking for specific genetic modifications to add to your bugs genome?  


Wolfie: Heh, I really missed all your intelligent questions, so scientific.

Shino: Partly yes, because having our bugs evolve is an advantage to us. For example when I made my bugs immune against the crystal style. That is how the Aburame become stronger. A 100 strong kikai bugs is better than a 1000 useless flies. But I also study bugs because it's a hobby. I find it interesting to learn more about insects.

Wolfie, a dare:

_**I DARE you to get Hinata high!(and I dont mean a place, I mean a state, you choose how).  
**_

Wolfie: Oh great, just when I was enjoying this review. Uh lets see, …I'm not exactly all-knowing on that subject so no fancy methods. Hinata, have you tried this? Naruto loves it.

Hinata: …? Crackpot ramen? Sounds pretty strange, sorry I'll pass.

Kiba: Uhh, my head's spinning. What's the smell? It smells like some kind of crack.

Shino: That's because it is! Get back here Hinata, don't touch that.

Hinata: Uh, ok Shino-kun.

Kiba: I don't feel too good. _Faints._

Akamaru: _Whines._

Wolfie: Oh jeez no, sorry. _Throws ramen out of window. _It's affecting too much innocents. Poor Kiba, you think he'll be fine?

Shino: Hard to tell, his sense of smell's even better than a dog's. Just let him sleep a bit.

_**Hinata, a question:**_

Are you stuttering now?_**  
**_

Hinata: N-no I'm n-not.

Halibel: …

Hinata: W-what?

Halibel: Nevermind.

_**Halibel:**_

... ... ... ... actually, I got nothing...take care!

Halibel: You know a story's in trouble when people lose interest in the main character.

Wolfie: That's what team 8's here for.

Halibel: That sure makes me feel good. Anyway, Aoi-Mizu's next.

_**Naw, I'm not mad. Hey, you update when you update. Actually, I bet a lot of my readers are ticked at me cause I haven't updated in...a while...**_

Wolfie: Yeah I'm pretty impressed, I haven't even received one complaint about the lateness off my story …yet. Still, my readers are really patient with me.

Halibel: Speaking of your story, be careful with what dares you allow there. I nearly got a heart attack when I woke up with a picture of Gin next to me this morning. Freaky, that definitely counts as getting up from the wrong side of the bed.

_**Actually, I am not Hawaiian. I lived there most of my life though. So, it rubbed off on me. Oh yeah, if you wanna watch FF VII the movie go ahead. I watched it the first time without playing the game, but than went, played the game, and than watched it again. Ramble done.**_

Wolfie: Maybe another day, I bought a new screen for my pc so I'm pretty poor at the moment.

_**Yay, Dai Reth is back. I enjoyed your rant. Aizen is insanely powerful... No one should have all that power...**_

Wolfie: Yeah seriously, at least even Uchiha Madara lost once against Hashirama. I wonder if it was him in the manga in that coffin, or perhaps the Rikudou sennin.

_**Got a question for Halibel. If you could meet or talk with anyone again, alive or dead, who would it be? Actaully smae question to everyone!  
**_

Halibel: Again huh? Then probably my fraccion or Masamune, it's been a while._**  
**_

Wolfie: Tricky, I'm going to make anyone in my fanfiction count. It would be Zetsu, I'd love to have an interesting conversation with him since I'm becoming quite interested in him.

Kiba: That was a nice sleep, let's see…that would be my dad, I'd like to punch him for running away.

Shino: This is quite difficult…probably Tobi because I would like to figure out the secret behind his space-time ninjutsu.

Hinata: My mum, she died when Hanabi was a baby.

_**Aloha!**_

Halibel: Right, truemasterhaseo's next.

_**Sorry I missed reviewing last chapter, I've been a bit busy. Anyway! I finally got creative ideas back for an angel's love so I should be updating that soon.  
**_

Wolfie: Yes! Finally your muse is back.

_**Wolfie:**_

I had the new technique for your werewolfie form ready but I realized that wasn't much of an apology so I decided to give you a life-time supply of pizza instead. Just think and it shall appear!

Wolfie: …_Pizza pops up. _Munch munch. Thanks, you're forgiven.

_**Halibel:**_

Masamune's burrying the letter under the Antarctic as we speak.  


Halibel: Maybe that's not such a good idea with global warming and all that.

_Strange letter flushes up into the toilet._

_**Hinata:**_

I'll work on Ryuu's story next. Hopefully I'll think of a more original name by then

Ryuu- Hey! I like my name!

Me- So?

Hinata: Maybe you should t-take note of h-his feelings too.

_**Kiba & Akamaru:**_

I dare you to switch bodies with each other for one hour!  


Werewolfie: Leave it to me. _Soon, there is a flash and both Kiba and Akamaru looks dazed._

"Akamaru": Huh, why am I furry all of a sudden, oh right, the dare.

"Kiba": Woof?

Halibel: He, don't worry Kiba, I'm sure your popularity will soar now since everyone loves Akamaru.

_**Shino:**_

I've been thinking of a really divious dare for payback since you did what you did to Masamune. I dare you to fight every member of the Toad Summon Clan at once for an hour straight with no backup, no crazy Toad repelling devices, just you and your insects.

Shino: …That's not fair.

Kiba: You did target his oc.

Shino: If his oc let a couple of bugs bother him so much then he isn't all that good.

Hinata: Shino-kun, you'll make it worse t-talking like that.

Wolfie: Sorry Shino, you're on your own. _Transports Shino to Myobokuzan. _…btw, did you get this idea from "a new chance"? Because there they make the connection between toads and the Aburame clan…priceless.

Halibel: Ok, I'm not sure when Shino'll be back. There is quite a lot of toads.

Wolfie: After this …we have another one of those stupid insulting reviews from someone who has nothing intelligent to do with their time. I'm not going to bother putting it on the story, by the looks of the spelling, it looks like the same guy as last time, dunno? Calls himself , And he's such a coward that he deleted his account.

Halibel: _Reads review, _Whoa, this is even worse. He dared to insult our reviewers personally!

Wolfie: Ok, that's just crossing the line. Who did he insult?

Halibel: Lets see… truemasterhaseo, Aoi-Mizu, Dai Reth, RLE95, VampireEspada, DarkDanteJ, NorthernShinigami, GrimDivide and DragonTamer186.

Wolfie: What! All my prized reviewers! He's lucky he doesn't have any stories or I would show him what REAL insults were.

Halibel: Just one thing you said, and I quote "I read all your chapters so far, and they arent even worth crap." If they're so bad then why did you read all 26 chapters, you moron?

"Akamaru": Talk about falling in your own trap.

"Kiba": Woof!

Shino: This is quite sufficient proof that the human brain does have limitations.

Hinata: Shino-kun, you're back? Are you alright?

Shino: More or less, I decided to not use my insects or I would lose all of them so I stuck with Taijutsu, it went ok until I had to fight Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro. There I had to hide.

Halibel: Next we have a new person, Demon Incarnate, sounds fearsome.

_**Hey, guys. First things first, I AM a demon, technically, except I was cast out of hell for performing righteous deeds. **_

Wolfie: Heh, usually it's the other way around.

_**Movin' on...  
Now then, Wolfie, I would love to say that I've enjoyed this wiki through and through and wish you the best of luck on future chapters.  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks, I'll do my best, sometimes I get a bit busy though. …I really should work on my other stories a bit…

_**Halibel *ahem* I just want to say that you are an incredibly beautiful and talented woman. Masamune-san is very lucky to have you. I WAS going to do a dare between you and Masa, but seeing as how you have your memories of him back, it wasn't really going to have the same effect.  
**_

Halibel: Pity, you should have done it earlier. He was here for quite a while, or did you just recently start reading this story?

_**Hinata, I'm sure that Naruto feels the same for you, deep down.  
**_

Hinata: T-thanks for the words.

"Akamaru": Hey, I think he's right. After all, Naruto did turn into the kyuubi after seeing you get "killed"._**  
**_

Hinata: Thanks Aka-I mean Kiba-kun.

Akamaru: Arf!

Hinata: You too, Ki-Akamaru-kun.

_**Kiba and Shino, if I had to vote between either of you, I would choose Kiba. I really like dogs, which reminds me, a package should be arriving now.**_

Kiba: Kiba 2 Shino 2.

Shino: …

Wolfie: Hey you're back.

Akamaru: Woof?

Halibel: Have you noticed something, if they vote for Kiba, it's because they like dogs.

Wolfie: And if they vote for Shino, it's because they like cats better.

Halibel: Not even because they actually like the actual person?

Hinata: There's a s-strange package at the door with airholes. What should I d-do?

_**For Akamaru, I sent him a new friend to play with. He's a hellhound, but don't worry, he's friendly. Call him whatever you'd like, and I hope he and Akamaru get along well.  
**_

Akamaru: Woof! _Wags tail._

Hellhound: Arrf! _Wags chain of fir-tail._

Wolfie: Hmm, little help here. What's would be a nice name?

Kiba: How about Ryuuka? It has a cool sound to it.

Halibel: I like it.

Wolfie: Then it's decided. Ryuuka will be his name.

_Akamaru and Ryuuka have found interest in Ryuuka's bone army and are chasing some skeletons around. Tiburon and Inudoton joins them. (Halibel's sharks)_

_**Well, I gotta get going. See ya next chapter.**_

Halibel: Right, next is another newcomer to this story, Fire EmblemCaptain.

_**Greetings Wolfie.I have enjoyed reading this.  
I have my OC Lyon, from my original story, here with me who will ask questions or dares on behalf of himself and his friends.  
Lyon:Thank you. Now the first question is from me.  
Is there someone you would do anything for even though you know so little about them (basically would you help a stranger)  
**_

Wolfie: You should state who your questions are to, but we'll all answer randomly.

Hinata: I would help any citizen of Konoha as w-would the rest of my team.

Halibel: I can't really say yes because there's always some power hungry little twerp trying to trick you.

Wolfie: Sadly no, because the crime rate in our country's very high so it's too dangerous and there are always criminals trying to trick innocent civilians.

_***sweatdrop*You make it more deep then it should be.  
Lyon: really? well anyway next question. This one is from my sister Lily "Even though you're spirits, do you believe in zombies or undead?"  
**_

Halibel: I guess we are undead in the loosest definition of the word.

Shino: We do since there are shinobi techniques that can temporarily revive the dead.

Kiba: Like the hokages and that zombie technique of Kabuto.

Wolfie: Yup, there's a zombie sleeping in our shrubbery unfortunately. He doesn't even react to the weed killer and only moves at night.

_**That's a strange question for her since she summons undead  
Lyon: that's just her. Ok next will be something from Dunce "You sound strong, but what is your most devistating attack. This question is to all those who can answer."  
**___

Wolfie: Dunno, I prefer transforming then summoning my ninja wolf pack, perhaps I should add Ryuuka. His abilities will be very helpful. Then we prefer going Taijutsu.

Halibel: I haven't used it yet but it's an attack that depends on a lot of moisture in the atmosphere. Tiburon Suriyuudan Hyorou. It becomes a giant mass of water prison crushing anyone in it and I can move freely in it, that fool Kisame from Naruto copied it and now he's the one who "invented" it.

Hinata: Juuho Shoshiken or Shugohakke Rokujyuu-Yonsho. I've used them both.

Shino: Parasitic insects: Typhoon.

Kiba: That would be mine and Akamaru's combination Garouga.

_**I bet his next question would be "you wanna fight" or something  
Lyon: probably. Ok next Question is from Robert "I pride myself as being as fast as lightning. Do any of you have something you pride yourself in?"  
**_

Wolfie: I pride myself in being a genius even though I'm deaf.

Halibel: I pride myself in being the strongest female in Hueco Mundo.

Kiba: I pride myself in my insanely good sense of smell.

Shino: I pride myself in my large amount of insects.

Hinata: I d-don't really have anything…

Wolfie: How about being able to invent such a powerful attack such as Shugohakke while you were just a genin.

Hinata: I g-guess you're r-right.

_**Robert isn't as fast as lightning he just can move in it  
Lyon: Doesn't that count as speed? Next up is Drake "*smiles evily* I see there are some people you hate. I dare each of you to burn your most hated enemy *cackles maddly*"**___

Wolfie: _Tosses torch into garganta to 's place._

Halibel: Been there, done that, more than once.

Hinata: I-I don't really have enemies, sorry.

Kiba: Ditto for me more or less, unless…_Tosses a torch onto the cat Tora._

Tora: MIAAAUUU PSSHHHHHT PFFFTRRRR!!! (Translation: Censored)

Shino: …_Looks at a giant burning heap of bug spray._

_***Sweatdrop* that's drake for you Pyromaniac to the end  
Lyon: he does use the element fire. Next is Brad "Why do you hold back in battle? You should hit your opponent quick and hard"  
**_

Wolfie: Some people want to save their strength for bigger battles.

Halibel: I prefer to wait till I learn more about my opponent and his abilities as to not get caught off-guard.

Hinata: I don't really like hurting people…

Shino: I usually need time to prepare for my attacks.

Kiba: I don't hold back.

_**Everyone has their reasons  
Lyon: some just aren't as reasonable as others. Tim is next "Everyone has their fears, what are yours?"  
**_

Wolfie: I'm afraid of the dark, because at night I take off my hearing-aids then I can't see OR hear a thing.

Halibel: Fire, pretty odd huh since I'm a water type but I think that's why I'm a water type in the first place.

Wolfie: Any fire?

Halibel: No, just large amounts of it.

Hinata: I-I'm afraid of losing N-Naruto-kun.

Shino: I don't want to use the word afraid but I do dislike too much light or bug spray.

Wolfie: Hence that burning heap.

Kiba: I guess I'm afraid of losing Akamaru.

_**Just because Tim scares all of his opponents in battles doesn't mean everyone has a fear  
Lyon: I think everyone has a fear of something. Next is Jacob is next "Hi everyone I'm Jacob. I think me and Halibel would do well in battle since I use water for ALL of my attacks. It doesn't even need to come from anywhere. I can just make it.**_

Halibel: As long as we're on the same side, I don't think we would ever get anywhere if we were enemies.

_**Ok my question is, was Kurenai the best teacher for Team 8? I was curious since none of them learned any genjutstu. Well I think no of them did"  
**___

Kiba: Well… you do have a point but she was very good in helping us become top scouts.

Shino: Plus we're practically immune against genjutsu now.

Hinata: Kurenai-sensei brought out the best in us.

_**Jacob sure talks alot  
Lyon: that is because he has alot to say. Next is Alexis "This is a really simple question. What is your favorite flower?"  
**___

Wolfie: …Does a Venus flytrap count?

Kiba: I don't really pay much attention to flowers.

Shino: Anything without a strong odor.

Hinata: I like a lot of flowers, like the Desert Rose or Cosmo.

_**That's all I have time for I will bring the other questions on the next chapter  
**_

Wolfie: Please do, you and your friends ask intelligent questions.

_**Lyon: Farewell and goodluck with dealing with each other  
It's not like they are gonna kill each other for no reason  
**_

Kiba: I wouldn't be so sure.

_**Lyon: it's only just incase**_

Wolfie :Ok last is-

_**Sorry foregot to vote  
Shino or Kiba. Um that's a tough one. probably Shino, Although I don't really like the silent people, but I'm more of a cat person.**_

Halibel: See, not because he likes Shino but because he's a cat-person.

Wolfie: Ok, last review finally is Drew L.

_**Hey, Tia, this is Drew L., and you are one of the Arrancars I don't hate with a passion.**_

Halibel: I'm honored, and surprised. Very few people ever call me by my name.

_**Anyway, how did you become a Hollow to begin with and why? Also, who were you in life?**_

Halibel: Well… that's quite a long story, you see-

Wolfie: Why don't you see it for yourself. Go into my profile and look at my stories, I only have two, this one and "Origins of the Tercera". That story will answer both your questions quite well since it focuses on Halibel's origins.

Halibel: Well then , that's it for the reviews!

Wolfie: Finally, after a month of stalling!

Halibel: Well then, time for the book.

**Chapter 27-Have Aizen join a D-rank mission with Killerbee**

Halibel: Nie 'n manier nie, daardie ou moet seker die mees irriterende ou op aarde wees.

Wolfie: Ja selfs die agt-stert bul hou nie van hom nie, en hy moes met hom groot word. Hartseer. Dis seker hoekom hy meer geduldig en hoflik is as die ander agt. Hulle is net plein mislik.

Kiba: Ja, ons kry die punt so kom ons kyk wat sou gebeur.

_Onder andere omstandighede._

Aizen: …Hoekom is ek hier, of eerder, waar is hier?

Killer bee: Ha hei jy, is in die Wolkenasie, hier is ek jou nie so kleine basie.

Aizen: Wat 'n floue rym probeerslag. Selfs ek kan dit beter doen maar in elk geval. Hoekom is ek hier? Antwoord my!

Killer bee: Van wat ek hoor, voor in die koor, is jy van die woestyn nasie maar nie die sand dorp nie, vir seker nie. Jy is hier om my te help om 'n sekere moeilike entjie van a 'n kat te help van want die Genins kan niks met hierdie een regkry nie.

Aizen: …'n Kat?

Killer bee: En nie enige kat nie. Taros, Tora se ouer en meer gemene sussie met 'n viesliker humeur. Hy het al nege kinders doodgemaak wat hom prober vang het.

Aizen: Oukei, ek het genoeg gehoor, hoe kom ek by die huis.

Killerbee: Watse huis, jy's by 'n paradys. So goed en groot, soos die vuurland se woud van dood.

Aizen: Hemel help my. Is ek vas hier?

_Om vervolg te word in 'n ander dag en 'n ander taal._

**Ok, Happy (very late) April's fools. I wanted this up by then but I was busy with chess so… still it's a bad timing. For the curious. That was my home language, Afrikaans, 'tis a dying language unfortunately. The score of the bet is Shino-2, Kiba-2. Those who forgot to vote, please do so next chapter. I want a proper result please. And I'm killing the next one who says they're a cat person or a dog person. Gimme a proper reason please. I'll try to be faster with the updates from now on but no promises. Thanks for your patience. Btw, this is chapter27 and it's 27 pages long, talk about coincidence.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	28. Team 8 p5

**Phew, this time I was even slower, but I can promise faster updates because our exams are over and it's now the holidays, and the soccer world cup has begun. VIVA South Africa! Did you see the new manga, I think it's great that Naruto and Bee finally met and that they showed the Hachibi again, and the story with his mother, she's just like I thought she would be. Forgive me for the prank of last chapter, I will eventually redo that one I promise. Now onwards with the story.**

**Chapter 28**

Wolfie: Welcome everyone, sorry about the prank but now you all got a taste of my real language. Unless there are South Africans hidden among you, I doubt anyone understood that.

Halibel: What about Netherlanders?

Wolfie: That's true, they might.

Hinata: The bet b-between Kiba-kun and Shino-kun will end at the end of this chapter a-and the score is 2 each.

Wolfie: This time there will be enough votes to finish it properly. First reviewer is truemasterhaseo.

_**Welcome back, Wolfie-sama, Halibel , and Team 8.  
**_

_**There has been a slight road block in my writing. TESTS! to many exams and end of year projects! If I have to take another test I'll go insane! ...Actually it's a bit late for that so... TO THE FUNNY FARM! (you rock if you get that reference) MASAMUNE, TAKE OVER FROM HERE. (throws box offscreen)  
**_

Halibel: Isn't the year just beginning?

Wolfie: Sorry, I've heard that before but I don't really get what it means.

*SMACK* OW! (Masamune walks onscreen with a big box and a welt on his head) *sigh* That does it I'm going on vacation(opens a garganta that has Hawaiian music drifting out of it) RYUU, GET YOUR MIDGET SELF OUT HERE!

Halibel: _Glomps Masamune. _You're back!

_**(throws box offscreen and walks through garganta) *THWACK* OW! (13 year old with strawberry-blond [Ichigo-orange] hair in a messy/spiky hairstyle, amethyst [deep purple] eyes, five whiskerlike marks, black ninja sandals, and a nondescript, black jumpsuit walks on screen.)  
**_

_***Yawn* Mornin' everyone. Allow me to introduce myself. I am one of Haseo-sama's original characters. My name is Seiryuu... well I'll just let you guess my last name. The person who gets it right gets one of Haseo-sama's cookies!  
**_

Wolfie: I'd say Namikaze or Uzumaki because you look like family of Naruto, Juubi host right?

Halibel: With a crush on Hinata.

Hinata: M-me?

Kiba: You've seen him before.

_**Speaking of which... (opens box) Huh... It appears Haseo-sama left me with three fortune cookies addressed to all six of you and a ... what is this? (Pull's out a jacket with a list stappled on top) Dare supplies apparently. (sends jacket and fortune cookies to You using some kinda ninjutsu)  
**_

Wolfie: _Picks cookies and dares up and hands it out._

_**Halibel: I dare you to find Sai and pour water on all his paintings.  
**_

Halibel: On my way. _Disappears through garganta and goes to Sai's room. _So he's not in, perfect. Some water out of the tap…_levitates water onto paintings. _That's it. Let's go.

_After Halibel leaves, Sai returns._

Sai: Hmn? Why have my paintings been drenched and smeared with water…say, that makes quite a nice texture. I like way the paint swirls. Perhaps I should take up water-painting instead…

_Back with our lot._

Halibel: I'm done.

_**Kiba:I dare you to wear this catnip covered jacketand run through the cat portion of a vets office.**_

Kiba: Why do I always get the worst dares?

Hinata: Don't worry Kiba-kun, It'll pass.

Kiba: _Puts jacket on and goes to local vet. Returns totally shredded._

Shino: What happened?

Kiba: Well most of the cats was in cages so it would have been ok but, guess who was there for inspection Akamaru.

Akamaru: Woof?

Kiba: Tora! I'm going to strangle that cat one day.

Akamaru: GrrRR!

_**Hinata: I dare you to challenge Wolfie to an eating contest with your favorite foods.  
**_

Hinata: Wolfie-chan, I challenge you to a r-ramen eating contest.

Wolfie: Why ramen?

Hinata: Since Naruto-kun likes it I started eating it so that we could eat together. I can eat more than Naruto-kun at a sitting.

Wolfie: …I've never eaten ramen before in my life.

Hinata: There's always a first time.

Wolfie: If you say so. _Puts on apron. _

_The two sits down with stacks of ramen bowl in front of them (like Naruto in the anime)_

Wolfie and Hinata: Itadakimasu!

_**Shino: I dare you to say a full sentence with as much emotion as possible.  
**_

Kiba: I don't think that's the right way to do it.

Shino: (emotionless) I don't like emotion.

Kiba: He doesn't have emotion, you said possible, it's not possible. Even Gaara has more emotion when he goes into a bloodlust craze.

_**Akamaru: I dare you to try and talk with Unohana.**_

Akamaru: …whine?

Kiba: How, he can't talk?

Shino: Just let him bark at her.

Akamaru: Woof. _Leaves._

With Unohana.

Akamaru: Woof, woof whine!

Unohana: Oh what a cute doggie. _Pets Akamaru._

Akamaru:_ Wags tail._

Unohana: You should visit captain Komamura sometime, here you go. _Gives Akamaru some doggie treats._

Akamaru: Woof! Munch. _Leaves._

Kiba: Lucky, it's much easier for you to talk to her.

Akamaru: Woof!

Wolfie: Stuffed…I give urp!

Hinata: But we're only halfway?

Wolfie: I don't care, you win.

Shino: About time, we still have to look at our fortune cookies.

Halibel: Hinata, you get the first one.

_**Fortune cookie #1: The early bird may get the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese.**_

Halibel: That's probably referring to your crush with Naruto, Sakura gets the worm, you get the cheese.

Hinata: But I don't eat cheese?

Halibel: Nevermind, second cookie goes to Shino.

_**Fortune cookie #2: When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it.**_

Shino: I like it, lemons give too much of a strong odor but grape juice tastes nice.

Halibel: You're not supposed to take it so literally, it's a figurative meaning.

Wolfie: 'kay, Kiba, you get the last one.

_**Fortune cookie #3: The following statement is true. The previous statement is false.**_

Kiba: If the next line I true then the first one is false but then that means the first one is false, then is the second one true…what the hell? It doesn't make any sense?

Halibel: That's because it's supposed to not make sense.

_**[Sorry for the long review and for the record I'm not really a cat or dog person. I like them both but they can both get on my nerves just as easilly as the other.]**_

Wolfie: The next review is from Seconda Etapa, a newcomer.

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

First of all, I vote for Kiba, cause he was man enough to do the speedo dare.

Kiba: Nice. Kiba 3 Shino 2

Halibel: Looks like it worked to your advantage.

_**Wolfie: The idea with the 100 ways to kill Aizen is very funny. I think it´s a little to much to ask, but could you rewrite the last chapter of the 100 ways in english?**_

Wolfie: It's not too much because I was planning to do it anyways but I'm going to change it a bit because I just wrote a random event, it's not even funny. But you'll have to wait till next chapter. I have something special planned for the end of this chapter.

_**Shino: I dare you to put 20 bugs in Kibas underwear. Sorry Kiba, but I couldn´t tell him to do that to any of the girls.**_

Halibel: Very wise, otherwise the dare would have failed. There are some limits.

Kiba: Shino back off, I swear I'll shit those bugs to death.

Shino: Sorry Kiba, no choice.

Kiba: Damn that's uncomfortable, make them lie still…that's better.

_**Kiba: Here, 20 steaks, one for each bug. * turns to the others * these are only for Kiba and Akamaru, so stay away from them. * sudden burst of wind ***_

Kiba: Awesome! C'mon Akamaru!

Akamaru: Woof!

Halibel: Every dog has its day.

_**Hinata: You know that the reason you are not with Naruto is Sakura, right? I could make her disappear from history if you want. ( timetravel )**_

Hinata: Sorry but I'd rather you didn't, I'll win Naruto-kun fair and square.

Inner Hinata: I'LL PUMMEL HER WITH MY OWN TWO JYUUKEN FISTS, TAKE THAT FOREHEAD CHA CHA CHA!

Shino: Why does it feel like another presence came and went?

Hinata: Uh sorry, what do you mean? '_Phew, thank goodness the words didn't slip.'_

_**Halibel: The way you keep your lower face hidden makes you look very badass. Actualy, you are the coolest Espada.**_

Halibel: Thank you, I'm well aware of that fact.

Wolfie: Show off.

_**Well, time to go. BYE! * leaves, and a lot of pizzas appear out of nowhere. ***_

Everyone: Itadakimasu!

Wolfie: Next is FireEmblem captain.

_**Hey Wolfie good to see you again.  
Lyon: I as well.  
I'm sorry if my excuse for my vote was bad so i came up with another one. I voted for Shino because he thinks ahead while kiba would probably rely on brawn over brain. I'm also sorry for not being more specific on who the questions or dares are for. If the question or dare has no specific person then it is most likely for everyone who can answer.**_

Kiba: I can use brains too, I figured out how to get rid of the smokescreen during the Sanbi arc. Shino doesn't have any brawn so he has to rely on brains.

Shino: …

_**Lyon: Brawn over brain is how Dunce wins all of his battles.  
Professor Shuton won even more battles because he uses both.  
Lyon: getting off track  
Right, anyway Lyon will read some more question his friends have.  
Lyon:Thank you. First up is Ryan "Greetings, there is a quote I would like your opinion on that one of my opponents used. 'Do you hate me for what I say? If you tolerate me, then continue to you dislike me, then simply ignore me and move on. If you hate me, then fight me. So tell me, what do your feelings tell you?' What do you think?"**_

Wolfie: It sounds like something Itachi would say to Sasuke.

_**I think that guy reads too much into emotions  
Lyon: I liked the quote. Archer is next "...I have heard about what happens to the demon containers. Abuse... loneliness. We have shared similar fates. Its not so much as a dare but a request. I would like you to help someone you feel needs it."**_

Hinata: I will. If you're the same then what is your other half?

_**Poor Archer. Had a hard life from the start for being a half-breed.  
Lyon: Ya. On a lighter note Lorenz is next "Hey everyone I'm Lorenz. I have super awsome ninja skills too although i can't do jutsu. I've always believed that the small can topple the large if there are enough of them. Do you agree?"**_

Kiba: That sounds like Naruto.

Shino: But there is another quote, "an expert with a stone can still beat a novice with shuriken"

_**Numbers didn't help your fight with Ephraim  
Lyon: it did help with the fight against Fartormis. Professor Shuton is next "My bracelets remind me of my wife. They remind me how I couldn't save her. They are my power. Just because you have the power doesn't mean you'll be able to save the person closest to you. My question is this: Do you have an item or place that reminds you of a past mistake?"**_

Wolfie: Not really…

Kiba: Every time I look at Akamaru, I get reminded of the time I couldn't protect him against Orochimaru's subordinate.

Hinata: …No.

Shino: Not for me.

Halibel: …My hollow mask and the scars on my shoulder and midsection. The mask is because I became a hollow and the scars are for trusting Aizen.

_**Poor Professor Shuton. Lost his wife and child.  
Lyon:He's had it tough. Next question is from Raven "Hello, first I must say that I'm impressed that you can deal with all the arrogent Espada, Halibel. That must take alot of self control. I'm a writer so I'll ask something related to literature. My question is for Wolfie. Do you have a favorite book or short story? The others can answer if they want to."**_

Wolfie: That's a tricky question because I read a lot of books so I'll name the series, I enjoy reading Redwall abbey, The edge chronicles and the twilight saga as well as Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl.

_**Polite as ever Raven.  
Lyon: He does have a lot to live up to. Next and last one for the chapter is from Elizabeth.  
Oh no. Wolfie if you or Halibel feel insulted by the questoin you don't have to answer it.  
Lyon: That's mean. Anyway here is Elizabeth "My question is for Haliblel. Why do you care so much for your fraccion? They are only subordinates just someone to do their job and do it they can't even follow out an order then they are useless."**_

Halibel: _Starts fuming. _Is that your opinion… I'd like to see you as a subordinate, and if you think they're stupid then sack your subordinates and do all your work yourself then see what you feel then. Maybe you'll appreciate them more.

_***smacks forhead* arrogent princess. Has no respect for people "under her"  
Lyon: I questoin why you even made her.  
I needed an arrogent princess not an insulting arrogent princess.  
Lyon: Now you will suffer.  
Wait, why?  
Lyon: If Halibel doesn't try to hurt you for making Elizabeth, then Elizabeth will try and hurt you for calling her that.**_

Halibel: I'm not even going to come after you, that bitch will make you suffer enough.

_**Well before I start running for my life, Nice chapter Wolfie can't wait for the next one. *Runs for life*  
Lyon:... He is so screwed. We'll see you next time Wolfie. OH and I almost forgot. Raven sent his book for a sort of prize for Halibel, for dealing with everything she's gone through so far, in the mail. It's called "My Angel with Black Wings". It's one of his popular book series. Although its mostly, if only, read by females. Don't know why. Enjoy.**_

Halibel: I dunno but the title does sound like a book meant for women, maybe that's why.

Next is Grimdivide…maybe you should shorten your review a tiny bit, it's over two pages long, don't get me wrong, we love reviews, it just takes forever to write the chapters if the reviews are so long because there are more things to respond to.

_**Guy in cobalt blue armor: Hey, uh, my name is Church. Sorry, but right now Grim is currently straightening out everything to get underway... Oh, and Grim got tired of consistantly using characters from the same series, so now he's using us from Red versus Blue... But anyway, back to the game.**_

Guy in red armor: Yeah, he said somethin' 'bout bein' sorry about the ref... What Sam Hell kind of name is Might Guy?

Kiba: You used that Gai as a ref, he probably made you all play in spandex outfits and run around the lap when you got a green card.

Shino: There isn't a green card.

Kiba: Trust me, with Gai, there is.

_**Church: Uh, Sarge, why don't introduce yourself. Since, I don't think Wolf or anyone else has made our acquaintance... Congrats, you were lucky until up to this point in your life.**_

Sarge: Quiet you dirty Blue! They don't want ter listen yer Blue chatterin'! DON'T listen to the Blues, they'll slit yer throat in yer sleep! They'll drink the blood yer unborn children.

Guy in Orange armor: Sarge, I don't think that's physically possible.

Guy in Maroon armor: Yeah, I'm going to agree with Grif this time-

Grif: Wow, you're disagreeing with-

Simmons: But you are wise for warning them about the evil Blues, Sir! You're a handsome man and brilliant leader!

Sarge: Thank you, Simmons!

Grif: For a second there, I thought you lost your touch on the **-kissing.

Simmons: I have a reputation to uphold. Plus, this is the best way to get higher up in command.

Church: ... I don't think it's working out that much.

Sarge: Simmons! This event calls for something special. Ready the Grif launcher!

Grif: *Sighs* Dear God...

Simmons: On it Sir! *leaves*

Sarge: Ah, fireworks and burning corpses. Just like the Olympics!

Church: The Olympics doesn't have-

Sarge: If I were in charge they would.

Grif: Where's the rest of your team?

Church: Well... *Scene changes to three guys cleaning the water sphere. One in blue armor, one in teal armor, and one in pink armor*

Halibel: So you're a… red team and a blue team?

_**Tucker (Teal): Caboose, what is in that tank?**_

Caboose (Blue): Something to clean the water with.

Donut (Pink): Chlorine!... And liquid Nitrogen.

Tucker: I'm pretty sure Church just meant to use the net to pick out all the leaves.

Caboose: You can't clean a pool without chlorine.

Donut: Yeah! And liquid nitrogen is awesome!

Caboose: Besides, I've tasted it! It is perfectly safe to swallow.

Tucker: What? Isn't that poisonous?

Caboose: Why does everything look yellow and taste coppery? *Collapses*

Donut *staring at Caboose*: Shouldn't we-

Tucker: He'll be fine. God hates Church too much for Caboose to die... What's the liquid nitrogen for? Doesn't that instantly freeze stuff? I'm pretty sure we shouldn't use that in a giant sphere of water...

Halibel: If you freeze my water sphere I'll smash it over your heads then make you defrost it with your breath.

_**Donut: But it's so cool to watch stuff freeze completely! Besides, would rather pick all the leaves out with that really heavy net thing? That looks like it could take a lot of work and we could get wet... You win! Just give me a minute to change into my speedos. *Leaves***_

Tucker: I think I'll just go with the insta-freeze. *Back with the rest*

Church: ... I think I should probably go see how they're doing. *Leaves*

Grif: Yeah, you do that.

Simmons: Sorry, sir. Seems we didn't pack the Grif launcher when we came here.

Sarge: Dag nabbit! What do we have?

Simmons: Well if you remember Kefka, sir...

Sarge: NO WAY!

Grif: Yeah, clowns are dumb.

Simmons: You would know. You're mother is one of them.

Sarge: No, she's the fat, bearded lady. Ahahahahahahaha!

Grif: Up yours!

Sarge: What was that?

Grif: UP YOURS, SIR!

Sarge: Better! Now get ready fer the half time show. I'll get the rocket launchers and blazing rings of fire ready fer yer dive into the spike pit!

Kiba: Great, we're stuck with a suicidal lot.

_**Grif: Permission sigh and leave sir!**_

Sarge: Permission denied. Now get into your tutu fer the not half-time-half-time show.

Grif: *Sighs and walks off*

Sarge: Wuss.

Simmons: Does that mean you'll do it sir?

Sarge: Of course not! I'll get myself killed!

Simmons: Excellent point sir.

Sarge: Exactly. Now, UlteraWolfthingy, girl, come back later when we have the stage done.

Wolfie: What stage?

Shino: These guys are becoming more and more confusing.

Hinata: N-next is Northern Shinigami-chan.

_**Good to have you back! :DD *runs over to hug full of bug-bites***_

Wolfie: Uh, maybe you should back off a little, no offence. I might get a rash.

_**Say...did you noticed that in the Anime, after removing the jacket, Halibel's chest was censored, but not after the FULL ress'? (new op~)  
Then again, there's nothing to censore after THAT beach episode *snores***_

Wolfie: You mean the full release, I haven't seen that yet on the anime…

Halibel: And they complain about me being indecent then make all the other girls wear bikinis that look practically like g-strings.

_**...Suigetsu in the bath?...Isn't he THE bath? xDD *snickers***_

Wolfie: That's what I was insinuating, good job for spotting that.

_**Ok, let's talk about the cakeS! *looks at the water cake*  
..Perfect! now let's just droawn Aizen in it!**_

Hinata: I'm o-onto it.

Wolfie: Sounds like your true motives are revealed.

_***looks at the Akamaru\hotdog(?) cake*  
...I don't get it. Did you bake Akamaru IN a cake? anyway, he licked it all off.**_

Shino: Yep, I covered Akamaru in icing, but couldn't really bake him since Kiba might be mad.

Kiba: Might be? MIGHT BE? Of course I'll be mad you idiot.

Shino: Does it really count when psychopaths call you insane?

Kiba: Huh?

_***looks at the corset cake*  
Marvelous work, wolfie-chan! did you put enough deordorant? cause it's need to ne toxic enough for Aizen to eat**_

Wolfie: Hehe, great evil minds think alike.

_***look at..Halibel*  
...*sweatdrops* You REALLY want to chop him off, do you?**_

Halibel: Yeah…so?

_**Well, in that case...*runs off to snach both full-sized Zangetsu from Shiro and Kuro (You know who!) and runs back***_

...Actually...((SPOILER ALART) *runs back and gets Soi-Fong's Bankai.* That may be more affactive! -no, not yet! *paints it green-blue* NOW it's complete! *hands a bee-rocket with two chop-knif-SWORDS-to Halibel-chi*

*and turns-on a camera*

Halibel: …I already evaporated the cake, oh well, I'll do it on a life sized picture that I use for target practice. _Puts up an unrecognizable mangled piece of paper en uses the weapons to make the paper spontaneously combust._

_**Lilly:...So..If I say I'm a cat person you'll kill me? *hides behind Akamaru***_

Wolfie: I just think it's not a good enough reason to vote, eg. "I'm a dog person so Kiba wins, the end." I need real reasons. …Get away from Akamaru.

_**Kori: Sure, use the pup as a shield, why not...**_

Kiba: What pup, Akamaru's fully grown!

Akamaru: Grr!

_**...Ulquiorra...and Gin. Well..and Emo gin is not a problem, he actually looks very cool like that...unless he'll start crying. Ever seen him with open eyes NOT smiling? freaky~...but Ulquiorra smiling...where was it that I read that everytime Ulquiorra smiles a mirror's shattering and an angel falls from heaven?...**_

Halibel: The encyclopedia?

_**So...That's it :D! and in Wolfie-style I hereby declair:**_

freakin shytti wannabe, out. (To be onest, I was quite impressed of the vocabulary..idiot. I don't even bothered to get mad now _ )

Wolfie: Don't encourage him.

_**about Sorry this,I skipped something..ahm:**_

"Chapter 27-Have Aizen join a D-rank mission with Killerbee"

Your home language, is it?...too bad I can't read it *sigh. was about to write something rude then reading the not below* sorry

p.s: DEATH BY CAKES!

Wolfie: I slave for hours over a keyboard in a hot room to play a prank and this is the thanks I get? Remind me not to prank you again…_mumbles about ungrateful people _Wasn't it intersting to see my language, If anyone want me to translate an English word into my language, just tell me.

Hinata: N-next is Demon incarnate-kun.

_**Hey guys, great to see you all again.**_

Now I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I have concocted a dare that is so horrible, so gruesome, so GUTWRENCHING, that not even MY OWN FATHER, THE DEVIL HIMSELF, CAN POSSIBLY FATHOM A PUNISHMENT THAT IS ANY WORSE! HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*ahem* Sorry, whenever I think of an enemy's demise, I tend to go a bit...bat$#!* crazy. I guess some demons never change. hehe

Anyway, the bad news is, since it's possibly the greatest dare ever concieved, I'm not going to say what it is until I'm almost. Rest assured, the dare will be worth the wait, and don't worry about it too much.

Now then, Wolfie, you're right. Angels falling from Heaven is more common than demons rising from Hell. "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions," I guess. Hmm.

Wolfie: I'll refrain from questioning the motives of hell in the future.

_**Halibel, to answer your question, yes, I did recently start reading this wiki. If I'd started reading this just a few months earlier, I could've had my chance. Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda.**_

Shino, how would you feel if every single kikai bug went EXTINCT?

Shino: I'd feel upset then start breeding Scarab beetles.

_**Kiba, it's nice to see that Akamaru and Ryuuka (nice choice of name, by the way) are getting along great. It was actually kinda hard finding a TAME hellhound, especially if you're banished from Hell.**_

Kiba: I'd tend to think that they would torch each other. _Looks at Ryuuka and Akamaru playing._

_**For Hinata, I decided to send a gift. It's a chibi doll of your favorite shinobi, if you know what, or rather, WHO, I mean.**_

Hinata: Eep! _Hides doll._

Kiba: Does she really think there's anyone in the universe that doesn't already know?

Shino: There is actually, Naruto.

Kiba: Obviously I was excluding him.

_**Ok, then. I think it's time for...(in a demonic voice) THE DARE. *DUN DUN DUN***_

Everyone, I dare you all to:

1. Abduct Aizen.

Everyone: _Jumps through garganta and returns with Aizen between them, struggling._

_**2. Restrain Aizen in a chair so that he can't lift his arms, turn his head, or close his eyes. Make sure he can't move a single muscle in his body.**_

Everyone: _Securely ties Aizen to a pole, mega-glues his eyelids open and poisons him with Mayuri's paralyzing poison._

_**3. Take Aizen to a dark room with a giant, flatscreen TV that covers the entire wall.**_

Everyone: _Plants post in the flat-screen room where all the movies, including Barney and Tellytubbies played off._

_**4. On the TV, play a super high-definition version of the '2 girls, 1 cup' video.**_

Wolfie: _Rents blue-ray version of the movie_…What kind of video is this anyway? I've never heard of it.

_**5. Lastly, sit back and listen to the soothing orchestra of Sosuke Aizen's panicked, disgusted screams.**_

Everyone: _Sits in a sound-proof room with a stereo of Aizen as to block out the sounds of the video._

Halibel: _Taps foot to the rhythm of Aizen's screaming._

Hinata: _Faints._

Kiba and Shino: _Leaves room carrying Hinata between them._

Wolfie: …He sounds quite disgusted, I wonder why.

Halibel: _Humms a tune._

_**Well, I hope that was enough fun for about a few minutes. I'll see you guys next chapter. Who knows, I may bring either Roy or Damien to join me next time. See y'all.**_

Wolfie: Well, next is DarkDanteJ

_**Kiba because he was man enough to put on pink speedos and embarrass himself without crying and i respect that and hehehe**_

Kiba: Kiba 4 Shino 2.

Hinata: The d-dare actually worked i-in your favour Kiba-kun.

_**...why are my dares always censored O.o? i have a "creative" mind thats all**_

Wolfie: I'll stop censoring them when you start writing easier dares for me to write about. Put yourself in my shoes for a bit, I do it when I don't know what to do.

_**...and that guy who said the story sucked and offended your most prized reviewers lets seem hm say tht to Dante's(my OC)cero charging hand -_- anyway Halibel is hot and i dare Halibel to scare Hitsugaya by doing his paperwork in a rangiku or hinamori costume and make your voice sound really deep**_

Halibel: I'll do Rangiku, that'll scare him more. _Leaves through garganta._ _****_

_In the office of the 10__th__ division, Captain Hitsugaya stood up and left the stacks of paperwork to go and drag his lieuetant's sorry ass back to the office._

Hitsugaya: Matsumotoooo! _Hearing no reply he turned back to the office to find a sight. _Matsumoto where have you- …What are you doing?

Halibel: Paperwork of course, I'm your vice captain after al- _thud! Halibel looked up to see…_

_Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, the ice dragon of the gotei 13 fainted dead cold._

Halibel: This could be blackmail material. _Takes a couple of photos then leaves._

Hinata: H-how was it?

Halibel: You wouldn't believe all the dust on that paperwork…

Wolfie: I would definitely.

_**and i dare hinata to give naruto a BIG fluffy hug**_

Hinata: Eep.

Shino: Just get it over with, maybe you'll get through his thick cranium then.

Hinata: …Naruto-kun isn't thick, I'll go…

_At ( where else )Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto was just heading out and accidently ran into Hinata, while he was still dazed, Hinata quickly took the chance to give him a hug then fled again._

Naruto: Eh? Who did that? …Maybe the ramen is getting to my head, nah ramen doesn't do anything bad.

_Back with the others._

Kiba: So…

Hinata: I left before he noticed it was me.

Shino: That kind of defeats the purpose of a hug.

_**and i dare Kiba to watch the version of teletubbies and barney in speedos(the people on TV not kiba)and No LOOPHOLES ALLOWED he has to watch,hear and stay near,around and AT the TV and if he has to pee...take a empty bottle and use it but i suggest you make sure nobody sees you*gives Kiba a fire hydrant*you can use this too ^.^ Have Fun!**_

Wolfie: What is it with people and all these dares involving Barney and the Tellytubbies?

Halibel: Darn, he covered the loopholes, sorry Kiba, you're on your own.

Kiba: Thank goodness it's on the tv. Sure why not?

Wolfie: Just let me scrape Aizen out of there.

Halibel: Just leave him, I'm sure he'll enjoy this as well.

Kiba: As long as you gag him, I don't want to be at the business end of his mouth.

_After an hour of Barney and the Tellytubbies: Speedo version1 Kiba comes out again._

Kiba: snort. …Sorry, it was hilarious seeing other guys drag their names through mud like I had to do. Why do you even suggest that I wouldn't want to see it.

Shino: Next is…are…Clonetos, Beavis and Butthead…

Wolfie: Strange names, and that's saying something.

_**hey names clonetos and uh well i got 2 weinor heads with me and we got some question**_

Butthead: you said weinor uh huh huh huh uh___**  
Beavis: oh yeah heh heh heh heh  
knock it off you two now then my question  
halibel do you like daikaiju (giant monsters) if so who do you like?**_

Halibel: If you mean any giant monsters, well yes, I like them…used to be one myself hehe. I'd say…Godzilla was always fascinating to me because, like a shark, he lives in water often and enjoys eating fish.

Kiba: …

Halibel: What? Wolfie lent me the video.

Shino: …What are weinor heads?

_**Beavis: ooh ooh my turn uh h-hari-uh hey butthead it says hair balls heh heh heh  
Butthead: cool uh hurry up and answer the question dillhole or im gonna kick your **  
Beavis: uh can you uh show me your thingies and stuff BOING!  
Butthead: uh forget that uh hey baby uh wanna do it?  
**_  
Halibel: …Halibel, remember your calm place.

_***sigh* why do i hang with you?  
Beavis: uh cause uh i dunno  
Butthead: i dont care about either of you as long as i score with that chick with the big boobs  
Beavis: yeah boobs are cool  
well then there ya have it so please answer this mmkay?**_

Halibel: Will you shut up about my boobs already?

Wolfie: Say…I've just seen and American series and they used the terms "beavis and butthead" to describe someone.

Hinata: Next i-is DragonTamer186-kun.

_**sup y'all suprisingly i didn't get in a lot of trouble for the wall like i thought i would. sweet.**_

anywayz on to the questions

Halibel- which of the espada do you respect the most? I don't mean power-wise i mean like as a person/arrancar? Which Shinigami?

Halibel: That would be Stark, not because of his strength but because he isn't power-hungry, egosistical, arrogant, impulseful, boastful, pricky, sexist-

Kiba: Thank you, we get the idea.

_**Kiba- Man how did you feel losing to naruto from him farting in your face. That was messed up and with your sense of smell how long till you stopped smelling that? And the reason i mess with you is cuz...well i don't know. **_

Kiba: That's a crappy reason and you know it. It felt and smelt awful but I made peace with it because he's a genius in his own way so I supported him with Neji. I was knocked half-unconscious so I didn't really smell it after the kick.

_**hmm oh well**_

Shino- well it sux that i lost but here's the 20 i owe you *hands Shino 20 dollars* Oh BTW what do your eyes look like. colorwise.

Shino: …I wonder?

Kiba: Don't mess with us, when you shower you must look in a mirror.

Shino: My bugs keep my body clean.

Kiba: Brushing your teeth- no wait, they clean your teeth too, am I right?

Shino: What? Are you stupid, that's disgusting. I brush my own teeth but I already have my goggles on by then.

Kiba: When you sleep?

Shino: There's not a mirror in my eyelids.

Kiba: You're doing this on purpose.

Shino: Prove it.

_**Hinata- yes you're definitly(sp?)one of my favorite's. And so like is Neji still kind of a prick to you or is he doing better after naruto kicked his **? Oh and what's your sister hanabi like? Is she like you,your dad,or neji?**_

Wolfie: If you're so worried about the spelling, it's_** definitely. **_You left out an "e".

Hinata: Neji-niisan is much nicer since his fight with Naruto, so s-something must have changed h-him there? Hanabi-neechan isn't really like any of us, she's more outgoing with her emotions than Neji-niisan and Otousama but only around me, when with them she's as quiet as they are. But we get on quite well.

_**Wolfie- I guess you already got my vote for shino in my first review right? hope so. anyways, afrikaans? isn't that like a germanic language spoken in africa? I remember reading about that somewhere in a book. that's pretty cool you can speak it. i only know a little bit of spanish and a little bit of french. how fluent are you?**_

Wolfie: You're more or less right, it is quite similar to Germanic but closer to Hollandish(?), I know because German is one of my extra subjects at school and it's not too difficult to understand because of the similarity. How fluent am I? Let's put it this way, I grew up Afrikaans and became fluent before I could even speak a word of English. I only started learning English when I was in grade one and even then I was particularly poor at it so I went to extra classes. Though I'm obviously now fluent in English as well.

Halibel: Interesting Autobiography thanks.

Wolfie: Haha, anyway, people, these are the kind of questions I prefer, they're what makes me enjoy writing the story and look forward to the reviews. I couldn't wait to get to this review.

Hinata: Next is Vampire Espada-chan, she recently changed her name to PhantasienFryheit.

Wolfie: Interesting fact to everyone, that name is almost identical to the Afrikaans words for Fantasy and freedom. (Fantasie en Vryheid.)

_**Im sorry, but is currently out hunting down this...'horrible devil-spawn that has a ' person; which by the way, if you are reading this, SD-san, I suggest you hide, there is no escaping her.**_

Ahh, you are all wondering who I am? I am merely just a servant of Vampy's. I am reading her 'things-to-write-on-Halibel-sama's-wiki.  
**seriously, couldnt you have thought of a better name? honestly, all mortals are completely stupid, ecspecially the blonde haired tramp** 

Wolfie: _Tick forms on head._

Halibel: _Bigger tick forms on head._

_**Anyway, She says to you, ...I SO better get paid for this..*sucks in large breath* 'HINATA-CHYAN~! I MISSED YOU~! **the stoic monotonous servant hugs hinata tightly**...that is all for you, mortal. *pushes Hinata away rudely****_

Hinata: Ouch, please don't do that.

_**Now...who else? Ah, yes to Kiba; 'Shut the hell up, I had something far more embarassing happen to me! And im a woman **thinks; not to me, your like a man in a womans body** sheesh, talk about being a total wuss...*5 minutes later**...**sucks in big breath**. IM SORRY! **hugs kiba** I never meant to~!**_

Kiba: Uh, I guess it's alright, it worked to my favor in the end.

_**...*still hugging kiba***_

Kiba: Uh, you really are sorry aren't you heh.

_****pushes kiba into the mud** are you serious? My master, Vampy, would never fall to her knees to ask for your forgiveness!**_

Kiba: OOF! What was that for? You..!

_**Now, for the Shino person...my master just wishes that you will accept her gift **presents large box filled with vampire-beetles.** Those were just created in my lady's lab, so you should be very thankful. **disgusting vermin****_

Shino: Do tell, were you referring to the bugs or yourself? _Takes box._

_**And as for Halibel and Ultrawolfie, My master merely says that you two are simply too 'great' for her to affect any dares upon so far-she is rather supportive in your...reasons in your absence.**_

Wolfie: Thank you, I'm glad you…she understands. And about the dares…_Looks at Halibel throwing confetti. _We're both glad.

_**I personally think you should be punished.**_

Wolfie: What! Say that again. _Werewolfie's killer intent flares._

_**Well, aside from that**ignoring everyones killing intent&glares** I have no business here, so long mortals. **leaves in a very snottish way****_

Shino: That…

Kiba: Was…

Hinata: A total bitch!

Halibel: She was worse than Elizabitch.

Wolfie: Everyone please calm down, you're confusing Akamaru.

Akamaru: Whine.

Halibel: Why?

Kiba: To a dog, bitch is a compliment. He's thinking you all love the girl.

Everyone: _Facevaults._

Hinata: Next is RLE95-chan who changed her name to RaineyLolita.

_**RLE95 here(I changed my name cuz my friends were having trouble finding me). A very deep question for you all: If you created a bucket list(a list of things you wanna do before you die) name one thing you would list.**_

Wolfie: To buy a wii.

Halibel: To kill Aizen and if it's not too much, Gin too.

Hinata: T-to k-k-kiss N-n-na-

Kiba: Since it's going to take you all day to finish that sentence, to beat my sister in a fight.

Akamaru: Woof.

Kiba: Aka wants to use dynamic marking on Orochimaru or Sasuke.

Shino: To not be forgotten when the others do anything.

_**Haruhi/Nee-chan is my bff/big sister. Jaa-kun is also my friend and Haruhi's husband. The other day I talked to them and one of the things on their bucket list was that they'd kidnap me and we'd all go on a road trip somewhere awesome. And Hinata: I bring you a gift! *a tall box lands in front of Hinata and out pops Naruto* Naruto, I dare you to confess your love to Hinata! If you don't do it, I will strip you naked and throw you into a pit of violent rape-happy fangirls!**_

Naruto: What the- why should I confess?

Kiba: Rape-happy fangirls, just do it for your own sanity.

Naruto: Uh, I guess, ok. Hinata, I love you.

Hinata: _Faints. _

Wolfie: And make it sound convincing. _Revives Hinata._

Naruto: But it's not something you can just say out of nowhere.

Werewolfie: Fine, I'll simulate a situation. _Warps atmosphere to Hinata's confession during the invasion of Pain._

_Hinata: ...Because I love you._

Naruto: ...Thank you, I love you too Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

_**Wish me luck in the Summer Flirt-a-thon!**_

Kiba: The summer what-a-thon?

Shino: Next is Winged-Panther1

_**Irony is very weird o3o.**_

Sain:Shouldn't you be writing he next chapter

Writers block TT-TT

Deshun:Lemme help with that -pushes me to my lastest chapter with a sledehammer- WRITE!

Sain:While Our master is out of commission I'll ask the questions.

Halibel:

Sain:If you could live in the living world would you become a lawyer who are said to be the sharks of law sense you are good with loopholes.

Halibel: That's not such a bad idea at all…

_**Kiba:**_

Sain:Does your mom beat you when you defy her sense she is the leader of your clan/pack

Kiba: No, because I'm not stupid enough to defy her, what kind of moron does that, but when I just wanted to play instead of train she beat some sense into me so it's usually for the better.

_**Shino:**_

Sain:Is your mom the queen head of your clan.

Shino: Although bugs are led by females it's not the same with the clan, my mother prefers to stay back, so my father, Shibi, is the leader.

_**Dares:**_

Sain:I dare Shino to fight the captain of the Shinigami science division

Shino: Who's that?

Wolfie: …Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Shino: Very well. _Leaves only to return later, an odd shade of green. _That was… disturbing, he dissected my bugs.

Hinata: Aoi-Mizu-chan is next.

_**Awesome, that was an insanely long chapter. But, those are the best! Sadly, I am lacking in that department *_*...**_

Wolfie: Trust me, shorter is better, it takes forever to do the chapters if there are so many reviews.

_**Anyways, I guess I vote for Kiba. I love you still Shino! I can get you, I'm pretty quiet myself, and people are always trying to get me to talk...**_

Kiba: Thanks, I mean it. Kiba 5 Shino 2

_**Dare: I dare Halibel to go and put the volcano out in Iceland.**_

Halibel: Humans are strange, why do they call it Iceland if there's an active volcano? _Leaves through garganta._

_The others see a news article popping up._

Newscaster: Global warming is oddly starting to become less due to all the heat loss when Iceland's biggest volcano died. Scientist are experimenting on this odd phenomenon and found a strange shark swimming there in the cool water inside the volcano, the magma has completely vanished.

Wolfie: _Sweatdrops. _Maybe she left too much evidence.

Kiba: Nah, no one believes what's on tv.

Halibel: I'm back.

Wolfie: You… never mind. It's not worth it.

Hinata: Next is Link157-kun.

Wolfie: Since your review was sent after you read chapter 8 I'm going to omit the parts that won't mean anything anymore, that ok?

_**Hi I'm sorta new to this review thing so please bear with meh**_

Ok, so I've just finished chapt. 8 and just had to suggest some ideas! I couldn't wait for 20 more chapts so i wrote a review just to submit some ideas.

Ok no.1 is for Halibel,who by the way is very pretty. Your eyes are a trap and i can't get away.

Halibel: Why thank you, I've heard that I take after my mother.

Wolfie: Who's you mom?

Halibel: Dunno, don't spoil it.

_**Hey, I'm in the middle of creating 2 bleach fanfics. both deal with Nel and an oc of mine. I'm also thinking of creating a fanfic with Halibel and the oc(in no way do the stories tie into eachother, I just couldn't think of another name for the oc). I'm not sure what it's about yet, but it could be really good! I hope you don't mind Halibel. I'm thinking of making her just sorta ignore him at first, but later feels closer to him as he saves he life from Aizen and procedes to impale Aizen with his sword. Hope i can get all three stories up sometime and I hope you like it Halibel!**_

Wolfie: That we know since we're reading the story now.

_**No. 2 is for Halibel again, please bear with, A special gift for you should arive after question 3. again a dare. I dare you to try a handstand. If you can, hold it as long as you can. also, make sure that you're not wearing anything like a skirt or something**_

Halibel: No problem, though the bottom part of my espada outfit looks like a big skirt, it's actually baggy pants. _Gets on hands._

_**finally No. 3 is for Halibel(sorry you're just so awesome). Alright a question! If you had to choose between becoming a human again with a heart and feelings plus all your current powers, and killing Aizen... Would you choose both :)**_

Halibel: Since I get to keep my powers…OBVIOUSLY yes! That'll be great.

Hinata: There's a p-parcel at the d-door.

_**alright by now the gift should have arived by now. It's a bracelet that turns you into a human with all your current powers and gives you a unique way to kill Aizen involving being able to create endless water and summon marine animals. Hope you like, Halibel-sama *wink***_

Halibel: _Still on hands, _I'll put it soon in a moment. …my boobs are not made for handstands, they're too heavy so it's difficult to balance…but I'll hold out.

_**p.s. for Halibel. Make sure batteries are still in box**_

Hinata: _Checks box. _I think you f-f-forgot to put in some batteries, it's e-empty.

Halibel: …Ugh, …better luck next… time, …the blood's…going …to ….my…head.

_**and so, I bid you all, especially Halibel, farewell. From link157**_

Halibel: …Can't …feel… my… feet.

Shino: Last reviewer is BeastKing72

_**Yo my names is BeastKing72(and no it doesn't have to with the anime) and I'm new so I don't undestand how ya put the question and dares up there if it's from the I see this question in the next chapter then I'll understand.**_

Wolfie: Whenever I get new reviews, I copy them to a word document then as I write the chapter, I just copy and paste parts of the reviews to the document where I write the next chapter, that's why the spelling and all else stay exactly the same.

_**Anyway, if want ask a questionand/or dare wouldn't have to somehow find a way to either  
1. Put this in while not changing the original,(um how should I say this?)the plot?  
2. Or have to altogether change they way you wanted to be? Because I have ABSOLUTELY no IDEA what or how the next chapter will be.**_

Wolfie: I'm not quite sure what you're saying, but whenever I get new questions and dares I just add them at the bottom of the chapter and there isn't really a plot so it doesn't matter.

_**Whew!(that took quite awhile!) Here are some dares (and possibly more questions)(if ya decide to use them of course :3)**_

1. Play truth or dare for how many minutes, seconds etc.

Wolfie: Let's finish your review first.

_**2. If gave the chance to become a different rank then what would it be?(sorry but you MUST CHOOSE ONE)**_

Wolfie: I'm not ranked anywhere.

Halibel: …ok I can't hold this anymore. _Collapses. '_K, I'd be segunda, if just to laugh at Barragan or else decima so that Nnoitra would leave me alone.

Shino: And we would all obviously be jounin.

Wolfie: Stark isn't here so no point to the last question. As for truth and dare, we'll let everyone have a turn. I'll go first. _Spin the bottle._

_It stops on Hinata._

Hinata: Truth.

Wolfie: Which person in the hyuuga clan would you insult the most if you could.

Hinata: …Aunt Hitomi, that #$^#^%^ing $^$ made me recite the ^%$%$%$%$%$ do's and don'ts of the Hyuuga.

Kiba: That's not so bad.

Hinata: There's a 1000 and they have to be recited off by heart. She can take her #&$5ing heart and stuff it up her $%&$ &%$&.

Shino: I was unaware that you had such a colorful vocabulary Hinata.

Hinata: M-my turn. _Spins and stops on Halibel._

Halibel: Dare.

Hinata: I dare you to put on an outfit of Tsunade-sama. I'm curious about the resemblance.

Halibel: …Kay. _Buys the outfit on e-bay and puts it on. _So, how do I look?

Kiba: It would be more convincing if you were drunk.

Shino: But the resemblance is spectacular.

Halibel: _Spins the bottle and it stops on Kiba. _

Kiba: Dare.

Halibel: I dare you to find a canine bark 'n whine translator for Akamaru. That way we'll all be able to understand him.

Kiba: What the hell is that?

Halibel: Something I noticed on e-bay, it's put on sale by someone called Urahara Kisuke, not sure who that is.

Kiba: Fine, opens Halibel's laptop and buys it with some help from Wolfie.

Wolfie: No Akamaru, don't chew on that, it's not a real mouse!

_Soon Akamaru was equipped with a strange collar with some mechanical item on it._

Akamaru: Whatever this is, I'm chewing it off.

Halibel: Success, one dog understandable.

Akamaru: Stinking trees, I can't reach it.

Kiba: Whatever, it's my turn, spins and it lands on Shino.

Wolfie: Leave this for now since you'll be able to dare Shino anyway because of the bet.

Shino: '_Damn, I was hoping they'd forget that.' _Wolfie, you are the only one left.

Wolfie: I don't feel like going through too much trouble so just truth.

Shino: Are there any other anime's that you like apart from Naruto and Bleach?

Wolfie: Well, I just got hooked on Fairy tail, it's really funny.

Shino: This is where we'll end it.

Kiba: Ahahahahhhh, not so fast, I recall a certain bet.

Shino: 'Shit'.

Wolfie: Ok Kiba, you can order Shino to do three things, they have to be possible and judged fair by me.

Kiba: Just three?

Wolfie: Otherwise this'll take forever.

Kiba: Alright, first, I dare you to…..challenge Anko to a taijutsu match, only kunai and tongues allowed.

Shino: But she'll strangle me with that tongue.

Kiba: Exactly.

Shino: Make no mistake, I will get you back for this. _Leaves through portal._

_1 hour later._

_Shino: Returns, holding a bruised neck and clinging to shredded clothes._

Kiba: Now I dare you to eat one of Wolfie's deluxe scorcher pizzas.

Wolfie: But that's-

Kiba: You have a neverending supply.

Wolfie: It's not that, you know Shino can't handle that.

Hinata: Shino-kun is sensitive to strong odors.

Kiba: So am I.

Shino: This isn't over. _Eats pizza and makes ready to drain the pacific ocean._

Kiba: Not so fast, my third dare is for you to not under any circumstances put any liquid or cooling food inside your mouth or on your face.

Shino: Eeeaaaarrrgghhhhh (this is an understatement) _Tries to use bugs but they evaporate from the heat of the pizza._

_13 hours later, after Shino calmed down._

Halibel: I guess we're done now-

Kiba: Wait, I still have to do a dare from the game.

Shino: '&#$(*^%%*$%%' (Thinks of an insult for every bug he has in his body = A lot of insults)

Kiba: I dare you to take of your goggles and not have anything covering your eyes.

Shino: ….What's the big deal? _Takes goggles off. _

Hinata: That's…

Halibel: Gross.

_In the place of Shino's eyes, there are two holes with strange (and pretty big) kaleidoscope-eyed insects._

Wolfie: Excuse me while I go puke.

Halibel, Hinata and Kiba follows.

Shino: …Is something wrong, bugs crawl off to reveal a pair of regular brown eyes.

**Phew finally.**__**Sorry it took so long. I was just watching the first game of the world cup between South Africa and Mexico, it was a tie 1-1. BUT WE DREW FIRST BLOOD! Cough cough, sorry, into a bit off soccer fever. I want to ask the regular reviewers something. If you have facebook and would like me to invite you, then please pm me. (Note-this only applies to those who have reviewed a couple of times already, I'm not just picking random people.) I have Link157 on fb and it's fun to be able to chat like that.**

**Ultrawolfie out**__


	29. Important authoress' note

**Please read this and don't just press the "back" button! **

**Sigh, I'm sorry but this story… I've just lost complete interest for the moment. Writing the chapters have become a chore and not a hobbie. I don't want to put up poor quality chapters so I've decided to stop this for now. I won't anbandon this story, I just want to wait till I feel like writing again. I'm going to reread my whole story from the start for inspiration **

**Until then, I have put a challenge on my profile for a certain story type. Please try it, if it's good it might get my creative juices flowing again.**

**Have anyone seen the episode chains of sacrifice, Halibel's past. I really liked it and that's what my challenge is about.**

**Those who have reviewed for the next chapter, The reviews will stay there and I'll use them when I write again so they will appear**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far (this sounds like some Oscar or something lol):**

**Dai Reth, Aoi-Mizu, Only4bass, A dreamer's eyes, facelessgunslinger, GrimDivide, Truemasterhaseo, Rainy-lullaby, Vampire Espada, NorthernShinigami, Devamped Shadow, RLE95, AngryDragon, Euregatto, Master Bleach, Sky Moonwalker, jamiesoo-90, Winged Panther-1, DarkDanteJ, DragonTamer186, FireEmblemCaptain, Demon Incarnate, Beastking0 and link157… also anyone else I missed!**

**Please don't be a stranger, pm me if u wanna talk or go on facebook. **

**Ultrawolfie out **


	30. Halibel p3

**Haha, *scratches back of head awkwardly* Everyone probably thought I went off and died in a hole somewhere… Sorry, I have no excuses, just felt like surprising everyone with a chapter and some real good news.**

**Chapter 29**

Wolfie: Alright, before we get moving again. I have a couple of big announcements to make. Firstly, for those who doesn't know. Halibel is alive! Kubo wrote a novel with someone else with the final information about most of the espada and a short story with what happened to Halibel included, I read it myself and although it isn't manga it is still by Kubo and even with a picture of her and her fraccion walking off into the desert. I will tell you more throughout the chapter.

Halibel: Secondly, this story is starting on a new leaf. It's been a long time after all and Wolfie doesn't remember what happened before anyway so any gifts or rules etc is null and void until further notice.

Wolfie: Also, any guests here went back home because they got bored of waiting for me and my eternally slow butt.

Halibel: Lastly, welcome back everyone!

Wolfie: I won't do all of the reviews from the last chapter, just the newest couple to get myself up and running again so sorry to those that left out. It won't happen again.

Halibel: First, we'll start with Broken-knuckles. That sounds painful…

_**isnt that from mozco's fic? uninvited visitors or something like that? also, i have a question for hallibel, who did you first kill? and, if it isnt a touchy subject, how did you die? (i am only on the fifth chapter of the story, so if someone already asked, sorry..)**_

Wolfie: Yes, the short stories were from Dai Reth's reviews were quotes from the fanfiction "uninvited guests".

Halibel: My first kill, that's a hard one since it happened when I first became a hollow long ago… If I remember correctly, it was another hollow that wanted to eat me. I don't know his name though. As for my death, I died giving birth to a baby. That's why my hollow hole is in my womb. It's one of the very few internal hollow holes.

Wolfie: This is the truth, I read it in the book. Next review is from Aburameclanhead

_**Hi Ultrawolfie. I really love you story. Sorry to hear you've stopped writting for now, I'm sorta in the same boat.I've got some questions her for you all. Just know I have ADHD and I tend to miss small bits of stories so forgive me if I repeat something somebody else asked, oh and some of thes are my friends questions, There a little weird and I just want it clear that some of these aren't mine.**_

1. To Halibel from my friend Edward, Dear Halibel What do you think about Grimmjoww? I see you together in a lot of fics.

Halibel: Grimmjow? Well he's… kinda destructive. I don't think he's really a bad person since he does seem to have some honor. He's just not really my type, I prefer calmer more sincere people.

_**2. From me, Is it true that Ulquiorra sleeps hanging from the ceiling like a bat?  
**_

Halibe: _Chuckles. _Unfortunately not. That's just an urban legend and I think Grimmjow was the one who started it anyway.

_**3. Me and my friend Emily have an argument. She thinks Mila-Rose and Apache are yuri and I think she's wrong. So, is it true or not.**_

Halibel: That's definitely wrong. The closest that those two girls get to each other is when they try to strangle each other.

Wolfie: Stark isn't here anymore so I'll leave out the last question. But I think his small change during ressureccion is because he's the most complete Vasto Lorde out of the espada. Then again, he did complain about how troublesome it was to go into release mode…

_**Finally I'm considering a fanfic that shows life in Las noches for the surviving arrancar, the "possibly surviving" at least. Grimmjoww is the new king and you Tia are queen, though not together, (well, maybe later.) Anywho, what do you think about it? I thought it would be good to have him as king but he needs someone to keep him in line. And who better than the Queen of Cool herself? I won't make it for a while though, maybe in a few months. Oh, and your fraccione will be alive, Yammamoto said he didn't completely burn them right? 'wink'**_

Also if you haven't already, (I may have missed it) can you have my favorite character ever in an interview? Hanataro.  


Wolfie: Sounds like a good idea, Halibel's the only one confirmed alive anyway. All the others are dead and Grimmjow is still unconfirmed but most likely somewhere plotting Ichigo's demise hehe.

Halibel: My fraccion are alive, thank goodness. It seems the old man truly held back with his flames.

Wolfie: I'm taking a small break from other characters but be sure to remind me again ^_^

Halibel: Next is two reviews from sister.

_**You so rock, I know this is alittle late but please keep writing. Also, I'm in school so I shouldn't be doing this but its the only time I can. (Don't tell my mom.) Keep on keepin' on!**_

_**Thank u sooooo much for writing about Halibel, she is my favorite character in bleach. Why is it the characters I love die? Anyway I have to continue reading your work when I can. I'll keep reading if u keep writing. Peace out!**_

Wolfie: Thanks for the encouragement. Looks like I did take your advice. And this is one character that didn't die after all.

Halibel: Next is BlackDragon Immortal

_**Hello wolfie and Lady Halilbel. I have just join up so this is my first review. Wolfie I love the Halibel stories the you are doing, It is also okay to lose your interest to write. I read all the chapters you have so far I think that it is interesting that you arew from south africa. If you were wondering I am a girl who loves dragons. For Lady Halibel I give you a vodoo doll the has Azien's hair, so any thing that you do to this doll will happen to Azien. Have fun. Sorry if I forgot about team 7,hey. Good-bye.**_

Wolfie: I love dragons too! They're so mysterious. Thanks, ever since I first saw Halibel I wanted to try and be like the number one Halibel fanfiction writer. I'm failing a little on that since most of my ideas stay in my head…

Halibel: _Takes voodoo doll and stares at it. Then makes it do a split in a splitsecond. _Hmm, doesn't seem like something like this would work… _Puts it down on a table._

_Somewhere, deep deep in a prison of soul society Aizen is groaning while clutching his *ahem* package._

Wolfie: Next is Yukicrewger2 requesting Halibel's autograph.

Halibel: My autograph, hmmm. Don't even have a specific one. It's not like we sign forms in Hueco Mundo…

Wolfie: Just draw a shark and write your name in it. I'd love to have one of that personally.

Halibel: Guess that sounds fine. _Signs a paper and gives it to Yukicrewger2._

Wolfie: Next we have quite some reviews from May Yuki who I need to thank personally for finally encouraging me to write again. I owe her one. She was also the one who tipped me off about Halibel's survival.

_**May: So she gives up like this? I was actually interested in this**_

Me: I wish she'd continue

May: Well we'll let her start typing again when she wants to

Me: I think even Tay's interested

Tay: As Kitsura put it, "I know not what you are talking about"

Me: If you can Wolfie, can you put Tay on your story?

Tay: No don't...I don't want to talk to Masamune

Me: SO YOU DID READ THIS I MEAN HOW ELSE WOULD YOU KNOW MASAMUNE

May:...This happens almost every day Wolfie. No need to worry...

Me: P.S. THE STORY IS FREAKING AWESOME! (pweez continue.)

Wolfie: Don't know about Tay since it was quite difficult getting someone else's oc right in my story so I'd rather prefer to stick with existing characters, sorry…

_**Ooh Fairy Tail huh? You should have someone show up like Erza or Gray. Wonder who'd win in a fight...Halibel or Erza...Anyway, you can update whenever you feel like it. But seriously, bring Erza to fight Halibel. My OC, May Yuki, knows how to make your favorite kind of pizza(singsong voice)**_

May: ...Don't drag me into this

Me: But you do know how to make the pizza don't you?

May: ...Fine...As long as she doesn't update on my PMS days I can make really delicious pizza

Me: ...Uh yeah Don't update on the 15th-18th of any month because May goes on a death rant once the Red Ninja (you know what I mean) visits her... UPDATE PLEASE!

Wolfie: That's an idea, Erza will get along great with Halibel, wink wink nudge nudge.

Halibel: I'm not liking the sound of this at all…

Wolfie: Next, she translated that one Afrikaans omake on google translate, it's not perfect but it's pretty accurate… more or less hehe.

_**i got ur joke translated**_

"Not a way, that guy should probably the most annoying guy on earth.

Yes, even the eight-tailed ox do not like him, and he had with him growing up. Sad. That's probably why he is more patient and polite than the other eight. They are just plain mislik.

Yes, we get the point so let's see what would happen.

Under other circumstances.

Why am I here, or rather, where is here?

Ha Hei you are in the Clouds Nation, here I am not so small Basie.

What a Floue rhyme attempt. Even I can do better but anyway. Why am I here? Answer me!

From what I hear in the chorus, you're from the desert nation, but not the sand village, for sure. You are here to help me to make some tough little from a certain cat helping because Genins nothing with this one achieved.

A cat?

And not only cat. Taros, Tora's older and more common sister with a temper viesliker. He has nine children killed who tries to catch it.

Aizen: Okay, I've heard, how do I get at home.

Killerbee: What kind of house you're in a paradise. So good and great, like the country's forest fire of death.

Aizen: Heaven help me. Am I stuck here?

To be persecuted in another day and another language."

right? right? i just went to google translator...:D

Halibel: The word order makes this quite funny…

Wolfie: Next is King of Heartless'09

_**My questions are simple**_

1) Why don't you show that good looking face more often :/  


Halibel: Heh… I don't really have much of a choice there do I? And it does make my face difficult to read so I'm not really complaining.

_**2) If you could live again what would you do?**_

Halibel: Who knows, I probably won't care about a job or money since I know now that there's much more in this world. Maybe just do all the simple pleasures again like surfing. Or maybe get another baby, I think I'd make a good mother if I could become one…

_**3) Can you pat me on the head :3**_

If answered I will appreciate it

Halibel: Sure, since you asked so nicely, _Pats King on the head. _^_^

Wolfie: Ok, that's all the reviews for now. Instead of a chapter from the book, I went to find the most accurate translation of the part in the novel where they explain what happens after the Winter war.

**This is not mine, it is written by Kubo Tite and his friend. I'm just quoting a translation.**

By Matsubara Makoto and Kubo Tite

Yammy – Yammy – It is nighttime in our world again…

After Aizen had left and all the Gargantas had closed, Hueco Mundo regained a sense of peace. Brushing by the ruins of Las Noches, the breeze seemed to carry with it sounds of lamentation. Yet apart from the sound of sand caught in the wind, there was only silence.

A single animal lay on this silent desert. It had the shape of a small dog, with the mask of a hollow and soft white fur. Its name was Kukkapuuro.

Kukkapuuro had lost almost all of its memories. It only knew that it was a hollow, and that this was Hueco Mundo. Calling itself "Kukkapuuro," rubbing its forehead with its paw, and scratching the itch behind its ear were the only important memories that it had, sketched deep into its consciousness.

In a world full of reishi like Hueco Mundo, a small hollow like itself only needed to breathe to survive, and eventually become the prey of other hollows. Kukkapuuro was at the very bottom of the food chain, yet it was able to survive entirely because it stayed by the side of someone very strong.

Kukkapuuro looked to him and thought, "I think this person must be very important."

As his steps were very large, he was always a great distance ahead, alwaus forcing Kukkapuuro to chase after his enormous shadow. He always looked at Kukkapuuro with an impatient mutter, refusing to even give it a name. He never held, petted, or shared food with it.

Even so, he never killed Kukkapuuro.

Until the very end, he also never left Kukkapuuro.

"It's pretty quiet here…" was the first thing Mila-Rose said upon exiting the Garganta.

Following her, Apacci, Sung-Sun, and finally Tier Harribel also landed on the desert. Behind them, the Garganta silently closed, and the rip in space suddenly vanished.

"What a complete mess…" said Apacci, looking at the destruction caused to Las Noches by heated battles.

"It seems like everyone used pretty barbaric methods to fight…" said Sung-Sun, hiding her mouth behind her sleeve and looking up at the sky. The ceiling had broken in many places, creating a mosaic out of the artificial blue sky of Las Noches and the dark sky of Hueco Mundo beyond.

Harribel stared silently for a moment at the battlefield. The three of them, despite squabbling all the time, also followed her example and stood there in silence.

Standing behind Harribel's right hand side, Apacci looked down at her own completely unharmed body, and clenched her fist.

(…Bastard!)

She muttered in her heart.

Only a few hours before, every single one of them had been close to death. Harribel's body had suffered two wounds from Aizen's zanpakutou Kyoka Suigetsu, one across her abdomen, and another pierced from her back through to her left chest. Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun had each lost an arm to create Allon, and had also suffered severe burns over their entire body from Yamamoto's fires.

Apacci touched her left arm with her right hand. It felt completely normal, just like her orignal arm. There was also no pain remaining anywhere on her body.

(In the end… we still had to rely on the strength of humans…!)

She clenched her teeth.

The one who healed them had been Inoue Orihime. When the Fake Karakura Town had been switched back with the real one, the unconscious Arrancars had also been sent with the fake town to Soul Society. Apacci had asked her to come into the town to treat them, when Orihime came back from Hueco Mundo with Kuchiki Rukia and the rest to see Ichigo after his battle had finished.

The three of them that had been spared by Yamamoto were relatively fine compared to Harribel, who had suffered two life-threatening injuries. Apart from Orihime, there was probably nobody who could help her. Still, trusting her deeply revered Harribel to a human, for even one moment, was something that she could never forgive.

Apacci hardened her face, tightly gripping her arm.

(Such a bastard…!)

Her own undying feelings of gratitude to Orihime were something that she could never forgive.

Not long after Kurosaki Ichigo met everyone again, he let out an anguished cry that seemed to split open his throat, collapsed, and lost consciousness.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!"

Despite rejoicing only a few seconds before, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Uryuu, and Chad now ran to Ichigo, calling out his name.

"Everyone, please be calm," said Urahara, stopping Orihime, who had her hands stretched out, ready to use Souten Kisshun. He saw her extremely troubled gaze and nodded to her, turning to the rest. "Kurosaki is fine. What happened just now does not endanger his life."

Chad let out a breath of relief upon hearing those words and lifted Ichigo, so that he might sleep facing up. His body, though unconscious, continued to convulse, and he let out a painful groan.

"What exactly happened to Ichigo...?" asked Rukia, frowning at Ichigo's pained state.

"In order to defeat Aizen, he used the Final Getsuga Tenshou."

"...Final?" asked Uryuu.

Urahara calmly closed his eyes, and slowly sighed. "It is a technique called 'Mugetsu,' and using it will cause him to lose all his shinigami powers... it is such a technique."

At first, everyone seemed to not understand his words. Perhaps unconsciously, they did not want to understand.

A few seconds later, Orihime murmured, "How could this be...!" She immediately collapsed to the floor.

"Shinigami... powers..." Rukia looked as if she had forgotten everything and only stared, unblinking, at Ichigo.

"Are you saying that Kurosaki can no longer be a shinigami...!" exclaimed Uryuu, as if venting his feelings.

Urahara nodded sadly. "Yes."

"...The bastard!" Renji felt in his heart a tumultuous brew of emotions, that they had no choice but to rely on Ichigo, who wasn't even from Soul Society, that he had use this kind of technique, and that he was himself so weak.

"Ichigo...!" Chad also lowered his head, shaking at his feelings of remorse towards his own weakness.

Urahara waited until everyone had calmed down, and continued, "Kurosaki collapsing means that the first stage of his losing all his powers has begun. With Isshin's help, he trained for three months in the Dangai Precipice World's timeflow, until he attained 'Mugetsu'."

"Three months?" Renji couldn't help but ask.

"That's why his hair is longer..." Uryuu said to himself.

Rukia envisioned the Ichigo that she had parted from in Hueco Mundo, and the one currently sleeping before her, putting both together in her mind. His hair had grown long, and it seemed like he was a bit taller. Whether unconsciously or not, his expression also seemed more mature. It had only been a few short days between the time when they sneaked into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and the conclusion of all the fighting.

(But for you, it seems like it has been a very long fight...)

Rukia gave him a comforting glance.

"Right now his body is undergoing the effects of reversed timeflow from the time when he was in the Dangai. It will cause extreme pain and loss of consciousness, but it will not endanger his life."

"Is there anything that I can do...!" asked Orihime, distraught.

"Unfortunately, no." Urahara shook his head. "There is nothing we can do right now. After the timeflow reversion is complete, Kurosaki's shinigami powers will disappear. This is the first stage."

"And then what?" asked Rukia, surprised.

Urahara nodded to her and continued, "As for the second stage, when the rest of his reaitsu stabilizes, he will wake up... and then, his remaining spiritual power will completely vanish."

"If that's the case, Ichigo will..." Chad swallowed.

"Never mind shinigami and hollows, he won't even be able to see normal pluses."

Upon hearing Urahara's words, everyone fell together into silence. Being able to see spirits - this was the very essence of Ichigo's existence, something which every single person there understood.

Looking at everyone's pained and gloomy expressions, Urahara said brightly, "Anyway, let's first take him somewhere to get help! Until the first stage completes, we can't send him home. If his sisters saw him all grown up like this, they would be very surprised!"

"...That's right." Renji was the first to lift his head. "There's no use in us just sitting around and talking. Oi, bring a stretcher here!" he called out to the Fourth Squad members who were about to take apart the town. Two of the closer ones came over with a stretcher. "Take him to get help. Be careful…this is the great hero who captured Aizen!"

"Of course!" The two of them replied excitedly and bowed deeply. As the hero who had finally concluded this battle, Ichigo's name had spread in a flash throughout the members of the Gotei 13.

When they had carefully moved Ichigo's body onto the stretcher, Urahara and Uryuu looked up at the same time.

"Something's coming!"

"This reiatsu… an Arrancar!"

The two talented at sensing reiatsu lifted their heads and gazed upwards. Everyone else followed their example, looking to the sky.

Suddenly in the clear blue sky, a figure appeared using sonido, something only Arrancar could use. It came quickly, almost falling out of the sky.

They looked at the Arrancar on the ground. It was one of Tier Harribel's fraccion, Apacci. Her skin was burnt, her left arm ripped off with blood still dripping from the wound, and it was all that she could do just to stand.

"You must not want to live…!" Renji fixed his glare on Apacci, his hand gripping his zanpakutou Zabimaru.

Still, Apacci did not even spare him a glance, as she had eyes only for Orihime. "Hey, woman…come…with me…" Her shoulder shook violently as she breathed, her words coming out in short bursts.

Seeing her heading towards Orihime, Rukia quickly put herself between the two. But before she could do anything, Apacci took another step and lost her balance, falling heavily to the ground.

"Bas…tard…" Trying to lift herself up, she grabbed a fistful of dirt.

"Souten Kisshun!" Orihime stretched out her hands, using her Shun Shun Rikka technique. Shun'o and Ayame flew to Apacci, surrounding her with a glowing healing field.

"Wait a minute, Inoue! That's an Arrancar! There's no reason to heal her!" Renji shouted. Orihime had once been kidnapped by the Arrancar and Renji understandably hoped that she would have no further contact with them.

"But, I can't just do nothing…" Orihime walked past Rukia, coming closer to Apacci's body. Even though she was an Arrancar, Orihime could not just leave someone who was hurt.

As Orihime started to focus on healing, Apacci said weakly, "Don't mind me… first…save Harribel-sama…!"

"But, your wounds are also very serious…"

"Please!" Apacci lifted her head and grabbed Orihime's hand, her own hand shaking, either from the pain or something else. "Please quickly… save Harribel-sama…!" Her eyes held no antagonistic, killing, or deceitful intent, only concern for her nakama, like Orihime herself.

"…I understand! Please take me there!" Orihime released her Souten Kisshun, and offered Apacci her shoulder.

"I'll go too. Take hold of me." Rukia stood to her other side, taking note of the wound to her shoulder, and carefully holding her up. Rukia's left arm was also wounded and in a sling, but her right arm was tightly gripped around Apacci. Surprised, Apacci widened her eyes but did not say anything, relying on the two of them.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice…come on!" Renji walked up to them and bent over. "You're in a hurry, right? Then let me carry you. It seems like I'm the least wounded out of all of you…"

"Thank you, Abarai-kun!" Orihime and Rukia carefully placed Apacci on Renji's back. Renji stood up and started walking towards the fake Karakura town, with Orihime and Uryuu following behind him.

"Urahara, Chad, I'll just leave Ichigo with you then!" Rukia ran off to join them, leaving Urahara to explain Ichigo's injuries and Chad to nurse the wound to his leg.

Seeing some movement amongst the rubble, Sung-Sun asked, "Who's there!"

"Woof!" Kukkapuuro walked out of the shadows, running towards the four of them.

"You're Yammy's…" Harribel remembered that this tiny little hollow always was by Yammy's side.

"Near here…I can feel the remains of Yammy's reiatsu," said Mila-Rose. It was his reaitsu from where he had used all his strength for battle.

"That fellow Yammy, he's always so absent-minded, and always thinking himself so great, as if!" said Apacci in her usual voice. The other two nodded their agreement.

"What then…that bastard!" she said, kicking up the sand. Apacci hoped that everything would become normal soon. That humans, shinigami, this battle, and contact with Soul Society would all soon be forgotten.

"Che! Have they already discovered…!" murmured Mila-Rose, focusing on the reiatsu signatures around them.

Sung-Sun nodded, frowning. "Hn…there's a group of mid-level hollows congregating in that direction."

The hollows who before had feared Aizen and the Espadas' strength were now starting to surround Las Noches.

"There's…going to be another war then…" Harribel's expression was grim and her heart felt heavy. As she had followed Aizen hoping that his superior strength might stop unnecessary wars from ever happening, she was unwilling to let such a thing happen.

"Harribel-sama."

Hearing that call, she turned and saw Sung-Sun kneeling on the floor. She lowered her head and said, "Barragan is dead. Aizen is gone. The only one fit to become ruler of Hueco Mundo is now Harribel-sama."

"I agree!" Apacci also kneeled, bowing her head.

"No matter what, please become the new ruler of Hueco Mundo!" Mila-Rose also knelt.

Harribel lowered her head, calmly regarding the three who were now awaiting an answer. "Hueco Mundo does not need a ruler."

"A fake sun can not illuminuate this darkness." The blue sky created by Aizen stretched above them. "Hueco Mundo has darkness…and only needs a peaceful darkness."

Harribel slowly blinked and started walking towards the center of Las Noches. The three of them stood up, exchanged glances, and silently nodded.

"We will always serve you, Harribel-sama!" said Sung-Sun, as they followed her.

After five or six steps, Apacci stood still and looked back at Kukkapuuro, which was still staring at the four of them. "Hey, little thing! You'll be killed if you stay in a place like this!" She walked over and picked it up, but Kukkapuuro yelped and struggled from her grasp.

Seeing this, Sung-Sun said to her, "Let it go. Don't you understand that it wholly wants to stay here?"

"You're so noisy! I don't need you to tell me. I was planning to let it go!" She put it down and Kukkapuuro happily yelped, wagging its tail.

"You too, also have something that you cannot leave?" Mila-Rose gently petted Kukkapuuro's head, before walking back to Harribel's side with the other two.

Their shadows slowly disappeared. Their footprints also vanished, smoothed out by the wind.

Kukkapuuro stayed there and saw it all.

To this day, it is still there, still missing its deceased master.

Wolfie: After this, there's a picture of Halibel and her fraccion walking off into the desert with Apache looking back at the dog. And Yammy's dog silently watches them leave.

Halibel: That was… beautiful…

**Oh my, I actually finished the chapter this time. I actually tried writing a couple of months ago but then my computer crashed on me and I lost the chapter and got annoyed. Oh well, lets see if this manages to get me back into gear. Personally, I think it would be great if that extract inspires any of you to write a Halibel fanfiction of what happened after the war or maybe something where they end up in Soul Society.**

**Ultrawolfie out**


	31. Halibel p4

**Might as well get on a roll while I'm at it so I'm gonna push another chappie onto you guys.**

**Chapter 31**

Wolfie: Hello again, it seems like there are some people who are still unsure if this is a fluke or not so I'll see if I can encourage you guys a bit more.

Halibel: So welcome back and have fun.

Wolfie: First reviewer is Fire Emblemcaptain.

_**Matthew: YAY! UltraWolfie-chan is back! *claps***_

Welcome back Wolfie-san, good to see you haven't died in a hole somewhere or was kidnapped by aliens.

Wolfie: Well… about the alien thing… Well it's kinda a long story, let's just say I did have a paranormal encounter.

_**Robert: I would have believed neither.**_

A lot has happened with my characters since I last reviewed. So I will keep this short as punishment for myself for not reviewing more.

Btw, loved how the last chapter ended, I knew Halibel deserved a better ending.  


Wolfie: I loved it too, so I just had to share it with the world, it took me long enough to find such an accurate translation anyway.

_**Matthew: Ok, is this the part where I ask a question?**_

Yes Matthew, if I haven't already introduced him, this is Matthew Defeven, an idiot of the highest calibur. He has an intellegence of -3 because that's the highest number he can count to. He has a tendency to brake laws of reality.

Matthew: *opens ground and pulls out large chocolate cake* Would you like some cake?

See?  


Halibel: Sorry, I just had some of Wolfie's vanilla cake so I'll pass, and I apparently she hates chocolate.

_**Matthew: Ok um, I have this girl I like but I don't know if she likes me back so what do I-**_

You're asking for dating advice? At least ask something relevant to what's going on.

Matthew: Ohhhhhhhhh ok, my question is, I heard that after a hollow is slain by a shinigami, their souls are sent to the afterlife, so were the souls that were hollows once singled out or are they like every other soul? I mean wouldn't they have some kind of trace of once being a hollow?  


Wolfie: Haha, I can answer these questions from a girl's point of view but I've never been asked out so dunno about that. Boy that sounded lame didn't it.

Halibel: Once you are purified, you lose all traces of being a hollow and all the souls devoured by a hollow will probably be free and go to soul society along with the former hollow's soul. Or at least that's how I understand it. But we still wouldn't want to give up our lives like that since there's always that uncertainty of getting to soul society safely.

_**Robert: Very good Matthew, you asked a decent for once in your life.**_

Matthew: Yay me *hugs UltraWolfie*

Robert: *pulls Matthew off of UltraWolfie* Alright idiot, there is no need to anger the author.

Matthew: HUGS MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!  


Wolfie: Agreed! Hugs are the best way to make someone's day. Unless they're glomps…

_**The other guy is Robert Shiroken, he developed into a universal play boy, meaning he's dated every known and unknown spieces in th universe. He's also an incredibly skilled swordsman who wields a sword of lightening and a sword of wind. I gave him enough power to beat down Nnoitra like a he was a brain dead pack mule.**_

Robert: Alright so its my turn for a question, when was the last time you truely felt 'alive' this goes to both of you?  


Wolfie: This is probably a really deep question but my honest answer is this morning when I ate fudge. ^_^

Halibel: _Sweatdrops. _She's addicted for sure… For me it's… I'd probably say when I found out that my fraccion were alive and safe after all…

_**It's good to see you back up and running UltraWolfie-san, and I hope you make more chapters soon. And keep up the good work.**_

Matthew: *waves* Bye UltraWolfie-chan.

Wolfie: Byebye! Next is May Yuki!

_**Lefty: At least you didn't review on the 15-18th since *cough* *glances over to May* Halibel, if you hate Aizen as much as May (THAT IS A LOT OF HATE), then let me know. She has a...Aizen stress doll that never gets destroyed.**_

May: Here Wolfie, the pizza...I am not giving my stress doll to anyone!  


Wolfie: Thanks a lot! Attached much to the doll heh?

_**Lefty: Oh come on, you should...I mean, Halibel hates him as much as you do.**_

May: ...Fine...I'm going to go ask Lili to make me another one...

Lefty: ...At least she didn't Cero it...*looks down at doll*...Oh wait, she did. Uh, here Halibel...Oh yeah, I AM FINALLY DONE WITH HELL WEEK! *lays down on coach* My poor, poor muscles...

:D

Wolfie: May Yuki is also working on a fanfiction which is a crossover between Bleach and Teen Titans for those who are interested.

_**Summary: Aizen has been quiet lately, but the silence isn't necessarily a good thing. Aizen is planning something, and no one knows what. That is, until the Teen Titans appear with...**_

Halibel: _Looks at doll. _Ummm it's kinda difficult to make anything out, even if its indestructible May somehow managed to *ahem* destroy it…

Wolfie: Wow, that takes some serious hate… Next is Yukicrewger.

_**yay! I got her autograph! *does Naruto's chibi dance of awesomeness***_

Wolfie: _Immediately records a video of the dance with cellphone. _This is sooo getting on youtube! Ok next is Dai Reth who kinda seems a little mindboggled.

_**Back...they're back...how to react to that? When was the last time I've heard from them? Was it before or after I've joined the army? Hmmm...let's see if anything else happens, or if this was just a fluke...**_

Wolfie: A fluke! I take offence to that!

Halibel: Well, it WAS almost a year since you last updated with a proper chapter so you can't really blame him.

Wolfie: …_Shrugs. _Good point, I'll just leave that decision up to you then.

Halibel: I think it's after you joined the army because your last review was something along the lines of "Just as I get back from the army you give me something like this…"

Wolfie: Next is BlackDragon immortal.

_**Hello again the reason why I am not login is because I lost my past word,but anyway. Yay a new chap. It is great has always Ultrawolfie. Keep it up. Lady Halibel if it seems like the doll isn't working but it is. I give you a camera that will allow you to see what happens to Azien everytime you do something to it, I also give alot of devies that will Hirt the doll. Have fun.**_

Halibel: _Fiddles with camera_. How does this thing work… Oops, I bumped the voodoo doll of the table. _Bends down to pick it up but steps on it by accident. _Damn. _Suddenly camera flashes and a picture pops out._ Wow, that looks… painful.

Wolfie: Can I see- Owwww damn. Why'd you show me that?

Halibel: Hypocrite -_-!

_**Ultrawolfie your welcome, also I give pass to get all the free pizza you want from your favorite place. BlackDragon Immartol out**_

Wolfie: Thanks but I'm starting to wonder where all the reviewers get these connections from to somehow supply all that pizza… something's fishy.

Halibel: …Fool. Next reviewer seems new, Assault Godzilla.

_**Yo. How's it hanging, folks?**_

First off, I wanna say I love this story of yours. I probably only read about the 1st 10 chapters or so, but then forgot to read the rest before the recent ones. Shame on me. ^^" But I still follow it. I did hear about the book where it talked about character origins & whereabouts; Halibel's 1 of my favorite characters in Bleach, & I'm glad she wasn't killed off. R u up-to-date with the current manga chapters? What do u think of Ichigo & Rukia's new looks (& every1 else's)? And before I go back to college soon, I'll also try to watch the new 4th Bleach movie, The Hell Verse (& I hope other Bleach fans do so too). 

Wolfie: Yup, I'm up to date. Ichigo looks the same to me, Rukia's hair looks awesome and she's vice-captain finally. The others look alright, only comments is that I think Hitsugaya's improved but Renji looks a little awkward now with the bushy hair.

Halibel: I heard that Szayel-Aporro and Aaroniero went to hell, I'm not really surprised but Nnoitra and Baraggan can go too for all I care.

_**When i write reviews for stories like this, I tend to go off topic or talk about something else. Y'know, I'm just gonna go for it. :p I checked out ur profile (Ultrawolfie) & I do like a lot of the anime on ur list. I recently got into Soul Eater, but I've been a big fan of Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, FMA: Brotherhood for a while. Avatar's technically not an anime, but who cares. XD I also like One Piece. I like a lot of things, apparently.**_

Wolfie: Soul eater is a nice anime to pass the time with all the necessary amount of humor and interest so I enjoy it. All the other series are amazing too so I can't blame you for getting hooked to any of those. I just consider avatar an anime because I think I saw Japanese names in the credits hehe.

_**And hence my user name, I've been a fan of giant monsters [& dinosaurs], especially Godzilla, since I was little. Oh, & Transformers too.**_

Wolfie: I also love dinosaurs, they're really interesting so I enjoy the movies _Dinosaurs_ and _Jurassic Park_. My favourite is the Pachycephalosaurus. Transformers is also fun to watch but I still have to see the third movie.

_**The franchise about giant alien robots? There's Optimus Prime, who's 1 of the good bots, the Autobots, & is their leader. He's benevolent, wise, & [in recent years, thanks to Mr. Explosion-loving Man, Michael Bay] can be a pretty savage fighter. Like face-tearing, head-shotting GIVE ME YOUR FACE violent, be it with his hands, guns, or blades. ...yeah. But his quotes r pretty inspirational. I'll list a few:**_

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

"Free freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You may lose your faith in us, bit never in yourselves."

"Don't believe everything you read."

"Hold on to your dreams, for the future is built on them."

"Till all are one."

"There's more than meets the eye."

"There's a thin line between being a hero & being a memory."

"In any war, there are calms before storms. There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us... but the day will never come when we forsake this planet & its people. For I... am Optimus Prime, & I send this message to the universe: we are here; we... are home."

Hope this review wasn't too long. "

Sayanora, & stay gold! Keep it up!

Wolfie: I didn't notice that he had so many wise sayings but I recognize most of them. I like his face too (If you can even count it as a face.)

Halibel: Wolfie… You're getting carried away, these reviewers are here for me, not for you.

Wolfie: …Low blow, but I apologize to all the others. King of heartless'09 is next.

_**Thanks for answering my questions btw good to see you continue this.**_

Wolfie: Pleasure, just thought I'd try giving this another shot since I do have time, I just waste it on other things.

Halibel: Next is IcePrince Hitsugaya.

_**Wow, he really wrote that? That's really cool, and that really was beautiful. I'm glad you put that in here for us, and I intend to use something like that for my COS, CTS fic.**_

Wolfie: I'm glad you liked it, I sure did. Please let me know about that fic if you publish/update it. I'd like to see what others write about that.

_**Btw, I'm glad to see that you're back, I always liked this story...it always kept me laughing and entertained. Anyway, I have two questions for Halibel and you. Halibel, you said that you would make a good mother (which I agree with), so with that in mind; what kind of man would you be interested in to be your future husband and father to your child?**_

Halibel: Well, I didn't really think about that much but I think someone who isn't chauvinistic at all and is always fair with other people. A gentle person but not a total pushover, he should be able to stand up for his family and protect them if necessary.

_**Also what would you name your child (give me both gender names if you would)?**_

Halibel: I kind of prefer Spanish names so a boy would probably be Carlos or Diego and a girl… well I guess I'd name her Haley, sort of like my name. Keep in mind that their surname would probably be different since I'd have a husband. These names aren't definite, just my ideas for now.

_**Wolfie, I forget if the first was already asked and answered, forgive me if it was, but; what are your favorite pizza toppings? And what pizzeria or brand of pizza do you like the most?**_

Wolfie: Haha, you all sure are interested in my taste in pizza. It's almost every chapter that I get something related to pizza… My favourite topping is magherita with lots of extra tomato paste so I practically look like a vampire when I'm eating it. The place I eat at most is Scooter's pizza but they recently changed their tomato paste now it doesn't taste very good anymore.

_**And as a side note, I have a suggestion for another guest you could have. But I'll save it for when you start bringing them in again. I hope you update soon Wolfie. (sorry about the length...it's been a while)**_

Wolfie: You can suggest the guest. Two chapters is enough for me to get the ball rolling so I can start bringing in people again. Looking forward to next time.

Halibel: The last reviewer is darkmachines.

_**Hello, I'm enjoying your story and have some question.**_

1. Harribel are you in love with Starrk because all of people love to pair you two together.

Halibel: _Blushes slightly and looks away. _That's… personal.

Wolfie: Oh reeaalllyyy… _Leans against Halibel with a grin. _

Halibel: _Shifts position causing wolfie to fall on the ground face first and gets a dark aura. _Don't meddle in a lady's personal affairs. Gin learned this lesson the hard way!

Wolfie: Sheesh sorry, I'm a lady too you know so no need to get all secretive on me.

Halibel: No comment…

_**2. Do your fraccion have a crush on any of Baraggan's fraccion, because I hear Apacci like Ggio, Sung-sun like Findor, and Mila Rose like Avirama or Tesla can't remember which one.  
**_

Halibel: I think it's true about apache and Ggio but I'm not sure about Mila-Rose and Sunsun. I think Mila-Rose likes Ylforte if she's not already over him and Sunsun seemed to like the shinigami with the scars and tattoo on his face when we saw him at the winter war. But frankly, the girls' opinions change a lot.

_**3. What do you think about the Privaron? What are your thoughts about the Awesome Dordoni, the Beautiful Cirucci, and the cool Gantenbainne?  
**_

Halibel: I wasn't with the espada for very long so I don't know them well since they were already out when I got in. Dordonii seems very flamboyant and a bit clumsy but he does have some strength beneath the comical exterior. Cirucci is a bit like Loly and Menoly sometimes so I don't like her very much but she can be alright. Gantenbainne is my favorite of the three I guess, since he's also calm and doesn't look down on others.

_**Finally what are your thoughts about Rudobon? He my three favorite arrancar and I think he also still alive.**_

Halibel: Rudobon? The Captain of the Exequias? We didn't talk much unless he was too close to my quarters, then I would kindly tell him to back off since I like my privacy. He does take his job very seriously and won't slack even when not watched so I admire him for that at least.

_**Please keep up the good work Ok, Ultrawolfie.**_

Wolfie: Alright, we're done with the day. Now for 101 ways to kill Aizen, though he doesn't seem to need that anymore hehe.

Halibel: What chapter were we at?

Wolfie: _Sweatdrops. _That little fact is long forgotten… let's just open the book at a random place and see what we get.

**Put Aizen in the same room as May Yuki**

Wolfie: For those who doesn't know, May Yuki is Leftie's oc. She's a lot like Halibel but… has a hell of a meaner streak in her. _Shudders._

Halibel: Let's turn on the sim-screen. This is a new invention by Szayel-Aporro. It simulates the events you want to observe and is a safe way to avoid chaos and still satisfy your curiosity.

Wolfie: _Pokes at screen but gets zapped by radioactive gel. _What the hell's that?

Halibel: Szayel-Aporro added that as a personal favour with some *ahem* persuasion from my side. I just don't want others to play with it in my absence.

Wolfie: Ugh fine, you do the honours then.

_Halibel turns on screen and types situation in. The big screen flashes and reveals Aizen in a room with a strange girl walking towards him, oozing off so much evil aura that it is visible even to people who seriously needs glasses… or guide dogs. _

May Yuki: Well well well. What do we have here?

Aizen: Do you need something little girl? As you can see, I'm simply living through the joys of solitary confinement for the next twenty-thousand years but don't let that bother you. _Oozing sarcasm._

May Yuki: I don't like your tone, look me in the eye and say it again. _Opens left eye which looks pure evil and is unfortunately impossible to describe since no one looks at it long enough to be able to describe it as anything else than evil._

Aizen: _Breaks down. _Mummy, what did I do to deserve this. I just wanted to make the world a happier place for me. Where did I go wrong? Was it the glasses?

May Yuki: Much better, but is whimpering the best you can do? _Fires a couple of ceroes at a couple of unmentionables until thoroughly pleased with Aizen's screams. _Now that's what I wanted to hear. I'll leave you here with a little present. _Opens a portal to the world of Fairy Tail and a small "sexy" man falls through. His name is Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki._

Ichiya: _Smooth voice._ Where in this dark world did I turn up. This fragrance is so unpleasant for one as I.

Aizen: Take me away please…

Ichiya: _Smooth voice._ Meeeeen! What a man we have here. The perfume of your strength is delicious so I shall raise you among my other men! My honey. _Poses._

Aizen: _Stares then looks up. _On second thoughts,even I'm not that desperate yet… Please God, Spirit King, whoever's up there… I'll gladly take another eighty-thousand years to my sentence. Just end this suffering!

**I think that's the best place to end this chapter. I'll start taking requests for guests again so suggest whoever you want. How many of you have seen Fairy Tail? I'm wondering if I could use their characters more often. I also wrote a Halibel/Starrk one shot, please check it out, I'd appreciate feedback. Till next time.**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	32. Halibel p5

**Hiya, if anyone noticed that I skipped a chapter with the previous chapter, it was because one of the chaps was an author note and I wanted it to match the number of chapters I publish so yeah… Due to popular feedback, I'm going to bring in a couple of Fairy Tail guests and I'll describe them so that you know what the person is like if you don't watch the anime. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my best friend who FINALLY started reading my story so when she reaches this chapter one day… let's all give her a heartwarming welcome. (Alright Nicci, I did what you wanted. Can I have my cellphone back now?)^_^ **

**Chapter 32**

Halibel: So… these new characters are supposed to be interesting?

Wolfie: Yes, I believe you'll get along well with the first one. She's also a strict authority type and very powerful.

Halibel: I'm looking forward to this, if we don't clash that is. Put two sharks in the same tank and they'll devour each other sometimes you know.

Wolfie: _Gulps, _I'm hoping that won't happen…

Halibel: Oh well, first reviewer is May Yuki.

_**What? Halibel doesn't have anything to say about Ichiya?**___

Halibel: I was too stunned to say anything. I'm just glad he didn't go sniffing all over me or something like that. Then again, guys wouldn't do something like that would they?

Wolfie: …_whistles innocently._

_**Lol, I never knew you could portray her so accurately ^.^**_

Evil aura...yup that's definitely May. And you knew what I was talking about :)

I wonder if both May and Halibel would get along well...*imagines scene* NO! *shudders*

May: ...What the hell were you thinking just now?

Lefty: *too far gone*  


Wolfie: I'm glad I did a good job, I get kinda nervous with other people's oc's.

Halibel: See previous comment about sharks. -_-

_**May: ...*facepalm* Imagine leaving him in the same room as Erza. And Lefty wants you to imagine this: Erza or Natsu becoming Vizards. How would that turn out? Scary isn't it?  
**_

Wolfie: Ugh no, they already wreck buildings on every mission (and the occasional city). I do not want to see another force come into this…

_**I'll let you know when I publish it, Kitsura hasn't started beta-ing it, but she promises to once she's done with the Good Earth (a book). Halibel and her Fracciones are scouts in Chapter 2, which is still being worked on :D**_

Wolfie: Heh, sure I'll take a look when it comes out.

Halibel: Next is MJLCoyoteStarrk. I get the feeling that you're quite fond of Starrk.

_**Hey Ultrawolfie, it's nice to see that you're working on Halibel's wiki again :D**_

Lady Harribel, I'm glad that you're still alive and kicking along with your fraccion since you're in my top 3 favorite Espada, along with Starrk and Ulquiorra (I tend to like the more sane, relaxed, and rational characters, but I must admit that I like Psycho Pink, a.k.a. Szayel Aporro, and Grimm-Kitty as well).

Halibel: I bet those two would NOT be pleased with those nicknames… and that's why I'm definitely going to remember that.

_**Anyways, here are my questions for Lady Harribel:**_

1. How many times a day...or evening...or however you measure time in Las Noches, did you have to beat up Nnoitora for being...well, Nnoitora?

Halibel: _Rubs forehead. _Please don't ask me to do such advanced maths on a nice day like this. I'll get a headache.

_**2. Out of curiosity, what are your views about your fellow Espada?**_

Halibel: That is kind of a long answer so I'll give you the short version.

Wolfie: I'm actually planning to write a one-shot with Halibel's interactions and opinions with the other espada.

Halibel: I get along great with Starrk and Lilynette and wouldn't mind spending more time with them. Barragan irritates me because he's always ordering me around and I can't really do anything about it. Ulquiorra is nice if you manage to squeeze past the wall he puts up, he's always honest and never degrading. Nnoitra… is a bastard, need I say more? Grimmjow is quite violent but actually he's kind of funny when he gets annoyed with others. Zommari is alright when he's quite and serious but I just want to laugh when he gets all fanatical on Aizen. Szayel-Aporro is alright when he is respectful of me because I can ask him anything and he'll tell me the answer within a day but sometimes I get the feeling that he's dissecting me in his mind. Aaroniero is very odd to talk to since his personalities differ but I'm quite neutral to him because he doesn't get all greedy when he's around me. Yammy also annoys me because he gets too arrogant and doesn't take care of his dog so I often have to feed Kuukapurro.

Wolfie: You call that the short explanation?

Halibel: Compared to what I could have said, yes.

_**3. If Nel were to return to Las Noches in her adult form, how do you think you two would get along?  
**_

Halibel: Yes, Nel has the type of personality where she doesn't clash with superiors or underlings so it's difficult to be in conflict with her. It would also be nice to talk to another woman as an equal.

_**4. What are your Fracciones' view of Starrk and Lilynette? (I kinda got curious about that with the episode of Bleach where Baraggan said that he would be giving the commands at the Fake Karakura Town and looked at Starrk as though daring him to say anything)  
**_

Halibel: Apache and Mila-Rose often get annoyed when Starrk and Lilynette get in their fights and Sunsun either scoffs at them or just finds them amusing but my fraccion know that I like those two so they always put an effort into being friends and getting along for my sake. Their personalities just tend to clash a little.

_**5. Did you or any of your Fraccion adapt Yammy's pet dog, Kukaporro? I just feel so sorry for the poor little guy.**_

Halibel: Apache tried to but the little guy refused to leave Yammy's side. Loyal to the end I suppose…

_**6. Have you ever seen Grimmjow playing with yarn or rolling around in catnip or licking up milk from a saucer?**_

_****_Halibel: I wish, there's no way our Grimmjow would allow himself to get caught degrading himself like that.

Wolfie: It sounds like you're insinuating that he still does it anyway.

Halibel: Who knows…

_**Anyways, that's all the question I have for now. I look forward to the next installment.**_

P.S. I ship Starribel (I just think you and Starrk make the cutest couple in the Bleach universe)

Wolfie: _whispers behind hand so that Halibel can't hear. _Me too, I'm kinda leaning towards that. I even drew a symbol for that pairing.

Halibel: Don't mumble!

Wolfie: Sorry, was talking to myself.

Halibel: _Stares suspiciously. _Well… anyway, next is one of the veteran reviewers, Dai Reth.

_**"Watches in amazement, not really believing that they're real".**_

They're back? Alive and not pretending (like Barragan...)!

Ready to answer thoughtless questions, do ridiculous dares, and listen to

the squabbles of idiot fanboys and whining of foolish fangirls?

Happy day!...err...evening...regardless...lets just consider this a fortunate situation and put the "Black Lagoon" related themes on the shelf for the time being (however awesome it may be...).

For now, I believe, congratulations are in order! Welcome back!

Wolfie: Thank you for making this a priorty. ^_^

_**Ultrawolfie! Halibel! It is a pleasure to hear from you again! (takes a deep bow).**_

Wolfie: The pleasure is all mine. _Curtsies. _Oh, wait, I'm not wearing a dress… hmmm what to do. _Does anime style bow on the ground._

Halibel: _Sweatdrops._

_**My sincerest apologies for having doubted either of you in the previous chapter! I will be paying very close attention to whats happening in this part of the site from now on!**_

Wolfie: Apology accepted. Next reviewer is 5stareader.

_**That was hilarious. I loved the last part. Hehehe. I'm glad lefty showed it to me.**_

Wolfie: Yup, glad you liked it, Leftie told me about you.

Halibel: Next is BlackDragon Immorta- Immartol?

_**Hey everybody how are you doing. Lady Halibel if you don't like my gift let me know. If you don't like it give me a suggestion of what you want as a gift.**_

Halibel: _Waves hands in protest. _No no don't misunderstand me, I like the doll. I just didn't understand it at first since Szayel-Aporro is the espada involved in the art of voodooism. Wait, does that even make sense…

_**Ultrawolfie you are one of my favorite writer in fanficton. Can you bring yoruichi over there it would be cool**_

Wolfie: Haha sure, I already decided on the guest for the next chapter so I'll bring her in for the chapter after that, ok?

Halibel: Next is Fire EmblemCaptain.

_**Jackel: I'd be inclined to feel bad for Aizen if he wasn't evil.**_

Matthew: YAY! UltraWolfie-chan replied to me... wait, UltraWolfie-chan is a girl?

Ignore him, Hey UltraWolfie-san, if you WERE abducted by aliens, Jackel here their license number and he'll get them back for you.

Jackel: You and what payment?

Jackel is a character from a completely different story as Matthew, he was a human who sold his soul to the most evil being in existence and now he fulfills contracts to do ANYTHING. You pay the right price and he'll do anything for you.  


Wolfie: That sounds interesting. _Takes out wallet and leafs through it. _…Damn I'm bankrupt.

_**Jackel: Right, anyway, I have a question but it doesn't have anything to do with Halibel or UltraWolfie, just a curiosity that I want answered. Kurosaki's friends, the quincy, the big chested girl, and the half-mexican. What exactly is their status in the war? Are they civilians or something else? **_

Halibel: I believe that Kurosaki is classified as a war-hero but the others were just participants. I don't think they would be civilians since they defeated arrancars and the woman probably saved a lot of lives.

_**Matthew: Can I ask another question? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE?**_

You already asked one in the last chapter Matthew.

Matthew: I have another.

Fine

Matthew: YAY! Ok, which do you support, pirates or ninjas?  


Halibel: o_0?

Wolfie: Choices choices, one is like Naruto and the other like One Piece. I guess ninjas since they have a much more flexible arsenal. Pirates tend to focus on one style of fighting.

_**Again with the irrelevant questions.**_

Robert: How did that debate even come about? I'm not even sure if they're from the same time period.

That's all I have for you today UltraWolfie-san.

On a side note though, if you were to bring a Fairy Tail character, I vote for Erza cause I think her and Halibel would get along cause they're both tough serious women, at least from what I've seen of them.

Matthew: *waves* Bye UltraWolfie-Chan!

Wolfie: Yup, that's the plan. Next is Assault Godzilla- wow that's a long review!

_**Heyo! It's me again. :3**_

Another great chapter, I might add. So, more guest characters again? This is gonna be grand. XD I forgot who u brought on before, but I sorta remember other Arrancar guest starring; like Mila Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun at least (also Stark, Lilynette, Grimmjow, correct me if I missed any1). I've seen Fairy Tail! Why not bring more people from them here? Or other franchises for that matter. :p Actually, why not bring more of ur favorite characters into this?  


Wolfie: There were a lot of guests but it's not really important who they were hehe. Yup, Erza's first. Other favourites, haha maybe I'll have Mirajane tag along.

_**...: Dude, then it'd be more chaotic.**_

Folks, here's Ichigo.

Rukia: And don't forget me!

And his little girlfriend.

Rukia: I'm not that short anymore!

Ichigo: Only I get to call her those names!

-a portal appears, bringing in a certain Fairy Tail team-

Happy: Woah! Neat place. Wonderi f there's any fish...

Natsu: Hey look! It's Ichigo! Maybe there are some other strong people here too.

Lucy: Wadda ya know? Rukia's with him.

Erza: We were told they'd at least be here.

Gray: Hopefully nothing goes too wrong here.

-now a Space Bridge appears, bringing in 3 vehicles-

And folks, here are the Autobots.

Rukia: The, what?

Ichigo: Haven't I told you who they are already?

Rukia: You've told me lots of things.

Like how to open a juice box.

Rukia: (bleep) you!  


Halibel: Rukia, I don't see what you find so embarrassing about that. Wolfie had to show me a LOT of things. Like how to floss.. since it's difficult to brush my teeth for obvious reasons.

_***I dodge a rock she tosses at me, which goes thru a window, somehow hitting Omaeda while he's crossing a street & causing mass traffic***_

Erza: Bots... so they're machines?

Natsu: This is gonna be sweet!

I'll just let the universe speak for itself.

The semi-truck with flames spoke: Autobots, let's introduce ourselves. All vehicles then transformed into more humanoid forms. All organics present (myself included) stared in awe. Here are the list of bots & their vehicle modes:

-Bumblebee, yellow Camaro with black stripes

-Arcee, blue motorcycle with pink highlights

-then the big bot himself who spoke 1st, Optimus Prime, red semi with blue flames

Happy: Wait, does that mean he can use fire, too?

Lucy: What makes you think that?

Natsu: Nah, even I know it's just a design to go with his disguise.

There is a number of Transformers than can use the elements, but those are pretty rare & usually the bad guys.

Optimus: Greetings, everyone. And hello to you, Ms. Halibel & Ultrawolfie. I am Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the Planet Cybertron.

Arcee: You may call us Autobots for short.

Gray: What brings you guys to our world?

Mostly cuz their planet's dead; & they all went thru hell for a LONG, long time. *everyone looks at me* What? It's the truth! And before anyone asks, Bumblebee can talk now.

Optimus: Allow me to explain: our home planet was once a peaceful world, made up of an empire of intellgient mechanical beings. Until a war born from pride & a lust for power divided us - we Autobots fought for freedom; then there were the Decepticons, who dreamt of tyranny. The enemies, who were once our brothers.

These guys have been around for millions of years, but their war has lasted for the past nearly 20,000.

Ichigo: Their race has been around as long as, if not, longer than the dinosaurs...

FYI, I like T-Rex & Sauropods. :p  


Wolfie: Yup, T-Rex is cool but I like Spinosaurus better.

_**Rukia:... and yet, they're so advanced.**_

Arcee: We're called Robots in Disguise for a reason, y'know. I'm Arcee, btw.

Lucy: Who's the yellow one?

Bumblebee: Name's Bumblebee. I'm 1 of the bots who's been on your planet the most. So I know at least the traffic laws & all.

I'd get him for a car. Oh, any of you got any qs for our hosts?

Optimus: None atm, from me.

Bumblebee: I kinda do. And this is open to anyone really: if you had a vehicle of your choice, would you want it to also change into a robot, or simply something to take you from point A to point B?  


Wolfie: I think a robot would be cool, as long as I know about it beforehand so I won't die of fright.

Halibel: I'd say the same as long as the guy doesn't transform while I'm in it.

_**Gray: Oh, I got 1 for Halibel: do you like your powers of aqua-kinesis, or do you wish you could control ice too? And are there other powers you sometimes wish you could have?**_

Hasn't it already been established she can manipulate any form of liquid?  


Halibel: I can manipulate ice a little but it's too unflexible so I prefer to melt it and use unpredictable attacks with water. I like my current powers but I'd like to improve my sealed abilities. For example my reiatsu on my zanpakutou is very similar to Kurosaki's abilities, he just sticks with brute force while I manipulate my reiatsu in weaker but more unpredictable attacks.

_**Ichigo: We all forget the details, dude.**_

Rukia: Aha! So you admit being an idiot!

No he didn't.

Natsu: I tend to get distracted by cools stuff. Like when the Autobots transformed!

Happy: Aye!

Before anything else, I wanna correct 2 of the quote by Optimus I listed in my last review:

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."

Arcee: Optimus is our benevolent leader. He's led us thru many tough times.

Bumblebee: He's wise & can kick ass!

Natsu: Oh yeah! Now I really wanna go at an Autobot!

Erza: *punches Natsu* No you won't, Natsu, Behave yourself.

Seriously, as powerful as your Dragon-Slayer magic is, how much can it stand to the power of a Prime? I mean, they can use teleki- y'know what, screw it. People, Bots like Optimus can use The Force! We're all screwed if he's angry!

Rukia: Or if anyone makes this Carrot-top angry. *points at Ichigo*

Ichigo: But I'm your Carrot-top. *winks at her*

Rukia: *blushes & looks away* Idiot.

Have any of you seen the recent incarnations of Optimus? While keeping his wise self, he also goes all out if necessary. I mean, look at Dark of the Moon. He's like-

Optimus: I... am Optimus Prime. You killed my best friend. PREPARE TO DIE! Yeah, like that.

Rest of us. O_O  


Wolfie: …WHO DIED? O_O

_**Ichigo: Well, um, is that it?**_

Erza: I'm sure things could go better next time.

Lucy: If there is a next time. -_-"

Rukia: We'll see, folks.

Natsu: Yup! Hey, Optimus, why not bring more of your team in next time, too?

Bumblebee: I'm the rest of us would like to meet you humans too.

Arcee: So, any wisdom to share before we depart, sir?

Optimus: Remember, as long as there is hope, there is life.

Amen to that. Well, hope that was worth your time. If you do bring in guests again, do have Fairy Tail chaarcters, or even Western folks like the Transformers & whatnot. :p

Keep it up!

Wolfie: Who is Arcee now that I think about it… I don't remember a motorcycle. Haha I'd rather stick with anime characters.

Halibel: Alright then, next is AMASTA10.

_**First review for this story from AMASTA10! I first congratulate you Ultrawolfie for a great story, and Halibel...YOU ROCK!**_

Onto my question: What would you do, Halibel, if Tiburon was actually an Arracar?  


Halibel: That is quite a vague question. If he is still my zanpakutou as well somehow then I would probably be friendly with him so we can keep working together well and if he is a new arrancar all on his own then we probably wouldn't have connections that will make us interact.

_**Finally a dare: Ultrawolfie must steal Kenpachi's sword while he's watching and run away while screaming like a maniac.**_

Wolfie: Oh dear… Halibel, call up on my life-insurance please. I think they will come in handy very soon.

Halibel: Sir yes sir. Can I have your computer when you die?

Wolfie: Halibel… really? Not if… but when! I love the confidence you have in me. Sarcasm heavily implied.

Halibel: The pleasure is all mine, sarcasm heavier implied.

Wolfie: Wish me luck_. Jumps into a garganta to Soul society._

_In the 11__th__ squad barracks, Kenpachi is sitting on the ground extremely bored while watching his new recruits train. He wanted to test them personally but Ikkaku and Yumichika begged him to leave the recruits to them for the first couple of weeks for some stupid reason like the recruits chickening out of the division._

Kenpachi: Damn this is lame. Where's Ichigo when I wanna kick his ass… _starts drawing a gory and very badly drawn picture of a strawberry squirting juice which looked suspiciously like blood._

Wolfie: There he is… here goes. _Sprints past Kenpachi at the speed of light, screaming bloody murder while grabbing the sword and almost becoming transparent with speed._

Kenpachi:_ Stunned expression but then grins his bloodthirsty grin. _About damn time for some fun. _He gets up and gets ready to chase with Yachiru quickly jumping on his shoulder. _

Yachiru: Go get'em Ken-chan!

_Kenpachi starts chasing after Wolfie but after an hour, wolfie's screams quietens and enpachi starts following Yachiru's directions… and that's where the chase went horribly wrong._

_Back with our group._

Wolfie: _Gasps in terror. _Damn that was dangerous!

Halibel: You realize that you still have the sword don't you?

Wolfie: _Looks at sword in hand. _Oh shi…

_**Keep up the good work!**_

Halibel: Next is Winged-panther1

_**So glad to see you're both back hehe well anyway I hope you two have been having fun and I've been thinking of revamping my story that's been on a *checks*LOOOOONG hiatus to them living in the human world with some help from Urahara in a mansion like building outside Karukura town since I can't in all honesty think of ideas for the first anyway they could be the soul society's first arrancar squad to back Ichigo up, and he'd be their probabtion officer/watcher for their stay and here are some concepts I had for Drake and Maria as teenagers**_

Maria-I see a girl who dyes her hair and likes to wear alternative cloths maybe she'd be a skater or a martial arts students, she would carry her zanpakto in a necklace shaped like a shark in a circle around a tiger's head

Drake-I see him as a musician the kind that plays the violin at 2 in the morning and he'd probably have a part time job running errands for Urahara, and his Zanpakto well your guess hehe.  


Halibel: Hehe, their personalities sounds like the opposite of what it normally would be, usually the girl is the quiet musical one. But I don't like stereotypes anyway.

_**Questions:**_

How you been Wolfie anything new with you?

Wolfie: Oh you know… new grade, the works. And I've been pining for a husky… Made some wallpapers with paint on Deviantart using other pictures.

_**Dares:**_

Drake:Wolfie I dare you to go to the dream world and listen to Freddy Krueger's life story.  


Wolfie: The… dream world? Uhh, little help here someone?

Halibel: Sorry, you're on your own there.

Wolfie: Come on, think think… Oh wait, I remember skipping through bits of Nightmare on Elm street. THAT Dream world… but… isn't that where the people get sliced up? Have you no regard for my health?

Halibel: Apparently not.

Wolfie: Fine, but I'm going armed. _Shuffles through kiddies stuff and fishes out a dream catcher. (Those pretty net things you hang above your bed)_

_Wolfie goes into the dream world and Freddy Krueger is quick to wander closer, scratching his nails on a window pane to set the atmosphere._

Wolfie: Damn, I think I prefer Jason…

Freddy: Well… what do we have here little girl…

Wolfie: Apparently I'm supposed to listen to your life story.

Freddy: People usually freak out and try to wake up you know?

Wolfie: Believe me, there's nothing I want more than that…

Freddy: Hmm, I guess company is quite rare. Very well, let me tell you about the girl who fell asleep during class…

Wolfie: Oh boy.

_Back to Halibel_

_**Maria:I dare mom to watch Shark night 3D and Jaws and then find the directors  
**_

Halibel: Wolfie seems to be preoccupied so I guess I have a lot of time. _Puts movie on the big screen. _(Never saw it so can't comment sorry). I guess that was alright. Now for Jaws.

_Finishes movie and runs to Steven Spielberg with tears in her eyes. _

Halibel: Please introduce me to the shark you used!

Wolfie: _Wakes up. _Damn, that definitely was months! I'm sure of it.

Halibel: _Forgets about the director. _Nah, about three hours.

_**I dare both Halibel and Wolfie to turn Yorouchi's cat army against her**_

Wolfie: That could be difficult, they're pretty loyal to her.

Halibel: Actually it's easier than you think. Follow me. _Goes goes to one of Yoruichi's cat conferences where Yoruichi haven't arrived yet._

Halibel: Over here, here kitty kitty kitty.

_Hundreds of pairs of cruel yellow eyes turn to stare at her._

Halibel: Do not follow your goddess anymore. Come to the dark side. We have tuna. _She quickly gets submerged in hundreds of friendly licks. _

_Wolfie and Halibel leaves and the cats follow them. Yoruichi arrives to find a deserted alley._

Yoruichi: Huh? Where did everyone go?

_Back with our group (and cats)_

Halibel: Damn it's crowded here. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Anyway, last reviewer is Ice Prince Hitsugaya.

_**Thank you for putting my questions in, I greatly appreciate the two of you answering them with great answers. ;) And since you were kind enough to do so, I'll give Wolfie; a coupon that can be used to get free food for life. You can use it to get pizza, cake...anything, since people have given you many things for free pizza, I figured any kind of food would be better after so much pizza. (hands you the coupon) And for you Harribel; a life time supply of Aizen dolls that you can use for sword practice, cero practice...or any other use you might have for them. (hands her a small device that makes the dolls instantly) I included the batteries and everything. And to both of you; a hug, for being so awesome. *hugs the both of you***_

Wolfie: _Hugs back with tears in eyes. _Thank you, something new!

Halibel: Hmmm how durable are these? _Ceros them which vaporizes a group of dolls instantly. _Maybe I was the one who overdid it…

_**I don't have any questions this time, but I did bring the person I would like for you to include in the future. *waves him over***_

Itachi: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: He could be in 101 ways to kill Aizen. His Sharingan has Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. He can torture him in the worst ways imaginable, then light him on fire and let him burn to death.

Itachi: I try to avoid such things.

Me: But he is someone that you really want to do that to, trust me.

Itachi: *nods* Very well...so long as Lady Ultrawolfie and Lady Halibel have no objection. *activates his Sharingan*

So long Wolfie, I hope you update again soon. And thanks again, I'll check out your other story asap.

Wolfie: _Book glows. _That's odd. Why did it do that?

Halibel: Your eyes look a little odd. What's up with that?

Wolfie: Wait and see. _Opens book._

**Tell Itachi that Aizen lured Sasuke to the dark side**

Itachi: What! That was my job!

Wolfie: But didn't you want Sasuke to be good in the end.

Itachi: That is true… wasn't it Madara then?

Wolfie: Nope, he wrote Aizen a letter asking him to help out. You know, immortals have to stick together.

Itachi: …_Activates his Mangekyo sharingan. _Not for long.

_Itachi goes to Las Noches and finds Aizen sitting on the throne. _

Aizen: Welcome, brother. I assume that you're here to join my army.

Itachi: Incorrect, I have come to liberate Sasuke.

Aizen: Who the hell is Sasu- _Gets hit by Itachi's Amaterasu._

Itachi: Being immortal is not always a good thing. Have fun burning for eternity. And to make it last longer… _Uses Tsukiyomi. _Now every minute will last an hour.

_Itachi leaves Aizen while he gets barbequed._

_Back to our group_

Wolfie: Wow that sounds painful.

Halibel: No kidding, but it's time to introduce the guests for next chapter.

Wolfie: Erza Scarlet and Mirajane from Fairy Tail. For those who don't know the series, I have included ashort summary of them.

**Erza Scarlet**

**Nickname: Titania Erza**

**Magic: Requip (Able to change armours and weapons at will, also goes for clothes.)**

**Personality: Strict to the point of being terrifying for the people on her bad side but very caring and will die to protect her nakama.**

**History: Used to be a slave. She also used to have a big rivalry with Mirajane but it was settled after Mirajane had a personality switch.**

**Mirajane**

**Nickname: Devil Mirajane**

**Magic: Take-over Satan soul (Changes body to the appearance of a fierce demonness)**

**Personality: Gentle and kind with a good sense of humour. She used to be vicious and competitive but now she is the surrogate mother of the guild.**

**History: Used to be a fierce S-class mage but lost her magic when her sister died. She regained it later though. Has a younger brother Elfman and a little sister Lisanna. **

**For more information and pictures, look them up on Wikipedia.**

**So the next guests are Erza and Mirajane. I really like them both and Mira is one of my top two faves in Fairy Tail, the other is Laxus. Please review and acknowledge them.**

**Ultrawolfie out**


	33. Erza and Mirajane

**It's been a busy week so this update was a little slow, sorry. Next week is going to be even busier so don't get worried if that update is a little slow too. I'm also working on another short fanfiction about Halibel befriending the other espada.**

**Chapter 33**

Wolfie: Aaand we're back with new guests for the first time in a while. Let's give it up for Erza Scarlet and Mirajane!

Erza: I am very pleased to be invited to this story Wolfie-san, Halibel-san.

Mirajane: Same here. _Waves at everyone with a cheerful smile._

Halibel: So this is the infamous Erza and Mirajane? Doesn't look all that intimidating to me.

Erza: I'm sorry, is there a problem here? _Death stare._

Halibel: There doesn't have to be a problem… _Returns death stare._

Mirajane: Now now, everyone. Let's be friends here.

Erza: Very well Mira, but if this one causes problems…

Halibel: Then what exactly? You tell me!

Wolfie: Please calm down here people, you don't have to fight here before the reviewers even got a chance to ask their questions.

Halibel: Fine, first reviewer is May Yuki.

_**HI GUYS!**_

I swear I'm going to die from laughter soon Lol JK

...And you won't believe what I got for my elective...*takes a deep breath*

May: *covers ears* Prepare for her ranting...

Lefty: I HAVE FREAKING ART! WHY ME? *looks up* DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING? (i'm buddhist so i'm not goin to say anything about god) I swear someone or something out there hates me! I keep getting all the bad stuff and I don't even have any classes with my friends. Plus I have to stay after school until five...*sobs*  


Wolfie: Don't you get a choice in subjects? I dunno what this elective is…

Mirajane: Hey, what's so bad about art? I love it! _Draws a portrait of everyone, Mira-style._

Erza: _Sweatdrops a little._

Halibel: Why is there a picture of the sun behind me?

Mirajane: What sun? The only yellow thing here is your hair. I made sure to draw in spiky just like yours.

Wolfie: That looks like a blond Kenpachi… This picture sucks!

Mirajane: _Smiles cheerfully then suddenly starts sobbing in her hands._

Erza: There there Mira, she didn't mean it like that. _Pats Mira on the back and glares at Wolfie._

Wolfie: Sorry, my bad…

_**May: Ignore her. Let's see...any questions...or dares, Oh I've got one. Erza-san, what exactly happened to your right eye? They kept hiding it from us and I want to know what happened to you.**_

Tayuya: You sure you want to know?

May: Yeah like I'm scared of knowing what really happened to her eye, my left eye got burned remember?

Tayuya: Right...  


Erza: Two people tried to torture me to break my spirit and upset Jellal so one of their actions was to cut my eye with a knife, but not the skin around the eye so there is no scar fortunately and Porlyuschka did an excellent job in replacing my eye.

_**May: Any questions for Mirajane?...Hmm, you and Elfman must have been super ecstatic when Lisanna came back, ne?  
**_

Mirajane: Indeed we were. Poor Elfman, he was crying like a baby but he was so cute though.

_**May: Ok *claps hands together* I've got some dares. I bet 50 bucks that those two evil reviews are from Aizen and Slade. So I'll go pummel Slade's sorry ass and you guys can relieve Ichiya and torture Aizen. Ja ne!  
**_

Wolfie: What evil…? Oh you mean those two from looooong ago? I doubt it, the vocabulary was too basic for their tastes.

Halibel: I think not, Ichiya is doing an excellent job down there.

_**Tayuya: ...I'd feel bad for Slade if he wasn't so evil. Uh...Lefty?**_

Lefty: ...Bye, Wolfie...*sobs*

Wolfie: Next review is yukicrewger2.

_**Hi again! Tia is looking as beautiful as ever, and so is Wolfie ^^**_

This one goes for Tia *hands her a CD* I have video of Grimmjow playing with a ball of yarn. Ahh the wonders of the hidden camera. I also have him cleaning himself with his tongue... how does he get his leg like that? anyways I also have him...hmmm... the only time he's gotten drunk and was pawing at AA's glass container... I'll have to thank Gin for putting the 180 proof catnip extract in kitty-boy's tea...  


Halibel: Poor Grimmjow, the humiliation this will cause him.

Wolfie: What the…? It's already all over the internet, I saw those before. I wish my legs were that flexible though.

Erza: Then stop procrastinating and start stretching!

Wolfie: Yes sir! …wait what?

_**Who would come in second in a staring contest between Ulquiorra, Byakuya and Unohana Retsu? I'd say who'd win first? But we all know that Retsu would win, she scares me  
**_

Halibel: That is true, personally I think it'd be Ulquiorra because those big green eyes are difficult to focus on I guess.

_**as for your 101 ways to kill Aizen... might want to make it 1001 ways...**_

Wolfie: I like the idea that you send me but since I never heard any of those, I'll use my one version. _Winks._

Mirajane: Next is Dai Reth-kun.

_**Hmmm...curious...I've never heard of either of them before. Still, I looked it up on you/tube and Erza's abilities certainly seemed impressive! Nothing on Bleach of course, but still! I wonder what level would they be granted in the Naruto verse?**_

Wolfie: You know what… I don't even wanna know. Imagine Erza with Kage-bunshin…

Erza: Shadow clone, what is that?

Halibel: They say shadow but it's basically a physical clone of yourself. Apparently the idea of more than one of you scares them, personally I don't see it…

Erza: Is that so… It matters not, we have plenty of time to… converse.

Halibel: …

Mirajane: Wolfie-chan, are you sure it was a good idea for Halibel and Erza to be together? Their personalities conflicts too much since neither will back down from the other.

Wolfie: That's true, with Unohana, everyone knows it's a lost cause but with those two… they are very alike.

Mirajane: Next is AMASTA10-san.

_**A great chapter once again, I enjoy reading this story! Apologizes for not logging on last time I reviewed, my freaking Wii wouldn't allow me to log on. I also apologize to Lady Halibel for asking such a vague question.**_

Onto the questions, first one is for Halibel: Could you see Yammy playing the tuba if Aizen formed a concert band?  


Halibel: Oh dear… That man has powerful lungs from using his gonzui technique so much so a tuba will be… extremely loud. How about a piccolo or a xylophone. There's only so much noise you can make with those.

Wolfie: Scratch the piccolo… I've heard my sister play that and

It gave me a massive headache.

_**Second, for Ultrawolfie: Where did you find that Bleach novel?  
**_

Wolfie: I don't own the novel, I just found it somewhere on the internet. Search for Bleach unmasked 3, you'll find some results.

_**Finally, for the both of you: Which Espada would you date if they asked you?  
**_

Halibel: I guess… Starrk, he's a really nice guy.

Wolfie: hmm that's tough, I like a lot of them but I guess Ulquiorra or Grimmjow.

_**I also have a dare for Halibel: Act like your going to kiss Yammy on the lips while he is eating before stealing his food supply and run away yelling "I stole your dinner!" over and over again.  
**_

Halibel: I guess that's fine… _opens garganta and leaves._

_Somewhere else Yammy's busy crunching through a LARGE pack of French fries. Suddenly Halibel pops up and moves in front of Yammy._

Yammy: Eh? Whatcha doing here Halibel?

Halibel: _Slowly leans forward and moves her face closer to Yammy's who can only watch with a startled expression. She comes closer… closer… moves her hand up to pull down the collar… And snatches the whole pack of chips and sonidos away at full speed. _I stole your dinner!

Yammy: What the…! Bitch, you'll pay for this! Get pissed off, Ira! _Transforms but being a bit stupid, Yammy forgot that this form will only make him slower so Halibel was long gone. _

_Halibels returns and puts down the bag._

Halibel: Damn that's heavy, help yourself guys.

Erza: How pitiful, is that the kind of thing you resort to in your free time? And you expect to gain respect from your allies?

Halibel: I don't need to _gain _respect, I already have it, being the strongest female arrancar in Hueco Mundo.

Mirajane: Hehe, I've never heard of that place before. Is it somewhere in Fiore?

Halibel: …

_**Please update soon!**_

Wolfie: Will do, next is Fire EmblemCaptain.

_**Matthew: I've some to save you from evil man UltraWolfie-chan! *is holding a Dream Destroyer***_

You're about a chapter late Matthew

Matthew: Oh... never mind then *throws weapon over shoulder and it explodes violently*

Hey UltraWolfie-san, Halibel-san, and guests.

Matthew: HI LADIES!

I have another character here but I warn you, he's mean.

Robert: Mean is an understatement.

Lynx: YOU SAY SOMETHING SHIROKEN?

Robert: YA I DID, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?

This is Lynx, he's a Demon General of Avarice and has lightening based abillities like Robert.

Lynx: I'm nothing like the stupid Shiroken.

Robert: You're right, you're a lot weaker.

Lynx: YOU WANNA FIGHT RIGHT NOW?

Robert: YA!

Lynx has a violent rivalry with Robert. He's also sexist, racist, and an all out jerk.

Matthew: I had dare for UltraWolfie-chan and the others.

And what would that be?

Matthew: I dare UltraWolfie-chan and the other characters of this chapter to hug me.  


Wolfie: Haha, you really like your hugs dontcha?

_Everyone gathers for a group hug…_

Erza: Alright, enough.

_**Again with the hugging.**_

Matthew: HUGS MAKE SAD PEOPLE BETTER, THEY ALSO MAKE NORMAL PEOPLE BETTER *group hugs UltraWolfie and others* I feel better.

Right anyway, Lynx had a question for you.

Lynx: Feh, why would I ask a question to a lower species, let alone a lower gender?

*all attacks aimed at Lynx pass through him harmlessly*

Lynx: If I must ask a question to entertain the creatures, then answer this if you can wrap your minds around my question without your head exploding, Who would you consider your rival in combat?  


Halibel: Hmm, that's tricky, I guess Hitsugaya since I must become strong anough to completely overwhelm his ice like I should have last time.

Erza: Hehe.

Halibel: What's so funny?

Erza: Nothing, mine would probably Mira even though we are friends now.

Mira: Yup, we went through some insane battles didn't we… clanky bastard?

Erza: _Sweatdrops. _I suppose, but don't remind me… midriff-baring bastard.

_**Robert: *punches Lynx across the cheek* I WASN'T THROUGH DEALING WITH YOU MORON!**_

Lynx: YOU WERE NEVER WORTH MY TIME SHIROKEN!

Matthew: Are you ok UltraWolfie-chan?

Matthew: Do you want another hug? *hugs UltraWolfie before anyone could say anything.*

Matthew did you have another question for this chapter?

Matthew: Oh ya, *points to Mirajane* Can I see your take over form?  


Mirajane: Sure. Full body take-over, Satan soul. _Transforms into a beautiful but sadistic looking demon._

Erza: How nostalgic.

_**Matthew: *stares at Mirajane's new form* You remind me of Memory's Devil form! Except prettier and a lot less menacing.**_

Matthew: *points at Erza* Are you related in some way to Kushina Uzumaki?  


Erza: If I remember correctly… she is my cousin on my mother's side twice removed's father's sister's cousin's former roommate so I believe we are not related. The hair is just a coincidence.

_**Its good to see you're adding new series into the the story and I can't wait to see what other plans you might have.**_

Until next time.

Matthew: *waves* BYE ULTRAWOLFIE-CHAN!

Wolfie: Next is MJLCoyoteStarrk.

_**Thank you very much for answering my questions, Lady Harribel (Bows). Thank you very much for doing this, Ultrawolfie (Bows). I come bearing tokens of my appreciation for both of you.**_

For Harribel: A trip to see Bruce, the mechanical shark used to make Jaws, and a shark plushie  


Halibel: Aww… it was just a robot? He seemed like such a brilliant actor on screen. Thanks for the plushie though, I'll call it Brucie in honour of a great mecha-shark.

Mirajane: Heehee, it sounds like wordplay on mega shark if you put it that way.

Erza: True…

_**For Ultrawolfie: a husky puppy already properly trained and vaccinated, and a wolf plushie  
**_

Wolfie: Awww! Thanks so much! She's adorable! I'll name her Jemini. _Nearly suffocates puppy with hugs. _And the plushie can be Romulus, son of Lupa and founder of Rome.

_**For all: chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven and a pitcher of cold milk complete with glasses**_

Please accept these tokens of my appreciation (Bows)  


Wolfie: _Too busy hugging Jemini to notice._

Erza: Thank you very much for your tokens. _Bows and starts nibbling on the cookies._

Mirajane: Likewise, this is a great recipe!

_**Whispers to Ultrawolfie: I would love to see the symbol you drew for Starribel sometime**_

Wolfie: _Whispers back. _It's nothing special, just a three triangle star with a bell in the center but the bell fills in three of the starpoints nicely, also bell is yellow and the star is blue. I just drew the first thing that came in my mind when I heard the name.

Mirajane: Next is BlackDragon Immartol-san.

_**Lady Halibel I am glad that you like the doll. Don't hate for this but I dare lady Halibel to a swimming contest with kisame from naruto. Wolfie thanks for being able to bring yoruichi after the next chap**_

Halibel: Kisame? I think I met him somewhere before… Very well.

_At the edge of the North Pole, we have Tia Halibel and Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi is the referee with his good eyes. _

Itachi: You know the rules, no attacking each other, no killing, no maiming, no choking, no special attacks, no talking with the fishes etc etc but who am I kidding anyway, do what you want. This is from the North Pole to the South Pole, start!

_Both goes into their respective most powerful modes and speeds of at the speed of flying fish times a million, some boats accidently got knocked over and the coasts of the Americas, Europe and Africa received Tsunami warnings._

_At the finishing line, Itachi (who somehow is faster than them both) holds up a flag, there is a sudden breeze and he looks behind him to see both panting hard. He replays the actions with his Tsukiyomi and declares the race a draw._

Wolfie: Next is Assault Godzilla. _Sweatdrops._

_**=_=" *bangs head a few times* I apologize for my long review last time. It... usually doesn't happen. I srsly question my sanity, tho. My mind seems to b on maximum overdrive for various reasons. Right now? Sugar rush. o_O Among other things... moving along.**_

Glad to know ur gonna bring in FT guests. Erza & Mira r not only good choices, they're among my faves in the show too. X3

Thanks for answering my questions, as well as... putting up with the 'guests' I bring aboard. :p But I'll bring up various characters on each occasion. So here again r the 3 Autobots from last time.

*Space Bridge opens, Optimus, Bumblbee & Arcee drive thru & transform into their robot modes*

Arcee: Here again? Aren't people gonna want moe bots?

Optimus: It's not as bad as 1 might think. Plus, it's good for us Autobots to go out & drive to other places once in a while.

Bumblebee: And hey, these bunch of people are pretty interesting to be around. :)

Arcee: Wait, Wolfie hasn't heard of me? D: I was the pink bot in Revenge of the Fallen!

Optimus: She & her sisters were the motorcycle ones.  


Wolfie: …Nope, doesn't ring a bell.

_**The Arcee I brought in is modeled after the 1 used in the current tv series, TF:Prime. It's quite good actually, considering it's all CGI.**_

Arcee: I was pink in previous continuities. Now I'm blue (with a dash of pink). Yay me! ^_^

Before anything else, I wanna say to Ms. Harribel- wait, is it that or Halibel? Dammit, the spelling keeps changing over the years. Was this discussed already? The eEnglish translation for the manga spelled your 1st name as Tier or something instead of Tia. I some people have lost their damn minds.  


Halibel: Tell me about it, apparently the final spelling of my name is Tier Harribel but I prefer the spelling Wolfie uses, sounds more feminine.

_**Optimus: No one is perfect. But you were saying before...**_

Oh right! There is a character in the TF universe whose disguise is a [mechanical] shark. His name is Sky-Byte & he was in the cartoon- correction, it was 1 of many TF anime that got lots of attention in the early 2000s.

...: Hello! Anyone here? I know you're there! Someone ordered a pizza & this is the address. And it's NOT anchovies, I checked.

And wadda ya know, here's the bot himself!

Sky-Byte: Huh? Where am I? Oh hello there, ladies & germs of all species. ;3

Arcee: O_O What the frag is a Predacon doing here? *she & Bee point their guns at him*

For those wondering, in certain TF continuities, Predacons r the descendants of the Decepticons whose alt. modes are animals instead of war machines. In Sky-Byte's case, the Predacons in his cartoon replace the Decepticons entirely, with Megatron still their leader (& capable of turning into a 2 headed dragon, which is 1 of many for him, actually).

Sky-Byte: This is my new part-time job, I swear! *covering his face with his fins*

Let him go. There r things worse than Sky-Byte. He almost NEVER succeeds in his missions & gets his tail kicked/blasted every time he's around, anyway.

Arcee: He's a Predacon! They & the Decepticons are online for 1 thing: destruction. They've committed enough crimes against Cybertron, to humanity, & eventually their wrath will affect other sentient life.

Bumblebee: Now that I think about it, Sky-Byte's not exactly worth offlining.

Arcee: For all we know, he could take any of the these humans hostage & injure 1 of us in the process. I care about our safety & our organic friends. Earth doesn't deserve the same fate as Cybertron...  


Halibel: Don't worry, I think we can handle this one. Kind of ironic, considering that I was talking about a mecha-shark earlier…

_**We understand. You're concerned & cautious. And there's nothing wrong with that.**_

Optimus: Wisdom cannot be granted, Arcee. It must be earned, sometimes at a cost.

Arcee: ...I know, sir.

Sky-Byte: So... who wants pizza? :D

I do! I do!

Sky-Byte: There's enough for everyone, so share please. Oh, I see we have a shark fan here. So, Ms. Halibel, what's your favorite kind of shark? I tried to b a great white, but as you can see, color schemes don't always go as planned for us Transformers. And for the rest of you, what's your favorite animal?

_****_Halibel: It used to be a hammerhead shark at first but after my encounter with that arrancar… currently it's a tiger shark.

Wolfie: Mine is obviously a wolf.

Mirajane: A tiger, they're so strong but beautiful.

Erza: An eagle, because they can soar above their kingdom.

_**Picture him as a typical [mechanical] great white shark, except that the top of him is blue instead of, well, gray.**_

Gray: Someone call me?

Bumblebee: Dude, out! And put some clothes on!

Erza, if ur wondering, Gray's with the rest of ur team socializing with other Autobots. And Ichigo's making sure they behave. No really.

Arcee: So Mira, Erza, if either of you had your own personal vehicles, what would they be? And how would you react if they were robots in disguise - they're good, if you're wondering.

Mirajane: A bright blue Nissan Navara to transport my family too.

Erza: A black ferrarri. Might as well make life bit interesting if I have to drive.

_**Bumblebee: In Dark of the Moon, there was scene where I had to jump & transform to clear debris away from myself & Sam before grabbing him & going back to vehicle mode. He was screaming the whole time, but he's unharmed.**_

Optimus: While on topic, there are indeed some Autobot casualties in the 3rd movie. But in better news: a LOT of Decepticons get what they deserve.

Arcee: Total annihilation. X3

Bumblebee: There's another Prime as well. Optimus's mentor & predecessor, Sentinel Prime.

Speaking of which. TF: Dark of the Moon hits Blu-Ray, DVD & Digital Download Sept. 30. At least here in the US, not sure about global releases. :/  


Wolfie: I'll just wait for it eagerly, you're getting me very interested in Transformers again.

_**Sky-Byte: Huh. You guys have been thru quite a lot.**_

You have no idea.

Sky-Byte: I kinda wish I was Megalodon instead. But beggars can't be choosers, I suppose.

For the record, I think T-Rex could've won against Spinosaurus in JP3. Tyrannosaurus has among the strongest biting forces of any animal, more so than crocs. Oh, & don't get me started on the Autobots whose alt. modes are dinosaurs. XD

Arcee: Anything else?

Sky-Byte: Hey Halibel! Wanna go hand out some time? Like surf or something? I promise not to be annoying!  


Halibel: Sure why not, I could use a little trip to the sea, maybe after the chapter.

_**...ok then.**_

Bumblebee: Any parting words for today, sir?

Optimus: Sometimes, even the wisest of men & machines can be in error.

Before I leave, I just remembered there's also a Transformer whose alt. mode is winged wolf. And his name's Silverbolt. I'll see if I can bring him [& Sky-Byte again] in next time. ;) (if this was another long review, I'm deeply sorry. _")

Keep it up!

Wolfie: _Sweatdrops. _Well it was four pages long…

_**Nice, that was a good bit with Itachi vs Aizen.**_

Itachi: No one messes with my little brothers head but me.

*I roll my eyes*

Itachi: But to answer your question Lady Halibel, my eyes are a rare bloodline known as the Sharingan. They grant me many different powers. A few of which I used on Aizen as you saw.  


Halibel: It was very interesting to watch. The only one I know of with any special eye abilities is Zommari…

_**Me: Both of us have two questions and I have a dare.**_

My questions: Wolfie, what do you think would be the perfect setting to get Starrk and Halibel out on a date? And Halibel, what are the most embarrassing things you've seen each of the Espada do?  


Wolfie: That's a difficult one since most have already been done. Maybe this was already used but the beach is quite a lovely area since Halibel is in tune with the sea and stark has a veeeryy comfortable association with sand when Lilynette is not burying him in it.

Halibel: Haha where to begin… Starrk nearly drowned when he fell asleep in cereal. Baraggan sometimes plays Risk the boardgame when he thinks nobody is looking. Ulquiorra doesn't really do embarrassing stuff… he did stand outside Inoue's room and stare at the door for a long time once and seemed quite flustered when I saw him. Nnoitra's spoonhead got stuck in the ceiling fan but that might have been my fault. Grimmjow… basically the video I saw earlier. Zommari rewrote the bible into an arrancar version with Aizen as the god. For some reason me and Starrk were Adam and Eve?

Wolfie: _Sniggers. _For some reason huh?

Halibel: Anyway, never saw Szayel since he's always locked in the lab, Aaroniero once ate a skunk hollow, his reaction was hilarious, and Yammy when he couldn't follow me earlier and many other situations actually…

_**Itachi's questions: Lady Halibel, I know this is very unorthodox but I wish to know your honest answer...would you ever date me? After becoming friends of course.  
**_

Halibel: Well… I guess if we got to know each other and you're a proper man that respects women and not some kind of axe-murderer doing mass killings then it would probably be possible.

Wolfie: _Sweatdrops_.

_***I face palm* He said you were the most beautiful person he had ever seen when I showed him what you look like. *Itachi gives me a glare and fiddles with a kunai up his sleeve***_

Itachi: And Lady Wolf, do you believe I did the right thing for my clan and my brother?  


Wolfie: Well I can understand why you did it to your clan… but I think you went too far with your brother, your torturing him only made things worse, he could still have been loyal to Konoha and taken you out at the same time.

_**My dare: I want both of you (and the guest if you have one) to run up to the Head Captain pull on his beard and scream; 'I found Santa!' as loud as you can, then go ahead and run away. Here's a teleportation device just in case. *hands you a small metal orb with a red button on it* I worry about your health. ;) Till next time.**_

Wolfie: Sounds like something Yachiru would do.

Halibel: He's not in my good books anyway so why not.

Mirajane: Count us in!

Erza: This could be interesting, but maybe we should disguise ourselves?

Halibel: For once, you have a point.

Erza: Once… -_-

Wolfie: Good point Erza, very well, I have a Nelliel wig.

Halibel: …_Puts on masquerade mask._

Erza: Is that the best you can do? _Transforms into her Goth Loli outfit._

Mirajane: Nuhuh, I can do the best, _transforms into a young extremely cute girl. ;)_

_All four runs through a garganta to Soul society and goes to the meeting chamber, the old man is there along with his captains. They storm in and grabs his beard, screaming I found Santa and flees as quickly as possible._

Yamamoto: What the deuce…?

Soifon: They're fast… I should have them join the omnitsukido.

Unohana: How sweet. _Smiles_

Byakuya: …

Komamura: What the… Who were they Genryuusai-dono?

Kyoraku: How amusing…

Hitsugaya: How childish.

Kenpachi: Yachiru would have loved to see this.

Mayuri: Kukukukuku…

Ukitake: But Shiro-chan, why can't you also show your childish side once in a while?

Hitsugaya: _Tick forms._

_Back with our group._

Mirajane: Next is Winged-Panther1-kun.

_**Hehe nice anyway if you're still looking for guest characters I'd like to see Halibel's fraccion appear at some in this story again cause they're like a female form of the Three Stooges(R.I.P) xD**_

Questions:

Halibel

Me:So Halibel how did you come to know Starrk what was your first meeting like?  


Halibel: It was shortly after I joined the espada, I wasn't very impressed with him at first because I couldn't believe that that man was the number one, but then after the meeting he just walked up to me and greeted me very nicely, not overly polite but just friendly. After that we became friends pretty fast for some reason…

_**Drake:When you were human did you surf?  
**_

Halibel: Sometimes, but I preferred just swimming because I overbalanced the surfboard often with the weight of my chest…

_**Maria:Also were you ever a feminist.  
**_

Halibel: I've always been one as long as I can remember…

_**Wolfie**_

Me:You still play chess?  


Wolfie: Yup, I'm still one of the best in my province and walked away with all the prizes.

_**Drake:What do you do for fun?  
**_

Wolfie: I rewatch anime, play Portal 2 which is an epic game, draw, read or play with my dogs.

_**Maria:What is your fav dessert**_

Wolfie: Hmm, I have a couple. Vanilla cake, fudge and waffles.

_**And the dare is get Jason and Kenpachi to fight eachother**_

Wolfie: Are you serious? Jason may be good at chain murders but Kenpachi will massacre him.

Erza: I believe that is the point of this dare.

Wolfie: Oh I see…

_Kenpachi is mysteriously teleported towards a odd forest with a lake. He walks around and suddenly feels something being thrown onto his back. He looks around to see an axe, but it didn't even scratch him. Kenpachi grins._

Kenpachi: What's this? You wanna fight, but you can't even scratch me. Tell ya what, I'll use that small knife you have and you can have your axe back.

_Kenpachi lifts the penknife and Jason storms at him with the axe but Kenpachi just cuts through it and slices Jason in half._

Kenpachi: How boring… eh what's this? _He picks up a hockey mask. _Looks cool. _He puts it on his face and starts laughing maniacally._

_From this day forward, Zaraki Kenpachi became the new Jason…_

Wolfie: Just kidding!

Halibel: You had me worried back there, so what happened?

Wolfie: He took the mask home and gave it to Yachiru.

Halibel: …Isn't that worse?

Wolfie: …Point.

Erza: Last review for the day is Grimdivide.

_**Didn't notice you were back... Awesome.**_

Ehehehehehheheheheheheh... *Evil thoughts*

Where's Grey and/or Natsu?

Mirajane: That's for us to know and for you to find out.

_**I forgot to put in a dare... How about Aizen fall through the atmosphere?**_

Not only would it hurt from the reentry and the VERY painful impact, but you could also make a wish from it. Like a shooting star. Make Aizen relatively useful, or something.

Or have him fight a character from DBZ. It's like Bleach, but not many swords and planets get blown up! Yay violence!

Wolfie: I like the first one. Erza, you do the honours.

Erza: Very well. _Transforms into her most powerful form and leaves through a garganta, courtesy of Halibel. _

_Somewhere else, Aizen is just staring into space until Erza suddenly appears and slams her giant spiky sword onto a very sensitive place… Needless to say, the recoil caused Aizen to shoot up like a rocket._

_Somewhere else, a little girl is looking into the sky._

Random little girl: Mommy look! I thee a thooting thtar!

Mother: That's nice Jenny, why don't you make a wish?

Random little girl: I wishth fow a wainbow pony!

Mother: _Sweatdrops._

_Back with our group._

Halibel: well that's it for the day, now for the book.

Wolfie: _Takes out book and opens it._

**Have Aizen listen to the endless song**

Erza: What endless song?

Mirajane: I think I've heard of a couple.

Wolfie: We are going to use our special modified version.

Halibel: Yup, this ought to be fun. I'll be taking the radio to Aizen's room. I have a special microscopic speaker from Szayel so he'll never find out where it's from… _Plants mic in Aizen's room._

Wolfie: Well done, Mira, put on the radio please.

Mirajane: Sir yes sir. _Turns on radio and song starts playing._

Erza: What now?

Wolfie: Well, we're free to go now, remember folks, yoruichi will make a quick visit for the next chapter.

Mirajane: Speaking of that, it's Lisanna's birthday so I won't be able to make it to the next chapter.

Wolfie: That's alright, Erza, you're staying right.

Erza: Correct, I have a little score to settle…

Halibel: I'll be going with sky-byte then. _Leaves._

_With Aizen, a tune suddenly starts playing under his chair and then the horrifying words start._

_99999 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_99999 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_Take one down and espada pass it around and we have_

_99998 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_99998 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_Take one down and espada pass it around and we have_

_99997 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_99997 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_Take one down and espada pass it around and we have_

_99996 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_99996 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_Take one down and espada pass it around and we have_

_99995 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_99995 cups of tea hanging on the wall_

_Take one down and espada pass it around and we have-_

Aizen: My ears! They burn!

_Much MUCH later._

_1 cup of tea hanging on the wall_

_1 cup of tea hanging on the wall_

_Take one down and Aizen chugs it and we're done with the meeting_

Aizen: Thank… god…

"_The song is on a loop and will therefore start over"_

_99999 cups of tea hanging on the wall-_

Aizen: !

_20 000 years can be a very very long time._

_Somewhere else. _

Halibel: Revenge is a dish best served with a cup of tea… or 99999 of them. ^_^

**Sorry this update was so slow, I had a hectic week and my best friend got hit by a car… Mirajane takes a break but Yoruichi will be here.**

**Ultrawolfie out**


	34. Erza and Yoruichi

**Well… I'm back hehe. I have been slightly tardy the last… month. Part of it for a good reason and partly because I was procrastinating. I'm currently busy with exams and school was very busy the last week or two. But I also fixed up my ps2, bought a kindle, watched a lot of short anime series like Ao no Exorcist which was awesome! I also read "The heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune" And can't wait for "The mark of Athena". So that's my excuses… I've also made a hard decision, this story will end at chapter 40 because I've seen repeatedly that I don't really have much left to do here and I want to finish the other stories I left hanging too. So six more chapters to go!**

**Chapter 34**

Wolfie: Howdy do folks? Our guests for this chapter are Erza from last chapter and Yoruichi, visiting for one chapter.

Erza: Hello again people.

Yoruichi: Yo, what's up? So you're Erza Scarlet? Nice to meetcha.

Erza: Likewise, you are much friendlier than someone else in this room that I won't mention.

Halibel: Care to say that to my face missie?

Erza: As many times as you prefer.

Wolfie: Take it easy people, Mira's not here to be the peacemaker and Yoruichi's watching you while eating popcorn.

Yoruichi: Yeah, don't ruin the show jeez!

Wolfie: Sorry, we need to get a move on so take your fights outside later!

Erza: As you wish. I shall announce the first reviewer, BlackDragon Immartol.

_**Hey guys how are doing? Wolfe I hope that your friend is ok. Lady Halibel I hope that the race you had with kisame was,a fun race. Yourichi you are my second fab character in Bleach. Lady Halibel is my first fav.**_

Wolfie: She is, thanks. It's really funny now actually. She crashed with a bike into the corner of the car. The bike's front wheel is completely bent off, she crashed through the little window thing and smashed it off. So her injuries equals bruises and a ruined bike. The car on the other hand, was completely dented in the corner without a mirror, a smashed headlight and the water tank was ruptured so the car took R35 000 worth of damage. That's about… 4375 dollars worth of damage so in a clash between my friend and the car… the car came second!

Halibel: It was a nice way to let some steam out…

Yoruichi: aha, is that so? Mucho thanks then.

_**Questions for Yourichi, 1. Is it fun to see the reaction you get from people when they see your true from if they have only seen your cat form? That is all I have to say for now**_

Yoruichi: You have no idea… Everyone reacts differently yet the same. It's usually a perverted reaction (even from most women) except for Ichigo, he's so innocent hehe.

Erza: Very well, if that is it, next is AMASTA10.

_**Arigato gozimasu, Ultrawolfie-san! I will look up the book as soon as I'm done reviewing.**____****_

I have some questions! First on for both Ultrawolfie-san and Halibel. If you were the ruler of Hueco Mundo, what order would the Espada be in?___**  
**_

Wolfie: Actually I like the order they are in now, it seems to fit them. I'd just keep Yammy number 10 and Baraggan and Halibel should switch places.

Halibel: I'd say the same about Yammy and Baraggan. Nnoitra can go to the bottom too and if possible, I'd prefer Neliel back among the Espada.

_**For Ultrawolfie-san, what power would you have if you were a Arrancar? Who's Fraccion would you be? Who would be the Shinigami you fight in the Winter War?  
**_

Wolfie: This is probably pretty predictable but I'd like to turn into a werewolf type arrancar. Zanpakatou name could be something to do with Lycanthrope. I'd be Starrk or Halibel's fraccion since I'd fit with either, seeing Starrk's wolf theme and Halibel's animal theme. I'd like to fight… Captain Komamura. I'd probably lose but it would still be cool and he's just standing around anyway for most of the battle.

_**For Halibel, what would you do differently in the Winter War? What would you do if you knew Aizen would betray you with his Shikai? Would you attempt to steal the Hogyoku?**_

Halibel: I still don't know where Aizen kept the Hogyoku and it would be suicidal. I'd probably play along 'till the war while secretly turning the espada against Aizen. In the war I'll turn against him if I managed to get anyone else on my side, otherwise I'd just disappear. I know the shinigami would win anyway.

_**Instead of dares this time, I have presents, or offers for making you do those previous dares. For Ultrawolfie-san, I give you a wolf plushie and an unlimited supply of Soul Candy. For Halibel, I offer you a shark plushie with and unlimited supply of swedish fish.**_

Finally, I told Kenpachi and Yammy that I dared you two to do what you did. They nearly killed me but I managed to escape.

Wolfie: Haha, thanks. _Adds to collection. _Soul candy? I don't even have a shinigami body, I'd become a ghost if I ate that.

Halibel: Likewise, uhm, why Swedish? Are they different from normal fish? Phew, that gets those two of our backs at least.

Erza: Next is Ice prince Hitsugaya. But what is it with those shark toys Halibel? Have you no taste in toys?

Halibel: Hah, that's rich, coming from the one who doesn't know the difference between toys and plushies.

Erza: Considering that they're both for immature people, they're exactly the same to me.

Yoruichi: _Reading Fairy Tail manga. _I bet you wouldn't say that if it was Jellal giving you a plushie.

Erza: Silence!

Halibel: Hoho, someone got a little crush here?

Erza: Damn you Yoruichi, big mouth…

Yoruichi: I could say the same to you miss Starribel.

Halibel: Zip it!

Erza: You were saying?

Wolfie: …Just go on already…

_**Me: It was an update worth waiting for. ;)**_

Itachi: Suck up.

Me: Weasel.

Itachi: *sighs lightly, then nods to your words* I did become rather cruel after being around the Akasuki too long. But I know that Naruto can beat him...after a while. It might take a few years but who's keeping track? *sweat drops to Halibel's words and zips his Akatsuki coat all the way up to cover most of his face* Well...I am very respectful of woman and I never used an axe.  


Wolfie: …yet… *mumbles* says the one who killed his own mother.

Halibel: …You afraid can read your facial expression. Don't bother, the eyes are the windows to the soul so I can see right through you.

Wolfie: Don't! His eyes are dangerous!

_**Me: *pats him on the back* Tough luck buddy.**_

Itachi: *glares at me with his Sharingan* Don't touch me.

Me: *takes two steps away* She doesn't know your story, it was just a shot in the dark...I think. But hey! Your did a great job in judging the race.

Itachi: Just leave me alone.

Me: God...talk about depressed. Anyway, thanks for using my review again and answering my and...*looks to Itachi as a rain cloud appears over his head*...this guys questions. And I have a few more to everyone and Itachi did as well, but who know about right now. So my questions are; what is your favorite color? What is your favorite game (board, video or whatever other)? And where would you consider your favorite vacation spot (it can be anywhere in the world)? Itachi...are you going to asked your questions?  


Wolfie: Favorite color is blue. Game is Mass Effect 2 (PC). I'd love to have a holiday in Thailand or Brazil.

Halibel: Color is Yellow, game is Poker since I'm an expert at reading faces. Place is Atlantis (if I ever find it).

Erza: Color is Red, game is Truth or Dare because I like the thrill of the unknown threat. Place is Tenrou island, it's so peaceful if there's no dark guilds trying to ruin your day.

Yoruichi: Color is purple, game is The Mad Magazine game, it's like a reverse monopoly where the goal is to lose your money. Place is Australia, it's lovely to hunt sharks this time of the year.

Halibel: Very funny…

Erza: I'd love to join you.

_**Itachi: Sure...whatever. The first two is to everyone, the last is to you Lady Halibel. What is your favorite word in japanese (if you have one)? Why do you think Gin smiles all the time? And do you think it's possible for Toshiro Hitsugaya to be the baby you died giving birth to?**_

Wolfie: Tadaima, means I'm home. It's so sweet when someone uses it in the anime. Because he swallowed a clotheshanger.

Yoruichi: Baka, it's more comical than its English version of idiot. Because he wants us to ask that question.

Erza: Okaeri, welcome home. Just sounds nice. Maybe because he's happy?

Halibel: No one is ever THAT happy… Urusai, means shut up (I think). He's an enigma that I choose not to ponder over. And Hitsugaya… Now that you say that, I never thought about it that way… It is certainly possible since he has my eyes and personality and we have the same element more or less. But the chances of that is really small, unless the dad is someone with pale skin and white hair. In Argentina! I think that's where I'm from since I feel a connection with that place.

_**Me: *raise a brow* Well...their are similarities. Their personalities are similar, their powers are as well. Plus both of them have thick eye lashes, which not many characters have. Actually...I want to ask one more question; how would you feel Halibel, if Toshiro really was your son? Sorry if this was a bit long btw. But keep up the great work Ultrawolfie, you're still doing great and I hope your friend is okay from being hit by a car. =/ Later.**_

Halibel: I guess it would feel nice to know how he turned out. After all it's a mother's instinct to worry about a child…

Wolfie: Yup, she's none the worse for the wear, just lacking a bike.

Yoruichi: Alrighty then, next gal is May Yuki.

_**May: FYI, I think you forgot my gifts for them. No we don't get a choice in subjects. You have to pass with a certain grade otherwise you repeat. As for electives, they have us list the top 5 electives we want from what we want the most to what we want least. But they must have run out...  
**_

Wolfie: Gifts? …That is a problem… mind refreshing my mind again please… I kinda forgot since it's been such a long time. Gomenasai. That sucks, we pick one extra subject for grade eight and nine, mine was German but I dropped it from grade ten when I chose my real subjects.

_**Lefty: I'm calm now...I think...7-6 and 6-2! VICTORY!**_

May: You're still going on about that?...

Lefty: Well we ARE frosh/soph...Ok so what am I forgetting...Oh yeah, what are your opinions on Shinigami Titans so far?

Halibel: It is still quite similar to the original story but I can see the changes taking effect. I think you're handling it well for a crossover since most people just make their character number one immediately with no good reason.

_**May: Again, don't kill Lefty, Halibel. I'm just good at having those girls bickering because I do with my friends too XD We had a yelling contest earlier during lunch...Lol It's good to know that there are like four or so people being interested in Shinigami Titans...unlike my other stories...*sobs***_

May: There, there...FYI, her drabble is about me so you won't be THAT confused...

Wolfie: …I'm confused. Whose drabble when?

Erza: That is odd, it seems there is an extra review from Lefty-san later.

Wolfie: Oh yes, I'll add it here.

_***sniffles* Why? Why you end? *sniffles***_

May: ...*stares at her*

Wolfie: This is probably from when I told you that this story will end at chapter 40, but at the speed I'm writing, that is still a long way off.

Halibel: Hey, Aoi-Mizu's back!

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't reveiwed on the last couple chapters. I've been really busy.**_

Teagan: A little. She's been studying for her driver's test. And has yet to take it. Any advice for her would be nice. Becuase she kinda fails.__

Wolfie: Well, I'm not the best person considering that I just had my very first lesson. I'd just suggest that you don't rol backwards even a centimeter at all in the test. It's a complete taboo and my brother failed in less than thirty seconds because of that.

_**-_- Please ignore her.**____****_

Halibel, it's nice to see your alive and kicking. What's that story called?  


Halibel: Likewise. I can't remember but I'm pretty sure I mentioned it somewhere in the previous chapter…

_**I'll keep this review short for right now, so one question!**_

Halibel, how are you after the Winter War?

Nice to see you all again!

-Mizu

Halibel: It's really peaceful now because the shinigami aren't really concerned with the arrancar anymore because we don't have a leader to stop us from running wild so the survivors went in their own directions into Hueco Mundo.

Erza: You truly have no life when you aren't at war. That is awfully sad.

Halibel: You're really looking for a fight aren't you?

Erza: I am merely stating the facts. Do what you want with them.

Yoruichi: This is so fun to watch, just like Kisuke and Soifon.

Erza: You all are wasting time, next reviewer is yukicrewger2.

_**Hi all ^^ and hello to the ever present beauties known as Tia Halibel and Ultra-Wolfie.**_

To Tia: Other than the Bleach manga/anime series, what is your favorite manga or anime?

Halibel: Wolfie showed an interesting one to me the other day, it's called Ao no Exorcist/Blue exorcist. It is about two brothers that exorcise demons but they themselves are the sons of the demon king Satan so the older one especially learns how to see things from the demons' point of view.

Wolfie: You're comparing that series to shinigami and hollow aren't you?

Halibel: That might be true.

_**To Wolfie: what is your favorite candy bar? Both the one that you like to eat and the one you wish you had the rights to. (only if they are separate candy bars that is)  
**_

Wolfie: My favorite to eat is the Dream because I love white chocolate, but I'd like to have the rights to Lindt because they're expensive so they make lots of money.

_**To either: I dare either of you to sneak up behind Grimmjow and dangle one of those catnip mice in front of him, preferrably on a string so he doesn't physically notice you (knowing that he'd probably sense you anyways)**_

Halibel: My sonido is better so I'll do it.

Wolfie: Too risky, you may get hurt and you're the star here.

Halibel: You're underestimating me…

Erza: I'm sure she has a good reason.

Halibel: How shallow.

_Wolfie takes catnip and sneaks of to where Grimmjow is hiding after the war, ties the catnip to a ten-foot pole and dangles it in front of him but he immediately notices her and sprints after her in rage._

Wolfie: _Running full speed. _You're fast but I'm faster- _suddenly gets tripped by Yoruichi._

Yoruichi: Grimmy's not the only cat here, gimme that.

_Grimmjow stomps on Wolfie then glares at Yoruichi._

Grimmjow: Don't call me that you bitch!

Yoruichi: Aww you know you like it Grimkitty.

Grimmjow: _Blushes extremely faintly._

_Back with our group._

Erza: Next is KingofHeartless'09.

_**Another funny chapter here and to Tia I'm glad you are alive now :3**_

Wolfie: _Nurses wounds. _Arigato.

Yoruichi: And comes Grimdivide.

_**Yeah, I'm just going to make a quick one.**_

Halibel: If you had a human job, what would it be?

Halibel: Probably a lifeguard or a teacher. I'm good at sitting in the sun all day and swimming is no problem and I'm also good at controlling children because the espada are all childish anyway.

_**Erza: ...Who'd win in a fight? Natsu or Simon the Digger from Gurren Lagann?  
**_

Erza: I am unaware of how strong this Simon is so it's hard to say but probably Natsu since he always comes through in difficult battles.

_**Yoruichi: Are you affected by cat nip?**_

Yoruichi: _Fiddling with Wolfie's catnip. _Uh… no.

_**Wolf: Ever seen an abridged series?**_

Wolfie: A what series?

Halibel: You could probably take that as a no.

Erza: Aoi-Mizu is next.

_**Hello everybody!**_

Nice to see the new chapters. As funny as ever! Kudos to whoever brought the Autobots along in the last chapter. Hi Bumblebee!  


Wolfie: Yupyup. I'm going to watch the third Transformers movie soon, just got it from a friend.

_**Anyways, hello Halibel! How are you doing?**___

Halibel: good thanks, I feel like a veteran in this by now since I have to help Wolfie keep everything shipshape.

Wolfie: Half of the time you're the one causing the trouble, jeez.

_**And to Wolfie, how is it writing these crazy chapters with everyone?**_

Wolfie: It's a lot of fun but also gives me gray hairs. Especially this latest development between Erza and Halibel. I wish Mirajane would hurry and come back already, I need her!

Erza: Are you insinuating that I need Mira to stay in control of myself?

Halibel: How observant of you.

Erza: I will not rise to your petty taunts.

Yoruichi: Aaaand next is winged-Panther1.

_**Great chapter xD *gives all of you Strawberry shorkcake***_

L:*poofs in eatting cake*Very

Me:Hey L

Drake:*was playing violin*Hi mom

Maria:Woah who's he?  


Erza: _Grabs a big slice and starts devouring it._

Wolfie: Whoa back from the beyond, that's spooky.

_**L:I am L. I have a question for both miss Halibel and Miss Wolfie you two seem to have opposite personalities do you ever contradict eachother, and as a suggestion to kill this Aizen tewll the Shinigami Rem Aizen is hurting Misa.  
**_

Wolfie: You have no idea, but opposites actually give you a healthy difference in opinion. It's scarier when they're exactly the same because you tend to clash then like cougherzacoughhalibelcough.

Halibel: That's an idea. _Dials shinigami101 to reach Rem. _Did you know that man by name of A-i-z-e-n S-o-u-s-u-k-e is hurting Misa.

Rem: …Do you have an extra death-note?

Halibel: No, why? Don't you have one already?

Rem: Yes but there is not enough room to write his name as many times as I desire.

Wolfie: Hoo boy, not gonna end well.

_**Drake:I dare all of you to listen to four hours of death metal**_

Wolfie: We can continue while we do that. _Turns on music and turns off hearing aids._

Halibel: Ok, that's just not fair.

Yoruichi: Catchy tune, last reviewer is xXForgtotten MelodyXx.

_**Awesome story! I hope you update soon it's too cool to die.**____****_

And I like the name I think it fits the idea.__

Wolfie: Haha thank you. Someone who agrees with me.

_**Have you noticed that there are no really evil female characters in bleach? Every girl who's supposed to be a villian has a very good reason for it.**_

Wolfie: That's true… Halibel and her Fraccion are nice, the bount woman was nice too…

Erza: So was Ultear and Meredy.

Halibel: You do have a point.

Yoruichi: And we're done. What happens now?

Halibel: Now… we read. (Rango style)

Wolfie: Takes out book and opens.

**Tell Erza that Aizen ate her Strawberry Shortcake**

Halibel: …

Erza: _Blinks… _But I just ate it.

Wolfie: Uhm…

Halibel: Well you see, that was his trick. He cast an illusion on you to make you think that you ate your cake.

Wolfie: Nice save.

Erza: But it tastes really good, like it should taste.

Yoruichi: The hypnosis affects all five senses.

Erza: But illusions don't work on me because of my eye.

Wolfie: …What now?

Halibel: That's just how good he is, how do you think he managed to fool me?

Erza: …Very easily.

Halibel: Ok that's it. _Tackles Erza to the floor._

Erza: Bring it on, purgatory armor!

Halibel: Destroy Tiburon!

Wolfie: Mirajane! I need you!

Yoruichi: Looks like Aizen's forgotten here. I suggest we clear out and let them get this fight out of their systems.

Wolfie: Fine… But Mirajane is definitely coming back next chapter.

Yoruichi: Yeah yeah I got it, I got stuff to do anyway and I want to have a little talk with Grimmy.

Wolfie: ok then- _Gets hit in the back of the head with a sword and lies on the floor with a fountain of blood squirting out of her head._

Yoruichi: And that's my cue to clear out before the same happens to me. _Turns into a cat and leaves._

**I hope this chapter made up for the wait a little. Yoruichi's leaving and Mirajane will be back next chapter. I have a lot of exams next week so I'll be quite busy then. But after that I'm on my holidays hehe. This story will end at chapter 40 if you didn't catch it in the story itself. Until next time…**

**Ultrawolfie out.**


	35. Erza and Mirajane p2

**Oh boy, I'm not even going to bother with promises since I clearly suck at keeping them. I'm in my final year of high school and with the exams coming to an end, I suddenly got an urge to see if I can at least make a little progress to one or two of my stories so I'll see how it goes.**

Wolfie: _Enters the room sneezing from all the dust. _Uhh… Has it really been that long? _Sees three pairs of eyes glowing red in fury. _Hi?

Halibel: Well, well, well… Look who finally came to visit…

Erza: Have it occurred to you that SOME of us have better things to do than wait for your next chapter?

Mirajane: Normally I'd be defending you but I'm afraid they have a point. It's been FAR too long to keep us and your readers waiting.

Wolfie: _Falls on floor in an apologetic bow with head on floor. _Please forgive me! I'll bake you some cake!

Halibel: Do you really think that will-

Erza: I see. Then all is in order. Good to have you back.

Halibel: …Weakwilled…

Erza: Did I hear something?

Halibel: _Sigh_s Forget it. It's too early in the morning to fight.

Mirajane: Since it's peaceful now, without further ado, the first reviewer is Winged-Panther1

_**Hehe I love this story so funny**_

L:*drinking tea*Very

Drake:Mhm *keeps playing*

Maria:Hey I have a question for everyone, what would you do if you were transported to the world of three books: Harry Potter, Narnia, and Uglies

Halibel: If I was in the Harry Potter World I'd probably be a Beauxbatons teacher or even teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I'd like to see them defend against Cero and Resurreccion.

Wolfie: You know that position is cursed right?

Halibel: I'll curse the curse if it tries to mess with me.

Wolfie: If you say so.

Mirajane: If I was in the Narnia world I'd probably learn plenty of new Take-over spells with all the minotaurs, centaurs and other strange creatures.

Erza: It would also be interesting to fight some giants. I do not know much about the Uglies world but I would probably fall into a Pretties class from birth.

Halibel: Such modesty. I'm proud to see that you don't lack any restraint.

Erza: I'll accept that sincere compliment.

Halibel: Does sarcasm even register in your vocabulary?_****_

Drake:My questions are, Wolfie what would you do with a time machine?, Mom are you against PETA?, Erza would you take over a shortcake bakery with force the declare yourself queen of cakes?, and Mirajane who is your favorite actor?  


Wolfie: I'd either go back in time to see real life dinosaurs because I've always been fascinated by them, or I'd go about five hundred to thousand years into the future to see what has changed by then and maybe "borrow" a little new technology. Maybe I'll even see real aliens.

Halibel: Of course not. Animals should always be treated with respect. If people want to make sure that their products aren't harmful to others then they can go test it on themselves.

Erza: Would I? I'm afraid you're a little behind. I've already done it numerous times all over the country of Fiore. It's one of my hobbies.

Mrajane: Sadly, that's no joke. If you mean actor in Wolfie's world then it would maybe be Robert Downey Jr. He seems like an interesting actor, or Johnny Depp. His transformations through films are so well done.

_**Dares:**_

I dare Wolfie to play chess against the Greek Goddess Athena

Wolfie: …I'm going to lose so fast it's not even funny but I can try.

_A portal opens and the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy comes through it. A chess board appears and hovers between them. Wolfie picks up the first pawn and makes her move. Athena immediately responds with her own move and…_

Athena: Checkmate.

Wolfie: What the… It's not even possible to win in two moves!

Athena: Maybe for mortals but Gods play on an entirely different level. Good game and better luck next time. _Vanishes_

Wolfie: Do say hi to Annabeth would you- Oh she's already gone. Good game my ass. I only got to move one piece.

_**I dare Halibel to listen to Nnoitra speeches on why men are better than women without any earplugs, or devices that can stop your hearing what soever and you have to give him all your attention.**_

Halibel: That's funny. What's your real dare?

Mirajane: I'm afraid that's it. You'll just have to go through with it. How bad can he be?

_Portal opens with Nnoitra falling through._

Nnoitra: Tch, what's with all the whores here. Stand aside and let a man handle business. You can't do a thing better than the stronger people…

Halibel: _Eyebrow twitches in irritation while fingers start leaning towards Tiburon._

Nnoitra: Hah, is the widdle giwl going to thwow a hissy fit? Maybe I should make you aware of what men can d- _Gets hit by a massive blast of magic from Erza and Mirajane with Erza in her Purgatory armor and Mirajane in Satan soul: Sitri._

Erza: Care to elaborate? I have over a thousand blades in my collection that will make Mira's Evil Explosion seem like a little bee sting.

Nnoitra: Hah bitch. With my tough skin your little knives won't do squat to me! _Is immediately pierced by fifteen blades, many in uncomfortable locations.__****_

For Erza and Mirajane I dare you both to piss off Stark and Ichigo and lead them both into a rabid fangirl convention, without getting one scratch.

Mirajane: _Looks at a picture of the targets. _These guys are pretty cute!

Halibel: Keep your hands to yourself!

Mirajane: Fufufu… which one has captured your heart I wonder. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Matchmaker mode: Activate!

Erza: Come now Mira, as if anyone would want that hag. Let's go. _Leaves behind a fuming Halibel._

Wolfie: I get the feeling you're on your last nerve and Erza is stomping all over it.

Halibel: She leaves when this chapter is over!

Wolfie: As you wish I suppose, but who'll be in their place?

Halibel: We can figure that out later.

_Erza and Mirajane returns through a portal with the sound of both male and female shrieking following them._

Erza: Mission accomplished, the punk was easy but Mira had quite the conversation with the sleepy guy before she finally grabbed his pillow.

Halibel: "Quite a conversation…?" What did you…?

Mirajane: Nothing in particular. Why would it bother you? _Giggles.__****_

For Everyone I dare you all to play Gaara of the funk(naruto abridged) in DDR

Wolfie: _Sighs _I've been fearing this day. He's one of my most respected people, I just can't visualize him like that.

_A large screen appears with an extremely strange parody of Gaara playing._

Erza: You people do these things… for fun? I like it. _Changes into her Goth Loly outfit. _What's life without a little finicky?

Mirajane: Oh Erza… so immodest.

Erza: That's rich, coming from the model.

Wolfie: allow me to call up the next reviewer, BlackDragon Immartol.

Mirajane: _Shudders. _That name reminds me of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia…

_**Wolfie I am glad that your towns doesn't have severe injuries. Good LUCK with your exams. I have a big exam also but it is for a career planning. **_

Wolfie: We have a lot of danger with crime but otherwise it's pretty safe. I'm already on my first exams of the final year and luckily my career prospects is already on track you could say.

_**Lady Halibel I am glad that you enjoyed the race. I see that Erza is bully without his friend. 40 chapters are long for a story but that is what makes them very good to read. - BlackDragon Immartol**_

Erza: Who are you calling a bully?

Mirajane: Now now Erza, have you been getting into trouble when I was gone?

Erza: It's their imagination.

Wolfie: After this is May Yuki, back for more.

_**I was waiting for them to fight...:P Did you know they're doing a Fairy Tail English Dub now? I'm still waiting for FUNimation to upload Episode 5 because it has Erza :D**_

Wolfie: I tend to avoid English dubs because after the original Japanese, the names of attacks just sound strange._****_

May: ...They were presents for you, Halibel, and Erza.___****_

For Wolfie: Tickets to California to visit me XD  


Wolfie: Who's going to the beach _dances _me! I'm on holiday in two days.

_**Halibel: Tickets to Seaworld/Akane Resort; her pick**_

Halibel: I might try Akane Resort. I've heard good things about it from Mira and the place even kidnapped Erza from what I hear, putting it in my good books.

Erza: It's a long story…_****_

Erza: Strawberry cake, strawberry cake, or a Jellal doll  


Erza: Are you insinuating something? Of course I'll take the cake. _Whispers _Jellal doll please.

_**Mirajane: ...A certain redhead sitting behind me suggested a Fried doll for her.**_

Mirajane: Could you be hinting at something I wonder?

Wolfie: These days I'm wondering about you… I like seeing you with Fried more but you interact with Laxus more often…

Mirajane: You're seeing things.

Halibel: Looks like the matchmaker is getting a taste of her own medicine.___****_

I can believe we have to wait for ONE MORE YEAR before "Mark of Athena" comes out *sobs*

Wolfie: Wow, it's really been a while huh… Mark of Athena was great and now I'm already waiting on the edge of my seat for House of Hades._****_

May: Does the fact that Raven has emoticlones scare you or something? And to answer your question Halibel, no one has checked them out for QUITE a while, so she gave up on it. If people start asking her for it (excluding her friend) MAYBE she'll re-update. Besides, she's busy working on Shinigami Titans.

Lefty: Since it's my most popular story!

May: Yeah, yeah, you reached the 30-review mark. Oh and Lefty is thinking about NOT getting Halibel killed by Aizen...But that is going to be a LONG wait since this girl doesn't want to work.

Lefy: Hey, I want to go rally with people!

May: Uh-huh. Oh and good to know the story doesn't suck right off the bat. ...Alright fine, Lefty, you can do it.

Lefty: YES! Ok...*looks around* IF YOU KNOW WHO DOES THIS, PLEASE DON'T TELL HER! NOR KILL ME IF YOU ARE HER!___****_

TOTEM! *runs*

May: ...Uh, bye Wolfie-san. I have to go keep an eye out for that person...in case she goes find Lefty to...get revenge or something

Wolfie: What the-? I didn't follow the last part I'm afraid… But good luck on the story!

_**May: Conceited, Lefty. Anyways...tell Wolfie-sama the news.**_

Lefty: I've started a Bleach story. It's after the whole Fullbring fiasco where May becomes a Shinigami because Aizen's escaped from Soul Society, with the help from Arturo Plateado. And Halibel and her Fraccion are in the story, they're residing in Las Noches.

May: Advice, once she introduces my Zanpakuto, you guys better not get on my bad side. I will kill you with it...*glares*

Lefty: ...Yes...she'll hurt even my friends

May: I still never got the chance because of that...Valentine's Day incident *twitch*

Lefty: Gee, thanks for reminding me, Scarlet...I'll go to my room and mope now...

May: -_-"

Wolfie: It's been a while since I've read any Bleach after the anime ended. Wish it would continue…

Halibel: Heh I look forward to seeing your zanpakuto's ability.

Mirajane: "Valentine's day incident"? Date gone wrong?

Wolfie: Next is yukicrewger2.

_**I have the sudden urge to put Yoruichi and Grimmjow in a locked room with a bunch of catnip and see how many kittens they can make...  
**_

Mirajane: That idea sounds frightening and adorable at the same time…

_**Sorry Wolfie for any injuries you may have sustained from my dare.**_

On a side note, I've noticed in Naruto/Bleach crossovers when Naruto becomes a Hollow and then an Arrancar, he is usually paired with Tia. Is it just an animal thing? or would you fall for the Fox and the Wolf in general? (kinky!)

Halibel: It's not like that! I can't help liki- being associated with Starrk and I happen to be the hottest woman in Hueco Mundo so I can't help being liked by others.

Wolfie: And next is AMASTA10.

_**Welcome back to fanfiction, Ultrawolfie! I was waiting for an update, it's sad that it only has 6 more chapters. Lady Halibel, Swedish fish are candy. First, I would like to ask Ultrawolfie, do you have a favorite Jitsu from Naruto? Mine is the Shadow clone, because I would send it to school in my place so I can sleep. **_

Wolfie: That's a hard one… I'd say Kuchiyose no Jutsu. I'd love to summon animals at will.

_**Next, for all people present: what is you favorite song/genre of music?**____**  
**_

Wolfie: I don't listen to music but I like songs with good rhythm occasionally.

Halibel: I'm not picky, anything with a good tune and good lyrics.

Mirajane: I prefer country music, it's quite peaceful.

Erza: I have a fondness for the classics of Rock and Roll.

_**Before I conclude with the last question, I would like to introduce my Shinigami/Arrancar counterpart: Katsumi Osamu.**_

Katsumi: Hello everyone. You are probably wondering what AMASTA10 means by Shinigami/Arrancar counterpart (AMASTA10: No they don't!). He has written a story on this site where I am killed by my Zanpakto (AMASTA10: It's wolf based.) and become an Arrancar with no memories. He hasn't updated it for awhile. I mention this because it leads me to a question for Halibel: What would you do if you knew one of your commrades was a former Shinigami, besides the three that took over?__

Halibel: I'd probably be reluctant to interact with with the person but if they're polite and gains my respect then I'll probably return it._****_

AMASTA10: I might bring Katsumi back in future reviews. Finally, I would like to ask Ultrawolfie what your favorite chapter/episode of Bleach is?

Wolfie: That's a difficult question… probably the double episode of 52 and 53 because I was amazed to see four bankai for the first time in one session so it really kept me on the edge of my chair._****_

'Tis all for now, later.

Wolfie: Looks like we have a new face next. Welcome poweredtoenail.

_**Toenail: Hello Halibel, Wolfie and company. How's life? And sorry if this review is long.**_

Gumi: *looks over shoulder* Whatcha' doin'?

Toenail: Trying to talk to Halibel.

Gumi: *eyes sparkle* Bleach's Halibel.

Toenail: *sweat drop* Ignore her she's an extreme closet otaku. I find it sad you're going to end this. I have a ques-

Gumi: *violently pushes Toenail off laptop* HALIBEL-SAMA *drools* Why are you so awesome?

Toenail: *wrestles laptop from Gumi* Anyways, Wolfie were you born deaf or did it happen over time? 

Wolfie: I was born deaf, the sensory nerves in my ears didn't develop properly. But it was first noticed when I was already a year old.

_**Halibel, did you ever manage to put up with the other espada, if I were you I would have gone on a rampage by now. I envy your patience. I've also recently acquired a replica of Tiburon. I find it fun to use especially since it's only the edge. It tends to trip people out if they haven't seen it.  
**_

Halibel: After the first couple of rampages, I settled down to accepting the Espada's behavior as part of life- death I mean.

Wolfie: I also have a miniature replica of Tiburon, the pattern on the blade is blue instead of purple but I love it! Money well spent this time.

_**Gumi: *tackles Toenail* Hi Halibel.**_

Black Star: *standing on neighbor's roof* I AM A GOD!

Toenail: *eye twitch, seizes laptop* I apologize for Gumi she's not normally like this. *picks up brick* I dare Halibel to fight Black Star when he wakes up. *throws brick through window, knocking Black Star unconscious*

Tsubaki: Black Star, where are you *runs by*

Toenail: There should be a two packages at your doorstep right about now. One is from Orihime, if it's a giant muffin please destroy as soon as possible. I told her not to put mustard and rhubarb in the batter. The other is from me. It's a device Gumi built to provide Halibel with enough moisture to use her ultimate attack at will.

Wolfie: I'm not even looking inside the box. Mira, please dispose with the box with the funny smell.

Mirajane: If you say so. _Goes into Satan soul mode. _Soul extinction!_****_

Black Star: *Tsubaki drops him on the floor* What happened? Why am I on the floor?

Toenail: I threw a brick at you now get ready to fight.

Black Star: Who is it?

Toenail: Tia Halibel, an espada.

Black Star: an a-whatta.

Toenail: An espada.

Black Star: What's that?

Toenail: *face palms* Instead of me explaining, just think of Halibel as a really powerful kishin.

Black Star: Doesn't matter to me. I'm going beat her anyways. Come on Tsubaki.___****_

Tsubaki: Right. *transforms*

Halibel: _Draws Tiburon. _Time to test this new gadget. _Jumps out of the window with Black Star.__****_

Toenail: While they're fighting Gumi has a question for you?

Gumi: Can you still turn into a wolf? If you can I have a steak for you.  


Wolfie: Aye sir! _Transforms into wolf to eat._

_**Toenail: Wolfie , I feel sorry for daring you to do this but I dare you to volunteer yourself for Captain Kurotsuchi's research. If you you don't like that you can be Szayel-Aporro's volunteer. I hope you return the way you left. If you do it with exactly the way I dared it. You will have a dozen pizzas delivered straight to you if not Halibel and company get the pizzas and you can only watch them eat. **_

_Halibel returns, dragging a soaking wet Black Star behind her who was mumbling something about godhood.._

Halibel: What a useful device… Oho, looks like I'm getting food on top of that.

Wolfie: _Sighs _I'm not even sure which is the lesser of two evils…

Halibel: Don't do Szayel-Aporro. Just… don't.

Wolfie: Fine, I'll try Kurotsuchi. Maybe he's constricted by Soul Society's rules somehow… although I know that's just wishful thinking.

_Wolfie leaves through portal to Soul Society._

_**Halibel, if Hollows go to the soul society when they are killed by Shinigami than would a Shinigami go to Hueco Mundo if they are killed by a Hollow? **_

Halibel: In a way… yes. Hollows tend to eat the souls of anyone they kill, even if it's a shinigami so the shinigami's soul becomes part of the hollow it was killed by.

_**Well one last thing before I go. *glomps Halibel and latches onto her arm***____****_

Gumi *pulls Toenail off Halibel* I'm sorry Halibel-sama, he's not normally like this. *drags away a flailing Toenail* If I can't glomp her you can't either.

Toenail: *TTTT*

Halibel: One day I'm going to be seriously injured by these so-called glomps…

Mirajane: It seems that Wolfie is still absent so I'll announce the next person. Ice Prince Hitsugaya has the stage.

_**Me: Well I will definitely miss Yoruichi, she's my favorite female, tied with Harribel of course. I had actually come up with a good question for her after I posted my last review, but oh well.**_

Itachi: You just like tan or dark skin.

Me: You're one to talk.

Itachi: *ignores me and raises a brow to Wolfie* I wouldn't lower myself to use an axe, they're too slow and heavy. I saw that Baraggan use one and I wasn't impressed in the least. His only usefulness was his aging power. *looks to Harribel* I'm sure you'll agree. *smirks lightly as his eyes shift to Mangekyo Sharingan* Don't worry...nothing too bad will happen if you look into my eyes. You'll see all that you'll need to see once you look into them.  


Halibel: It was just a figure of speech… And forgive me if eye don't take you for your word. _Averts eyes._

_**Me: Don't be mean just because Wolfie burned you...really well at that.**_

Itachi: Shut up. *closes his eyes* I wasn't going to anyway...they are quite...interesting to talk to. So using a genjutsu would not be beneficial for anyone.

Me: *whispers to all of you* Which, in our language...means that he likes talking to you. But anyway...I guess I'll try and put in a dare since I couldn't think of any questions no matter how long I thought. Okay, I dare one of you (doesn't matter who) to walk up to Yachiru and tell her that all the candy and sweats in Soul Society and the World of the Living has been taken by Aizen, then just watch what happens. And if she gets as mad as I think...that could be another way to kill Aizen.

Halibel: Interesting… I believe we should save this for the end and I'll add it into the book. _Scratches out current entry: "Tell the Quincy that Aizen hypnotized them into making their clothes white to coerce them into the Espada" and fills the dare in. __****_

Itachi: I still think I can come up with the best and torturous ways to kill him. *crosses his arms and opens his eyes confidently*

Me: Yeah...we all know you're evil.

Itachi: I wouldn't say evil...just slightly cruel.

Me: *rolls my eyes* Till next time everyone. Nice chatting with you again.

Erza: Do put that mind of yours to good use. I look forward to seeing you come up with anything that would make even me shudder.

Mirajane: I suppose this leads us to the next reviewer, Captain Retsu Unohana. Lovely to meet you.

_**An update on me and Ulquiorra's progress, We have deposed the Spirit King. You shall all call me the Spirit Queen from now on. Ulquiorra has also made Tite Kubo his slave and is currently having him rewrite everything so he is not portrayed as emo. Nice story so far, I'd like to make more appearences *smiles and opens eyes* if not, I'll have to...release my bankai. *smiles*. Goodbye for now.**_

Erza: What an interesting objective, maybe I'll make it my new hobby to overthrow monarchies.

Mirajane: Hmmm… nope still emo. I'm afraid it seems to be in your blood hehe.

Halibel: More appearances? Yes ma'am! _Salutes with a sweatdrop._

_Wolfie falls through a portal in a heap with ruffled hair and dirty clothes._

Wolfie: Where was I? I only remember horrors… nothing ssentient or even sapient… but… nothing's changed… my body… it's still normal…?

Mirajane: This seems too good to be true… Do you have any special abilities that could have been modified?

Wolfie: Yeah, I can transform like you, see… _Transforms into a wo- …..wombat? _

Erza: …That thing is strangely adorable in an odd way…

Wolfie: _Transforms back and tries transforming again to turn into a… chinchilla? Tries another sequence of transformations which only results in a Proboscis monkey, Tasmanian devil, dodo and duck-billed platypus. _What the hell?! My transformations have gone wack? I can only turn into weird animals? _Sobs in corner._

Mirajane: _Goes over to pat her shoulders. _There there… I'll try to help you control your transformations after the chapter.

Halibel: That's just pitiful…

Mirajane: And next is OmegaZeke. A new face I believe?

_**Me: Hello Wolfie-sama! Good to finally get a chance to review your story!**_

Me: Anywho without further ado, let's start the que-

Lara: *kicks down door* WHAT UP, SHORTIE!

Me: Stop calling me short, damn it!

Lara: Never.*looks at computer* Doing your first review, I see. About that Wolfie chick, right?

Me: Yes. Wolfie, this is Lara, my annoyance of an OC.

Lara: Screw you!

Me: She also has the temper of a child.*has a glare off with Lara*

Wease: *teleports in with Coru and Wisteria* Will you 2 please stop arguing infront of our nice guests?

Coru: Coru doesn't like when you 2 fight and neither does Wistle-kun!

Wisteria: *grunt*

Me: Fine. These 3 are also my OC's. Well Coru and Wisteria are more so my clones, plus they're my bodyguards.

Coru: We'll protect Zekey-sama till the end!

Me: Yeah. I only have one question for Wolfie. If you could have any of the Resurreccions or Zanpakutos, which one would it be? I'd personally get Zangetsu.(He's pretty calm in my eyes.)  


Wolfie: _Looks up with a teary face. _I wonder… Nnoitra's extra arms could come in handy, but I also like Komamura's zanpakuto.

_**Me: I don't have any dares right now. How about you guys?**_

Lara: I wanna fight Halibel! That's my dare!

Me: Oh crap. Sorry about Lara, she has quite the fighting spirit. And idiocy.

Lara: I'll do what ever I want, you blue-haired midget!

Me: Why you-You know what? Do whatever you like, though I get you're will! Anywho, I should tell you a few things about Lara, in case you want to fight her too, Halibel.

Lara: No cheating and giving information, you little-!

Me: You already know stuff about her, so it only seems fair. Lara controls fire and air, she can make lightning(somehow she mixes fire and air for that), she can turn into a phoenix, she has a giant sword, and she has found a way to evaporate water(she uses the heat from her fire and enhances it with air). Be careful.

Lara: Good. Now for the fight!*opens a d.p.(dimensional portal) and goes in*  


Halibel: Interesting. I'll just have to avoid using my water but I can still manipulate reiatsu with my blade so I'll handle this without resurreccion. _Follows Lara._

_**Me: Anyone else got dares?**_

Everyone else: Nope!

Me: Okay, I guess that's it. Hope you have a good day! Sorry if the review was sorta long!

Mirajane: Next is Freyr 'L'Ance Ryter with some Final Fantasy characters.

_**Envoy: Crazy story lady.**_

Soren: *smirks* Got that right!

Envoy: Don't ask about my OC, you'll just get a headache.

I'll skip to my questions/dares:

1. Halibel: bitch slap the people you want to and knee them in the nuts.

Wolfie: I think she's already doing that right now in a fight… if she isn't getting slapped around herself.

Erza: She probably is.

Halibel: _Returns through portal showing signs of wear and battle._ I heard that!

Mirajane: So how did it go?

Halibel: Draw, she fought well but since I avoided my release I couldn't fight at full power._****_

2. Halibel: Cosplay as Tifa Lockhart, but in her Advent Children costume... Also your mask is off whenever you wear that costume.  


Halibel: I don't like removing my mask… but fine. Looks like we have some similarities at least. _Changes clothes. _Not too shabby…

_**3... Here's Kefka!**_

Halibel: Not again… I thought we were done with this freak?_****_

Kefka: It's showtime ladies and germs! I'm your host, Kefka Palazoo: cruel, insane, ruthless and powerful villian of Final Fantasy VI! Now, on to my questions! *takes out small glasses and reads a long list*

Ahem! Halibel: How's it feel to be owned by puny mortals and have your bratty girls thrashed by that one Captain? Because it gave me gas from laughing so much!

And another to the tiny, blonde minnow! How's it feel to have everything you had crushed and then saved, and then crushed again? Feel the agony, hahahaha!

Sephiroth: Shut up Kefka, why are you lowering yourself to a puppet's level? *turns to Halibel* Why don't you allow me to control you instead? I could use a queen when I rule the world as the Chosen one.___****_

If you refuse *raises Masamune* then I will rob of your will and power and make you drown in the pain... On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness.  


Halibel: This feels like dejavu… I already know by now not to justify you two with any response.

_**Cloud and Lightning: Sephiroth! *steps in front of Halibel* We'll help you Halibel if you need it.**_

Sephiroth: Three on one? This might be entertaining. *One-Winged Angel begins playing*

Halibel: We even get a theme song?

Erza: It's quite a catchy one. The last reviewer seems to be WhoAmIAgain.

_**For Halibel:  
You are simply AWESOME!  
I dare you to kiss Starrk on the either his cheek or forehead.**_

Halibel: Wha..? That's quite… forward.

Mirajane: Lovely, this sets the stage quite well… _rubs hands gleefully._

Erza: Heh, you never change do you, Mira?

Halibel: I suppose… he'd be asleep anyway.

_Halibel goes through a portal to Starrk's room in Hueco Mundo. The sleeping man was on a heap of pillows. Halibel quietly moves closer, leans forward and puts a kiss on Starrk's forehead (a real one since her hollow mask is away while cosplaying). She stands up again and retreats through the portal, unaware of Starrk's faint smile and lack of snoring._

_**Have you ever seen Jaws?**_

Halibel: Yes, after many earlier references, Wolfie showed it to me. It is slightly unrealistic since I wouldn't be so weak as to explode while hunting prey. They'd never get the better of me.

_**Are you and Starrk an "item"?**_

Halibel: Of course not. Why does everyone keep getting that idea?

Mirajane: I bet he would beg to differ.

_**Are you ticklish? if so how ticklish are you & where are your ticklish spots?  
**_

Halibel: No… I'm not.

Wolfie: In this story you tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

Halibel: Fine… I'm slightly ticklish around the waist.

_**For Wolfie:  
This is the best idea ever!  
I dare you to steal Kisuke's hat and frame Hiyori for it.**_

Wolfie: Sheesh, Kisuke's so mild that I doubt he'd do anything. It'd be more effective to steal Hiyori's sandals and blame Kisuke.

_Wolfie goes to the Urahara shop and snatches Kisuke's hat without looking back and hides it. Then Wolfie returns, only to find Kisuke with another hat on his head. _

Wolfie: Hiyori stole your… where'd you get that hat?

Urahara: I'll show you my secret. _Takes the edge of his hat and slowly lifts it. _Under this hat is… _Lifts hat. _Another hat!

Wolfie: …the hell? How many do you have?

Urahara: Wouldn't you love to know?

Wolfie: Oh fine, I give up. But I'm keeping this hat as a souvenir. (I actually have a replica of Urahara's hat hanging on my lamp).

_**I dare you to ask Toshiro what he thinks Rangiku's bra size is.  
(Sorry that the second dare seems perverted, but I REALLY want to know what he'll do/say)**_

Wolfie: Hi ho hi ho it's off to work I go…_ portals to the tenth squad office to find Hitsugaya cleaning the office. _Good day CaptainHitsugaya, may I have a minute?

Hitsugaya: I suppose so? _Stops sweeping the office floor._

Wolfie: _Serious expression with a dramatic pause. _What's Matsumoto's bra size? Women all over the world want to know if her claims to having a double-G size is really true and she insisted that her Captain would support her statement.

Hitsugaya: _Slowly turns crimson with fury while broomstick splinters in his hand. _MATSUMOTOOO! Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru! _The entire office bursts out in icicles with Wolfie barely escaping the range of the attack._

Wolfie: That was dangerous… I don't like pissing captains off since they have the strength to do serious harm to me, even with me authorial powers. Especially with my transformation all messed up…

Halibel: Since you're done, that brings us to **101 Ways to Murder Aizen**.

**Chapter 35: Tell Yachiru all the candy of both worlds were taken by Aizen.**

Halibel: …Can I? Please let me!

Wolfie: Go ahead, make my day.

_Halibel opens a garganta to Soul Society near the 11__th__ division. She jumps out and tracks Yachiru down._

Yachiru: Yay Jawjaws, whatcha doing here?

Halibel: Wasn't my nickname- no, never mind. I've to tell you some grave news… It seems that every last stash of candy in both the real world and Soul Society has been stolen by Aizen and taken to Hueco Mundo.

Yachiru: But I have a pack with me. Why would Aizi-poo do something like that?

Halibel: _Stealthily pickpockets the candy. _How sure are you that you still have yours? Maybe it was an illusion… and the reason is that the espada need energy to fight this war. There's nothing more dangerous than the ten espada on a sugar rush… _nods solemnly._

Yachiru: _Pats pockets to realize that they are empty. Suddenly a ferocious aura, resembling a demon cat surrounds her, making Halibel's hair stand on end. She suddenly teleports away._

Halibel: That was… frightening… Only one more thing to do. _Phones Starrk. _Starrk, you and Lilynette have to evacuate right now. Code Sugar-Loaf!

Starrk: Oh dear Aizen… anything but Sugar-Loaf! _Grabs Lilynette and flees to Texas through a garganta._

Halibel: Now… let the games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor my dear espada (even though I'm one of you).

_To put it in three words… cataclysmic chaos ensued…. And "poor" Aizen never found out who set the sugar loaf loose since he was immediately sent to the deepest circle of hell, reserved for traitors and people with bad hair._

Wolfie, Erza and Mirajane: _Sits on sun chairs with 3D glasses and popcorn._

Erza: I believe it is time for us to take our departure. Farewell Wolfie, and pass my regards to Halibel. She wasn't that bad of a person and made a fun rival.

Wolfie: I'm sure she'll tear up at that.

Mirajane: Byebye Wolfie, it's been a lot of fun here! May I recommend Natsu as a guest? He's been very restless recently…

Erza: Excellent idea!

Wolfie: I like it, maybe I should bring the main characters to the light. Very well, the next guests will be Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and this tale's Kurosaki Ichigo!

_To be continued…_

**Ok, that's a wrap. Erza and Mira are done. Natsu and Ichigo is next. The reason for Natsu's presence is that I'm much more in a Fairy Tail mood than a Bleach one hehe. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. I'll be working on ****A Big Happy Family?**** Too. ** **Until next time**

**Ultrawolfie out!**


	36. Ichigo and Natsu

**This chapter is taking longer than I'd like because sadly, I need a certain number of reviews for a full chapter and I'm pretty sure at least half of my faithful reviewers passed away during my long absence. Rest in Peace old friends *Holds hat in front of chest. Regardless, I was delighted to see you react so quickly, Yukicrewger2, NorthernShinigami and May Yuki. I missed you lots! Also, though I don't know you Deideiblueeyez, thanks for your response though I wasn't entirely sure what you were talking about hehe… **

**Chapter 36**

Wolfie: Now that I've roused some old friends, let's get this started. I was sad to see Erza and Mira go but who doesn't like fresh meat? Roll call!

Halibel: Present, even though there are so many better places could be instead…

Ichigo: 'Sup. Not sure why you need me here but I'll help out.

Natsu: What's up with this wack world? I was just pestering Lucy then Mira suddenly popped up and dragged me here.

Wolfie: Natsu, this is a parallel world where 90% of the people involved are already dead.

Halibel: That's an odd way to put it…

Ichigo: Yet the best way… To think I could have had a perfectly normal high school life but nooo, a ghost had to stab me.

Natsu: _*Clutches head in horror. _Ghosts?! What the hell? Send me back!

Halibel: Did Wolfie mention most of the ghosts are really good fighters?

Natsu: I'm all fired up! Come at me! _Fists covered in fire only to be doused with water from Halibel._

Wolfie: Cool down you pyromaniac. You'll get your fair share of fighting in a place like this.

Halibel: Okay, now that we have "explaining ghosts for dummies" out of the way, the first reviewer to return is yukicrewger2. Great to see you back!

_**Yuki: Wolfie! *pounces but misses, sliding a few dozen yards passed her***_

Naya: wow! *turns to her other brother* I haven't seen him slide that much since he tripped while running from you when you were on your Chibi rant

Ryu: I AM NOT A CHIBI! *takes out big hammer and chases Naya*

Yuki: *gets up and ignores his siblings in the background* I suddenly taste dirt, blood, and stomache fluid... odd... *pulls a towel out of thin air and cleans up*

Wolfie: What the he- Yuki? You alright there? That doesn't look okay at all! _Rushes closer with first aid kit._

_**Hey wolfie, which is better, Nacho or Pizza for goldfish cracker flavors? I also wanted to know, since Tia is practically the queen goddess of all sharks, what her favorite kind would be? personally I like lemon or nurse sharks.**_

Wolfie: Wow, you shrugged that off real quickly. Pizza of course! I've never eaten nacho anyway so I wouldn't know but pizza will always be at the top of my list, anytime, anywhere.

Halibel: Tiger sharks. It used to be hammerhead sharks but after a CERTAIN run in with a CERTAIN hammerhead shark arrancar... not so much.

Wolfie: I still love hammerheads! Oh and Manta Rays.

_**I saw that one dare in your latest chapter, just be thankful that the two evil scientist types (Kurotsuchi and Szayel-Aporro) don't get into a science-off. *shivers, then is partially pounced on***_

Naya: *pounces on her brother* hey Tia! What's it like living with three lesbians who have the hots for ya!  


Halibel: _Tic forms on head. _It's not like that! They're like my daughters or even younger sisters. They constantly have crushes on the other fraccion like Ggio Vega so they're NOT lesbian!

Wolfie: Tell me about it… Mira did what she could but my transformation is still messed up, look! _Tries to transform but turns into a dugong._

_**Yuki: Get the heck off of me sis! *Tries to push her off***_

Yuki and Naya: *flattened momentarily by Ryu's mallet-o-doom*

Ryu: ... oops... *loots at the others* well, with the fox and rabbit out of comission for the moment, I have a question for Wolfie and Tia. Wolfie, if you promise not to eat me, can I have a hug? (Ryu ish a Neko) and for Tia, what is your inner world like? most people have assosiated it with the cliche small island with one palm tree in the middle of an endless ocean. Is that true or is it something else entirely?

Wolfie: Well if you don't try anything funny, why not? _Hugs Ryu. _My inner wolf is messed up at the moment anyway.

Halibel: Well Ryu, it's close because it is an island in the middle of the ocean but there are no palm trees. The island is completely deserted and the seas are always stormy so the island is often submerged and the skies are usually overcast unless I'm in a really good mood. Tiburon usually swims around the island in the form of a shark.

Ichigo: Looks like I'm not the only one with a depressing inner world. Zangetsu is always complaining about the rain in mine.

Natsu: What's all this "inner world" crap? Are you all meditating and doing zen stuff? I bet Lucy does the same hehe.

Wolfie: She'd give you one of her "Lucy kicks" for that so watch your mouth.

Natsu: Gomenasai! Oh wait, she's not here.

Halibel: Next is a quick comment by Deideiblueeyez.

_**Aaah the waffles! Hggggghkhgh**_

Halibel: ...?

Wolfie: ...I like waffles?

Halibel: And with that, we welcome back NorthernShinigami.

_**...Wow. You're back O_O I...ah, ashamed to admit that i've abandoned the Bleach Fiction Sector in favor of another Anime for two years, I think, so I didn't notice. Welcome back! :D  
**_

Wolfie: I'm taking advantage of a lovely holiday while feeling very diligent. Hehe, nothing to be ashamed about. I'm quite into Fairy Tail at the moment as you can see by my choice of guests. What other anime did you switch to? Thanks! _Hugs._

_**So i have a question: I know this may sound a little... old... well, the topic may be old but.. Did anyone, in las Noches, ever got the feeling that Ichimaru Gin actualy hated Aizen? Like, throwing nasty glares at him when no one noticed? Or is everyone were too creeped out by his Creepiness? (Assuming you know what i'm talking about)**_

Halibel: Hmm, now that you mention it... no. I can honestly say I didn't expect it. He was always unpredictable and his behaviour never seemed to have any kind of pattern. That and the fact that he never let anyone close to him. It was like he pretended to try and make friends while purposefully doing something that he knew would repel us.

Wolfie: It seems like Aizen knew somehow but that just shows how arrogant he is to decide that Gin was no threat to him at all.

Ichigo: I kind of feel sorry for Gin though... He was really dedicated to his mission, spending his whole life on it then failing in the end.

Halibel: His story is a pretty sad one in the end... Then this brings us to May Yuki, welcome back as well.

_**Lefty: *in a corner, moping*  
May: I know Mira is gone now, but I shall answer regardless. 3 years ago...(wow that long ago?) she received a small note in her locker at school on Valentine's Day. At first, she wasn't sure what it was, but when she opened it, it was a love confession. *pause for comments* Then, 6 months later, on August 11 (I have the date of the conversation), she had a conversation with her friends and they asked her about it. She told them that another friend told her that it was the two at question that wrote it...  
To summarize, they had written a fake love note and fooled Lefty. The end.**___

Wolfie: Now that you tell the story again, I think I recall it. You must have told me before. I believe my friend did the same to me, she always denied it but I'm still suspicious since I don't really talk top boys much. I'm really shy around them.

_**Lefty: *still moping*  
May: -_- Oh, I find a sheet with dares for the group. *skims and facepalms* Let's just...go with some of them.**____**  
For Wolfie: 1) Steal something from Hiyori and blame it on Kisuke (she got inspired from the dare)  
**_

Wolfie: I knew I shouldn't have said that... Will do. _Jumps through portal to snatch Hiyori's sandals in stealth mode. When Hiyori turns around, Wolfie is already quite a distance away whistling innocently._

Hiyori: Hey bitch, did you just touch my feet?

Wolfie: Who? Me? No, I just saw a strange man with a hat and clogs sprint through here... it was quite strange really...

Hiyori: _Turns red with fury. _Damn you geezer! I'll slap you silly with my- wait, I don't have my sandals dammit!

Wolfie: You can borrow my crocs if you want.

Hiyori: Is this some western shoe style? Looks pretty radical! Then I'll be taking them. Ciao bitch! _Runs off to the Urahara shop and a resounding SLAP is heard._

Wolfie: _Flinches. _Ooh.. that had to hart, even my cheek smarted from that one. _Goes back through the portal._

_**2) Steal something from Soi Fon and frame Ichigo or Kisuke for it.  
**_

Wolfie: Oh come on! I just came back! _Goes back through portal with a grumble._

_In Soul Society's second division quarters Wolfie sneaks through the barracks avoiding the stealth forces, which really says something since they're the masters of stealth. As she enters Soifon's office she notices a Yoruichi plushie on a shrine and nicks it. A sudden feeling of impending doom comes and Wolfie immediately flees with the cat but Soifon catches her outside._

Soifon: Halt! I knew it was a good idea to leave the captain's meeting when my warning senses tingled and look what I found here. A little cat burgler...

Wolfie: Ah no, Soifon-sama. It's a misunderstanding. I'm also here to investigate. It seems that someone has stolen your prized Yo- Black cat plushie.

Soifon: How dare they- Who was it! Tell me or I'll gut you like a fish with Suzumebachi!

Wolfie: _Flinches. _Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo!

Soifon: I see... he has been out to steal Yoruichi-sama's love since day one...

Wolfie: True, she's even entirely comfortable parading around naked n front of him.

Soifon: He'll be disposed of... immediately. Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben! _Goes through a portal and uses a radar to detect Ichigo's location and fires the missile. It hits a house with a large explosion that is confined with a barrier to avoid innocent civilians... mostly._

Wolfie: Hmm, mission accomplished. And now, to go ho... wait... Ichigo is a guest today... meaning he's at my house... the missile fired at his location... his location is my house... _Falls in a heap sobbing. A piece of rubble is thrown at her head._

Halibel: You complete and utter idiot! Why didn't you blame Urahara? I thought you had the intelligence to at least to that?

Wolfie: _Tackles Halibel in a flying hug. _You're alive! I thought it would be unfair since he was already Hiyori's target. How did you survive?

Halibel: Thanks to Natsu mostly. He ate the fire of the explosion so we were just knocked back but not burnt. The house is still wrecked though and Ichigo... seems to be in pain.

_A smouldering black mass is whimpering in a corner._

Halibel: I never thought I'd say this but... thanks for bringing a fire dragon slayer here.

Natsu: _Stomach is swollen from all the fire. _What a gourmet... but I gotta release all the power somewhere or I'll blow...

Wolfie: _Evil glint appears in eyes. _Hold on to that fire for the rest of this chapter Natsu. You'll be rewarded I promise!

Natsu: Guh... alright. I'll try.

_**Halibel: It's not really a dare, but she left a whole arsenal of lethal weapons for you to hurt Nnoitra with. Have at thee.**_

Halibel: I think I'll just stash it away for now, I'm still in shock from recent events...

_**Natsu: 1) Kiss Lucy in front of Lisanna.**_

Natsu: Ehh? Luce? Why does it have to be in front of Lisanna though?

Halibel: Oblivious dragon... clearly someone is looking for jealousy.

Natsu: I guess it's not a problem, I already sleep with her anyway.

Wolfie: Don't say it in a way that can be misinterpretated! Wait... before you go, I just want to check something...

_**2) Kiss Lisanna in front of Lucy *mutters* This girl wants to see the world burn, I swear... 3) have a fistfight with Erza 4) have a fistfight with Gajeel**___

Wolfie: I knew it! She's just trying to start a fight. You'll have to handle this carefully Natsu...

Natsu: Can't I just kiss both?

Ichigo: _Shakes of most of the ash after some recovery time. _Ugh... even I know that's a bad idea. If I can give you advice, man to man, never get involved in any relationships. That way nobody gets hurt.

Wolfie: Half of the world gets frustrated out of their wits though...

Halibel: I have an idea... listen up! _Whispers in Natsu's ear._

_Natsu nods and leaves through a portal to the Fairy Tail guild where both Lucy and Lisanna were at the guild. He approaches them both since they were talking to each other._

Lucy: Oh Natsu? I thought you were still going to be out for a while?

Lisanna: Welcome back, Natsu.

Natsu: Hey, Mira told me I'd get a surprise if I did this. _Kisses both Lucy and Lisanna on the cheek. _Hmm.. where's the surprise?

Lucy: I'll give you a surprise... Luuucyyyy- Kick!

_Natsu is kicked into Erza's table and smashes her strawberry cake. Erza immediately sends out ten swords at him and he dodges, making the swords nearly hit Levy, which threw Gajeel into a fury and this led to an all out brawl. Somewhere in the brawl, Natsu was kicked out and went back through a portal._

Natsu: Damn... Luce's kick is still as strong as ever. What was the point of the part with Mira though?

Halibel: From what I noticed of her, the guild will accept anything strange as normal if Mirajane was involved. She has a tendency to hold a strange influence over guild matters so everyone will shrug it off and you keep your reputation.

_**Ichigo: 1) Kiss Rukia in front of Orihime 2) Kiss Orihime in front of Rukia *mutters* ...I am so done with this. 3) Fight Natsu 4) Fight Erza**_

Ichigo: ...Oh hell no! This goes against everything I just told Natsu earlier. I'm not kissing anyone!

Natsu: Pussy. _Cackles madly with fire visible in his throat._

Wolfie: The guild is already brawling so we know the outcome of the last dares, Ichigo would just grab Natsu and pull him into the brawl to reach Erza. As for the kisses...

Halibel: Just disguise yourself jeez.

Ichigo: Fine... I'm off then. _Leaves through a portal._

Wolfie: They'll probably just be surprised and he'd get a shakkaho up his ass so lets move on for now.

_**Ok, that's all that I will permit myself to say before my brain explodes. *rips paper to shreds*  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks for the book ideas, I'll definitely keep them in mind and I already have this one planned with help from a previous dare. But seriously... May, get Lefty to make easier dares or I'll restrict them to just three or something... -_-'

Halibel: Quit complaining, next is Ice Prince Hitsugaya, good to see you again.

_**Wow...it's been a while. Although, I've been busy with my own story...so I'm a bit surprised that it didn't take me longer to notice your update. But I'm glad to see you're back. *Hands Wolfie and Halibel a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates to the latter and a box of pizza to the former* It's probably been a while, so I figured...why not?**____**  
**_

Wolfie: Thanks, I need something to relax me after all my stress... _starts munching on a slice._

Halibel: Likewise, _Shares some chocolates with Natsu since he was drooling._

_Ichigo returns through the portal with his pants looking scorched._

Halibel: You were the one who predicted the shakkaho right? _Hands some money to Wolfie._

_**Itachi: Suck up. He's only glad because he gets to trade me for another character he wants to introduce you to.  
Me: Not completely true...well somewhat true...well...mostly true. *Clears my throat* But that's not the point. *Claps my hands together* I would like to introduce you to my own Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's my version that I created in my story 'Change one side, Change the story'.  
Itachi: If that's not story advertising...I don't know what is.  
Me: Shut up...I wasn't trying to do that.  
Toshiro: *Comes walking in with a heavy sigh and a light shake his head, him being only a few inches taller than the canon Toshiro. But he has the same ice coverings as Hyorinmaru does in his human form, a scar on his left eye, which is noticably blind, and also slightly longer hair* Why did you bring me here?  
Me: *Gestures to everyone in the room* Because I want to introduce you to these awesome people!  
Toshiro: *Looks from me to all the others before giving a light shrug* If you insist. *Bows to each of you* It's a pleasure to meet all of you...I'm Ice Prince Hitsugaya's way over-powered, very tortured and still short despite living for over a hundred and eighty years version of the normal Hitsugaya Toshiro.  
**_

Ichigo: Wow Toshiro... Is it just me or do you seem even more melancholic than usual?

Halibel: He looks cooler though, less of a child. I wonder what happened to the eye though...

_**Itachi: *Sighs with a shake of his head* Yikes...and I thought I was bad. *Clears his throat* I'll take my leave now. *Looks to everyone and waves with his final thoughts before disappearing; 'I hope someone asks me to come back eventually...it's really getting lonely...being dead and all...again.'*  
**_

Halibel: I kind of feel sorry for Itachi now...Maybe we should invite him sometime?

Wolfie: Later, I already know who's coming next chapter. _Rubs hands evilly._

_**Me: *Clears my throat once more* Yosh, question time! Halibel...what was your very first impression of each of your fraccion when you met them? And how did you live with so much noise while you yourself are so silent?**_

Halibel: I met Sunsun first and could quickly see that she was proud but kept to herself since she always had a high posture over other hollows in her snake form. Mila-Rose was next and seemed quite crude and brash mostly... well she was crude and brash but also had a sensible side to her when she tried keeping peace, if not for the temper... Apache was actually quite shy at first but she opened up as she was drawn into fights with the other two.

Wolfie: That's interesting... I already had an idea about Apache but I didn't know about the other two.

Halibel: As for the second question, just because I'm quiet doesn't mean that I hate noise. It was actually pretty interesting listening to everyone around me, you wouldn't believe how much you can learn just by listening to squabbles between fraccion and espada. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were goldmines of information.

_***Turns to Wolfie* What do you think of the...*whispers*...whole thing of Halibel being locked up by the Quincy in the current arc? (Sorry for spoilers everyone!)**_

Wolfie: _Whispers back. _I just wish they would show her again... I'm thinking there will be another major Hueco Mundo saga sometime to remove the Quincy and Grimmjow will probably help then one of their targets would be freeing Halibel if her fraccion ask for help. The only problem is that barely anyone knows Halibel so they don't actually have a reason to save her.

Halibel: What's all the whispering for?

Wolfie: Nothing to fret over, you're safe right here.

_**And for Natsu...I have no question, just a statement saying that along with Byakuya...you make pink look cool. Nice hair man. *Gives him a thumbs up*  
**_

Natsu: It's not pink! It's salmon, but other than that... _Returns thumbs up with a protagonist smile. _I style my hair every morning, it's easy when you can heat up your own hands.

_**Toshiro: *Looks to me with a roll of his eyes* You're not going to question Kurosaki Ichigo?  
Me: Well...that's kinda hard to do don't you think? He's one character almost everyone knows nearly everything about.  
**_

Wolfie: That's true... I hadn't considered that...

Ichigo: Fine, I barely show my face and all that's happened is me getting hurt. I'm quitting after this chapter!

Natsu: Hah, suck it up. Oh.. why do I bother, it's no fun picking a fight without Gray.

Halibel: Sorry Ichigo, but I've been enduring this for 35 chapters, I have no sympathy for you.

Wolfie: Just five more to go. Keep up the good work girl!

_**Toshiro: *Nods* Point taken. *Takes in a breath* Halibel...I would like to know, what is your opinion of all of the guests you've had to meet thus far?**_

Halibel: There's been so many... It was certainly an interesting journey meeting so many friends and rivals. But I'd like to see them again... most of them.

Wolfie: You will, I have special plans for the final chapter.

_**And...why do you not like to take your mask off? It can't be that you're self conscious about your looks**_

Halibel: I'm not really but the mask is technically stuck to my face, I can only open the jaw to eat and drink. The only reason I could take it off was due to Wolfie's power. But honestly... I kind of feel naked without it. I'm not sure if that makes sense.

_**Me: And that just about wraps things up like a present on Christmas. *Claps hands together yet again* Actually that's rubbish...no one wraps presents on Christmas day...plus Christmas is months away. So forget the words...but keep metaphor. See you next time.  
Toshiro: I look forward to it. *Bows slightly once more***_

Halibel: see you soon then.

Wolfie: The next reviewer just happens to be my best friend in real life who finally got herself a profile. Give it up for CrimsonRunner.

_**Hello Wolfie ! I'm happy to see that you are back to writing. I think you were asking for destruction when you invited Natsu. If you need help on cleaning the set ... You know me.**____**  
**_

Wolfie: Natsu's been surprisingly well behaved so far, I think it's the lack of a challenge. Though the place is rubble due to Saoifon so... Be here after the chapter and bring a big broom!

_**Referring to previous chap: I know what will make Erza shudder ...perfum... You poor thing ! Turning into a proboscis monkey... T-T. Erza was way to keen about getting Natsu away from the guild... I think you missed the warning bells.. (Snickers)**____**  
**_

Natsu: Aargh... don't remind me of Ichiya! That guy's just weird.

Halibel: Believe me, we know...

Wolfie: Someone finally has sympathy for me... And about Erza... you have a point. I'd bet my entire (tiny) fortune that the guild is extremely peaceful, excluding Natsu's earlier interference.

Natsu: What! That demon! She just wants to protect her cake, I just know it!

_**Anyway on with the dares:**____**  
Natsu - I dare you to make Lucy purr while she is sober (This was the most ridiculous scene ever D)**____**  
**_

Natsu: Ehh! But that's totally out of character for her. I can try but I doubt she's gonna like it...

_Natsu jumps back through portal to the Fairy Tail guild and finds Lucy hiding behind a table to avoid the brawl._

Natsu: Hey Luce, there's something on your chin. _Scratches the chin like you would scratch a cat._

Lucy: _Tic forms while blushing. _Cut that out! I'm not a cat. What's going on with you today Natsu?

Natsu: Thought so, only works on drunk people...

Lucy: Drunk? Are you trying to seduce me? Luuucyyyy Kick!

_Natsu goes flying through the portal._

_**Ichigo- I dare you to stare at an owl for a hour and try not to go mad. (I know that's random but owls are scary)**___

Ichigo: That's... odd but I guess it can't do any harm.

_A random owl comes flying through a portal and stares with big round eyes._

Halibel: Hmmm... looks like a barn owl but its yellow eyes are pretty big...

Owl: _Stares._

Ichigo: _Stares_

Owl: _Stares_

Ichigo: _Stares_

Owl: Twit

Ichigo: What did you call me?!

Owl: Tu-whit to-whoo

Ichigo: Oh it was just the hooting

Owl: Twit hoohoo

Ichigo: I swear it feels like you're making fun of me but you're just a dumb owl right?

Owl: Twitigo.

Ichigo: YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF ME! _Tries to chop owl with zanpakuto but it just flies away._

_**And girls your of the hook go relax at a beach where it is warm. (I dislike winter).**____**  
**_

Halibel: Fufufu great minds think alike.

_**See you later Wolfie !**_

Wolfie: Ciao. Next is AlphaZeke, seems like OmegaZeke had an identity change.

_**Me: Hello again! This is actually Ome-.  
Lara: *arrives out of nowhere* Man, finally back in tip top shape after the fight. Damn good match Halibel. Damn good.  
Me: Okay then...Anyway, this is actually OmegaZeke, but after a certain incident-.  
Lara: The idiot forgot the password to his email.  
Me: Oh you can just-!  
Lara: Anyway, first question from me. To Mister Orange-haired. Do you find it annoying or strange that your- Zanpakuto was it?- turns so small when you use Bankai?  
**_

Wolfie: I feel your pain, that's why I tend to use the same passwords often but I always forget my e-mail, it's just permanently logged in.

Ichigo: No, it's very convenient to use alongside my hollow powers and takes less time to master than some huge bankai. It's also lighter and easier to move faster.

Wolfie: It irritates me… it was an anti-climax for me when I saw your small bankai.

Halibel: Size has nothing to do with speed. My resurreccion blade is nearly as long as my body and quite heavy but I can easily match the speed of multiple captain level opponents while fighting with one hand.

Ichigo: Oh just shut up… I have two blades now anyway.

_**Me: *after done rambling on* Second question from me to Halibel- Do you ever miss any of the things from your days as an Espada in he-who-shall-not-be-named's ranks?  
**_

Halibel: I liked the living space. Each espada had their own tower but now I'm confined to this wreck that Wolfie calls home…

Wolfie: So much for gratitude to someone offering you food and shelter.

_**Wease: Still reviewing I see?  
Me: Indeed transforming weasel of British voice.  
Wease: Then a question for miss Wolfie. Is it strange being surrounded by all these faces?  
**_

Wolfie: Nah it's quite fun since I have control over who are allowed to come here… mostly. Unohana is a rogue agent and sometimes guests get out of control.

_**Lara: So shorty, what are-?  
Me: Lara, stop with the short jokes for now. Not in front of our most honorable guests.  
Lara: 1- Kiss up. 2- And if I don't?  
Me: *ahem* Lara look. A woman with bigger sweater puppies than you. Oh wait. That's just everyone.  
Lara: *twitch, twitch* I'll be right back. *walks out of the door and breaks the hinges slamming it*  
Me: I'll confront that later. Anyway, in terms of dares...Got it. Natsu, tell Soi Fon that you are in love with Yoruichi. Quick advice- Run foe the hills afterwards.**_

Wolfie: Please! Anything but that! She already wrecked this place because of Ichigo.

Natsu: Heh, I'll just lead here somewhere else so I don't have to eat the explosion, my stomach is completely full and ready to burst after the previous one.

_Natsu goes to Soul Society where Soifon is still grieving the loss of here Yoruichi plushie. _

Natsu: I love that plushie and the one she's modelled after, where can I find her?

Soifon: ...I shouldn't do this for another three days... so... Sting my enemies to death Suzumebachi!

Natsu: Huh? Where's the missile?

Soifon: No missile for you, just death in two hits.

Natsu: Like that will be en- _Flower crest appears on his cheek. _Uh... my instinct has a really bad feeling about this... _Decides to flee, using fire fists as boosters to outrun Soifon._

_**And now-*sudden crash* What the big abyssal hell?!  
Lara: *running through in a panic* Crap! I summoned a Bloody Mary! Don't ask how! Just run NOW! *gigantic phantom-like monster plowing*  
Me: Holy Jesus! This is not-! *suddenly ends off***_

Wolfie: What the bloody he- This is not good...

Halibel: Oh relax, they'll be fine... I think. Next is OverlordofAll.

_**I love this story. I dare Ichigo & Hichigo to have a Yugioh duel.**_

Ichigo: I haven't played that since I was a kid... But why him?

Halibel: Easier to find I bet.

_Ichigo goes into his mindscape with a set of Yugi-oh cards and challenges his hollow to a duel._

Hichigo: You're on kingy! _Pulls out his own deck that turns out to be exactly the same as Ichigo's and they start a cataclysmic duel which ends up in a draw due to them having the same deck and strategy._

Hichigo: Next time you're so getting stomped into the dirt Kingy.

Wolfie: Sorry for the lack of specifics but I don't know enough about that game to narrate the duel.

Halibel: Then the last review is WhoAmIAgain who also happened to be last for the previous chapter if I remember right. What are the chances?

_**For Wolfie:  
Didn't mean for you to get caught in Toshiro's rampage...I'm sorry *goes on hands and knees*  
Allow me to make up for it by giving you a cupcake & this picture I found!  
*gives Wolfie a cupcake*  
art/Commission-Starrk-Harribel-348946246  
(*sigh* It is so hard to find StarrkxHarribel stuff...)  
**_

Wolfie: Took a little searching but I found it. I like how her mask crumbles, it looks really cool. For anyone else who wants to find it, easiest way for me was to google the link.

_**For Halibel:  
I dare you to have Starrk tickle you for at least 10 minutes. And don't worry, when its over you can have a cupcake too.  
**_

Halibel: Heh, he'll fall asleep before long. _Goes to where Starrk and Lilynette are._ Starrk, wakey wakey. I'm supposed to let you tickle me for ten minutes.

Lilynette: Do it Starrk! If you slack off, my heel will meet your family jewels!

Starrk: ehh... ok. Pokes Halibel in the stomach a couple of times.

Halibel: I'm not even ticklish there, only the waist... oh he's already nodded off.

Lilynette: ...I warned you. Sorry Halibel, I'm neutering this guy right now.

Halibel: _Blushes. _Why are you apologizing to me?

Wolfie: Then that's it for the day, thanks for the idea. I'll keep if if I run out of ideas but I'm careful to use fullmetal alchemist characters since I don't know how many readers know them.

Halibel: Then that brings us to the book.

Natsu: How long do I have to hold on to this fire. My stomach is starting to hurt...

Ichigo: As long as it doesn't leave your ass.

Halibel: Soon... Natsu... soon.

**Tell Natsu that Aizen was the one who caught Igneel on 7th July X777**

Halibel: Igneel?

Wolfie: Natsu's dragon father who raised him, then disappeared on that day. Natsu's still looking for him.

Ichigo: So that's where the name Natsu Dragneel is from?

Natsu: That... That sunnovabitch! I, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, will barbeque him!

_Natsu goes running off to where Aizen is sitting at the head of a meeting table with the espada._

Aizen: Hello my dear espada. It seems Halibel is having her monthly problem and Starrk is still in the hospital from being neutered so it's just us today.

Gin: Such a pity. Meetings are no fun without Belly and Starky.

Aizen: I've called you here today to inform you that we have an intruder, Kaname, the projection please.

_Tousen shifts a lever and a projection appears in the middle of the table._

Aizen: This person appears to be called Natsu Dragneel and his current location is... why are you all looking so frightened my dear espada?

Ulquiorra: Behind you Aizen-sama. We believe it's some kind of demon...

Natsu: _Completely on fire with the aura of a dragon. _This fire has been fermenting and boiling in my stomach the whole day, now it's ten times stronger and more concentrated than the girl's missile.

Barragan: Missile...? You don't mean... the second captain's bankai. _Suddenly grabs a crutch and hobbles out of the room._

Ulquiorra: I have to feed the woman. _Leaves at the fastest calm pace he can manage._

Nnoitra: I'm hungry. _Follows Ulquiorra but with less dignity._

Grimmjow: Fuck this shit! I'm out. _Runs full speed._

Szayel-Aporro: Fortunately I've built a trap-door into my chair. _Escapes through it._

Gin: _Mysteriously vanishes._

_The rest unfortunately weren't fast enough to escape._

Natsu: Roar of the... FIRE DRAGON! _A massive stream of supernova heat fire comes out of his mouth, goes straight through the meeting room and Las Noches and even through the dome. Hueco Mundo was lit like daytime for the next ten minutes._

_A pile of charcoal remained of everything in his way._

Natsu: Come to think of it... I can't smell Igneel. I guess I got the wrong guy. But at least my stomach is feeling better. _Sniggers._

_Somewhere else, Wolfie, Halibel, Ichigo, starrk and Lilynette were toasting marshmallows while wearing sunglasses._

Ichigo: By the way, I meant it when I said I was leaving.

Wolfie: If you insist... then we'll switch you with... Natsu's best friend...

Natsu: Sweet! This will be a lot more fun with Luce-

Wolfie: Gray Fullbuster!

Natsu: What the hell! That stripper ain't my buddy!

Halibel: It's him or Erza.

Natsu: Aye sir! Can't wait to see Gray!

_To be continued..._

**Looks like more old friends turned up while I was writing the chapter! Thanks for bearing with me! Ichigo is switched for Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's rival and sometimes partner in crime, while Natsu stays. I have a death wish don't I... Just three chapters left till the finale. Until next time...**

**Ultrawolfie out!**


End file.
